DFusion Zero Two: Artificial Saga Rewrite
by Kanius
Summary: When the DigiDestined regroup, Dimitri reveals the truth to Mimi and lets her know on the artificial battle. Things have turned for the worst. On the other hand, Izzy finds a mysterious discovery within the digital world. What could it mean?
1. Earth's Darkest Hour! Burizalor Returns!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. However, the character Burizalor is mine, and Lady Myotismon is a character made by Dark Warrior I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

SSJ4T: Hey, guys! We're now ready for the first chapter of the long-awaited Artificial Saga. 

Max: Hasn't it been almost a year and half since anyone has ever managed to mention this saga. 

SSJ4T: Yeah, this one is a highly under-rated saga. I just hope this one will get more reviews than the last one. It will eventually lead to the Virus Saga. Anyway, that's enough of us babbling on. It's the return of a villain! Enjoy. 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Zero Two opening theme "Target Akai Shougeki" plays during the opening sequence] 

**Earth's Darkest Hour! The Revenge of Burizalor!**

It was a beautiful day on the streets of Odaiba. Many of the citizens were going about their daily lives. No reports of any attacks by digital beings have been reported since three and a half years ago when Myotismon attacked. 

Just many yards away from the local streets, there was a boy playing soccer in the park with several other kids. But these were no ordinary kids. These were the new Digi-Destined that were assigned to protect the Digital World from evil forces that attempt to conquer or destroy it. 

The boy in the goggles is none other than Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya. He is the new child who possesses the digimentals of courage and friendship. His digimon is Veemon, who can armor evolve into either Flamedramon or Lighdramon. 

The girl with the purple hair is Miyako "Yolei" Inoue. She is the new child who possesses the digmentals of love and sincerity. Her digimon is Hawkmon, who can armor evolve into either Halsemon or Shurimon. 

The small little boy is Iori "Cody" Hida. He is the new child who possesses the digimentals of knowledge and reliability. His digimon is Armadillomon, who can armor evolve into either Digmon or Submarimon. 

The boy with the odd-looking hat and the blonde hair is Takeru "TK" Takaishi. He is one of the eight original Chosen Children who possesses the crest of hope. His digimon is Patamon, who is able to armor evolve into Pegasusmon or evolve into Angemon. 

The girl with the camera around her neck is Hikari "Kari" Kamiya. She is one of the eight original Chosen Children who possesses the crest of light. Her digimon is gatomon, who is able to armor evolve into Nefertimon or evolve into Angewomon. 

They had just recently saved the Digital World from the evil clutches of the Digimon Kaiser. However, they had just realized that Ken wasn't the real mastermind behind the whole dark tower scheme. It was Shadramon, but he was defeated and Ken had realized what he has done. 

"Pass it over here Davis!" Demiveemon shouted out. 

"Alright! Motomiya shoots and passes!" 

Davis kicks the ball over to Demiveemon but the little digimon watched as the ball nailed him. Demiveemon watched as the ball was rolling him towards the goal. 

"Yay! We scored again!" 

"That was pretty good, Demiveemon! Lets take a break now." 

"Great! Its lunchtime! Yay!" 

Davis and Demiveemon went over to the other children in hopes of discussing the whole Ken ordeal. 

"Hey guys! I was doing some thinking and I came to the conclusion that Ken should join us," Davis said, "I think he's realized his mistakes and is ready to join us. It's been almost a few weeks since we last heard from him. I think we should at least start communicating with him." 

"I don't know, Davis. I can't seem to trust him," Cody said. 

"I know this is hard to make a decision but I think Davis is right," TK said, "Ken deserves his chance to side with us." 

"That's what I'm trying to say," Davis replied, "Ken is a Chosen Child just like us. He has Wormmon. He helped us defeat Kimeramon. Lets all move on and work together to destroy the remaining dark towers." 

"It's not going to be easy. Lets not forget. Ken might not even feel comfortable confronting us after everything he has done," Kari said, "I understand how hard this is, even for Ken. We have to let it slide and let him decide for himself." 

"Well I do hope he decides to join our side," Davis said, "Or at least help us fight against this approaching darkness I keep hearing about." 

"Yeah. Lets not forget that," Gatomon said, And I have a feeling, whatever that dark power maybe is not very friendly and we have to be on the look out at all times. If Wizardmon predicts this to be true, then we better become prepared for whatever decides to challenge us." 

"But the question is. Who is this dark power?" Yolei asked. 

"It could be anyone. Even Devimon?" TK said. 

"Perhaps Myotismon or even Burizalor," Kari replied. 

"Or maybe somebody new," said Cody. 

"But I doubt Burizalor would come back. He's not even a digimon and he was destroyed by Omega X," Patamon said. 

"I don't know about you guys but I do have a real strange feeling about this," Gatomon said. 

"Don't worry so much, Gatomon," Kari said, "We'll know when the time comes. But let us just relax and enjoy the good times." 

"Maybe your right. I've just been stressed over this whole ordeal." 

"I understand." 

"We shouldn't be stressed. It's drawing near winter vacation, so lets just relax," TK said, "Right Patamon?" 

"Mmhmm." 

Just then, Kari's D-3 started to beep and she received an email message from her D-Terminal. To her surprise, it was from the Digital World and from Azulongmon. 

"You guys! Take a look at this! Its a message from Azulongmon!" 

"What does it say," Davis asked. 

The other Digi-Destined all gathered around as Kari showed them the message. 

_Digi-Destined, _

This is Azulongmon! I have wonderful news! I have recevied word that Tai and Agumon have completely succeeded in their training and are on their way back to your world. They should be arriving them in about two short hours in earth's time. Come to the Digital World if you can. 

Azulongmon 

P.S., please always recycle 

"You hear that, you guys?! My brother is coming back home! This is wonderful!" 

"It sure is. Now we can finally see Tai after all this time," TK said. 

"Man! I can't wait to meet this Tai guy. He sounds really cool," said Davis. 

"Oh you're going to like him and yeah he is the coolest brother," Kari said. 

_"Wow. I never seen Kari this happy before but I'm glad to know that her bigger brother is soon coming. I can't wait to see what he looks like in person,"_ Yolei thought. 

"So what are we doing standing around here for. I say we go to the Digital World," Cody said. 

"Hold on. Maybe Azulongmon would want us to stay and wait for him here," TK replied. 

"Mmhmm. We want to catch Tai by surprise when he gets here. He's going to be proud of what we accomplished thus far," Kari said. 

"I really am looking forward to the guy who made the first fusion possible. Now I get to see Omega X," Davis said, "If only Veemon and I can fuse." 

"Don't worry. We're just going to have to train ourselves to gain that status of power," Demiveemon said. 

"Yeah but it will take a lot of time," TK said, "Not just anybody can achieve that ability." 

"We'll see. Anything is possible, TW," Davis said. 

"We'll just have to see then." 

************************************************************************************** 

As the children rambled on about the whole situation, the news was spread to the original Digi-Destined. Sora was the first to know about it. 

_"Tai! This is great! I look forward to seeing you again. You probably haven't aged much, but it's going to be cool to see you again."_

Biyomon walked up to Sora. After Kimeramon was defeated, the Digi-Destined and their digimon partners were released. 

"Sora? So what do you want to do? Go to the Digital World to meet him there or wait for him to arrive." 

"I would want to see him in the Digital World but Azulongmon said it was best to wait for him since it's easier. Plus Azulongmon mentioned something about a dark energy interfering with Tai's chances of coming back home." 

"Dark energy? From what?" 

"I have no idea and it might delay Tai's chances of getting home. I believe it was what Wizardmon had predicted. That a dark force is approaching and we're not even aware of when it will come." 

"We should tell the others about this." 

"You're right. I better call Izzy." 

Sora picked up her phone and dialed Izzy's number. 

************************************************************************************** 

As soon as she dialed the number, Izzy was there to answer the phone. 

"Hello? Oh hey Sora!" 

"Izzy. I think Tai's return might be delayed because Azulongmon just informed me that a dark energy is interfering with this delay." 

"Not good and what do you think this dark energy is coming from?" 

"I don't know. But remember when Kari told us about Wizardmon's prophecy of an approaching dark power that will arrive?" 

"Yes I haven't forgotten about it." 

"We might think that this dark energy is delaying Tai and Agumon's possible return. And whoever this is, they really don't want Tai to return home." 

"This is bad. Alright I'll tell the others about this." 

_"Oh Tai. Where are you?"_

*************************************************************************************** 

Matt was rehearsing for a big concert that would take place this weekend. Gabumon sat there watching him practice. Suddenly, his ears perked and whistled over to Matt. 

"What's wrong, Gabumon?" 

"I feel a tremendous energy. An evil energy." 

"Huh? Who is it?" 

"I have no idea." 

"We should go check it out." 

"Right." 

Suddenly, Matt's cell phone started to ring. He answered it. It was a call from Mimi. 

"Hello?" 

"Matt!" 

"Mimi? Don't you realize that my long distance bill is way above the limitations?" 

"Yes. But this is important. We believe that something horrible is about to arrive and it has an evil energy. Here put Gabumon on the phone and Palmon will speak to him." 

"Alright." 

Matt hands the phone over to Gabumon. Gabumon questions Matt but he takes the phone. He speaks to Palmon at the moment. 

"Gabumon, can you feel that energy?" 

"Yeah. Its more horrible than I ever imagined. You don't think its you know who…" 

"I think so… We have to be on the look out, Gabumon. We better tell the others as well." 

"Right." 

************************************************************************************** 

Even in the Digital World, millions of digimon felt the tremendously evil power about to make its reappearance. Ken and Wormmon were looking up. Wormmon had a worried look on his face. 

"What's wrong, Wormmon?" 

"There's two of them, Ken. My gosh, what strong kis!" 

"Huh?" 

"Its worse than I thought. We need the other Digi-Destined in order to fend off these new evil powers." 

"For once I agree. We can't fight them alone." 

"Lets send them an email." 

"I don't know...what if they don't believe me…" 

"You won't know if you try." 

"Alright then." 

************************************************************************************** 

Even the four Holy Beasts felt the evil energy that was quickly approaching the Digital World. Azulongmon met with Zhuqiaomon and Baihumon. 

"Can you feel it? It's much worse than we predicted," Azulongmon said. 

"Yes. We must do everything that we can be prepared. This is a very strong powerful enemy we are going to deal with." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Several trees were standing around and then they all fell down instantly. Leomon had quickly chopped them all down with his sword. He looks up into the skies and gasps. 

"Burizalor?! There's no way he could have survived!" 

************************************************************************************* 

There was a large spacecraft was rapidly going through a vortex leaving the dark realm and entering the Digital World. Inside the ship, there were two figures within the darkness. Two pairs of red glowing eyes appeared as a familiar snake-like voice spoke up. 

"There it is. That's the vortex leading into the Digital World. Now it will only be a matter of time before I gain my revenge upon the fusion warrior known as Omega X." 

Another pair of red glowing eyes appeared. Its voice was more feminine and demonic. 

"Ha. So that's it? It's been a while since I've had the pleasure of going there myself. I'm really looking forward. So you really want a piece of this Omega X." 

"Yes. And this time, I'm not going in as a weakling. Not with these new enhancements on my body." 

Bright light penetrated through the darkness and there stood Burizalor. But this time, he is half cyborg. His lower body was robotic, as was half of his face, his left arm. He even had a robotic tail. The only real skin he had left was on one side of his face, his upper body and his right arm. Everything else had been torn off completely as a result of the last battle against Omega X. 

"We're almost approaching the Digital World. We should be there shortly." 

The other looked like Myotismon but this one was had a lady-like figure and was a female. She has longer hair and has more skin showing than Myotismon. This is the evil mistress and sister of the evil Myotismon. This is Lady Myotismon. 

_"Oh Taichi, its only a matter of time before I finally get my hands on you. But first, I'll have the pleasure of killing your friends."_

"I'll show you who truly is the most powerful force in the digital universe really is!!" 

The spacecraft went right through the vortex and quickly made it through into the Digital World. 

*************************************************************************************** 

When Davis and the others heard about the news of the approaching darkness. Gatomon knew it. Wizardmon was right. The dark powers have arrived to get revenge upon them. 

"This is it you guys. We either chicken out or we fight this dark power and protect the Digital World. Its Burizalor and we must be careful," Kari said. 

"We must go to the Digital World as soon as possible! Tai and Agumon might need our help," TK said. 

"So lets go," Davis said, "I'm ready to kick some butt! Right, Demiveemon?" 

"Yeah! Lets do this!" 

The children all agreed and went over to Izzy's in order to discuss a plan on how to stop Burizalor. 

************************************************************************************** 

The Digi-Destined all met at the computer lab. TK and Davis had called forth a meeting to discuss the plan on how to counterattack Burizalor and prevent him from entering the real world. 

"So what's your plan, TK?" asked Yolei. 

"I'll tell you everything as soon as Sora and Izzy get here. They're pretty late." 

"Maybe they got caught in traffic or something," Davis said. 

"I doubt it. They don't even drive yet," Kari said. 

Just then, Izzy and Sora entered with Biyomon and Tentomon at their sides. They were catching their breath and looked pretty tired. It was obvious that they were rushing on their way over to the school. 

"Sorry, we're late," Izzy said, "But we got caught in traffic." 

"Sure you did," Matt said. 

"Ok so is that everyone," asked Cody. 

"Not exactly, Mimi is going to meet us in the Digital World. And I hear that she brought along a friend to help us out," TK said. 

"Who is this guy?" asked Sora. 

"I'm not sure but Mimi told me that his name is Michael." 

"Ooo! Mimi got a boyfriend," Kari teased as the others were laughing to her comment. 

"Ok, now onto serious business. Davis. Yolei. Cody. We told you everything about Burizalor and from what you will see, you will finally know how destructive this monster can be." 

"Not to mention, he killed me at one point," Matt said, "I still won't forgive him for that." 

"And me," replied Sora, "Tai might not be here but I'm sure we can take him with all of us together." 

"I finally analyzed myself and I came to realize that the powers from our crests are still within our hearts. And with that being said, our digimon can go ultimate if they need to." 

"Great. But what about us?" Davis asked. 

"You new kids haven't gotten the chance to digivolve your digimon into champion leveled forms yet," Izzy explained, "However, even in their armored forms, they can pose quite an asset to the team. They have proven it over the past battles against the Kaiser." 

"Speaking of Ken, I wonder if he will help us out," Davis said. 

"That's if he really wants to join us," Yolei said, "We will just have to see and find out." 

"Right. The time of wait is over. Let us all go into the Digital World and do what we can to stop Burizalor," TK said. 

"You have convinced me like none other. I agree. Lets go before it is too late," Izzy said. 

"So what are we waiting for?! Digital Port open!" 

Yolei held out her D-3 and pointed it to the computer. A flash of light engulfed the entire group and they were sent through a vortex that led them straight into the Digital World. 

The children found themselves in a large forest. The new digimon were now in their rookie forms and they could easily sense the evil presence. However, they weren't able to see the large hovercraft that was destined to arrive. 

"Gatomon, are you sure its Burizalor? Are you sure its just somebody else?" 

"No Kari. I can even smell him. I can never forget that stench." 

Sora looked up into the sky and she started to show fear. She could easily remember what happened to her about three and a half years ago. 

_Flashback _

"Well if you think your friends will escape me, Taichi. You are sadly mistaken, my friend." 

Burizalor pointed his finger towards the children and it looked like he was pointing to Tai but as soon as he shot out his deadly beam, it went straight towards Sora. 

Everything seemed to turn into slow motion for a while and the beam was coming right for Sora. Tai watched in horror and went to push Sora aside. But as soon as he reached out to her, the beam went right through her chest and through her heart. Tai's eyes widened in fear and shock at what he just witnessed. 

Sora fell limp to the ground and her eyes became glazed over. Tai ran to her side and held her in his arms. 

"Sora… No… This can't be happening…" 

Tai's eyes started to water down in tears. 

"Sora…" Biymon cried, "Oh my god… No… 

**"SORA!!!!!"**

End of Flashback 

Sora was then interrupted by a voice. It belonged to Biyomon. She was trying to snap Sora out of her daydreaming. 

"Sora… Sora? Are you okay? What are you looking at?" 

Sora turns her attention back over to her digimon partner. She quickly snapped out of it and replied. 

"Oh nothing. Just thinking about Tai. So when is Burizalor actually going to arrive?" 

"We're no sure. It could be any moment now," said Izzy. 

_"Great. We have to face him again. Just what I really needed."_

Suddenly, another voice cried out and the Digi-Destined turned to see Mimi coming over to them. 

"Mimi! We're so glad you came," replied Kari. 

"I came here as fast as I could. But I had to bring a friend along to help us out," Mimi said, "Guys, I would like ya'll to meet a friend of mine…" 

Mimi looked over to the bushes and walked over to them. 

"Its okay. You can come out. They won't bite," Mimi whispered. 

As soon as she said that, a tall, blonde-haired boy came walking out. 

"Who's that?" asked Yolei, "He's cute…" 

"This is a friend of mine. His name is Michael and he came from New York like me." 

"Hello all," Michael introduced himself. 

"And guess what? He's a Digi-Destined just like us," Mimi said. 

"What?!" the group cried out in shock. 

Michael nodded and held out a digivice. It looked just like the old model that the original Digi-Destined have in their possession. But how did Michael become a Digi-Destined if he didn't go into the Digital World with the original kids three and a half years ago? 

*************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, just on the other side of the Digital World, the large spacecraft that just arrived from the dark world was anomalously floating above the landscape. Its dark presence brought chills down the spines of the many digimon that inhabited each of the ecosystems. 

Inside, Lady Myotismon was holding out a glass of wine and looking out through her glass windshields. She observed the beauty of the Digital World's landscape. A smile came across her face as she took a sip of her red wine. 

"Ahhh. Yes. It's only a matter of moments before we enter the vortex that shall lead us into the human realm. Then we shall lay it to waste. But I must say, Burizalor. I never thought the Digital World would have so much beauty like this. It's a shame that we must destroy it when we can just conquer it. I would have had the pleasure of torturing those children myself." 

An angry look came across the face of Burizalor as electrical surges circulated throughout his half cybernetic body. The tyrant's eyes glowed crimson red. He clenched his fists tightly. The thoughts of Omega X and the Digi-Destined were replaying in his mind. Now his fists were bleeding as a result of his inner rage. 

"Seems something has got your blood boiling, dear Burizalor. Tsk tsk. You must not let your temper get the best of you." 

"You got me all wrong, my lady. I was just admiring the view of the Digital World. Its electrifying I must say." 

Burizalor turns his attention to the computer view of the ship heading towards the location of the vortex that will lead them into the human realm. 

It was only a matter of moments for the spacecraft to locate the dimensional vortex that would eventually lead them into the human world. 

**************************************************************************************** 

"Wow! Michael is a Digi-Destined? How cool," Cody said. 

"But Michael. I don't get it. How were you able to get a digivice and become a Digi-Destined," asked TK, "You didn't even come into the Digital World with us original kids." 

"It was really strange. It happened during the summer three and a half years ago. I remember seeing a huge fight taking place in the sky between some fused warrior and an alien-like creature." 

"Ah! Then you saw the whole battle between Burizalor and Omega X," Kari said, "That was my brother fighting him." 

"Really? Wow, I never thought so. Anyways, when I watched the battle, a small object that we now call a digivice came flying towards me. And that's not all, other kids received digivices as well." 

"You mean, there are other Digi-Destined kids like you," asked Davis. 

"Yes and I do believe there are more world wide." 

"Digi-Destined worldwide? They must have seen the battle too. And they must have had a contact with some sort of digimon," TK said. 

"Tell us, Michael. Do you have a digimon," asked Izzy. 

"As a matter of fact, I do. Ahem. Betamon, don't be shy! Come out!" 

Out of the bushes came a small, green creature with a razor-sharp fin on his back. Palmon walked along with him. 

"Hey guys! This is Betamon," Palmon said, "Hes a very good friend of mine." 

"Hello. I'm Betamon." 

[Digi Analyzer: Betamon. Rookie Level. Virus Type. Special Technique: Electric Shock & Cutter Fin] 

"So your Michael's digimon?" asked Veemon. 

"Yep and when I digivolve I become Seadramon." 

"Seadramon? I remember him during our first adventures on File Island," Said TK. 

"Yeah but that was a different Seadramon. I'll be able to help you guys out." 

"So what are we waiting for?" asked Michael. 

"We're here to prevent Burizalor from entering our world," Mimi said, "And Michael, this will be one tough battle. Remember everything that I told you about three years ago?" 

"Yes and I'll be sure to be careful. Right, Betamon? You're ready for anything." 

"Oh yeah!" 

"I really do wish Ken can help us out," Yolei said, "That way we can work together to stop Burizalor." 

"It really doesn't matter now, Yolei," Kari said, "He'll come if he feels he has to." 

"That's right. And we're going to need all the help we can get," Gatomon said. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, Ken and Wormmon were walking along a field that contained many fallen dark towers. Ken looked down upon them and still couldn't forgive himself for creating them. 

"Wormmon. This approaching darkness is too great. We may need to work with the other Digi-Destined and help them defeat this approaching enemy." 

"So what's holding you back?" 

"They might not accept me or even need my help. They probably still haven't forgiven me for what I have done." 

"Ken. Don't say that. Its time that we confront them ourselves and I'm sure we can put aside out differences in order to battle this evil power." 

"But its not just one, its two evil powers approaching." 

"So, if we work together, we can actually succeed." 

"We're going to have to. So, I say we go. Are you up for it, Wormmon?" 

"You bet! I'm ready for anything! Lets go." 

"Right." 

Ken pulls out his D-3 and looked at several pinpoint locations all gathered into one area. These pinpoints belonged to the other Digi-Destined. Ken would actually find them and meet them there. 

"Great! They're all gathered in one area and they're not to far away from here. We must act now." 

"I'll lead the way." 

"Go for it, buddy!" 

[Digimon Adventure "Evolution" theme plays"] 

Ken held out his D-3 as it gave Wormmon the power to digivolve into his champion leveled form. Wormmon watched as his body was transforming into a two-legged stature. 

"Wormmon shinka! Stingmon!" 

Stingmon picks up Ken and then flies right over to the area where the other Digi-Destined were gathered. They would have to get there as fast as they could before Burizalor' hovercraft would track them down easily. 

"Make sure to suppress your ki since I bet this enemy can sense them," Ken said. 

"Right." 

Stingmon suppressed his ki and made sure to hide out so that Burizalor couldn't pick it up through his scouters. 

["Evolution" ends] 

************************************************************************************** 

The spacecraft was quickly approaching the area where the Digi-Destined were all gathered. And they were very close to reaching their final destination, leading into the vortex into the human world. 

"Lady Myotismon, we're close to the destination as we speak," replied a soldier. 

"Very good. Now must get there as soon as possible." 

"Yes my lady." 

*************************************************************************************** 

"Wow. So, looks like we have the favor on our side after all," Davis said. 

"Now lets not jump into conclusions," replied Izzy, "We must have our digimon suppress their kis. This is so that they won't be traced by one of Burizalor's scouters." 

"One question. Whats a scouter?" asked Armadillomon. 

"It's a device that the soldiers of Burizalor used to trace the inner ki of any kind of digimon or other life forms," said Patamon, "And they were quite useful to their advantage. Burizalor is no different and he really doesn't need one. He can trace a power level from many miles." 

"Yikes! This guys sounds like bad news. If he can trace power levels from many miles away," Hawkmon said. 

"Don't worry. As long as we keep them suppressed, then we have no problems," Tentomon said. 

"Plus with all of us here, I'm sure Burizalor will have his hands full," said Biyomon. 

"Shh! You guys. I can sense an approaching power coming this way," said Gatomon. 

"Is it Burizalor?" asked Mimi. 

"No, its nowhere near Burizalor's ki. But… It's heading this way and I have no idea who it is!" 

The digimon all turned towards the direction of where the hidden power was heading. It was about to come out of the forest. They were ready to digivolve and attack all at once. 

"He's getting closer," Patamon said. 

The Digi-Destined also turned towards the forest and held their digivices and D-3s. They were more than ready to take out whoever this intruder might be. Then their questions were answered as Stingmon came walking through the forest with Ken at his side. The Digi-Destined all gasped. Yes, the former Digimon Kaiser had shown up. 

"Ken?! Hey! You made it! Are you here to help us out," asked Davis. 

"We're so glad that you came," Yolei said. 

"Well I just came here to lend you a hand against this approaching darkness. And I also want to put our differences aside just for this once. You guys really don't have to apologize to me." 

"No. Ken. We forgive you," Davis said, "You can trust us. We won't stab you in the back. You're a Digi-Destined like us. You decided to change and I respect you for that." 

_"I don't know about this. Does he really mean what he's saying? Has he changed? He's still the same Kaiser in my view,"_Cody said. 

"Thank you, Davis." 

"Well, I say he should be on our side," a voice called out from above. 

The Digi-Destined all looked up to see Leomon. He was smiling and jumped down towards the children. 

"Ken. You were used as Shadramon's puppet. I forgive you for everything that you have done and you're cleaning up the mistakes that you have created," Leomon said, "Thank you. We will need your help after all. This enemy is far powerful with just us alone." 

"I've heard only a little about this Burizalor. Mainly from Shadramon but I hear he's a very ruthless and uncaring individual, who seeks nothing more but total annihilation of many worlds," Ken said, "But we're willing to help you guys out. So don't you worry." 

The children all nodded happily and accepted Ken for who he is now. Even the old Digi-Destined accepted him despite the fact that they were slaves for the Kaiser at one time. 

"We're glad you decided to change," Mimi said, "And I really do respect you for that. You realized you made a mistake when you became the Kaiser. But we can put that all behind us in the past. Now, we worry about the present time." 

"So you think you're up for the challenge that awaits you," asked Matt. 

"Yes. I'm ready," replied Ken. 

Leomon looked up and felt an approaching dark force heading into their direction. His eyes widened and he turned to face the Digi-Destined. 

"He's here!!" 

The children all looked up into the skies and saw a large spacecraft coming out from the clouds. Their digimon could even feel the dark energy from inside the ship. The children could only look up in total shock and fear. Their biggest enemy has returned and seems to be more powerful than ever. 

The spacecraft lowered down as a large gust of wind started blowing among the forest. The ship itself was dark to classify its evil personification. The children watched as the ship was landing and heading towards the other side of the forest. 

"Its landing right on the other side of the forest," Kari said. 

"And there's a large canyon valley. I'm willing to bet that they are going to land there," said TK. 

"Lets head on out and remember to keep your power levels all suppressed," Gatomon ordered. 

The digimon all nodded in agreement and headed out into the forest as slowly as they could. Soon, the children would follow them. One false move could lead them into disaster since Burizalor's forces can easily pick up approaching power levels from a far distance with the use of their scouters. 

The spacecraft lowered down towards the canyon valley and landed there as it was destined to. A large gust of wind blew across the landscape after the landing. The digimon and the children shielded themselves from being blown away from the large gust of dust that would push them back. 

"Just as I suspected. They've landed right over that ridge," Gatomon said. 

*************************************************************************************** 

"My lady. The landing process is complete. We found the destined vortex," replied a soldier. 

"Superb. You ready, Burizalor?" 

"Yes." 

A cruel smile came across the face of Burizalor. Now his dream of finally entering the human realm was coming true. It was only a matter of moments. 

_"Oh how I could have seen the look on your face, Taichi. After I destroy your world, you will be mortified. But don't worry, I'm coming after you momentarily."_

************************************************************************************** 

The children could only look on with total fear in their eyes. The digimon felt the tremendous power levels coming from within the ship and they tried hiding their fears. However, they have never felt such a powerful energy coming from one individual. 

"Ok! Now this is no room for mistakes," Matt said to the new Digi-Destined, "If we want to get any closer, we have to remain quiet and our digimon must have their kis suppressed since Burizalor can pick up power levels with the use of a scouters. And you don't want them to trace you with their scouters." 

"Are you sure, Matt?" Davis asked. 

"Yes! Now zip it! We have to remain quiet, understood?!" 

Davis and the other new kids nodded in agreement. Patamon looked overhead towards the canyon ridge landscape where the ship landed. TK picks him up. Leomon puts his hand on TK and nodded. 

"Are you ready?" 

"Oh yeah." 

"This is crazy! I've never felt such a powerful energy such as this! How are we able to win this battle?" asked Veemon. 

"I hate to break this to you but this is only the tip of the iceberg," said Palmon. 

"Ah! There's no way we're going to last against a force like this," Betamon cried out. 

"Hey, you're kidding me right? We don't have to do this! If we fight them, we'll get our butts handed to them," Veemon cried, "Burizalor is a monster and attacking him would be suicide!" 

"But we have to try, Veemon," Davis said. 

"Yeah. If we don't attack him now, we might as well kiss this world and our world goodbye," TK said. 

"He's right you know. You guys really don't have a choice. Now let us all put an end to all this whimpering and find Burizalor. Before he finds us," Matt said. 

*********************************************************************************** 

A group of soldiers came lining up outside the ship as they waited for Burizalor and Lady Myotismon to come out. And after the last group of soldiers lined up, Burizalor and Lady Myotismon both came walking out. Burizalor looked up ahead and saw the vortex leading into the human realm. Burizalor nodded to the soldiers and they went marching towards the vortex. A view of the human world came into view. Burizalor looked at the scene and a smile came across his face. 

"So that's the planet Earth? My, how very acquainted for me to arrive in the human world. I'm looking forward to it." 

But as soon as he said that, he stood frozen in shock as his eyes widened in fear. He started to see things once as he became a little paranoid. He could see a image of Omega X standing in front of the vortex with a smile on his face. Burizalor clenched his fits angrily and growled. 

He could even remember everything that Omega X had said to him during the final battle three and a half years ago. 

_"You are too scared and ashamed. Live with the loss, its going to be going through your mind for the rest of your life. Now go back to where ever it is you came from and think about what you have done. There's no point in killing you when I know I can beat you." _

_Flashback _

Omega X goes flying up and looking for a portal to escape through before the whole dimension starts to implode. Burizalor looked down and clenched his fists angrily. His eyes were full of hatred and burning rage. 

"You stupid digimon! You actually you won?! You don't realize who you're dealing with! I am Burizalor! I am Lord of all Worlds! You can't win, because I am all mighty and powerful! And you're just a mere peon and a mortal in my eyes!" 

Omega X continues to make his way up. He has no idea of what Burizalor is going to do next. 

"Now you shall learn… You will die by my **HAND ONLY!**" 

Burizalor appears in front of Omega X and quickly forms a giant death ball on one finger. 

"Think you have beaten me?! I'm one step ahead of you now! Now I shall crush you with this! Now say goodbye!" 

Burizalor otsses down the large ball of energy and hurtles it towards Omega X. Omega X held his arms out and watched as it started to push him back. Burizalor laughed hysterically as the ball started to push Omega X back. 

"Grr! You damned fool! Don't you ever realize defeat?! Now **DIE!!!!**" 

Omega X pushes the energy ball and blasts a beam at it. The energy ball goes flying back right at Burizalor. Burizalor's eyes widened in total shock and watched as his own attack was being sent straight at him. Burizalor attempts to blast it away but was unable to. The energy ball sends Burizalor flying back into the background of the dark dimension. Then Burizalor watches as the ball sends him into an eclipse. Burizalor watches as his body started to quickly melt and fade away by the huge heat mass. A huge explosion occurs as the eclipse and the energy ball themselves exploded into masses of smoke, dust and ashes. A wave of energy comes pushing everything back after the large impact. 

The explosion from the Genocide Armageddon took place, the whole dimension imploded into nothing more than empty space. Everything that made up the whole dark dimension was already gone. There was no longer any signs of life. 

Deep down in the dark and farthest regions of the dark dimension there was a rather large hole and within it was another world. It looked like the universe, however, there were actual life forms in this dimension. 

Several alien-like creatures were swarming in masses around something similar to a dying corpse. They were feeding on pieces of chunks. Suddenly, a huge hovercraft was passing by. The carrion-feeding little creatures swarmed away like vultures and lying down was a rather familiar corpse. It was Burizalor, or was it? His body was almost completely torn up. Half of his face was gone and his skin was beginning to rot away. Besides his head and face, all was left was half of his upper body and an arm. His other arm was completely torn off. 

His eye and mouth were barely moving any. There was a skeletal distinction in his mouth since half of his face was torn off. He tried speaking but it was very faint. 

"Data... Nothing... But... a piece.... of data.... scum...." 

The rather large spaceship-sized hovercraft stopped and a hatchet door opened up. A rather large hook came out of it. The hook comes right down near the corpse and stabbed through its back. Small amounts of blood came dripping out. The hook picks up the torn up body and carries it aboard. 

The hatchet door closes up and Burizalor's torn up body was placed in a center of a dark room. He could barely see anything, but what he saw were two glowing red eyes. It began to speak, but it had a feminine tone of voice. 

"Well, well, if it isn't Burizalor. You're the so-called destroyer of worlds? What happened to you? Beaten by a digimon. Don't worry. You're in good hands now. With my help, you'll be back to being the most powerful force in all dimensions. I can guarantee you that. Now lets get started, shall we? Ha. Ha. Ha." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Later, the bloody of corpse of Burizalor was placed in a healing chamber in order to heal all of his wounds and to help revive him. Despite the pain, Burizalor still felt anger erupt in his body. All he could think of was vengeance. 

_"Damn you, you wretched piece of data trash!"_

Then Lady Myotismon had called upon the most intelligent technicians to repair Burizalor's body using robotic parts to restore all of his lost limbs. Half of his face was already tore away, so a robotic face was placed there and wires were connected to what was left of his brain to help his brain function. His lost arms, legs and waist were replaced by robotic parts. 

Lady Myotismon watched on as Burizalor was slowly being repaired into the being that he was once. However, the computers were able to take a trace of his power level and with the added enhancements placed into him, he was more powerful than he was before. Now he was faster and could store as much energy as he could if he wanted to. And he could even hide his own power level at an instant. 

Burizalor quickly opened up his eyes and looked across the room. He looked at the technicians. They all backed away and steered clear of the evil tyrant. He looks up to Lady Myotismon. An angry look came over his face. 

"Set a course for the Digital World and into the human world?" 

"To the Digital World and the human world, why ever for?" 

"Because I want to find the fused warrior that did this to me?" 

"What? Fused warrior?! Well, how interesting." 

End of Flashback 

Burizalor clenches his fists so hard that blood came dripping down. This was to add fuel to the rage he has bottled up inside of him after what Omega X had done to him. 

"I will make him suffer for what he did to me. He damaged my pride. And for that, I will pay him back by destroying his own world!" 

"Ahh. So this is where my brother was killed? Those insolent pests killed him. I shall punish them for their crime." 

"I think if I handle Omega X by myself, you think that you can take care of those other children?" 

"It's a synch. I got them all. I won't need you help in defeating them. So shall we move into the vortex?" 

"Yes. Now would be the perfect time. I really would like to test out my new body. Once Taichi arrives, he be mortified by the death of his friends and I will there to finish the fight. Oh yes, hear me out Taichi! I have come back from the depths of hell to have revenge upon you! Ha! Ha! Ha!" 

************************************************************************************** 

"So that's their plan? And there's the vortex. I think its time to come out of hiding," Matt said, "I'm ready to fight now!" 

"You convinced me no further," Izzy replied, "Are you ready gang?" 

They all nodded in agreement and the digimon got ready to digivolve. The children held out their digivices and their D-3s, which gave each of the digimon to power to digivolve. 

"DIGIVOLVE NOW!" 

["Target Akai Shougeki" plays] 

"Veemon armor shinka! Flamedramon! The Fire of Courage!" 

"Hawkmon armor shinka! Shurimon! The Samurai of Sincerity" 

"Armadillomon armor shinka! Digmon! The Drill of Knowledge!" 

"Wormmon shinka! Stingmon!" 

"Patamon shinka! Angemon!" 

"Gatomon chou shinka! Angewomon!" 

"Gabumon shinka! Garurumon! Garurumon chou shinka! Were Garurumon!" 

"Biyomon shinka! Birdramon! Birdramon chou shinka! Garudamon!" 

"Palmon shinka! Togemon! Togemon chou shinka! Lillymon!" 

"Tentomon shinka! Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon chou shinka! Altur Kabuterimon!" 

"Betamon shinka! Seadramon!" 

Burizalor and Lady Myotismon would easily pick up powerful energies heading their direction. They all turned to see the Digi-Destined and their digimon all lined up. Their angry faces only made the tyrant chuckle. 

"Well if it isn't the Digi-Destined. As you can see, I'm about to enter your realm and I'm going to destroy it. There's nothing you can do now. And besides, I'm here to fight Omega X not you ungrateful weaklings. So I suggest you leave now." 

"No way! We're fighting you now! This is the end of the line for you, pal," Davis cried out. 

Burizalor looked over to Davis and noticed goggles on his head. 

_"He's wearing goggles much like Taichi. But this is a different boy. Hmmm, this has gotten a lot more interesting than previously thought."_

"We're not going to let you spread your evil much like three years ago," cried TK, "With our combined powers, you stand no chance against us. So what makes you think you can just stand there all calm. Cause deep down, your scared just like when Omega X whooped the crud out of you!" 

"Silence boy! You're all damned fools. With his new enhanced body, you stand no chance against me and I shall demonstrate right now." 

Burizalor got into a fighting stance as the digimon got into a fighting stance. They were prepared to face the new and improved Burizalor. 

["Target Akai Shougeki" ends] 

The Digi-Destined have now confronted Burizalor and are about to go all out against the evil tyrant. But do the enhancements Burizalor give him an advantage? What kind of new powers does he have in his possession? You will just have to find out on the next episode of Digimon Fusion! 

[Digimon Zero Two first ending theme "Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku" plays] 

[Preview] 

Burizalor: Digi-Destined! Are you ready to meet you're maker? 

Davis: We haven't meet, but I've heard enough stories to know that you're our sworn enemy! 

Burizalor: Bold words from an arrogant punk. Show me what you're made of! 

Kari: I can't believe this! Burizalor is stronger than he ever was! 

TK: We won't die! 

Matt: You won't kill me again, asshole! 

Burizalor: Behold! I'm about to enter the human world and there's not a single thing you can do about it! 

[Suddenly sword slices are heard from the background and body parts from foot soldiers start raining down.] 

Lady Myotismon: We have a guest. 

Burizalor: Yes, can we help you with something, earthling? 

Mysterious Voice: I'm here to kill you… 

Ken: Next time on Digimon Fusion Zero Two, episode ten! 

**Digi-Destined, Sally Forth! Burizalor and Lady Myotismon Approach Earth!**

Mysterious Voice: Don't you dare miss it! 

************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: That voice! I bet some of you may already know who it is. If you read the old Artificial Saga, then you'll get it. Otherwise, you're left in suspense. 

Coral: You newer readers might get a kick out of this new character. We've just seen Burizalor return, but how much more power has his enhancements given him? 

SSJ4T: Be sure to find out next time. 

Coral: Dude, you're sounding like that announcer guy. 

SSJ4T: I better cut the habit quick. Just be sure not to miss this. The next two chapters will be something you'll never forget for a long time. Until then, peace out! 

************************************************************************************** 


	2. DigiDestined, Sally Forth! Burizalor and...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. However, the character Burizalor is mine, and Lady Myotismon is a character made by Dark Warrior I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

SSJ4T: Yes, it's the Burizalor's return to battle. Now, you get the chance to see how strong his new upgraded body really is. 

Coral: Plus, if you want more digimon action, check out the latest chapter of Digimon Tamers Fusion. You'll see Guilmon digivolve and Icedevimon make his appearance. 

SSJ4T: That's enough of us rambling on. You go and read this fic. Enjoy, everyone. 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Zero Two opening theme "Target Akai Shougeki" plays during the opening sequence] 

**Digi-Destined, Sally Forth! Burizalor and Lady Myotismon Approach Earth!**

Burizalor got into a fighting stance as he faced against the eleven digimon that were prepared to fight him. A big stare down took place. Lady Myotismon and her army could only watch on. 

"Your move first, Digi-Destined." 

"With pleasure," Davis said. 

Flamedramon and Shurimon went flying right at Burizalor. Burizalor saw them coming and watched they threw in several punches at him. Burizalor was able to maneuver aside and duck under several of the punches being thrown at him. Burizalor faded right between Flamedramon and Shurimon. He stood behind them. Flamedramon throws in a punch but Burizalor catches it and lashes out his tail, which knocks over Flamedramon. Shurimon goes to shoot out his Double Stars but Burizalor caught them with ease. He tosses them back at Shurimon. Shurimon phased out pf the way. Burizalor phases behind him and nails him in the back with an elbow shot. Shurimon goes flying back. 

"Ugh! No way," Davis said. 

"Shurimon! No! Get up," Yolei cried out. 

Burizalor landed down onto his feet and cracked his knuckles. He looked over to Shurimon and Flamedramon, both of which were slowly getting to his feet. 

"Man. I never felt anything painful like those punches," Flamedramon said. 

"He moves so fast. I couldn't even pick up his energy through my senses," Shurimon replied. 

"This is not good. What if we attack from behind at the sametime?" 

"Lets try." 

Shurimon and Flamedramon flew right at Burizalor from behind. Burizalor easily sensed them coming and ducked under as the two armored warriors only hit air. As both of them turned around, they were met with two punches in the face. Shurimon and Flamedramon both went falling down to the ground. Burizalor phased out and reappeared above them. 

"Were are you two going? The fun just got started." 

Burizalor caught them by their necks and threw them both across into a nearby cliff ridge. Burizalor hovers over the fallen rubble and pointed his hand down. He was ready to blast the two fallen digimon into oblivion. However, a ki-blast came out of nowhere and headed towards Burizalor. The evil tyrant sensed it coming and quickly phased out before it would hit him. 

Burizalor turned to face, who had shoot a beam at him. It was Angemon. Burizalor turned to face him. 

"So, it was you?! So, aren't you going to attack now that my back isn't turned?!" 

"Hand of Fate!!" 

Angemon shot out a large blast and sent it straight at Burizalor. Burizalor held out his hand and was going to block it out but Angemon turned his hands sideways and the energy beam went around Burizalor. Burizalor turned to see the beam coming right at him. It collided and exploded. 

"Alright Angemon! Way to nail it to him!" 

"Its not over yet, TK," said Matt. 

TK turned towards the battlefield and the smoke began clearing away. Angemon gasped at what he saw. Not only did Burizalor come out of the smoke. But he was unaffected by any of Angemon's attacks. Not even a single scratch was found on him. 

"Nice try, Angemon. You seemed to have improved with your techniques over the past years but I have used the enhancements to my advantage. Now I shall demonstrate some of my newest techniques." 

Angemon got ready to counter whatever Burizalor was about to throw at him. But Angemon couldn't even detect what Burizalor was about to do next. Burizalor hid his power level and formed an energy ball at the same time. This caught Angemon by surprise. 

"Huh? But how can you power up an energy ball when you can seal away your power at the same time! That doesn't make sense." 

"Ha. I told you not to under-estimate me. With my new enhancements, I can easily hide my power level. So it will give me the distinct advantage and you can't even detect where I'm going to strike next. Can you predict where I'll attack?" 

"That's just no possible." 

"Heh. I'll show you." 

With that being said, Burizalor quickly phased out. Angemon turned around and looked all over his surroundings. He couldn't even see Burizalor and couldn't even detect his presence. Out of nowhere, an energy ball goes and nails Angemon right in the gut. 

"You can't touch me, but I can certainly touch you!" 

Angemon goes falling down from the impact and doesn't realize that Burizalor is waiting for him at the bottom. Burizalor goes flying up and delivers a hard knee to the back of Angemon. Angemon goes crying out in pain as he goes back flying up. Burizalor phases out and reappears above a flying Angemon. He shoots out a beam and sends Angemon flying back down to the ground. 

"So who's next? Anybody? Or do I have to choose my next victim?" 

Suddenly, a pair of missile-like blasts made full contact with Burizalor. The children looked on with stunned belief as the smoke was covering up the tyrant. It almost seemed that he was done in. 

"Whoo! What a way to nail it to him!" a voice exclaimed. 

"Joe?!" the group exclaimed in unison. 

"That's payback for what you did to my partner!" Ikakkumon cried out. 

"We've got him! Though, it was bad for me to skip out on class. I had to make a good excuse. Wow, I can't believe we really did it!" 

"Oh, is that so?" 

Joe turned around and his eyes widened in absolute terror. He and Ikkakumon watched as the smoke revealed an unscathed Burizalor. Though, it was no surprise. Ikkakumon's attacks were pitiful against the likes of this tyrant. 

"What is it, Joe? You did what? I don't remember what you did? Tell me." 

"Damn! This isn't possible!" 

"I told we wouldn't make much of a difference," Ikkakumon stated. 

"I'll reserve my energy to finish you two off later. What you can do in the meantime is watch as I dismember each of you're pitiful comrades. Anyone else want a shot at me?" 

"Angewomon! Its up to you now!" 

"Digmon! Go get him!" 

"So two more lambs being thrown into the slaughter, is it? Very well then." 

Burizalor phases down and appears in front of Digmon. 

"Gold Rush!!" 

Digmon shoots out his drills and sends them flying right at Burizalor. But the evil tyrant held his hands out and deflected them off with ease. Digmon maneuvered away from his drills but was punched right on the side of his face. Digmon goes tumbling down. He was unable to move. 

"Digmon! No!" 

Angewomon flew right down at Burizalor and delivers several of her Celestial Arrows at him. Burizalor sensed them coming and phased on right out. Angewomon powers up an energy ball and sends it's flying right at Burizalor. Burizalor powers up an energy ball of his own and sends it right at Angewomon's energy ball. Both blasts collided with one another and exploded. The light blinded Angewomon. Burizalor phases in front of her. Burizalor punches Angewomon right in the gut. Angewomon coughs out blood as she goes flying back and crashing through a nearby canyon wall. 

_"Shit! It's up to us now. I'll have more than a pleasure in beating the tar out of this creep,"_Matt said, "Its payback time, Burizalor!" 

Were Garurumon's ki powers up and he goes flying up right at Burizalor. Burizalor ducks under and phases out. Were Garurumon goes to deliver punches at Burizalor but the evil tyrant caught both of his hands. Burizalor and Were Garurumon went to have an on going struggle with one another to determine who has more power. Burizalor flips up and kicks Were Garurumon in the face. Were Garurumon faces Burizalor. The wolf man throws out a fist. Burizalor phases out and ducks under. He uses his tail to trip Were Garurumon off of his feet. 

Were Garurumon stopped himself from falling and looks up. He couldn't see Burizalor from above. But once he turned around, he could see Burizalor flying right at him and delivering an elbow shot to the side if his head. Were Garurumon goes flying back and into a nearby cliff. Burizalor goes flying right at Were Garurumon and knees him right in the gut. Were Garurumon felt the force of the impact and coughed out so loud that even Matt could hear his cries from far above. 

"Were Garurumon! Don't give up just yet my friend! Hang in there!" 

Were Garurumon goes falling down into the ground. Burizalor hovers down and lifts his hand up. The ground started to shake and the rocks started to rise up. Burizalor watched as Were Garurumon was being lifted up into the air. Burizalor phases out and reappears above Were Garurumon and stomps him down into the ground. 

"Sora! Its time for me to go in there and help him," Garudamon said. 

"No wait! Not wait!" 

"I must!" 

Garudamon goes flying right at Burizalor and throws in a punch. But Burizalor had already phased out right before Garudamon could even knick him. Garudamon turns around and gets met with a thunderous kick to the face by Burizalor. Garudamon goes flying back and crashing into the ground. Tons of rubble fell upon Garudamon. Burizalor hovers right over the rubble and looks on over to Sora. 

"You! I remember you. I killed you right before Taichi fused with Agumon to become Omega X. Now that he's not here, I will take this chance and I shall kill you again." 

Burizalor pointed his finger at her and a beam of light was pointed towards Sora. The young girl could only look on and stood frozen for a moment. 

"Say your prayers…" 

"Horn Buster!!" 

An electrical ball of energy nailed Burizalor as an explosion occurred. 

"Sora! Are you okay?" asked Izzy. 

"I think so… Thanks, Izzy." 

"Did we get him, Izzy?" 

"I don't know, Altur Kabuterimon. Check it out." 

"Right." 

Altur Kabuterimon flew right over where the smoke had formed. He checked to make sure that Burizalor was hit and put out of commission at least for the moment. But as soon as the smoke began to clear away, Burizalor stood there unscathed. Altur Kabuterimon could only look on with fear and he gasped. A cruel smile formed across the face of Burizalor. 

"You shouldn't be surprised, Altur Kabuterimon. You should know by now that even your attacks are ineffective against my new armor." 

"Why you!" 

"No, lets cut the chit chat. I'm in no mood to talk to you." 

Altur Kabuterimon could only watch in horror as Burizalor fazed right in front of him and nailing him right in the chest. Altur Kabuterimon goes flying backwards. Burizalor then delivers an uppercut and sends Altur Kabuterimon flying up. Burizalor flies up and shoots down several blasts at Altur Kabuterimon, which sends the gigantic digimon flying down. 

"Altur Kabuterimon!" 

"Alright, Michael! It's down to you and me. You think Seadramon is up for it." 

"But Mimi. That guy is too powerful, how do you expect our digimon to match up against him?" 

"We're just going to have to try! Lillymon!" 

"You called!" 

"Attack Burizalor with everything you got!" 

"Ok!" 

"Seadramon! Go help her out as much as you can!" 

"Right!" 

Sedramon and Lillymon headed out to fight Burizalor. The evil tyrant looked down at them and smiled. 

"So, more digimon to challenge my power? No problem. I shall end this quick!" 

"Lillymon cover for me!" 

"Right!" 

"Ice Blast!" 

Burizalor held out his hand and deflected the ice beam that was heading towards him. Burizalor phases out and reappears above Seadramon. Sedramon looks up and fires away more Ice Blasts. However, Burizalor was able to maneuver away each blast with ease using his incredible speed. 

"Ice Blast!" 

Burizalor flies up and quickly phases out. Seadramon fires away more beams but weren't fast enough to catch up with Burizalor's speed. 

"Lillymon! I have him momentarily distracted! Go for it!" 

"Flower Cannon!!" 

Lillymon holds out her hands and shoots out a huge ki-blast from her hands. She sends it right at Burizalor. The blast catches the evil tyrant off guard as it explodes right in his face. An explosion occurs as Seadramon catches his breathe. Lillymon has a satisfied look on her face. 

"Alright, Mimi! We did it! We won this battle!" 

But when Michael turned to face Mimi, she wasn't celebrating. She looked up with a serious look on her face. 

"What's wrong? We got him." 

"No we didn't. That blast was just able to momentarily stun him for a few seconds. It did not kill him." 

"So that means…" 

"He's still alive and kicking." 

Burizalor uncovered himself and looked down at the two digimon with a cruel smile on his face. Not even a single scratch on his new armor. 

"That was just a very weak move you did. Do you really expect to beat me with that combined attack? Amateurs." 

Burizalor holds out his hands as two energy balls formed in his hands. He tosses them both down at the two warriors. Seadramon wasn't able to counterattack as the ball caught him right in the chest. Lillymon managed to maneuver away but was met with a kick to the face as Burizalor had quickly phased in front of her. Lillymon goes flying down and lands hard on the ground. 

"Lillymon! Oh no!" 

"Seadramon!" 

_"How are we supposed to beat this guy if he always counters our digimon's techniques. Hell, we can't even see him move. Its like if he were moving as if he were invisible,"_Davis thought to himself. 

Flamedramon slowly gets to his feet as he looks up at Burizalor. 

"If only I could become Magnamon with the golden digimental but I can't. That was just a onetime deal. Shoot, how can we beat this guy?" 

Suddenly, Lady Myotismon began to speak in the background. 

"Burizalor. C'mon, lets end this foolishness. I didn't come all this way just to see you make mince meat out of these weaklings. We're here to enter the human realm and that's what we're going to do." 

"Oh come on. Don't you realize that I'm just having fun! You can move on without me. I'm not leaving until Taichi gets here. We have an old score to settle." 

"Fine. Soldiers. Move out into the vortex that shall lead you into the human realm. When you go there, show no mercy." 

"Yes, mistress!" 

"You hear the lady! Get a move on!" 

"Yes sir!" 

The soldiers all headed through the vortex that would lead them into the Digital World. Lady Myotismon turned her attention over towards the battlefield where the digimon were all down and out. The Digi-Destined all looked towards her and Burizalor angrily. 

"Well. It looks as thought I won this battle once again. I told you never to challenge my power, Digi-Destined. And now look where it got you. Your digimon's faces are in the mud, cause they are weak. You have failed, children. Now the human realm shall belong to me." 

Flamedramon charged angrily at Burizalor and goes to punch him. Burizalor easily side steps him and knees him in the gut really hard. Flamedramon falls down and clutches his gut in tremendous pain. He looks up at Burizalor. The evil tyrant looks down at him with his eyes glowing a blood shot red. He grabs Flamedramon by the neck and hoists him up. Flamedramon is unable to move. 

"Put him down," Davis cried out. 

"Sure, whatever you say." 

But instead of putting him down, Burizalor punches him right in the face and sends Flamedramon flying through a nearby cliff ridge. Fallen rock debris buried Flamedramon under and he was done for. 

"No… Flamedramon…" 

"It looks like we have failed guys," TK said. 

The Digi-Destined could only look on with total horror in the looks on their faces. There was nothing they could do now. All of their digimon were down and out at the hands of the evil tyrant. 

"Ken? What should I do?" Stingmon asked. "Attack, or not?" 

Ken was visibly shakened. It was understandable; since this was the first time he's encountered Burizalor. He couldn't do anything, not even move a muscle. 

"I don't know… I just don't know…" 

Burizalor turned to face Ken and Stingmon. A twisted smirk forms across his face. 

"Heh, looks like I missed one." 

"Now, shall we move onto the human realm, Burizalor?" 

"Not just yet. Now I shall kill each of these children one by one. I almost forgot that I would kill Joe and his pet for attacking me behind my back. Then, I'll slaughter the wuss and his grasshopper." 

Just as Burizalor was about to blast each child, the soldiers came flying out through the vortex as they had holes in their chests. Lady Myotismon and Burizalor look on in shock. More soldiers came flying through as they were all sliced in half. Body parts were tumbling onto the ground. Burizalor questioned himself and looked at the body parts. He was stunned at what he saw. 

"What the hell caused all of that?" Matt asked. 

"That's sick! I'm going to be sick!" Yolei whined. 

"They're sliced… in… half… but what caused it… I have no idea," Ken said. 

Suddenly, their questions would be answered as a flying Pegasusmon came flying out of the vortex and on his back was a boy that looked similar to TK but he looked a little older. He wore a vest that had the crest of hope on it. The Pegasusmon landed and the mysterious boy jumped off. He stroked away the hair that covered his face and turned to face the two evil super powers. He also had a blade sword. 

"Yes. Can we help you with something, earthling?" asked Burizalor. 

"Burizalor. I am here to kill you," the mysterious boy said calmly but in a cold tone. 

Who is this mysterious young man who has now decided to step up and stand up against the evil tyrant and Lady Myotismon? Is he an ally or foe? 

[Digimon Zero Two first ending theme "Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku" plays] 

[Preview] 

Burizalor: You want to kill me? You don't know what you're up against boy! 

Mysterious Boy: I know who I'm up against and I'm not worried. 

Kari: This guy is intense. He looks almost like you, TK. 

TK: But who is he and why does he have a Patamon? 

Mysterious Boy: Now you're about to go up against a real fusion warrior and I'm not talking about Tai. 

Burizalor: No! It can't be! It's not possible! 

Tai: Say, just what the hell happened here? 

Kari: Tai! You're back! 

Davis: Next time on Digimon Fusion Zero Two, episode three! 

**Another Fusion Warrior?! Tai Returns!**

Sora: Don't you miss it! 

*************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: You heard Sora everyone. The next episode is one you can't miss! You can't miss it! Period! You hear me?! 

Coral: Um, I think they got it. You're getting a bit over reactive. 

Max: If you enjoyed Omega X's debut, then you're going to enjoy this next one the second fusion warrior steps forward to stop the tyrant. 

SSJ4T: So, you understand everyone? Read it. You won't be disappointed. 

Coral: Ok, he's lost it. Just do what he says before he loses it. Please. Anyway, I'll sign us out. Peace everyone! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	3. Another Fusion Warrior! Taichi Returns!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. However, the character Burizalor is mine, and Lady Myotismon is a character made by Dark Warrior I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

SSJ4T: This is the chapter everyone has been anticipating for since the end of Zero One. We finally get to see the mysterious boy take place against the digital world's most feared tyrant. 

Coral: You were pretty damn insane by letting everyone know about this chapter. 

SSJ4T: It's a must-read event. You can't miss this one. 

Max: Will it be the end of Burizalor, or will the asshole continue his reign of terror? You'll just have to read this to find out. 

SSJ4T: Enough that. It's time to read the fic! Enjoy! 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Zero Two opening theme "Target Akai Shougeki" plays during the opening sequence] 

**Another Fusion Warrior?! Tai Returns!**

The mysterious young man stood across as he faced off both Lady Myotismon and Burizalor. His blade was gleaming from the sunlight and he doesn't take his eyes on the two evil powers standing in front of him. They were both in shock at what they just saw. Lady Myotismon managed to mutter a few words out of her state of shock. 

"What did he just say?" 

"I said. I'm going to kill you two." 

Lady Myotismon and Burizalor looked towards each other with their eyes widened in shock. Then they both turned to face the young man. They started to laugh hysterically at his comments. Was this kid crazy or something?! Doesn't he realize who he is talking to?! Obviously, he wasn't aware but Burizalor wasn't going to let a big mouth kid tell him off like that. 

"Hey get this. He just said that he was going to kill us." 

They both laughed once again at the boy's comments. All they could see from the boy was nothing more than humorous rubbish. There was no way he would stand a chance against these two super powers. However, the boy doesn't seem to be laughing one bit. He seems very serious about this confrontation. 

"Obviously, you have no idea who I am." 

"So you must be Burizalor, I presume." 

The evil tyrant gives the boy a glare as he just called out his name. How would a boy know the name of the most devastating evil super power known in the Digital World, but he has a Pegasusmon with him. It might be obvious that he could have gone to the Digital World and easily found out about Burizalor through stories being told of him. 

"Its no surprise. I know everything about you." 

"My. That's quite an honor. It's amazing how my name has already known in a far off dimension such as this one. I'm willing to bet that earth knows me so well. And you obviously know that I am the most powerful being in two worlds." 

"Yes and I know very well that you're going to die here." 

Burizalor is caught by surprise at what the boy just said to him. He angrily turns to face him and shakes with inner rage building up inside him. The boy didn't take his eyes off of Burizalor, he had them locked on like a hunter about to kill his prey. Burizalor regains his composure and clams his inner rage. He smiles and points to the boy. 

"Ok that's enough talk from a little punk like you. Soldiers! Vaporize this piece of shit!" 

"Yes sir!!" 

"The rest of you, spread out!" 

The remaining soldiers ran onto the battlefield and surrounded the mystery boy. He looks around and didn't even flinch one inch. The soldiers don't even seem to scare him at all. 

"I should warn you guys right now. You don't stand a chance against my partner and I." 

"Kid. You don't scare us," replied a foot soldier. 

"Hey! He's mine! I'll take it from here," said another foot soldier. 

He walks over and activates his scouter. He began reading the power levels from both the boy and his Pegasusmon. It suddenly stopped and the soldier smiled amusedly. 

"Ha! His battle ki is only at level five! We'll this is the end of the line for you, earth scumbag!" 

He points his pistol at the boy and turns it on. 

"This will only hurt for a few moments." 

The soldier shoots out a blast from his gun and sends it right at the boy. As the beam went flying towards the boy, he easily pulled out his blade and deflected it. This caught the soldier by surprise as he shot more pistol blasts. And this time, Pegasusmon stopped in front of him and used his armor to deflect the beams. But what really caught the soldier by surprise was the fact that the Pegasusmon was fast enough to deflect the beams. 

"What the hell?!" 

The boy smiled and nods over to Pegasusmon. The armored horse quickly phases out and nails a devastating head butt to the soldier, as it sent him flying back into the ground. Burizalor turns to face them with a smirk on his face. 

"Not bad. Maybe he'll prove to be a worthy opponent." 

The other soldiers watched as their comrade fell in defeat. They angrily cried out, gathered into a large group and charged right at the two. The boy hopped onto Pegasusmon and flew him right through the charging soldiers. Everything goes black, as slashes from the boy's sword was heard. Flesh was being torn and bloods being broken. 

As everything cleared, Pegasusmon stood frozen as everything went into slow motion. The boy put his sword away and turned to face the soldiers. They all fell to the ground with slash marks across their necks. Each of them was deleted one by one. One soldier managed to survive but he had a frightened look on his face. The boy stared him down as the soldier walked away as he began to shake violently. He walked backwards and stopped for a few moments. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his chest and looked down to see a hand sticking through his chest as blood came dripping down. Burizalor had punched his hand through his own soldier's chest. 

"Lord… Burizalor… Why…" 

As soon as he said that, the soldier fell to the ground with the other fallen soldiers that were all sliced into pieces just a while ago before they would enter the human realm. Burizalor turns to the boy with an evil grin on his face. 

"Well. I must admit. I'm impressed, boy." 

They both stared each other down. The Pegasusmon de-digivolved into Patamon and stood by his partner. 

Soon, the other digimon would slowly revive their composures while the Digi-Destined watched on in total shock at what just transpired over the past few moments. TK and Matt took a good look at the boy. 

_"I don't want to sound crazy but that kid looks just like me. Only he looks a little older,"_TK said to himself. 

_"Not to mention that he has the symbol of the crest if hope on his vest. He also has a Patamon with him and he was able to become Pegasusmon. Something isn't right here. How could he have the same powers that my brother possesses,"_Matt thought to himself. 

"Wow. He's awesome. Maybe he'll pick up where we left off," Yolei said. 

"Whoever he is, he's dead meat as we know," Sora cried out. 

"She's right! He's going to get himself killed! We better stop him," Mimi said. 

"No. We must not interfere." 

"But why not, Leomon?" asked Ken. 

"No. This is his battle for now. We must respect his wishes and not interfere." 

"But Leomon… How do you know that he's not just some crazy guy who's trying to be a hero," Cody asked. 

Leomon did not reply to Cody's question as he looked onto the battlefield. He took a close examination on the boy and began to sense his Patamon's power. 

_"They're concealing their true power. I wonder how much of an opposed force he can be against a monster like Burizalor. I just hope he knows what he's doing. I never felt such a power like this since the last fight against Burizalor, when War Greymon was fighting. This Patamon has the same power level as War Greymon did three and a half years ago. If this is true, then we're in for a big surprise."_

The boy continued to have his stare down against Burizalor. The two didn't take their eyes off one another. Lady Myotismon could only smile and look on. 

"My. What a pleasant surprise." 

"Yes, my lady. This is quite a shocking turn of events." 

"And now. You two are going down!" 

"Ha! Ha! I must say, this boy is nothing more of a comedian rather than a true fighter." 

"Oh yes. I can see that and judging from his Patamon, he's no much of a threat to me whatsoever." 

The boy did not take his eyes off of Burizalor and kept his Patamon under control from releasing any tremendous power. 

"Boy, I'm going to teach you a valuable lesson that you should have learned when you were younger. One who seeks his skills fastest shall be the quickest to die." 

"Ha! Some tip. Kind of like what's about to happen to you." 

"Grr! What did you say, you little shit?!" 

"Now let me tell you something that you should have learned! Know your enemy and now you're the first who is about to find out how its like not to detect your opponent's motives." 

"You insolent human! You dare talk to me like that?! Ahem. Lady, I say we kill this little punk!" 

"Yes. He's nothing more than a waste of our time. Just kill him already. After this, we should really be heading out into the human realm. I'm getting quite impatient." 

"Yes. But I think I'm going to have a little fun before I get down to business." 

"You know something, Burizalor. You're friend is right. You don't have all day. You're going to die in just a few moments. So I suggest you say your prayers." 

"Is that a fact? Well, I'm going to say that I don't have time to deal with weaklings like you. I got another insolent fool that I plan to mortify before the end of the day." 

"Is that so? Well sorry to break this to you but I'm officially canceling your dinner reservations with Taichi and Agumon!" 

"What?!" 

Now this really caught Burizalor by surprise. Now somebody else is out looking for Tai at the same time?! How could this be? Even Lady Myotismon was stunned. 

"Who's this Taichi?" 

"Ahem. My lady, he's the Digi-Destined that fused with Agumon to become Omega X. I told you that so many times already. I just hate to repeat myself." 

"Oh." 

"So, I take it that you know Taichi?" 

"No. I have not met him. I just heard of him." 

"Oh. An you plan on meeting him yourself?" 

"And your plan must be to kill everyone in the human realm just so you can wait for Taichi to come so that you could mortify him?" 

"Yes. That's what I said. And you'll be among those people that will die. Just think, this world and the human world shall be eradicated of its vermin. Then I, Burizalor, shall claim the status as destroyer of many worlds!" 

"Oh, is that a fact? You obviously have no idea." 

"Whatever do you mean? I could easily plunge your world and the Digital World into a wasteland in a matter of seconds. I don't even have to try at all." 

"That's not what I'm talking about!" 

"Huh?" 

"I'm talking about the fact that Taichi isn't the only Chosen Child who is able to perform the fusion technique with their partner digimon. You're also looking at another, standing in front of you at this very moment!" 

"What?!" 

Lady Myotismon and Burizalor looked on with shock on their faces. The boy smiled and crossed his arms proudly. But was he just being delusional or was he hiding his true power? Whatever it maybe, Burizalor sure wasn't buying into it. He began to laugh hysterically. 

"Ha! I've never met anyone who could play such a bluff such as you! That's a good one, boy! Ha! Can you believe that?" 

"Burizalor. He obviously is joking. He can't be a fusion warrior. I got to see it to believe it." 

"He probably can't even prove that to us! He doesn't have that ability to perform such an advanced technique." 

The boy smiled and tilted his head up. The ground started to shake a little and rocks were lifting up due to the amount of gravity increasing. Patamon could feel his energy increasing along with it. The boy looked down at his partner and clenched his fists tightly. His body began to glow a bright aura. This caught Burizalor and Lady Myotismon both by surprise as their laughter was now put a sudden halt. They could feel the amount of energy coming from the boy and his Patamon. 

"No! It can't be," Burizalor said with fear in the tone of his voice. 

The bodies that surrounded the boy were all lifted up because of the force of gravity being released. Patamon started to digivolve as he quickly changed forms. The boy had a digivice at the side of his pocket and it began to glow. Patamon became Angemon as a result. Then the boy's crest started to glow. And it was the same crest symbol that TK has in possession. The crest glowed and the boy's Angemon quickly digivolved into Magna Angemon. 

Burizalor couldn't stop shaking as he saw the boy and Magna Angemon began to glow instantly. Lady Myotismon couldn't believe her eyes. She has never seen this display of digivolution before. 

The Digi-Destined could only watch on in amazement as the boy started to float up by himself. Soon, they would be even more shocked when his Magna Angemon flew up around him. 

"Wow! Can you believe this," Joe said. 

"No way! Are they going to fus-" TK muttered. 

"Yes. I have a good feeling about this." 

The boy instantly turned into a beam of light as he entered Magna Angemon's body. Their combined powers increased dramatically as Burizalor watched on in total shock. Replays of Omega X taunting him were replaying in his mind. Burizalor started to sweat like a pig as he started to walk backwards. 

Magna Angemon then released a beam of light as he completed his transformation. Burizalor started to walk back towards Lady Myotismon. 

"Their… power? He's got the same power as Omega X," Burizalor said frantically. 

Burizalor could easily remember what Omega X did to him three and a half years ago. He couldn't let the past come back to haunt him. He's the most powerful force in two forces and he wants to keep that spot without any taking it away from him. 

"So this is the power of fusion?" asked Lady Myotismon. 

"Yes… This is it… Unfortunately," replied Burizalor. 

Angemon X looked just like Magna Angemon but he had a blade on his back much like the boy had one. And his wings are more metallic and his face shield was gone. The heavy armor that covered him was now gone and he was able to be more mobile as far as movements during battles were concerned. His face was revealed as a young man's and his eyes were an ocean blue color. 

"I am now Angemon X. So, give me your best shot, Burizalor!" 

"Oh yeah?! Try some of this!" 

Burizalor quickly held out his hand and released a large energy beam and sends it right for Angemon X. 

"Burn in hell, Angemon X!!" 

Angemon X stood there as the beam hit him and it caused a huge explosion to occur. Burizalor smiled with satisfaction and felt Angemon X's power decease rapidly. In his mind, he predicts that Angemon X had not survived the blast. 

"Kari did you see that?" asked Angewomon. 

"Yeah. Unbelievable! How did that kid get a crest like TK's and how was he able to fuse with his digimon. I thought my brother was the only one who had that power." 

"Well if anybody has a really strong fighting bond with their digimon. Then its possible they can fuse to become one ultimate fighting machine," Matt said. 

"Michael, are you okay?" asked Mimi. 

"Yes, but I want to know how that kid is," Michael said, "That fusion was simply out of this world." 

"Your right and Burizalor sure wasn't happy about the result. I hope that kid is okay, that blast could have killed him." 

"I got to get a closer look at this," Leomon said as he started to head off towards the other side of the battlefield. 

"Hey! Wait for us," Davis cried out. 

As soon as he said that, the other Digi-Destined followed him. 

"Yolei, what's wrong?" asked Shurimon. 

"I'm too scared to go out there. What if Burizalor kills us in one full swoop?" 

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you get through ground zero safe and sound," said a voice. 

Yolei turned to see Ken with his hand on her shoulder. 

"Thanks Ken." 

"You guys. We better head on other where the others were. We don't want to get left behind," Stingmon muttered as he picked up Ken and flew off. Shurimon picks up Yolei and flies her over to the other side where the other children were waiting for her. 

_"Wow. That was pretty nice of Ken. When he was the Kaiser, he was rotten and mean. But now, he's changed for the better. If only I could be as nice as he is."_

Burizalor looked over to where he had shot Angemon X. Large amounts of smoke was forming and fire was coming out of the ground as a result of the blast. Burizalor could only smile at the devastation he had left in his wake. Lady Myotismon was quite satisified at what just transpired. 

"Well. I must say that little runt didn't last as long as he thinks he could have. You quickly put him in his place, Burizalor. Thank goodness." 

"Well what more can you expect. He was just a boy… Huh?!" 

Burizalor's eyes started to widen as he turned to face the area where he shot Angemon X. He started to shake nervously as the smoke started to clear away. Angemon X was still standing there. He was unscathed from the last blast. This simply angered Burizalor even further. 

"I hope that isn't the best you have, Burizalor. If it is, then you're in big trouble. Face it, you can't defeat me." 

"No! You shall die!!" 

Burizalor forms an energy ball in his hand and tosses it right at Angemon X. Lady Myotismon shielded herself from the force of the energy ball. 

"Burizalor! What are you trying to do, kill us all?!" 

Angemon X watched as the large energy ball was coming right at him. He held out his hands and used his tremendous force in attempt to push it right back at Burizalor. But he pulls back a fist and punches right through the energy ball. The energy ball was then shattered into small energy blasts that started to fly up and shower the ground. Burizalor could only look in utter disbelief. Angemon X had easily shattered his energy ball as if it were nothing. 

Angemon X turned to face Burizalor with a smirk on his face. Burizalor clenched his fists and snarled angrily. 

The Digi-Destined were also in disbelief. After everything that had to go through three and a half years ago, the fused power of the boy and his Patamon was easily deflecting Burizalor's most powerful attacks. 

"This is unreal," Sora said. 

"And we gave it everything we had back three years ago," Garudamon replied. 

"This combination doesn't look like they're even breaking a sweat," TK said. 

"Yes. His power is near the same ki that Omega X had back three years ago," Leomon replied, "I would let them handle this from here. No telling what could happen next." 

Burizalor couldn't believe what had just transpired over the fast few minutes. Angemon X had countered every attack that he has thrown at him. 

"Wow. This warrior is really something else," replied Lady Myotismon, "He's really giving you a good fight there, Burizalor." 

The evil tyrant didn't reply as he kept an eye on Angemon X to make sure he didn't make his next move. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Azulongmon was watching the whole battle through his mind. He also could not believe what has transpired. 

"Zhuqiaomon, I don't know what to say about this. But this new kid and his digimon are a lot stronger than their digimon. If that's the case, I hope he beats Burizalor's clock out!" 

"I agree. I never seen anything this strong since Omega X. Burizalor stands no chance now." 

"I have never seen this boy. Him becoming a Chosen Child was quite unexpected." 

"You mean, you have nothing to do with it?" 

"No. I have never met this boy before. Wherever he got this power, it's simply amazing. And lets hope he is on our side." 

*************************************************************************************** 

X was watching the events unfold with a smirk on his face. He was relieved that such a warrior is taking a stand against the long-feared tyrant. 

"Yes. It has come to pass." 

"Another Digi-Destined? It seems this one has a good idea of who he's up against." 

"You're right, Keke. Burizalor has been scared shitless up to this point. It's about damn time. I haven't seen him this scared since Tai was beating him back in the digital world." 

"So, what's the verdict? How long will that bastard live?" 

"I'll give him another few minutes. But, let's not underestimate him. I'm sure that monster has a trick or two up his sleeve." 

_"What's this feeling I have?"_ Keke thought. _"It's as if I knew this boy. It's like if we were related in some way."_

"You think so, Kek?" 

"You read my thoughts." 

"I don't need to. I can simply read the expression off your face." 

"Well. I am kind of worried about the boy." 

"Don't worry, Keke. He'll pull through just fine. We just have to trust in his ability." 

"Yes. C'mon, kid. You're our only hope. Put this rat bastard in his place!" 

************************************************************************************* 

Angemon X stood off against Burizalor. Both stared each other down with intense looks on their faces. Angemon X was the first to speak up. 

"Ahhh foolish Burizalor. Soon you will die because you are blinded by your own anger and selfish greed. I'll give you one more chance to hit me with everything that you got. Then after that, no more chances. You'll be sent to eternal damnation where you belong." 

"Ha. We'll see about that." 

Burizalor goes flying up as he reaches the skies. He looks down on Angemon X and raises his finger. He started to power up as a small ball of energy was forming on his finger and then it got bigger while his power started to increase dramatically. 

"I'm sure you're aware of this technique. With this, I can't only destroy the Digital World but also the human realm! I don't have to go there, I can just destroy it with this technique. I call it the Armageddon Genocide." 

The Digi-Destined looked up and remembered this deadly technique as well. They started to worry for the worst that was soon to come. Now they would have to relive the nightmare all over again. Anything that is infected by this darkness would automatically be destroyed. 

"And with my new enhancements, I can create an even larger attack. Which means that your chances of counterattacking this technique are slim, very slim! Prepare to die!" 

************************************************************************************** 

Azulongmon gasped and felt the tremendous energy that was gathered to form the new and improved version of the Armageddon Genocide. 

"Oh no! Now with this upgraded version of the Armageddon Genocide, he will easily destroy both worlds in one full swoop!" 

"Fusion warrior, you better get your butt into gear and become a miracle!" 

************************************************************************************** 

"No! He's going to use the very same Genocide that he used in the digital world! Only this time, Burizalor has upgraded it!" Keke exclaimed. 

"Calm yourself, Keke," X replied. "I think Burizalor is going to be the one who bites the dust." 

"But, how can the boy possibly take that? It's Burizalor's finishing technique." 

"Trust me…" 

Keke simply took a glance over through the orb and clasped her hands together. Her prayers were sent to the boy. 

_"Pull through this one alive, kid."_

*************************************************************************************** 

Burizalor looked down upon Angemon X with a sadistic look on his face. The dark energy ball was getting bigger and bigger each second that passed by. Lady Myotismon was getting very impatient. 

"Burizalor! Hurry up! Lets get this over with! You're going to destroy both worlds like this!" 

"My lady! We shall find Taichi and Agumon in the other dimension that they are presently training at. These two worlds will be nothing more than a giant wasteland in a matter of moments!" 

Burizalor released the Armageddon Genocide and sent it hurtling towards Angemon X. Angemon X simply smiled and watched as the black deadly ball of energy nailed him and the ground around him started to cave in. Now the surface was beginning to shatter into pieces much like many years ago. Burizalor looked down and started to laugh hysterically. 

The Digi-Destined could only look on with horrified looks on their faces. Now their fate has arrived. Not only would the Digital World be destroyed, but their earth world will be going along with it. There was nothing they could do now. 

_"This is the end. We're all going to die,"_ Matt said to himself. 

_"No! It can't end like this,"_TK said. 

_"Tai?! Where are you?! We hope that you're here to help us out of this mess,"_Kari said to herself. 

"Burizalor! Let us get out of here before this whole dimension implodes!" 

"Yes. Let us take the hovercraft out of here and back into the dark realm," Burizalor said but was soon cut off as he felt the power of the Armageddon Genocide suddenly decreasing. 

Burizalor turned to see the large black ball of negative energy suddenly rising up. He felt a tremendous power lifting it up. He could only look on with total shock. 

"This can't be!" 

Angemon X flies up with the Armageddon Genocide energy ball in one hand. He lifted it as if it were nothing but disposable trash. 

"That's not possible! Damn you," Burizalor cried out. 

"That's impossible," Lady Myotismon shrieked. 

Angemon X hoisted the ball up and turned to face Burizalor. His smile was turning into a big grin, which really angered Burizalor. 

"Hey Burizalor? You need this back?" 

Burizalor shoots out a beam and sends it at the energy ball. Angemon X watches as the beam hits the ball and felt energy suddenly increasing from it. The ball then exploded right in front of Angemon X's face. A huge explosion occurs as it engulfed Angemon X into a bright light. 

Lady Myotismon shielded herself from the flying debris that was coming towards her. The digimon covered their human partners from the debris. 

Soon as the light cleared away and the smoke cleared, there was nothing left of Angemon X but a large crater and fallen debris. Burizalor looked down with a satisfied look on his face. 

_"Yes. He's wasted."_

Lady Myotismon phases down towards Burizalor and looks down at the crater. 

"Well done, Burizalor. Looks like you finally managed to beat the tar out of that weakling." 

They began to laugh hysterically as a shadow loomed over them from behind. Yes it was Angemon X. He survived the blast and he looked down upon the two evil super powers with cold intentions. 

"He was nothing. He was just a little warm up before I get really serious when I beat the crap out of Omega X next." 

Angemon X held out his hands and started to make some waving movements using his incredible speed. He then held out both hands and shouted out to his two adversaries. 

**"BURIZALOR!"**

Burizalor gasped in shock as he turned around to see Angemon X flying above him. 

"Thats not possible!!!" 

Angemon X shoots out a huge energy beam and sends it hurtling towards the two. However, Lady Myotismon and Burizalor were both able to manuever out of the way. They both flew up to safety. 

"Grr! That was very close!! Now I'm going to kill you," Burizalor cried out. 

But as soon as he said that, he turned to see Angemon X with his blade intact. He held out his blade and flew towards Burizalor. The evil tyrant was frozen with fear. He couldn't even move a muscle. Angemon X swooped down and sliced into Burizalor. Within a matter of moments, Angemon X stood still as everything went into slow motion. Burizalor looked down at his body and watched as his lower part of the body was sliding off. He gasped. He couldn't even mutter a single word. 

Burizalor was sliced in half from the blade of Angemon X. His upper body was cut off from his other half within seconds. Lady Myotismon could only look on with shock in her eyes. She couldn't believe it but she saw it. Now Burizalor has met his match and met his final fate. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Keke jumped around in celebration over the feat the boy had accomplished. X stood by with that same confident grin. 

"He did it! He did it! He has rid the digital world of that scumbag! What a happy day! Oh hell yeah!" 

"I told you so. Didn't I tell you so? He was going to pull through just fine." 

"I wonder how the other Digi-Destined taking this?" 

"They're happy, but shocked. They'll eventually understand." 

"It seems you know a whole lot about this boy. What are you trying to hide?" 

"Nothing." 

"C'mon. You're hiding something X. What is it? 

_"He's taken down Burizalor. All that's left is Lady Myotismon. This battle is not over yet."_

*************************************************************************************** 

Burizalor looked up in total horror as he was frozen. He couldn't move a muscle. What he was looking up would be his last vision of his life. Angemon X came flying down and brought down his blade right through the evil tyrant. Everything went into slow motion. Angemon X appears right behind Burizalor. 

Burizalor stood frozen for a few moments and he felt half of his body sliding off. He could see his lower half cut off and watched as blood came spewing out. Burizalor didn't even cry out nor did he say anything. It was as if his speech was quickly cut off. 

Lady Myotismon could only look on with total shock as her eyes widened. 

"Burizalor!! How can this happen?! This is insane!!" 

Lady Myotismon couldn't believe it and all she could do now was hover around and watch Burizalor get finished off. 

The Digi-Destined looked up and they couldn't believe at what they saw. It was unbelievable. Their eyes were widened as well. 

"Take a look up there," TK cried out, "Man that's just unbelievable!" 

"I see it but I don't believe it," Sora replied. 

Angemon X raised his blade back and then cut right through Burizalor. Then he sliced at him again, and again, and again. He kept slicing at Burizalor until all that was left was shredded pieces of Burizalor. Pieces of his skin and robotic parts were floating around. Angemon X powered up his fist and wrenched back. His fist began to glow as he pushed his fist back at the floating remains and blasted them with a huge beam of holy energy. Burizalor's remains were then fried into charred pieces of dust and debris. 

The Digi-Destined all gasped in disbelief. They couldn't believe that a Digi-Destined that they are unaware of was able to perform the fusion with his digimon. The boy easily defeated the most evil tyrant that has ever terrorized two worlds. 

Angemon X put his blade away and then he looked down over at Lady Myotismon, who was giving him a death glare. Lady Myotismon was visibly upset with that fact that Angemon X has killed and disintegrated Burizalor out of existence. She wasn't going to let such a powerful warrior like Angemon X scare her. Something popped into her mind and she decided to use her wits to outsmart Angemon X. 

"He… He killed Burizalor and he did it effortlessly. Who the hell is he?" asked Matt. 

"Well whoever, he is. He turned Burizalor into cold cuts and boom, he vanquished him," replied Kari. 

"Now he's about to take on that Myotismon-look like. She might be a little tougher than he can handle," TK said. 

"Well, what are we waiting for?! I say we take a closer look at this," Davis cried out, "Lets go Flamedramon!" 

Flamedramon flew over and picks up Davis. Soon, the other digimon went over to pick up their respective partners. But unlike Flamedramon, they walked off to the direction where he was heading. Yolei looked over to Shurimon. 

"What's wrong, Yolei?" asked Shurimon. 

"Oh, Shurimon. What if that boy gets killed," she said. 

"Do not worry so much. I am very sure that he can take care of himself." 

"I have to agree with your partner there," Ken replied, "He's achieved a whole new level of power and this is the first time I got to see an actual fusion between a digimon and his human partner. So, its safe to say that he has all of this under control now." 

"Ok…" 

"So lets move on over where the others are waiting for us. We don't want to stall anytime, right?" 

"You're right. Thanks for telling me all this, Ken." 

"Its the best I could do for you." 

Yolei nodded as Shurimon went over to pick her up. Ken waved over to Stingmon to catch his attention and Stingmon went over to pick him up. They were now heading over to where the other Digi-Destined were waiting for them. 

Angemon X landed on one side of a large cliff and waited for his other adversary to meet him on over down. Lady Myotismon followed him and hovered down onto the cliff where she stood off to face him. An intense stare down took place and neither one was backing down. Lady Myotismon was the first to speak. 

"Ahhh. So this is the legendary fusion that I have heard so much about. I'm surprised that it happens to be true and the proof is standing right in front of me. But rather than be afraid of you, I look at you and you present me with quite an opportunity. You see, I am not blinded by my own rage and anger like much Burizalor was. So how would you like to join me with you leading the way and become the most powerful being in two worlds?" 

"No. Not a chance." 

"Oh come on now. Don't be like that. Just think, everything all around you could be yours and play things for your own amusement. You could live like a god? So what do you say?" 

Angemon X continued to stare down Lady Myotismon without even muttering a word. 

"So its a no from you then? Al right. But I would like to take a look at your blade. Please, you can trust me. I want to view its magnificant beauty." 

Lady Myotismon held her hand out and Angemon X smirked. Lady Myotismon quirked an eyebrow as Angemon X pulled out his blade and twirled it around. 

"You want it? Here catch!" 

Angemon X tossed the blade over to Lady Myotismon as she caught it. She then examined the blade's magnificent rarity. A smile formed across her face. 

"Yes. This is quite remarkable craftsmanship. You know if it weren't for this blade, you wouldn't have defeated Burizalor that easily? So what do you say?" 

"Believe in what you want to believe." 

"Yes! Ok then, I will! I say that without this sword, you are nothing but a pathetic weakling. If you were to face me now, you would die within minutes!" 

Lady Myotismon raised the sword over Angemon X and went to slice his head off. But Angemon X quickly caught with one hand and overpowered Lady Myotismon's control over the blade. Suddenly, Angemon X started to glow a bright aura and easily pushed back Lady Myotismon and the tip of the blade with one finger. Lady Myotismon started to sweat like crazy at what she was witnessing. She couldn't even mutter a single word. 

"You should know better. It's not the weapon that makes a fine warrior. Its his ability and fighting spirit." 

Angemon X raised his fist back as it started to glow. Lady Myotismon gasped in total fear at the sight of Angemon X's glowing fist. 

"Wait a minute, you dirty son of…" 

But before she would scream out another word, Angemon X pushed his fist forward and rammed it right through Lady Myotismon's gut. Angemon X retrieved his blade as he watched Lady Myotismon flying back with a hole in her chest. The other Digi-Destined could only look on with total shock on the looks on their faces. Lady Myotismon goes flying down into the ground, as blood was emerging from the hole in her chest. 

"Incredible!" exclaimed Ken. 

"Who is this guy?" said Matt. 

Angemon X held out his hand and aimed right for the fallen Lady Myotismon. She manages to open her eyes and look up at her adversary. She felt tremendous pain erupting throughout her body. However, she was able to move and look up. 

"No. You can't… I'm defenseless… No… Please… Burizalor was evil, but not I… All I wanted was peace… I met you no harm… I swear it… Please…" 

Angemon X fires out a large beam and sends it right for Lady Myotismon. She let out a horrifying scream as the beam disintegrated her as she exploded into data. Angemon X then looked over the hovercraft and shot out a beam. Within a matter of seconds, the hovercraft exploded by the tremendous amount of energy that was sent towards it. 

The Dig-Destined watched on and they couldn't believe that one single force was able to wipe out a large army of soldiers, two evil super powers and a hovercraft all in one full swoop. 

*************************************************************************************** 

"Damn! Now that's what I'm talking about! No mercy!" Keke cheered. 

"It's over. Now we can finally say that the digital universe's threats have been laid to rest. This boy might even be more powerful than Tai." 

"Don't play dumb with me, X. You seem to know something about this boy. Tell me, now..." 

"Um, maybe later?" 

"I'm not letting you off the hook that easily, X." 

_"He's done his part. Now all we can do now is wait for Tai to return. He should get there any minute now."_

*************************************************************************************** 

Angemon X placed his blade away and began to power down. His body started to glow and split into two halves. As the aura of light faded away, all that was left standing was the mysterious boy and his Patamon. The boy sighed and then he looked up to the Digi-Destined. 

They all gasped when he turned his attention to them. And they began to wonder if he was going to attack them or not. But then their questions would be answered as a smile came over his face. 

"Hey! Are you guys looking for Taichi?!" 

They all gasped and looked towards each other. They all nodded at once. 

"Yeah. I thought so. He's going to be arriving here any moment." 

"Huh? But how do you know that Tai will be arriving at this same exact location," asked TK. 

"And what do you know about my brother," asked Kari. 

"I'll explain everything once Taichi gets here. Come on over, you can trust me." 

The Digi-Destined went over and gathered around the boy. They began questioning him. 

"So was that fusion that you and your partner performed," asked Yolei. 

"Yes it is. Patamon and I have been doing that for quite some time. So we have quite an experience edge over it." 

"And where do you come from," Michael asked. 

"I can't say." 

"What do you mean you can't say? You have had to come from somewhere," Matt said, "Now tell us where you came from." 

"I'm sorry. I can't say." 

"Ooo. Mystery man, I see. So, are you some sort of secret agent spy then?" Mimi asked. 

"Yes. I'm sort of like one but no I don't work for any top secret agency." 

"How old are you?" Tentomon asked. 

"I'm seventeen and half years old." 

_"Wow. He's such a cutie,"_ Yolei and Mimi said to themselves. 

"And you can't even tell us your name and where you came from. Man you must have a private life," Izzy said, "So how did you become a Digi-Destined?" 

"Well. That I can tell you." 

"Let me ask you this. Were you around when the digimon invaded earth about three and a half years ago? Michael here got his digimon after seeing digimon in New York. And I was wondering, did you receive your digimon during that time." 

"No. It was way before that time." 

"Huh? You mean you had an encounter with digimon long before?" asked Sora. 

"Yes. It happened so fast but so long ago. I could remember the first time I saw my first digimon…" 

_Flashback _

The boy was playing some video games while taking a break and to relieve himself from the stress that he has been going through as far as his family was concerned. 

"I remember I was playing video games one day. I was so addicted to them. I was trying to escape such a harsh life after a little dispute amongst my family. We had lost somebody that was an important part of our family. So my mother and I decided to move out. And with so much mental pain, I couldn't take it anymore and so I became obsessed in video games. I felt that the world was too cruel to bear with. Then one day, I was on my computer and I was downloading a game that I was dying to play for so long. And that's where everything started going weird. I could remember a small digivice coming out of my computer. I was freaked out at the first time I saw it. Then I came to realize that it was a digivice sent to me from the Digital World. However, I was much too young to realize that. So I took it and opened a digital gate. I felt like being downloaded once I entered that gate and I finally found myself in the Digital World. This all happened just a mere five years ago." 

End of Flashback 

"Five years ago?! But that was just a year before us original Digi-Destined entered the Digital World," Joe said. 

"Yeah and we weren't even hatched out of our eggs around that time," Gomamon said. 

"Strange I never recalled to ever seen a human until the original Chosen Children came onto File Island," Leomon said. 

"Strange. I never meet any one of you around that time period. I could have been the first human to ever arrive in the Digital World. Well anyways back to my story…" 

_Flashback _

The boy found himself in the Digital World, but he did not arrive on File Island. Rather, he arrived on another continent that is now non-existent. 

"I found myself on another continent in the Digital World. Today, it is non-existent for unknown reasons. This was an island where many families of Patamons roamed. No other digimon inhabited this island but Patamon. They were very friendly and were happy to help me. As soon as I explored the island, I found this mysterious cave and there I found a Digi-egg. At first, I was going to make scrambled eggs out of it but it hatched. At first, I was looking into the eyes of my very own digimon. From there, I took care of him and with my help, he digivolved into Tokomon. But what really needed to boost his energy was the digivice that I had in my possession. One day, a neighboring Shellmon, who guarded the oceans, attacked us and Tokomon was able to digivolve into Patamon. Even though he was too weak to defeat Shellmon, that day really became his first step into evolving into more powerful being. And as you can see…" 

End of Flashback 

"…We were able to demonstrate that as we fused to become Angemon X. But that is another story for another time." 

"Huh?! Why can't you tell us now?" asked Cody. 

"I bet he's trying to keep everything a secret," Matt said, "How do we know your not lying?!" 

"Hey if he says he's a Digi-Destined, then I believe him. Just look, he has a D-3 and a digimon as his partner. And that's enough proof to really make it official," TK said. 

"And the reason why I decided to stop talking about my story is because your digimon are sensing something approaching our way. My Patamon was the first to know." 

The Digi-Destined turned to see their digimon looking up into the sky and gathered into one tight spot. 

"Angewomon, can you feel something approaching?" asked Kari. 

"Yes. The boy is right. I can feel something. The energy from it is tremendous." 

"What do you think it could be," asked Yolei. 

"We'll just have to see and find out," replied Ken. 

"Its Taichi. I just know its him," replied the boy. 

Suddenly, an object was coming down from the sky. A beam of light came shining through the clouds as a portal opened up. The Digi-Destined could only look on as a person came hovering down with a smaller person right at his side. 

"Can it be? Could it be him?" muttered Sora. 

Soon, the figure landed on the ground as he was cloaked in a orange hood and cloak. He looks up at the Digi-Destined and points to them. 

"That's not Tai," said Mimi. 

"No kidding," replied Matt, "If this is Tai then I'm a monkey's uncle!" 

"Heh. Hey Matt! I didn't know you had a monkey as an uncle," muttered the cloaked figure. 

The children turned towards the hooded figure and they could easily recognize his voice. The hooded figure revealed himself. It was Tai Kamiya himself! The other hooded figure revealed himself to be Agumon. He smirked as he saw his friends again. 

"Tai! Agumon! You're back!" Sora cried out, "We're so happy to see you guys!" 

"Yeah and this time you're back for good," TK said. 

"Welcome back home, big brother." 

However, Tai was even more surprised to even see his friends at the location that he was supposed to show up. The guardians hadn't told him about this, so this was an actual surprise for him. 

"Its good to see you guys. But how did you know the exact location that I was going to arrive at?" 

Tai looked to his friends and then he looked over to the mysterious boy. The boy looked over to Tai with a smirk on his face. 

The mysterious warrior has wiped out Burizalor and Lady Myotismon. If this wasn't good news, then this takes the icing of the cake! Tai and Agumon have returned as their friends embrace them. And now that they have returned, what does the mysterious boy have to tell Taichi about that he wants to keep as a secret? What kind of secrets is behind the mystery of his boy? 

[Digimon Zero Two first ending theme "Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku" plays] 

[Preview] 

Tai: Hi, everyone! It's me, Tai! It's been a while and I'm so damn glad to be home. What?! Who is this kid? He managed to defeat Burizalor by himself? 

TK: He took out Burizalor and Lady Myotismon! 

Kari: You should have been there. 

Davis: You don't know this guy, Tai? 

Tai: No. I'm clueless. 

Mysterious Boy: I'll fill you in on everything, Taichi. 

Tai: What you're the son of… 

Mysterious Boy: I'm from the future and I've come to bear you terrible news. About a year from now, there will be a group of deadly machines. They will attack Kyoto and search for every Digi-Destined. Their mission is to first exterminate the original eight. However, you die before these events, Tai. 

Tai: What?! That sucks. 

Mysterious Boy: I've got an antidote to help you. I can only do this as a favor. Only you and the other Digi-Destined can prevent a terrible future from becoming a reality. 

Ken: Next time on Digimon Fusion Zero Two, episode four! 

**The Secret Revealed: The Prelude of Terror! Preparation for the Artificials!**

X: Only we can prevent such a horrible future of events from occuring. 

*************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: Now that was a good read! Tune in next time to see what is the secret behind the boy's past? Who are his parents and just what are these artificials? 

Coral: You know I'll be tuning in for this. But first, I have to go watch some Family Guy. 

Max: In the meantime, we've got a Tamers fic posted up. You might want to go check that out. It features two battles and a prelude towards the Devas. Until then, we're out! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	4. The Secret Revealed: The Prelude to Terr...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. However, the character Burizalor is mine, and Lady Myotismon is a character made by Dark Warrior I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

SSJ4T: Now we get to find out the identity behind the mysterious boy. Just who is he and what is his agenda? 

Coral: All the answers you've been seeking will all be in this chapter. Pay attention. 

Max: Damn, did you see Ryo get punked by Sean Connery? That was a riot, but fucking hilarious! 

SSJ4T: If you guys read Max Acorn's latest fic called 'The Daemon's Strike', then you're missing out. Here's a big shout out to you, MA! I hope you're reading these fics! Anyway, let's get on with the fic! 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Zero Two opening theme "Target Akai Shougeki" plays during the opening sequence] 

**The Secret Revealed: The Prelude of Terror! Preparation for the Artificials!**

The Digi-Destined cheered happily over the arrival of their long time leader, Tai. Tai looked at his friends and was glad to see them, but he was even more confused is to how they knew when and where he was going to arrive. 

"Tai! We're so glad you're back with us full time," Mimi said. 

"Welcome home, Tai!" Izzy replied. 

Kari was even happier to see her big brother return back with Agumon. And judging from his looks, Tai was grown. He still looks the same except that he's older and much taller. 

"It's so good to you all again," Tai said, "But I how did you guys know the exact the location I was going to arrive at?" 

"We didn't know. This young man over here told us," Leomon said as he pointed to the mystery boy. 

Tai was even more puzzled as he took a good look at the boy. They exchanged looks and there was a confused look on his face. So how does this guy know so much about the exact location that he was going to be arriving? 

"That guy? He knew the exact location that I was going to arrive at? Heck, we haven't even met before." 

Now the Digi-Destined were even more confused. They looked over to the mystery boy and began to get suspicious. 

"But he knew the exact location that you were going to be arriving," Yolei said. 

"Hmm. And I don't know those five people there." 

Ken points over to Davis, Ken, Cody, Yolei and Michael. 

"Hey! So you must be Tai! What's up?! You can call me Davis! I kind of filled in your spot during your absence. And this here is my digimon partner, Flamedramon." 

"Wow. I'm impressed. Cool digimon you got there. What crest do you have?" 

"I don't have a crest but I do have these things called digimentals. They help my digimon armor evolve. Right now, he's in his armored form using the digimental of courage. I have another one called the digimental of friendship and I use that your help for Veemon armor evolve into his second form, Lighdramon or you can just call him Raidramon." 

"Wow. Digimentals? Armor evolving? I'm really far behind. And you must be?" 

"I'm Yolei. And this digimon here is Shurimon, and he's in his armored form using my digimental of sincerity. He can also armor evolve into Halsemon using the digimental of love. His normal rookie form is Hawkmon." 

"Nice to meet you both. And you?" 

"I'm Cody. This here is Digmon. He's also in his armored evolved form using the digimental of knowledge. My other digimental is that of reliability and Digmon can armor evolve into Submarimon using that item. His rookie form is Armadillomon." 

"This awesome. Armored digimon. This must be another step in digivolution. I was never told about this. Hey Kari?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Its good to see you and TK again. So have you two been protecting the Digital World with these new kids?" 

"Yep. And we both have our own digimentals as well. Mine is that of light and Gatomon can armor evolve into Nefertimon using it." 

"And I have the digimental of hope. I use it to enable Patamon to armor evolve into Pegasusmon." 

"This is great. And it looks like you guys took care of Burizalor with them." 

"No. We didn't," said Ken. 

"And you are?" 

"Ken. I was the enemy that the new kids were facing. I was the evil Digimon Kaiser. But they found out that an evil individual named Shadramon was using me. I'm back to being a loyal Digi-Destined. My partner is Wormmon and he can digivolve into Stingmon." 

"Well its good to know that your back to being your old self. Geez, I need to lie down and think this all over." 

"Ken is right. We weren't the ones that defeated Burizalor," Michael said. 

"And you?" 

"Oh. My name is Michael. My digimon partner here is named Betamon. He digivolves into Seadramon. My friend, Mimi here brought me here since we know each other in New York." 

"Digi-Destined kids in other parts of the world?" 

"Yes but that's another story for another time. Like I was trying to say, Ken is right and we were not the ones that defeated Burizalor." 

"Right... So who defeated him? Was it you Leomon?" 

Leomon nodded. 

"Ok, was it Matt and Were Garurumon?" 

Matt nodded and rolled his eyes. 

"Ok then. Was it you, TK? Kari? Davis?" 

"It was neither of us," Leomon replied, "It was this new guy over here." 

The Digi-Destined looked over towards the new kid and his Patamon. Tai looked over to him. 

"Yeah. He did it with ease," said Joe. 

"Wow really? Well, I certainly haven't met this guy yet. How did he do it?" 

"He performed the fusion technique with his partner over here," said Sora, "And I thought you and Agumon were the only ones able to perform such an advanced technique." 

"Wow, he can perform the fusion with his Patamon? But I never heard anything from the four guardians about him." 

"That's what we are trying to tell you," Matt growled, "Do we really have to repeat ourselves?!" 

"Well no. But it's very confusing and its right for somebody to repeat everything. I guess cause I have a short memory lapse." 

Tai smirked at his comment as the other Digi-Destined fell to the ground with their legs sticking out. 

"Was it something I said?" 

The boy chuckled to himself and turned to face Tai. 

"So you obviously must know some stuff about me. What do you know?" 

"Your name is Taichi Kamiya and your digimon partner is Agumon. When he warp digivolves, he becomes War Greymon. Your fusion form is Omega X." 

Tai's widened in shock. He couldn't believe that the boy knows everything about him being a Digi-Destined. 

"So, who are you?" 

"That I must tell you privately. If you want to know more about me, you must follow me on the other side of this valley." 

"Tai? Can you trust him," asked Kari. 

"I wouldn't do it," Cody said. 

"Well I have to know. So I'm taking this chance." 

"Please. All I'm asking is a brief word with you. Taichi." 

Tai looked over to his friends. He began thinking and wondering what the wise judgment would be. But he knew what he chooses. His friends will support his decision. They nodded and Tai turns to face the boy once again. 

"Alright then. Lets go." 

"Great." 

The boy walked over to the other side of the valley as his Patamon flied over to follow him. Tai and Agumon started to follow them over. Can he trust them? Well he obviously wants to know the guy's secret, so he had to take this chance. It's now or never. 

"Hmmm. This better be a good explanation," Matt said. 

"I just hope we can trust this guy," said Sora. 

"Don't worry. I have a feeling that we will. After all, he killed Burizalor and that evil lady for us," replied TK. 

The boy stops in the middle of the barren valley and turns to face Taichi. 

"Hey thanks man." 

"No way. I should be thanking you for taking care of Burizalor for me. I knew that he was coming this way to hurt more innocent lives and kill my friends. I thought for sure that he would eventually change his ways." 

"No way, not him. He was out of control and you were supposed to stop him." 

"I knew that I should have been here a lot sooner." 

"Yeah and we could of kicked his sorry ass," Agumon said. 

"Oh yeah. One question, how would you have gotten here if you were still in the guardian dimension? It takes an awfully long time to open a portal out of there." 

"I would have if I used a new technique known as Time Warp. Agumon and I would have been out of there within seconds." 

"You mean like time travel?" 

"No. It's a technique that Baihumon taught me. It enables us to pin point a located destination and use a form of teleportation to get there in a matter of seconds. You can just imagine getting there within ten milliseconds of a second or something to that extent. I need to improve on my algebra." 

"Wow. You can move that fast. I never knew you could do that." 

"Yeah. Well I'm still learning now to use it. It's not very easy to obtain unless you worked with the guardians like I have. You should go see them sometime." 

"I see. That's incredible. However, there's another question I need to ask you." 

"What's that?" 

"Are you able to fuse with Agumon?" 

"Well when we did it the first time, it only happened spontaneously. But now we can control our power when we fuse." 

"How would you like to demonstrate now?" 

"Huh? Why for?" 

"Please. I need to know if you can. That's all I ask." 

Tai and Agumon looked over to each other and then over to the boy. 

"Well?" 

"Alright. If you really want to see, then Agumon and I are more than happy to demonstrate!" 

The boy nodded as he felt a sudden surge of energy increasing from both Tai and Agumon. There was bright aura glowed all over Tai's body as well as Agumon's. Tai felt his and Agumon's heart beating. Their eyes started to glow an orange color as they became a beam of light. In a matter of seconds, the two beams of light started coming together. 

"Agumon! Fusion Shinka!!" 

As the beam of light slowly vanished, a warrior stood and looked similar to War Greymon minus the claws, head helmet. His face was a little more human-like and his eyes were green as emerald. 

"Omega X!" 

The new Digi-Destined watched in with disbelief. 

"Wow! That's Omega X?! He rocks already," Davis said as his eyes widened. 

"Wow. Now that's a digimom," commented Yolei. 

"Unbelievable!" Cody said. 

"So I get to see Omega X. Now this was worth the wait," Ken said. 

Omega X stood as he faced off the young man and his Patamon. 

"So what now?" 

"We both become fused warriors." 

Omega X watched as the boy and Patamon started to glow. They came together as two beams of light. Then as the light faded away, there stood Angemon X. They both faced off. 

"Whoa! No way!" Joe said. 

"Hardcore!" cried out TK. 

_"Grr! Those two are able to fuse with their digimon. But Gabumon and I aren't able to? I got to have that power of fusion! I must have it,"_Matt said to himself. 

"We're both evenly matched in power," Omega X said. 

"Indeed we are," replied Angemon X. 

They powered and de-digvolved. Tai and Agumon returned to their normal states, as did the young boy and his Patamon. They are now officially the first two to ever reach the fusion level of digivolution with their respective digimon partners. 

"So I take it that you spent this whole time achieving that ability. Its not that easy." 

"Right. Once you get used to it. Now, its time that I reveal my secret." 

"Yeah I've been dying to know who you are and how you know such much about me. I never have seen anybody that was a big fan of me." 

"Ok, but you must promise not to tell anybody else of what I'm about to tell you." 

"You have my word." 

"So spill the beans," Agumon said. 

"Right. My name is Dimitri. And as you know, my partner here is Patamon, much like Takeru. My crest is that of hope." 

"Of hope? But I thought TK was the only one to inherit that." 

"Yes. I'm getting to that part in just a second. Anyways, I am not from this time period. I coming from within seventeen years in the distant future." 

"From the future? Twenty years distant?! Wow? Are there flying cars?" 

"Yeah, well they're becoming pretty common. Ok anyways. I come from the distant future. And as you can that my crest is that of hope. So you must think…" 

"That TK is you're…" 

"Close but no cigar. He's not my father. However, rather, he's my uncle. And Yamato Ishida is my father." 

"What Matt?! He's your father?!" 

"Yes. He's my father." 

"But he has the crest of friendship. How can you have the crest of hope if TK is just your uncle." 

"It really doesn't matter. But I was chosen to be the holder of the crest of hope. I carry a very special part of that inherited power." 

"Lets see here. Agumon, can you see any distinctions?" 

"Not really…" 

"Well?" 

"Oh! Yeah I do! His eyes, hair and face kind of looks like Matt's! Yet he has TK's innocence." 

"Yes. I should be born many years from now." 

"Wow, really?! That's incredible! This totally rocks! I can't believe that Matt is going to be a daddy. Heh, wait till I tell him this. I'm going to be getting a good kick out of him fainting!" 

"Tai. That's not the important thing that I was supposed to tell you." 

"Huh? So what important did you want to tell me then?" 

Tai had stopped laughing at the thought of Matt becoming future daddy. He turns to face Dimitri as he was about to listen to perhaps the most important news presented to him that may later the course of time. 

"About a year from now, in the city of Kyoto, there will be three fierce monsters that will appear. They will plan a path of destruction. Nothing will stand in their way. Their powers are indescribable and indestructible. They're monsters, Tai. That's all I can say about them. They're monsters. They will leave a trail of death and chaos. But that's not all; their bodies contain a deadly virus known as the D-Virus. In order to completely wipe out entire populations, they will spread the virus anywhere they go. Millions have died from the virus itself but millions of others were slaughtered by the monsters themselves. Its a living nightmare." 

"So, what are these guys? Evil dimensional beings? Digimon?" 

"No. They're deadly artificial beings created by a digimon. Its name is Datamon. Do you remember him?" 

"Yeah. We defeated him!" 

Meanwhile, the other Digi-Destined have been waiting patiently as they watched their conversation continuing on. 

"So what do you think they're saying," asked Mimi. 

"I don't know for sure. But it has to be very important," Kari said. 

"It's got to be. Otherwise, they wouldn't be talking to each other this long," replied Matt. 

Leomon looked over to where Dimitri and Tai were talking. His ears twitched as if he were listening to the conversation himself. 

"So its Datamon? That guy?" 

"Right, but he's not the same as before." 

"But I thought we went into digimon limbo?" 

"He managed to escape at the very last minute, or so my mother told me. That was the last thing in the world that you should have done." 

"Damn. He tried to clone Sora after he kidnapped her. I can't forgive him for what he's done. So is he hiding?" 

"At this very moment, he is. He's planning his next attack and creating the monsters as we speak." 

"So what's his deal? Why does he want to send these artificials?" 

"He programmed them using what was left of Etemon's dark network and he programmed them to destroy digimon and humans alike. He plans to have his revenge especially on you guys. So he created three artificials to do his evil bidding. And he created the D-Virus himself. It was something originally intended to kill digimon but now its mutated and is deadly enough to even wipe out the entire human population as we speak." 

"What a creep!" 

"And in my time, I have been fighting these terrible monsters. I fought and put my life at stake just to protect the world! Even my digimon and I combined in our fused form isn't enough to end this nightmare. I was always lucky enough to avoid being infected." 

"You alone?! But aren't the others there to help you battling these monsters?" 

"No. They're dead. All of them are gone. Even the Digi-Destined, new and old, combined weren't enough to beat them. They eventually got killed by the monsters or got infected by the virus. And what I mean everybody, I mean everybody. Matt, Izzy, Joe, Sora, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Kari, Ken! They and many other Digi-Destined are going to lose their lives. And in the end, the only true survivors are TK and myself. We were the last to stop them. Unfortunately, twelve years later, they eventually get him too." 

"Hey, Dimitri. What about me? Don't I die from the battle too?" 

"Yeah it would be a bummer if we did," Agumon said. 

"No. You two die before it. Not long before then, you somehow become the first victims of the D-Virus." 

Tai stood there with a look of shock on his face. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He would become the first victim of Datamon's sick and twisted plan. 

"I'm sorry for spreading you the news. But I had to tell you." 

"Well that sucks. I die from a silly ol' bug. Man, I can't wait to challenge the powers of these artificials. Are you with me Agumon?" 

"You bet!" 

"What you mean after everything that I told you, you still want to fight them? Aren't you even scared at all?" 

"Well, yeah. All challenges can be scary at first. But once you get the better of the situation, you can easily overcome it. We did against Burizalor and we can certainly rise to the occasion again." 

"Well knowing a guy like you, I'm willing to bet that you can make a difference." 

"I could?" 

"That's right. My mother was right about you. And here's a little gift from me." 

Dimitri held out his hand and held out a small bottle containing a red liquid. He placed it in Tai's hand. 

"What is this?" 

"Its the antidote to the actual D-Virus itself. There's no telling when Datamon starts to spread the deadly virus but here's the antidote just in case." 

"Wow thanks. But hey, what about you?" 

"I really must be going back to my time. My mother awaits me and my portal device is running out of fuel. I better use it to open the nearest portal before it goes to waste." 

"Say. One more question, do we happen to know your mother," asked Agumon. 

"As a matter of fact, you do." 

"Great! So when are we going to meet her?" 

"Pretty soon." 

"So she lives somewhere close from me?" 

"Shes standing right over there." 

Dimitri points over to where Mimi was standing. Tai and Agumon turn around and they both fell over. They were laughing their heads off at what he had just said. 

"Ah! Ha! Ha! Mimi is your mother?! I can't believe this?!" 

The children looked over to what had just happened as their eyes widened in disbelief. 

"Hey! Look at that! The boy just pointed at him and Tai fell down," Matt laughed. 

"I could have sworn that I heard my name," replied Mimi. 

Tai sat up and stopped laughing but he couldn't help but chuckle under his breathe. 

"Wow! Matt and Mimi?! They eventually have you, huh? Oh, man. And you don't turn out like them. Whew that's a relief. Man. I thought Mimi would be going with that Michael guy from New York." 

"Well. It's kind of a long story. Right after I was born, they separated and I lived with my mother." 

"I don't blame you. They're perhaps one of the most feistiest people I have ever met." 

"I'm glad to have met you Tai. Your understand everything that I had told you. I know that I can depend on you." 

"Yeah. Well thanks for everything and warning us. Don't worry. We'll take it from here." 

Dimitri nods to Tai and looks down to his Patamon. 

"You ready to go home, buddy?" 

"You bet." 

"Well. I better head out now. Good luck to you, Tai. I just hope you and the others can help make a difference." 

"You have my word." 

Dimitri walks off into the valley as a beautiful sunset was taking place. Patamon went following after him. Tai holds the antidote and places it in his pocket. 

"Geez. What a dramatic story. But looks like we have a job to do. We let the others know on the news." 

"Yeah." 

Tai and Agumon walked on over back towards the other children, who were desperately waiting for them. They had a lot of questions to ask concerning the conversation that he had with Dimitri. As soon as Tai walked to them, the children all gathered around him and began questioning him. 

"So what did he tell you," asked TK. 

"Yeah. I bet he told you a whole deal. Something important right," Sora asked. 

"Ha. Well it was nothing really important." 

"Yeah. So lets get going home. I'm hungry," Agumon said. 

"Same here." 

The Digi-Destined could only look on with disbelief and bewilderment. 

"That's funny. Because it awfully sounded really important to me," said Leomon. 

"What? You mean you heard," asked Tai. 

"With ears like these, we can hear a pin drop from a mile away. So looks like you have to fess up and tell us." 

"But I can't…" 

"Alright then. If you won't, then I'll tell them." 

"But you heard the conversation…" 

"Don't worry. I won't tell anything that would endanger your friend. But we deserve the right to know, so we can change our destinies. All of ours." 

************************************************************************************** 

Leomon had explained everything to the children about the approaching aritificials that would arrive and destroy mankind. They were stunned at the news. 

"And that's the whole deal. We're all supposed to die during the battle against the artificials. Only TK will survive in the battle against these monsters. And Tai here is supposed to catch the D-Virus." 

"Ugh. So its Datamon," said Sora, "I can easily remember what he did to me." 

"The nerve of him trying to clone you but now he uses his sick and twisted mind to create deadly artificials," Biyomon said. 

"I say we get ready. Its time for each of the new Digi-Destined's digimon to reach their champion levels and then into their ultimate forms." 

"But you think we're able to do it," asked Davis. 

"We got no choice. We only got a year to prepare. If we want to get prepared for those artificals then we must evolve our digimon into their higher leveled forms," Ken replied. 

"And we must be on the look out for the D-Virus. That's one concern we should be worried about," Kari said. 

"Don't worry. Its a synch," Gatomon said. 

"You make it easier than it sounds. But it won't be easy. This will be our hardest task to date. Are we up for it," Tai asked the group. 

They all nodded in agreement. 

"Listen up, Tai!" Matt said. 

Tai turns to face Matt. The blonde haired boy smirked and pointed over to Gabumon. 

"Since you and Agumon were able to fuse. I will see to it that Gabumon and I surpass you two. We plan on destroying those artificials ourselves once we fuse. And then once that's over, we shall fight to settle the score." 

"Sure." 

"Hey take a look at that!" Michael cried out as he pointed to a nearby canyon. 

The children all looked up to see Dimitri and his Patamon looking down upon them. Dimitri activated his handheld portal device. He turns to see Tai. 

_"Thanks for understanding, Tai. I know you will make a difference."_

Then he looked down upon Matt, his very own father. 

_"Goodbye father. Hopefully you get to fuse with Gabumon. I know in my heart that you will achieve that power."_

He then looked down at Mimi. 

_"Goodbye mother. May Palmon watch over you."_

Dimitri waved to them and activated a portal using the last of the device's power. He walked through the portal and his Patamon was there to follow them. Then the portal closed. 

"Was he waving to me?" asked Mimi, "I could have sworn that he waved to me." 

"Man that was just weird," Davis said. 

_"Mark my words. I will achieve the power of fusion. Gabumon and I will become the most powerful warrior the Digital World has ever seen."_

"Goodbye, whoever you are," Mimi said as a smile came across her face. 

"So, do you believe everything he says?" asked Kari. 

"Yeah I do, Kari. You bet I do," Tai replied. 

The Digi-Destined all gathered around to plan out their next move. They only have a year to get prepared for the approaching threat that would make its presence felt. Never had they ever faced such a threat as artificials. They battled evil digimon and inter dimensional beings, but never artificials. 

Tai was remembering everything that Dimitri had told him. The other children turned to face him as if they were about to ask him a question. 

"So are we going to prepare for this threat, Tai?" asked TK. 

"Its only a year away," replied Kari. 

"Well, I know for sure that there is always a way," Tai said, "We will be prepared for these artificials. And we now know that we must not look for them in the Digital World since they will arrive in our own world." 

"Well there's just one thing that troubles me," Matt said, "What have you actually been doing. Since us older kids only got to see you a few times during these brief three and a half years. Tell us about this dimension that you and Agumon were training at. And tell us how you escaped the dark realm." 

"Oh yeah. We thought you had died until Azulongmon told us. You never really told us how you escaped," said Izzy. 

"Well let's see. How do I start that crazy story again? Hmmm. Oh yeah! Now I remember! It all started right after I beat Burizalor. I thought for sure that I was trapped for the remaining few minutes that were left. You couldn't imagine how hot it was in that situation." 

"We really thought that we were done for," Agumon replied. 

"Enough! Get to the point," Matt said impatiently. 

"So what did happen," asked Gabumon. 

"Hang on we're getting to that part," Agumon said. 

"Now the dimension was about to implode and we were in a tight situation. So…" 

_Flashback_

**…we had to find a way out and there we had luck came our way. We managed to find Burizalor's large ship so we could use it to hightail it out of there."**

_Omega X flew across the landscape and looked down for any sources of transportation. This way he can escape a lot faster than just flying. Now the skies were becoming increasingly hot since there was no ozone layer to block out any radioactive light. _

"There! I can see Burizalor's base and his ship looks pretty beaten up. But I have to give it a try." 

Omega X goes flying down towards the ship and notices that there is a large hole at the very top of it. He flew down and went through the hole. As he made it inside, he flew right through a long hallway and there weren't any signs of life within the ship since all of the soldiers were killed earlier. 

Omega X found a door leading into the control room. He walked in and found a control panel with several buttons. 

"Alright! This is it! Now where is the on button to this thing? Ok, you use a TV remote just about everyday. This shouldn't be any different." 

Omega X picks looks down ad sees a button and at the side it read **Activation for Lift Off**. 

"There! Now time to get out of this hellhole! 

Omega X felt the ship starting to rise up and he sighed with relief. He was going back home and there was nothing that will stop him now. 

"Digital World! Here we come!" 

Suddenly, the ground started to shake and the ship was starting to collapse. Omega X felt the ship losing its power and the lava underground was starting to spew out. 

"Oh no! What the hell is going on?! The ship is down! Now what?! No dammit! This can't be happening! No!" 

Omega X felt the ship starting to tip over. He looked out through a nearby window shield and watched as the ship was falling down into the pool of lava. Omega X had to do something and fast. Well, there was nothing else to do. Omega X flies up and breaks through the roof of the ship in order to escape out. Omega X looked down and watched as the ship fell into the magma bed below. 

"Damn! That was my only way out of there!" 

Omega X started to fly around in attempt to find his way out. He could not give up. He had to return home to see his friends and family. 

**"And that was our only escape. We had no chance to make our getaway. We were trapped. It was really scary if you want me to be more specific. Not a way to end our summer vacation."**

_Omega X looked around his surroundings and watched as everything started to fade into a white and blank color. He let out a loud cry and he witnessed a large explosion take place. And as the explosion took place, the whole dimension imploded into nothing more than empty space. Everything that made up the whole dark dimension was already gone. There was no longer any signs of life. Not even any traces of Omega X any where._

End of Flashback 

"Well that was the first part of our long story. Now, how we made it out of there amazed me just as much." 

"We could remember seeing a beam of light coming our way," Agumon said, "A light hit us both and it sucked us right into an inter dimensional portal." 

_Flashback _

Just seconds before the whole dark realm was about to implode, Omega X turned to see a beam of light hitting it. But instead of hurting him, it restored his powers and healed his body. Then right in front of Omega X was a large portal. A voice was heard from it. It belonged to Azulongmon. 

"Omega X come quick in here! It's the only way to escape! Here I shall provide you with the necessary items to improve your fusion powers. Either that or die here. Your choice." 

"Not like we have a choice…" 

Omega X phased out and flew right through the portal and it was barely just a second before the dark realm would implode. Omega X found himself spinning into a dark hole and being sucked right into it. 

**"The place that we arrived at was really weird. I soon realized that Agumon and I were back to our old selves, since that fusion takes a whole a lot of energy out of ya. So, we decided to explore around. It was a pretty quiet and lonely place. I really hoped to go home and see my family. I'm sure they were really worried about me. But I knew that I had to do this. I wanted to find a way for Agumon and I to remain in our fusion state without wasting large amounts of energy at the same time. It wasn't going to be easy, but who said it would ever be. And then, we met Azulongmon."**

_"So you must be the Digi-Destined of Courage? Taichi Kamiya?" _

"Yes. And who are you? Your awfully big to be a digimon." 

"Well I am. I am Azulongmon. I am one of the four guardians that protects the Digital World." 

"Wait. I heard about you from Gennai. You and three other guardians were sealed away by the Dark Masters. I even heard you telepathically." 

"Yes and thanks to you and the other children, you were able to defeat them and end Burizalor's reign of terror. We never said thank you and we hope that you decide to remain here. We can help you and Agumon through some long term training to perfect the fusion process." 

"You could train us?" 

"At first. But then, you will have committed yourselves. In the end, you will become an unstoppable force. You managed to destroy Burizalor for us and that we thank you." 

"So, when do we begin?" 

"Now would be the perfect time." 

"Now. But I'm willing to bet that my family and friends are starting to worry about me." 

"Don't worry. You are at good hands. I have arranged a way for you to see them through specific times." 

"You mean I can still see them?" 

"Yes and I shall tell the Digi-Destined about you still being alive and that you chose to remain here. And yes, you are still able to see your friend but you must remain here in training for the next three and a half years." 

"You got yourself a deal." 

"Deal is done." 

**"And so, we began our training as you have noticed, Agumon and I are able to fuse without wasting too much energy. We have returned thanks to Azulongmon. And boy, it sure feels great to be back."**

_End of Flashback_

"So what do you guys think?" 

"Wow. So you two must be indestructible," Davis said. 

"No Davis. We just gotten stronger and we move a lot quicker using a new technique that another one of the guardians taught us. Its called Time Warp." 

"Time Warp. What's that do," asked Ken. 

"Its pretty simple. You can teleport anywhere that you put your mind to. We had difficulty trying to use it but we perfected it. Shall we demonstrate?" 

The children all nodded. 

"Ok. Here goes nothing. First, I'll think of a place that I have in mind." 

Tai placed his fingers on his forehead. 

"Ahem, Agumon. You too. I'm not doing this to look like an idiot." 

"Right." 

Agumon did the same thing as Tai was doing. Then the children saw their bodies slowly disappearing. Then they vanished. 

"Whoa! How cool!" Sora said. 

"Where did they go," asked Michael. 

Suddenly, Tai and Agumon reappeared once again. Tai held a stick in his hand that looked awfully like Piximon's. 

"Whoa! You're back! So where did you go?" asked Kari. 

"We went over to Piximon's place and stole his stick. Heh. Heh." 

"What?! Piximon's place is just on the other side of the Digital World," Joe said, "That's impossible!" 

"Oh. Big deal, its just super speed," Matt replied smugly. 

"Yo, Joe. You think you can hold onto this for me." 

Tai tossed Piximon's stick over to Joe. Joe jumped up and snared it. 

"Thanks. So, are we guys ready to go," Tai asked, "I'm getting pretty hungry and I really want to see my parents again." 

They all nodded in agreement. 

"Alright then. We should all be going home now…" 

"Wait a second. Do you know how we should be prepared for an approaching threat? You know, like artificials." 

"Oh. It looks as though it almost slipped my mind." 

"So how do we prepare?" asked Yolei. 

"Hmmm. We meet here in the Digital World daily and help train our digimon to reach to new levels. New kids, that means more hard work for you. Your digimon has to be able to reach their champion and ultimate forms. Because if I'm right, no matter what level they reach, they will still be strong no matter what. So is that agreed?" 

"Ok!" 

"Alright now. Lets get the date straight. When are the artificials going to appear? Lets see… Ugh… I forgot…" 

The Digi-Destined's mouths dropped and they fell backwards. They couldn't believe that Tai had forgotten such an important date that could be the fate of the world. However, Leomon was able to speak for him. 

"On December 17, in the city of Kyoto at 10:00 in the morning, the three artificials will appear in attempt to destroy mankind with the D-Virus." 

"Alright. Alright. I got it. It just slipped my mind. So will you guys be ready for December 17, in the year of 2004?" 

"Yeah!" 

"Alright then. Be there if you're ready, but if you don't think you can handle it, don't even show up at all. But I know very well that everyone of you will be ready by then." 

The Digi-Destined all nodded in agreement. Then Matt spoke up. 

"Tai. Just because we're fighting these artificials together that doesn't mean that I want to challenge you. Once Gabumon and I fuse, then we will see who the better warrior is." 

"Sure." 

Matt and Gabumon walked off from the group in order to plan out a way to begin their training to reach the fusion level. In Matt's frame of mind, if Tai could perform such a technique with Agumon then so can he and Gabumon. 

"So are you ready to go see mom and dad," asked Tai. 

"Yeah. They're going to be really thrilled to see you again. Mom is going to flip to see how much you've grown!" 

"Well. You know mom. Ha." 

"Kari?" 

"Yeah, TK?" 

"Would you like to be my training partner with our digimon?" 

"Sure. You should have just asked earlier." 

"Hey, TF. I called it first." 

"Sorry, Davis. You're out of luck. Don't worry. You'll get the feel of training with Veemon." 

"Yeah Davis. You still got me. Don't worry, I won't let you down." 

"Well, you sure haven't let me down, Veemon." 

"Well I think I better be going myself," Ken said as he picked up Wormmon. 

"Ken! Wait!" 

Ken turned to see Yolei running up to him. She stopped him just in time. 

"What is it, Yolei?" 

"Well I couldn't let you go after I ask you this. How would you like to partner up with me to train our digimon?" 

"Yolei. I'm asked me that. I would be honored." 

"Hey let me join with you guys," Davis cried out. 

"Sure Davis. You could come along too," Ken said. 

"Thanks. You guys are great." 

"Besides. Since my digimon was the first to become champion, I could maybe teach you guys to evolve Hawkmon and Veemon into their champion forms," Wormmon said. 

"Sounds great!" Yolei nodded in agreement. 

"So we're all set then," Tai said. 

"So what are we waiting for? Lets get going," Kari said as she held her D-3. 

"Digi-Port Open!!!" 

As soon as they said that, they found a television and were quickly transported from the Digital World and they soon found themselves back in the computer lab. 

"Well. I think I'll get used to coming back home," Tai said. 

"Well. Just be glad that you haven't been gone for almost a decade," TK said. 

"That's for sure. I really miss mom's cooking," Tai said. 

"But I thought you hated mom's cooking," asked Kari. 

"Well some recipes I consider poison," Tai laughed. 

The others laughed with Tai about his comment about his mother's recipes. However, they still had the prophecy that the young boy had left. They only had a year of training for their digimon. Their digimon had to reach new levels of power. Their current power possibly and more likely isn't enough to oppose this new threat. It was all or nothing. 

*************************************************************************************** 

As weeks went by, the Digi-Destined took time out of their busy schedules to prepare as they began to train their digimon tremendously. This would be the hardest training they would ever have to their digimon performed. The digimon had to get stronger no matter what. 

Tai and Sora trained Agumon and Biyomon together. Biyomon had been showing improvements as she was able to perform several fire techniques while in her ultimate form and she was able to conserve most of her power and at the same time, not wasting evolution energy. 

"Biyomon has improved a lot," Sora said, "This training is really helping her." 

"Plus I didn't really think that Agumon would have made a great training partner for Biyomon." 

"I know. Hey you know where Matt is?" 

"He's probably off training somewhere with Gabumon by himself. He is so obsessed in beating me by fusing with Gabumon. But, I'm really looking forward when that day comes. I'll more than happy to spar with him." 

"Oh. You two. You're never going to learn." 

They both laughed and they would laugh, knowing the fact that they only have a year to get their acts together to prepared for the upcoming threat that could plague Earth. 

************************************************************************************** 

Ken and Yolei watched as Hawkmon and Wormmon were attacking each other during a training procedure. 

"They're getting better," Yolei said. 

"I agree. It's only a matter of time before Hawkmon reaches his champion leveled form. Hawkmon has been doing quite well against Stingmon while in his rookie form and armored forms." 

"And Davis?" 

"He's catching up. I believe that Veemon's time to evolve into his champion form is drawing near." 

"C'mon, Veemon! I know you can do it! Once you evolve into your champion leveled form, then we will evolve you into your ultimate form and it will only be a matter of time before we fuse to become the ultimate fighting machine!" 

"Yeah! My time has come and we're going to kick some artificial tail!" 

"You can do it!" 

Veemon continues on his training as he felt his power increasing slowly after each session. It would only be a matter of time as Ken had predicted. 

************************************************************************************* 

Elsewhere, TK and Kari watched as Angemon and Angewomon were sparring with each other by raising their power levels after each session. It was hard for them but they felt their powers increasing. Soon, they would reach new levels of power and perhaps find a way to evolve into their mega forms and fuse with their respective partners. 

"That's it, Angemon! That's the way! Soon, we will fuse! I just know we will!" 

"Angewomon, I can feel your power. You're doing well! Keep it up!" 

The two angels continued on as their training sessions got even tougher. Soon, they would eventually find the ways to reach higher levels of energy while in their ultimate forms and help preserve during energy during battles. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Matt and Metal Garurumon were elsewhere within the Digital World. Matt looked up to see Metal Garurumon shooting out homing missiles aimed for him and watched as his digimon maneuvered away from each missile. 

_"Mark my words, we shall become one Metal Garurumon. We will fuse and we will become the ultimate force both worlds have seen! Omega X has seen nothing yet. Just you wait and see, Tai."_

As the training begins for the Digi-Destined, will a year even be enough for the digimon to reach their fully evolved forms and how much powerful can they get? Will the new kid's digimon be able to reach newer and higher levels of power? 

[Digimon Zero Two first ending theme "Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku" plays] 

[Preview] 

Tai: We have to use this one year to train! We have to make it count. 

Kari: The artificials are coming. 

TK: We'll be prepared! We'll do it to save our future. 

Veemon: We will get stronger. Davis, you have to get me to digivolve into my champion form! 

Hawkmon: The same goes for me, Yolei. 

Armadillomon: Don't forget about ol' me. 

Yolei: Next time on Digimon Fusion Zero two, episode twelve! 

**Veemon, Armadillomon, Hawkmon! Go to Your Champion Forms!**

Xveemon: Don't miss it! 

*************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: The year of training begins on the next chapter! It will be solely based on those three reaching their champion forms. 

Coral: They better hope that it will be enough to defeat those artificials. So, any updates on this YuGiOh/Tamers/Frontier cross over? 

SSJ4T: None. I will need more time. I need a good plot to follow up with. Anyway, be sure to check out the Tamers fic I posted up. Until then, we're out! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	5. Veemon, Armadillomon and Hawkmon! Go to ...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. However, the character Burizalor is mine, and Lady Myotismon is a character made by Dark Warrior I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

SSJ4T: No, the Artificials have not arrived yet. They will in the next chapter. This is simply a chapter for Veemon, Armadillomon and Hawkmon. 

Coral: Then, we're set for the Artificial showdown. Without further ado, enjoy the fic! 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Zero Two opening theme "Target Akai Shougeki" plays during the opening sequence] 

**Veemon, Armadillomon, Hawkmon! Go to Your Champion Forms!**

The Digital World was enduring another process of healing itself ever since the Digimon Kaiser planted the dark towers. But now it was slowly but surely recovering from many devastating losses. The digimon were the many reasons for the reassembling of the Digital World since they were rebuilding their lost homes. The Digi-Destined were also the many reasons for the Digital World's speedy recovery. They would take time from their busy schedules in order to help rebuild devastated places, but they also took time from their busy schedules to train their digimon into becoming stronger warriors. 

In fact, it is now known that the new kids were slowly improving. However, there is one that is determined to see his digimon reach the champion leveled form. And that was Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya. He was obsessed to see Veemon evolve and fight without the use of the digimentals. Sure he was strong whether he was Flamedramon or Lighdramon. But neither one is capable on taking on such fighting monsters such as the soon approaching artificials. 

As a matter of fact, it was Flamedramon that was beaten badly in a brief fight against Cyborg Burizalor. Davis was very disappointed to see his digimon get brushed aside as if he were a waste. However, Davis should have known better than to pick a fight with an evil tyrant in the first meeting. Now he has learned and will see to it that Veemon becomes his champion leveled form. It wouldn't be easy. But then again, who said it would be. 

It was a bright and sunny day in the Digital World. The Digi-Destined were hard at work rebuilding devastated locations nearby a large lake. 

However, Davis decided to take a break from all the hard work to go walk into the forest. But his main agenda was to force Veemon into training again. He wouldn't let Veemon know until the time was right. 

"Hey Davis? Why are we walking in the forest? I know that we're taking a break and all but don't you think we should be close by so that the others will know where we are at?" 

"Nah. As long as we can track each other's locations through our D-3's, they won't have to go looking for us." 

"Oh yeah. I completely forgot about that." 

"Sometimes you are too forgettable." 

"Look who's talking?" 

Davis stopped and looked at something that was straight ahead. Veemon stopped to turn to face his partner. 

"Hey, Davis, what are you looking at?" 

"Veemon. Do you see what I see?" 

"No, what?" 

"That over there." 

"Where. I don't see anything." 

"Straight up ahead, you goof." 

Veemon looked up ahead and his eyes widened with delight at what he saw. Right in front of them was a restaurant in the middle of nowhere near a large lake. 

"Ahhh! A restaurant! And when there's a restaurant! Theres bound to be food!" 

"Right, Veemon. And the more food you consume, the chances of you evolving into your champion leveled form will be possible. But we have to train you a little more before you break down that food." 

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets get some grub! But, shouldn't we wait for the others." 

"Nah. I'm buying for all of us. They'll find us eventually." 

"Well, alright. Last on there is a rotten digi-egg!" 

Veemon ran up ahead of Davis and started towards the entrance doors. Davis went running after Veemon but was unable to catch up to him. Davis walked inside panting and out of breath. Veemon stands at the waiting lines but there was nobody standing in line. 

"I need to run a little more." 

"Well, at least we made it before the crowds came." 

"Well, what kind of crowd would want to come here in the middle of nowhere?" 

"Beats me." 

Suddenly, the waiter came walking out through the kitchen. The waiter was none other than Digitamamon. He turned to face Veemon and Davis. 

[Digitamamon. Ultimate-Level. Data Type. Special Techniques: Nightmare Syndrome & Engima] 

"Yay! You're the first customers of the day! What section would you like to take, the digivolve or non-digivolve section?" 

"Whatever suites fine for us," Davis said. 

"We'll take the non-digivolve section!" 

"Right this way." 

Digitamamon led the two down the non-dgivolve section and towards a two seat table. 

"You know, it's been a while since there were any customers here. Ever since attacks by Burizalor and the Digimon Kaiser, all of my customers evacuated the area. It was very depressing." 

Veemon and Davis sat at the table and looked through the menus. 

"Well you don't have to worry. We took care of Burizalor. Well actually one person single handedly took him apart." 

"What?! But there's no way a single force could totally destroy Burizalor. Who was this person?" 

"We don't know for sure, but we heard our friend Tai say that he was from the future and he could perform the fusion technique with his digimon." 

"What the fusion technique? But I thought they were only rumors and legends?!" 

"No its true," Veemon said, "Now there are two fusion warriors. And we're getting prepared for yet another evil force that will appear on earth. So you shouldn't worry about losing customers since the next attack is upon my friend's here world, earth." 

"Well that's a relief but a bad thing for your friend." 

"We got it. It's a piece of cake. I've been training Veemon to reach his champion leveled form." 

"Well you better train hard if what you say about this new threat being very powerful is true. You will need to reach even a higher level power of evolution." 

"Like the ultimate level?" 

"Yes, but even higher. Maybe at the mega level?" 

"Yeah but that's going to take a long time," Veemon whined. 

"Don't worry about it buddy. I'll see to it that you devolve into your champion form." 

"So what would you two like to have?" 

"Hmmm. I want your Digital back ribs," Veemon said, "And a couple of those rice balls at the side." 

"And you sir?" 

"Ummm. The samething he's having but with a bowl of spicy digimon pinto beans. Lets see you beat that." 

"Add another addition to my order. I want three bowls of the super spicy digimon pinto beans." 

"And anything to drink?" 

"A nice shot of beer," remarked Veemon. 

"I'll have two shots of beer!" 

"Aren't you two a little young to have alcoholic beverages? Can I see your IDs?" 

"Oh we were just kidding about the beer," Davis said. 

"I wasn't," replied Veemon. 

"Well, kidding or not. You two are not allowed to drink beer. However, you two could have shots of root beer with whisky drops added to it." 

"Yuck! Whisky?! I'll just have root beer," Veemon said. 

"I'll have the same thing he's having then." 

"Alright. You two's orders should come within twenty minutes." 

Digitamamon walks off back to the kitchen to instruct his workers to start cooking for the first two customers. 

"Well its truly an honor for being the first two customers since the invasion of Burizalor," Veemon said. 

"I can't believe you wanted a shot of beer. I wanted to have some. Man even the Digital World has their restrictions in restaurants." 

"Look on the bright side, at least you're having one type of 'beer'" 

"Ha. Ha. That's root beer. Oh well. You're right. A drink is a drink." 

Davis looked out the window and sighed. 

"Davis, what's the matter?" 

"I was just thinking about Kari. You know. She thinks I'm just a total jerk. She's all chummy when TK is around but she brushes me off as if I never existed." 

"That's silly, Davis. Why do you think like that?" 

"I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that Patamon can digivolve into his champion level form. But you can't. It's very frustrating to see TK all over Kari. I mean, who cares if he knew her before I did. Before we came into the picture, it was always Kari and I hanging out. But now TP has come into the picture and it really annoys me. There's something that I got to do and the only way for Kari to start talking to me is for you to reach your champion level form." 

"But there has to be another reason for me to digivolve than to impress Kari, right?" 

"Well of course. I want to be ready as soon as possible in order to fight those artificials. If that guy from the future says about them being strong, then we better train you as fast and hard as possible. I mean, let's face it. When you fought Cyborg Burizalor in your Flamedramon form, you were brushed aside as if you were an unworthy opponent. But now all of that is going to change! Its time to rise to the occasion and to see you reach your champion leveled form! Do you hear me, Veemon? You will reach your champion leveled form! No ifs or its about it. No excuses. So are you up for it buddy?" 

"You bet! But first I need to have a little fuel added into my system first." 

"Your right and after that, we'll rest and then you'll start your training. Its simple as that." 

"And to watch my calories." 

"Right. You see. You even take care of your body. And that's a good thing." 

"But I wonder what my champion leveled form will look like?" 

"Beats me. Maybe you'll evolve into some sort of Angemon." 

"That would be so cool!" 

"Yeah I can just picture it now." 

Davis easily pictures Veemon as a tall and handsome looking angel with shiny blue and black armor with a large blade in one hand and pairs of wings on his back. Veemon can picture himself as a large knight with a sword and a shield. 

"I can't wait to see your champion leveled form, Veemon! This will be the greatest thing to ever happen." 

"Ditto here! Then, Gatomon will like me for sure." 

"Oh. So you out to impress somebody like I am?" 

"Well… So that she can realize that I'm pretty handsome warrior myself." 

"Yeah. I can picture you in your champion form with Angewomon now." 

"That would be sweet. Aww. Angewomon and her beautiful, blonde hair and nice figure." 

"Ok, quit daydreaming. If you want Gatomon to like you, then you have to reach your champion level and fight like you've never fought before. Fight to impress her." 

"That's my whole agenda, Davis. Just you wait and see. I won't disappoint you! Cause I'm Veemon and nobody can stop me! I'm the king!" 

Veemon stood on top of the table with his two arms rising up triumphantly. Davis looked up and sighed. Veemon looked down to see Digitamamon frowning. 

"Hey! Off the table! You know I pay good many to order those tables!" 

"Sorry." 

"Your orders are ready. And since you two got the same thing, well one ordered the super spicy pinto beans in three bowls." 

"That would be me," Veemon said. 

"Alright hold your horses." 

Digitamamon served the two hungry customers as two of their mouths dropped with slobber and delight glazed in their eyes. 

"Enjoy. And I should be back with your bill." 

Digitamamon walks off as Veemon and Davis began to dig in. The two were determined to see who would survive eating the spicy pinto beans. Both are very addictive to anything spicy so it was all or nothing between these two. 

"I'm determined in out eating you with these rice balls." 

"You're on, Davis!" 

The two began chomping away at the bowl of rice balls that laid right in front of them. Veemon grabbed a handful and stuffed several of them down his mouth. Davis did the same with his and wasn't about to give up just yet. Digitamamon turned to see his two customers making total pigs out of themselves. 

_"There they go! Goddramon, I've never seen a bunch of pigs in my life. Thought things like these do get kind of interesting. I better get the barf bag before one of those two start to choke."_

Davis and Veemon stuffed more rice balls down their mouths and faced each other with determined looks. They looked down to see one last rice ball lying right in front of them. 

_"No you don't Veemon! This is one is mine!"_

_"I don't think so. I'm not going down that easily!"_

"Ready… Set… **GO**!!!!!" 

The two went to grab the last rice ball at the same time. But as soon as both of their hands were about to touch the rice ball, their hands went knocking each other away as if somebody had butted in. Veemon and Davis turned to see a small ball-like figure snatch the last rice ball away from them. 

"Ahhh! I almost had it!" 

"Looks like we both lose…" 

"Hey Davis! I found the culprit!" 

He pointed to a small ball-shaped little creature eating the rice ball. Davis growled with anger. 

_"That was supposed to be my rice ball!"_

"Davis. I wouldn't want to make this little guy angry. His name is Thunderballmon. Even at a small size, his body packs a whole lot of voltage of electricity." 

[Thunderballmon. Champion Level. Data type. Special Techniques: Thunderbolt & Thunder Bomb] 

"I don't care. He took my rice ball and he's going to pay!" 

Davis walks up to Thunderballmon and shadows over him. Thunderballmon looks up and frowns. 

"Yo! What's the big deal taking my rice ball!" 

Davis waited for an answer but Thunderballmon just stared him down. 

"Well if you're not going to answer me, I'll just have Veemon here kick your butt! Now buy me another rice ball bowl special!" 

But the little guy did not answer, which infuriated Davis even more. 

"OK this guy is seriously pissing me off. Veemon, if you will." 

"Yo! You better answer Davis or else I'm going to kick your butt." 

Thunderballmon looked down at Veemon and smiled. Veemon was confused to why Thunderballmon would be smiling at such a situation such as this. 

"Ummm, Davis. Why is he smiling?" 

"I don't know but he's freaking me out. Hey buddy? Aren't you going to answer me or look like a dumb idiot?" 

Thunderballmon didn't take the remark too kindly as he pointed to Veemon and shot out a lighting bolt at him. Veemon goes flying back. Davis turned to face Thunderballmon with an angry look. 

"Cheap shot! Why don't you try and shoot me?!" 

Davis goes running at Thunderballmon. But the little guy pointed his finger towards him. Veemon looks up to see Davis running at Thunderballmon. 

"No… Davis… He's powering up… Move away from there as soon as possible!" 

As soon as he said that, Thunderballmon shot out an electric beam and sends it right of Davis. However, Veemon phased right in front of the beam and gets hit as his entire body started to electrocute. Veemon screamed in tremendous pain as he fell to the ground. 

"Davis! Don't quit now! You must get up and fight him!" 

"What's the problem in here?! No fights allowed," Digitamamon cried out. 

Thunderballmon turns to face Digitamamon and a smile comes over his face. 

"You want to fight in my restaurant?! I suggest you take this outside!" 

Thunderballmon points a finger at Digitamamon and shoots out an electric beam. Digitamamon maneuvers to the side and lets out one of his attacks, the Nightmare Syndrome. Thunderballmon watched as his attack was cancelled out. 

"You want to shoot out those fancy attacks in my restaurant?! You got another thing coming! Lets take this outside!" 

"Digitamamon! You may need out help," Veemon said. 

"No. I can handle this. I'll come back with your bill. I know how to deal with these kind of troublemakers." 

"But! Wait," Davis said, "Ok Veemon! We lend a hand if anything goes out of control." 

"Right!" 

Digitamamon and Thunderballmon both went outside to settle the dispute. Both of them faced each other off as they read each other's power levels. 

"Heh. Judging from your power, I should be able to take you down," Digitamamon said, "So are you ready for a good butt whooping?" 

Thunderballmon simply just smiled and flew right at Digitamamon. Digitamamon got prepared and charged right at Thunderballmon. But within an instant, Thunderballmon quickly phased right behind Digitamamon and shot out an electrical ball of energy. This sent Digitamamon flying back. Thunderballmon flies right at Digitamamon and punches him repeatedly. 

"Things aren't fairing too well for him! We really got to help him!" 

"Your right! But if only I could digivolve!" 

"Then its time to digivolve! You've had enough food, so you should be able to." 

"I'm trying!" 

"Damn! Ok I'll just have to distract him while I give you more time to digivolve." 

Davis ran onto the battlegrounds and picked up a stick. He turned to face Thunderballmon. 

"Hey puny! Over here!" 

Davis tossed the stick right at Thunderballmon and stuck his tongue out. Thunderballmon faced him and had an angry look on his face. 

"Nah! Nah!" 

Thunderballmon phases out and reappears above Davis. Davis could only look up with his eyes widened. Thunderballmon brought back his fist and went to nail Davis right in the face. Suddenly, everything went into slow motion as Veemon watched Thunderballmon about to attack his human partner. 

"Veemon!!!" 

"Davis!!!" 

"Digivolve!!! Now!!!" 

Suddenly, Davis' D-3 started to react as a beam of light hit Veemon. Veemon felt as his power was quickly increasing. The light was making him stronger and he was ready to evolve. Was this the energy that he needed to evolve? 

Veemon watched as his body started to transform. He grew bigger as large pairs of wings appeared on his back. A large horn appeared on the tip of his nose. His claws and teeth got larger as well. 

"Veemon shinka! Xveemon!" 

Just as Thunderballmon was about to nail Davis, a blue fist wrenched back and nailed Thunderballmon, which sent the small bomber flying back. Davis peeked up and saw a rather large blue dragon. 

"Veemon… You evolved?!" 

[Xveemon. Veemon's Champion Level. Vaccine Type. Special Techniques: V-Laser & V-Kick] 

"You bet Davis! I feel like a new 'mon! My name is Xveemon! Champion level! My attacks include V-Laser! And I look so darn good in my new form!" 

"You bet! And you're stronger! Al right, now lets finish this little bugger off! Xveemon!" 

Xveemon looked around his surroundings and sensed Thunderballmon hiding. 

_"Alright, you little bugger. I can feel your energy, no use in hiding. Come on out and fight!"_

Xveemon turned to face Thunderballmon flying right at him. Xveemon maneuvered away from Thunderballmon's rapid punches. 

"Ok, are we done playing around? Because you're not taking this fight any seriously. So allow me to end this." 

Xveemon wrenched back and nails Thunderballmon right in the face, sending the little bomber flying back into a nearby tree. Thunderballmon goes flying through several trees. Xveemon goes flying to where Thunderballmon landed and began sensing his hidden power. 

"Ok! There's no use in hiding! I can sense your power!" 

Just as he said that, Thunderballmon jumps out of nowhere and nails Xveemon right in the chest with his electric fist. However, Xveemon had phased out just as Thunderballmon nailed him. So he only hit air and turned to see Xveemon punch him right in the face. 

Digitamamon got up and looked to see Xveemon battling Thunderballmon. He was surprised to see the little guy known as Veemon quickly evolve. 

_"He's taking him on without putting any effort. I can barely sense his power at this fast paced speed. It's out of this world. But that doesn't mean he's skipping on the bill."_

Xveemon wrenched back and nails Thunderballmon with another fist to the face. 

"Alright, Xveemon! Time to finish him off!" 

Xveemon crossed his arms and a beam of light was glowing on his chest. The letter 'V' that was on his chest was glowing and it began releasing a ray of energy. Xveemon uncrossed his arms and shot out a beam of its energy and sends it right at into the palm of his hand. Xveemon held his hands back and thrusts his hands forward releasing the ray of energy. 

"V Laser!!!" 

Xveemon sends the energy right at Thunderballmon. It engulfed the little bomber as he let out a horrifying cry as his body started to shatter into small fragments of data. Xveemon stood triumphant as fragments of data floated right past him. 

"Alright! You kicked ass, Xveemon," Davis cried out, "You finally reached your champion form and you start off with a deserved victory!" 

"Thanks Davis! So how do I look?" 

"Radical!" 

"Davis," cried out several voices in the background. 

Davis turned to see the other Digi-Destined running up to him. 

"Hey guys! Over here!" 

"Davis?! Who is that with you," asked Cody. 

"Guys. I would like you to meet, Xveemon. He is the evolved champion form of Veemon. He finally reached his champion leveled form!" 

"Wow! Incredible," TK said. 

"How cool! Its about time," Gatomon said. 

"So you like me any better, Gatomon?" 

"Well I'll have to think about that." 

"Awww… C'mon you can be honest." 

"Hey you two!" 

Xveemon and Davis turned to see Digitamamon running up to them. 

"Hey look, TK. Its Digitamamon," Kari said. 

"Hey! I remember him back when we were battling Myotismon. He put Matt and Joe to work for days without giving them any payments." 

"Yes. But now I'm a completely different egg now. But you two owe me some money for lunch that I served you. The cost is twenty dollars." 

Davis looked at his pocket and realized that he brought yen instead of American money that he left at home. 

"What's the problem, don't you guys got any money?" 

"Well we do but they're not dollars. But yen," Davis said. 

"Only American dollars! So you don't have any money! You two will be working in the kitchen!!" 

Xveemon picks up Davis and flies off which causes Digitamamon to go chasing them angrily. 

"You two can't eat without paying the bill! When I get my claws on you, I will…" 

"Boy those two will never learn," Yolei said. 

"Just when Davis thought he had everything under control without us, he ends up getting the wrong end of the stick," Ken said. 

The children all laughed while Davis and Xveemon were getting away from Digitamamon before he could catch them and put them to work in the kitchen. 

"You two aren't allowed to come back unless you pay for your bill! Now fork over the money or else!" 

"Xveemon! Do something!" 

"I can't cause he's right on my tail!" 

"Doh!" 

Davis has finally managed to get Veemon to evolve into his champion form and get them in trouble once again. 

*************************************************************************************** 

It was a bright and sunny day in the Digital World. Nothing unusual has been taking place. However, there was much needed work to be done to help restore parts of the Digital World. There were several dark towers being spotted within a area near a large dam. 

The Digi-Destined had arrived in the area just in time before the towers would have collapsed and fell onto the dam. 

"There they are," Davis said as he pointed out to the dams. 

"If they fall, they will break open and destroy the dam," Yolei said. 

"But that's not all," replied Kari, "If the dam is destroyed, then water will come crashing down and flood that city of Yukibotamon. We have to destroy the towers before its too late." 

"Man. Where is Ken when you need him?" asked TK. 

"He wasn't able to make it because he and his family are at some formal service," Davis said, "Or so he said. But he will try to make it here in time. But that's enough talk. I say we know these damn towers down." 

"Right!" 

"You start the lead, Lighdramon!" 

"Gotcha!" 

"You follow him too, Digmon!" 

"I'm on it!" 

"Shurimon!" 

"At your service." 

"Lets go, Nefertimon!" 

"Pegasusmon! Direct us to the towers." 

"Hang on tight!" 

Nefertimon and Pegasusmon flew right on over towards the towers. Lighdramon, Digmon and Shurimon went on over down towards the towers that were beginning to collapse. 

"We don't have much time. We have to take these damns out before they collapse," Lighdramon said. 

"I'll get right to the point! Gold Rush," Digmon cried out as he shot out several of his patented drills at the dark towers. Several of them were shattered as a result. 

"My turn! Double Star!!" 

Shurimon shot out two stars and watched they sliced right through several towers. Several of those towers began to tumble and shatter into fragments. 

Lighdramon turned to see one tower about to collapse. 

"I don't think so! Thunder Clash!" 

Lighdramon released a bolt of electric energy and disintegrated the tower into tiny pieces. 

"Alright! We're making progress," Davis said, "Now lets finish the job!" 

"You hear that, Nefertimon?!" 

"Yes! Rosetta Stone!" 

Nefertimon shot out several of her stones and sent them flying right at several towers as they were knocked down like a pair of dominoes but they shattered into pieces as they fell. 

"Pegasusmon! You're turn!" 

"Equiis Beam!!" 

Pegasusmon shoots out an energy beam and sends it right towards the remaining dark towers that were left standing. 

"Alright! We cleaned up this mess," Davis said, "Looks like our job here is finished." 

"Now we can get back home! I'm starving," Lighdramon remarked. 

Suddenly, they felt foot stomping coming their way. The digimon felt a rather strong energy level heading their way. It was dark and they got prepared for anything. 

"What is it, Digmon?" Cody asked. 

"I can sense something heading this way and it sure doesn't feel like a welcome committee." 

"What do you think it is?" asked Yolei. 

"Who knows but I'm sure not going to stick around and say hello. I'm ready for action," Shurimon said as he pulled out his stars. 

"You all get back," Pegasusmon said, "We'll take on whoever is heading this way." 

"Becareful," TK said. 

The Digi-Destined hid behind some bushes but managed to peek through to see what will transpire. The digimon got ready as they powered up. 

"It's coming!" Lighdramon cried out. 

Suddenly, a rather large and bulky monster comes running out of the forest and mows down the armored digimon as if they were bowling pins. The digimon went all flying back from the tremendous force of this rather large monster. He was rocky and bulky. 

"Who is that?" asked Davis. 

[Golemon. Champion-Level. Virus Type. Special Techniques: Rock Ball] 

"Oh no! That's Golemon! We better not take this guy lightly! His is a champion-leveled rock type digimon! His special attacks are Rock Punch and Rock Ball! And believe me, he's a hard head," Lighdramon said. 

"Rock Ball!" 

Golemon tosses a rather large boulder towards the armored digimon. However, they were all able to maneuver away from the rolling boulder. 

"That's was too close for comfort," Shurimon said. 

But as soon as he said that, Golemon phased right behind them and nails them all with his heavy fists. They all went flying back and they each hit the ground hard. Nefertimon and Pegasusmon flew above Golemon and shot out their most effective attacks. 

"Their attacks are not effective against Golemon's rocky armor," Kari said. 

"We got to think of a better plan!" 

Golemon flies up and nails the two flying digimon with his clubbed fists. They went both flying and crashing down into the ground. 

"Oh no! He's walking over towards the dam," Yolei cried out. 

"Lighdramon! Get up and do something!" 

Golemon walks over towards the dam and a cruel smile came across his face. He began to power up as his fists began to glow. 

"He's going to destroy the dam! Somebody do something!" Kari cried out. 

Lighdramon, Shurimon and Digmon got to their feet once again. Golemon starts punching away at the walled dam in attempt to break it open. 

"Thunder Blast!" 

"Rock Cracking!" 

"Double Stars!" 

All three digimon threw their best attacks right at Golemon and watched as they nailed him. But again, it had no affect. Golemon turns around and blasts them with a purple cloud that easily put them down. 

"Ugh! The smell," Lighdramon said as he began to gag. 

"Can't… breath," said Shurimon. 

"Cody… If only… We could beat him… If we gotten stronger…" 

"What are we going to do? If we don't stop Golemon soon, he'll destroy the dam and the city will be washed away! We have to stop him now! If only Ken was here," Davis said. 

Kari started to picture the flooded city of the Yukibotamon. She couldn't stand to see other digimon getting hurt, especially babies. 

_"Ken! We need you! If only our digimon were strong enough to digivolve but Golemon managed to put them away for good this time. If only we had more time to recover but there isn't."_

As soon as she said that, Golemon punches a hole into the dam as water started coming down slowly but surely. 

"Oh no! We're too late!" Davis said. 

The Digi-Destined could only look on with horror from the looks on their faces. Just as Golemon was about to punch another hole right in the dam wall, something grabbed his arm and stopped him. Golemon turned to see Stingmon as he got decked right in the face by one of Stingmon's blades. 

"Look! Its Ken," Davis said as he pointed up to the top of the cliff. Ken looked down and nodded. 

"Ken! Thank god you made it," Yolei said, "We were really desperate for your help." 

"Veemon doesn't have enough energy to evolve into Xveemon. He got the wind knocked right out of him." 

_"This is bad. I don't think even Stingmon stands a chance alone,"_Cody said to himself. 

_"If only we could help Ken,"_Yolei commented to herself in thought. 

Suddenly, both of their D-3's started to glow and shine a bright light. Yolei and Cody held them up and watched them give Shurimon and Digmon more energy that they need. 

"Armadillomon!" 

"Hawkmon!" 

Shurimon and Digmon de-evoled back into their rookie forms as they got set to evolve into their true champion leveled forms. 

"Evolve now!!" 

Both digimon powered up as their bodies began to glow and grow into larger forms. 

"Hawkmon shinka!! Aquillamon!" 

"Armadillomon shinka!! Ankylomon!" 

"They digivolved," Cody said. 

"Unbelievable," Yolei whispered. 

[Aquillamon. Hawkmon's Champion Level. Data Type. Special Techniques: Blast Ring & Grand Horn.] 

"Yolei. I am Aquillamon, champion level form. My attacks include Blast Ring and Grand Horn. My speed is so fast that it will leave your head spinning." 

[Ankylomon. Champion-Level of Armadillomon. Vaccine Type. Special Techniques: Tail Hammer & Megaton Press.] 

"And I'm Ankylomon, Cody. I am a champion level form digimon. My attacks include Tail Hammer. And my armored back is almost indestructible and impervious to pain." 

Aquillamon stood as a large eagle with horns on his head. Ankylomon was an armored dinosaur with a deadly looking tail club. They both charged in to attack Golemon. 

"Alright! That's the way! Help Stingmon out and create some debris that will cover the hole in the dam," Yolei said. 

"Go for it," Cody cried out. 

"Stingmon! You got reinforcements," Ken shouted out. 

Stingmon punches away at Golemon and tosses him towards Aquillamon and Ankylomon. 

"He's yours now guys. Get him!" 

"Grand Horn!" 

"Tail Hammer!" 

Both attacks hit Golemon as they were nailed with great speed. Golemon didn't see their attacks coming. Stingmon goes flying right at Golemon with his blades sticking out and ready to stab Golemon. 

"Spiking Strike!!" 

Stingmon stabbed right through Golemon as the monster cried out in pain. The force of the impact caused Golemon to go flying back and crashing into the canyon walls. He quickly shattered into data as debris came tumbling over the hole in the dam and it easily stopped it just in time. 

"Alright! We did it!" Davis said. 

The other Digi-Destined cheered happily as they have won yet another battle to protect the Digital World. But Yolei and Cody were even more proud to see their digimon finally reach to their champion level forms. 

*************************************************************************************** 

"Man this is so awesome! Hawkmon, you rock!" 

"Stop. Your making me blush, Yolei." 

"Was I great, Cody?" 

"Yep and you never let me down, Armadillomon." 

"But this is just the beginning of many things yet to come," Ken said. 

"Your right. The artificials are coming and it's only been half a year ago since the boy warned us," Kari said. 

"But lets all look on the bright side. Veemon, Armadillomon and Hawkmon are able to reach to their champion forms. We might just succeed from preventing the frightening future. We failed in that boy's time period. We will change our destinies, all of ours not just him." 

They all nodded in agreement and looked out to the sunset. Their biggest challenge was yet soon to come in just three years time. 

Six months have passed since Dimitri's ominous warning. In about six months, the Digi-Destined shall embark on perhaps their most difficult task yet to date. They will do battle against the evil artificals sent out by Datamon. Will the Digi-Destined save their world from such destruction? Will they be prepared from then? How will they meet up to these new threats? 

[Digimon Zero Two first ending theme "Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku" plays] 

[Preview] 

Tai: The time has come! A year has passed. Kyoto, here we come! 

Sora: I just hope that this boy was telling the truth. I still have a feeling that this is some sort of prank. 

Davis: We'll know when they come. 

TK: Its already past 10:00 A.M. Looks like it was a prank after- 

[A massive explosion occurs within a building outside of Kyoto.] 

Ken: It's them! 

Tai: Just who are you?! Are you the artificials? 

Voice: We are they. At last, we meet Digi-Destined. Today will mark the immediate death of the Chosen Children. 

Destined: We'll see about that! 

Omega X: Unfortunately, you never knew Agumon and I could fusion evolve. 

Voice: Interesting, but you are still no match for our uncanny power. 

Mimi: Next time on Digimon Fusion Zero Two, episode thirteen! 

**The Deadly Assassians: The Artificials Appear! The Secret of the Absorbers!**

Kari: Don't you miss it! 

*************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: You heard that right. The Artificials make their debut next time. If you've read the old Artificial Saga, then you'll know who they are. If you haven't, then you're in for a treat. 

Coral: Don't forget to check back. It will be the start of a breath-taking saga. So until then, read the Tamers fic and anticipate people. 

SSJ4T: Ok, we've over exaggerated again. We're out! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	6. The Deadly Assassins: The Artificials Ap...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. However, the character Burizalor is mine. Lady Myotismon, Iceladydevimon, Elfmon and Funkymon are characters made by Dark Warrior. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them.

SSJ4T: We're going to make this short and sweet. The artificials make their official debut in this chapter. Plus, you'll find that there will be two cameos by two Tamers characters. Be sure to point them out. They're in there, so don't over look them.

Coral: It's about time we got to the artificial battle. This is my first reading this.

Max: Didn't you read the old Artificial Saga?

Coral: No. I didn't want to spoil myself. Let's get on with the fic!

SSJ4T: Damn right! On with the fic!

* * *

**(Digimon Zero Two opening theme "Target Akai Shougeki" plays during the opening sequence)**

**The Deadly Assassins: The Artificials Appear! The Secret of the Absorbers!**

**_One Year Later - December 17, 2004 -_**

One year has passed by since the prophecy of the boy from the future, Dimitri. It has been three long years since the return of Tai and Agumon. Now, a year has have passed and the anticipation of the arrival of the artificials was now at hand. The earth was perhaps about to reach its darkest hour.

However, the groups of kids known as the Digi-Destined were not about to allow that to happen. With their digimon at their side, they are prepared for anything that will come at their way. Now it is time to put away all of their fears and stand up against these new terrors of mankind. If they don't stop them, then they will start a killing spree with the deadly virus known as the D-Virus.

The stage was set in Odaiba as Tai called forth all of the Digi-Destined to meet him at Highton View Terrance. This was, in fact, the same location where the first digimon made their appearances in the human world back almost nine years ago.

Each of the children all received emails from Tai and was on their way over. Since it was around the wintertime, they put on warmth to withstand the cold breeze. Tai even contacted Mimi and Michael from New York and told them of the news. Since they don't have D-3's, Yolei and Ken were able to reach them and open a gate for them into the Digital World and through another digital gate into Japan.

With all of the arrangements being made. Each of the children had already let their parents know that they would be away. Since they were a bit older, their parents gave it an "ok".

Tai and Agumon stood at the bridge of Highton View Terrance with his sister, Kari, and Gatomon. They waited for the other Digi-Destined kids to arrive. Davis, Veemon, Izzy and Tentomon were the first to arrive.

"So glad you guys could make it," Tai said.

"We're on time? Oh man. I should have slept in a little more," Davis said.

"Davis. This is important. We're dealing with deadly monsters looking on killing all of mankind and here you worry about sleep," Kari said.

"Well, a guy has to sleep."

"Tai, I managed to find the location of Kyoto through my laptop and here is what I propose. We use the flying digimon to get us on over towards that location."

"But all of our digimon can fly," Tai said.

"You're missing the point. That way, the ones that don't have to fly can reserve their energy in order to battle the artificials. No telling how strong they will be."

"Yeah. Good point. All right, I like the plan. All we need to do is wait for the others to arrive."

"Here come Yolei and Ken," Veemon said.

"Along with Mimi and Michael," said Agumon.

"Hey. You had it just in time," Gatomon replied.

"We had to get Mimi and Michael through the digital gates with our D-3's since they don't have D-3's to open a digital gate," Ken said.

Yolei nodded in agreement.

"So, what's the plan as far as transportation is concerned?"

"Izzy will explain everything once everybody gets here," Kari said.

"Well. I'm not about to wait here in the cold all day," Mimi said as she cupped her hands.

"Your not the only one," whined Palmon.

Just then, Sora and Biyomon came running down.

"Sorry that we're late!" Sora yelled out.

"Unfortunately, we just received news and found out that Cody and Joe are over at Kyoto at this moment," Biyomon explained.

"Great, they beat us to it," Tai said, "Alright. Is everybody ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright. Now, listen up. This is the day that we finally meet the artificials," Izzy said, "And as you all know. Our digimon has gotten stronger through intense training and the new kids have found the way to digivolve their digimon into their champion leveled forms. Now, we don't know how strong are the artificials but we know for a fact that we will give it our all and put these monsters in their place."

"Just another problem… the D-Virus," Ken mentions.

"I'm getting to that part. Now as you know that viruses can be cured with antidotes. Well, since the boy from the future gave Tai the antidote, I studied it and managed to make replicas by uploading them and creating digimon pills. They will help replenish health and kill the virus in the process. If any one of you ends up getting infected, I will give you one of these pills. There should be enough for everyone. Any questions?"

"Yeah. I got one. How do we get other over?" asked Davis.

"Simple. Some of our digimon can fly in their champion leveled forms. So we can use Biyomon, Hawkmon, Tentomon, Gatomon and… Hey where's Patamon?"

"Hey guys! Don't forget about me!" a voice shouted.

TK ran towards the others. Patamon trails right after him.

"Where were you, TL?" asked Davis, "We've been calling you all day!"

"Sorry. My mom and I had something important to do first. But I reminded her about this and she let me go."

"Well now that's settled, are we ready to go?" asked Tai.

"Yeah!"

"Alright, Biyomon. You know what to do."

"Right!"

Sora's digivice started to glow as it gave Biyomon the power to digivolve.

"Biyomon shinka! Birdramon!"

"Hawkmon! Go for it!"

"Okey dokey!"

Yolei's D-3 started to glow as it allowed Hawkmon the chance to digivolve into his champion leveled form.

"Hawkmon shinka! Aquillamon!"

"Tentomon!"

"I'm on it, Izzy!"

Izzy's digivice started to glow as it allowed Tentomon to digivolve into his champion leveled form.

"Tentomon shinka! Kabuterimon!"

"Gatomon, you conserve your strength."

"Alright then, then Patamon! Go for it!"

"Right!"

(Digimon Adventure theme "Evolution" plays)

TK's D-3 started to power up as it allowed Patamon the chance to digivolve into his champion leveled form.

"Patamon shinka! Angemon!"

Angemon, Kabuterimon, Aquillamon and Birdramon all stood up as people started looking out through their windows. Some of them could easily remember the two monsters that fought in this area before. First, Greymon and Parrotmon were seen. Then Garudamon and Mammothmon. Now they are seeing more monsters than before.

A little boy with blue hair looked up towards the skies. He was astonished by the magnificence of the digimon.

"Wow. That's so awesome. I wish I had one of those."

"Lets all decide who goes with who," Tai said.

Angemon picked up TK. Birdramon was able to carry Tai, Agumon, Sora, Kari and Gatomon on aboard. Aquillamon carried Yolei, Ken, Wormmon, Davis and Veemon. Kabuterimon carried Izzy, Mimi, Palmon, Michael and Betamon on aboard.

"So are we ready?" asked Davis.

"We said yes already!"

"Then Kyoto here we come!"

("Evolution" ends)

The flying digimon then headed towards the direction towards the city of Kyoto. As the digimon were flying above the city, many people were looking and pointing up. They could easily remember the monsters that invaded around the time Myotismon appeared. These were the same monsters that saved the earth from his wicked grasp.

"Odaiba looks so beautiful from up here," Kari said.

"Well, its not going to last unless we stop those artificials," said Gatomon.

"Your right and we should be as careful as possible," Tai said.

"Speaking of which. Tai, did you forget that in that boy's time, you would end up dying after contracting the D-Virus," asked Sora.

"No I didn't forget. And I'm not dead. So I'm still here and that's what counts."

"I'm not so sure. How do we know that you haven't been infected?"

"Look. I know Tai very well and I know for a fact that he hasn't been infected," Agumon said, "So just don't worry so much."

"Alright. I just want you two around to be healthy enough to fight these monsters."

"Don't worry. Plus I know for a fact that we will win this battle. That boy might think that those monsters will get the best of us, but when I look at it in a different perspective, I see a victory for us Digi-Destined."

This brought a smile to the face of Sora as she led Birdramon onto their flight towards Kyoto. They were getting much closer than they first thought since their digimon have increased their speed to travel over great distances without even wasting too much energy.

While Aquillamon was flying to follow Birdramon's direction, Yolei turns her attention to Ken, who looked a bit depressed.

"What's wrong, Ken?"

"I'm just a little worried about the artificials themselves. If that boy from the future said about those artificials actually killing all of us in his time, you think we even stand a chance in the present time?"

"Ken. You shouldn't even think like that. Now, I must agree that the boy was right about us being powerless against such a devastating force from the artificials. But this is our time and our chance to change our destinies. We're not going to let monsters affect our dreams and futures. It's time to be strong. So, let the sadness and fear go."

"Yes."

"You know, she's right, Ken," Davis said.

"Huh?"

"Fear has been bottled up inside of you ever since you lost your brother. But it's all in the past. I know you went through a lot of problems and Shadramon used you for his own evil ambitions. But now, you're a completely different person. But Yolei is right, you have to stay strong in order to fight such a threat as the artificials."

"Yes. I thank you two for your advice. Now I feel more confident about this situation."

"That's the way Ken," Veemon said.

"I won't let you down," replied Wormmon.

"Thank you my friend."

"Well now that's all settled, lets speed it up, Aquillamon!"

"You got it!"

Aquillamon powered up as he started flying in hyper speed in order to catch up to Birdramon, Angemon and Kabuterimon.

"So, you think you're up for it, Mimi," asked Michael.

"Well. I'm just a little worried about Matt now. He didn't come with us."

"Don't worry. I'm sure he's over in Kyoto as we speak."

"Maybe your right. Lets just worry on beating some evil creep trying to kill humankind."

"Mmhmm. We'll beat them for sure," Palmon said.

The digimon were now getting closer to Kyoto faster than they would have imagined. But they would have to find a location where not very many people were around.

"Izzy. Lets make sure that we land somewhere where there aren't a lot of people around," Kabuterimon said.

"Right. I'll let the others know."

"Make sure to send an email to Cody and Joe."

"Right."

As soon as he did that, Joe and Cody were on top of a valley ridge just a mile away from the city of Kyoto, and away from the temple shrines.

"Ahhh, there they are," Tai said.

"Birdramon, we'll land right over towards that valley ridge. Right where Joe and Cody are standing."

"Right. Hang on tight."

Birdramon landed on over down towards the valley ridge where Joe, Cody, Armadillomon and Gomamon were jumping up to get their attention.

"Hey! We're so glad that you guys managed to make it here," Cody said.

"Ahhh. I didn't know you guys liked me so much," chuckled Gomamon.

"Don't worry, Gomamon. We wouldn't leave you out," replied Sora.

"Ahhh. You're just saying that."

"No what are friends for," Kari said.

Soon, Aquillamon, Angemon and Kabuterimon all landed on the cliff ridge to meet up with the Digi-Destined. The champions de-evolved back to their rookie forms so that they would conserve their strength in preparation for the big battle.

"So we're all here?" asked Joe.

"No, except Matt. Where is he?" asked Tai.

"He said that he would come later. He's so hell bent on surpassing you Tai," replied TK.

"Yeah. I would like to see him try! So, we don't have to wait for him. I'm sure he can look for us through his digivice."

"Say, where's Leomon? I heard that he would be here," replied Davis.

"You calling for me," said a loud voice.

The Digi-Destined all turned to see Leomon walking up towards them.

"How did you get here into the real world?" asked Mimi.

"I used my D-3 to open a digital gate for him," Cody replied, "And he wanted to get a shot at the artificials also."

"I think everyone of us does, Cody," replied Armadillomon.

"So what time is it now," asked Agumon.

"According to my watch, its 9:30," said Izzy.

"And the boy said that they would arrive here at 10:00," Veemon said, "Lets just hope he was telling the truth. I didn't wake up this early to come all the way over here."

"No kidding," Davis said, "But hey! You can now evolve into your champion form. So your more than ready."

"But we don't know for sure how strong these artificials really are," Kari, "So I shouldn't underestimate their power."

"I'm not. After all, I know for a fact that Veemon has been training harder than he ever has been during these past three years."

"Plus I lost a couple of pounds. So I feel good about myself. Heh. Heh."

"Well that's Veemon's confidence for ya," replied Gatomon.

"He looks confident and that's all that matters," Patamon replied.

Kari looked at her brother, who was becoming a bit more tensed as the minutes go by. He wasn't scared or worried, but Kari could easily tell what could be troubling him. Yes, it was the fact that the possibility of Tai contracting the D-Virus before the battle against the artificials. But the question is, did he contract it as the boy from the future predicted. Even Agumon knew that Tai was healthy.

The Digi-Destined all waited around as the minutes passed by. The sun was about to fully shine over the landscape and the city would become more active as the hour of 10:00 would soon approach.

* * *

Minutes have passed by and it was now 10:00. Izzy looked at his watch and turned to face the other Digi-Destined. 

"You guys. Its now 10:00, which means that the time of the artificial's arrival is right now."

"But one problem. Where are the artificials? I don't see a trace of them anywhere," said Davis.

"Me neither. But we still have to keep a look out for anything suspicious. No telling when they could arrive ay any given moment," Tai said.

"We'll let you guys know if we can sense their power levels," Agumon replied.

"Just leave it to us," Veemon said.

"Ken? You thinking about something," asked Wormmon.

"Not really. Just looking at how precious this world really is. I never really was out that often. I've always confined myself within my home perfecting my genius ways. But gone are those days."

"Its a lot more beautiful than you think," Yolei said.

"Really? How?"

"Take a look around you. The trees, the city, the skies, the birds and the animals are around us. They make up the beauty of nature around here. You really got to see the temples here in Kyoto. Legends say that spiritual creatures attempt to come out into our world. However, it is the temples that keeps these creatures away."

"Wow. I never really thought of that. Who told you this?"

"And they call you a genius? Oh well, I mean your not even the Kaiser anymore, so it doesn't matter. But, some man named Professor Takenouchi years ago while I was on a school fieldtrip told me. I brought Poromon with me and he questioned me about my digimon. He believes that the spiritual creatures might in fact be the digimon themselves. But that was just a theory of his."

Sora heard the last name 'Takenouchi' and turned to face Yolei.

"Yolei. You met my father?"

"Huh? Oh so your last name is Takenouchi. Yeah, I met him and he had a lot to say concerning digimon after he saw Poromon."

"Wow. I never really thought of that. You see, I haven't seen him in such a long time. Its a long story."

"Oh. So you live with your mother?"

"Yeah."

Ken looks up at the sky and smiles as he sees several birds flying by. He started to appreciate how precious life really was.

_"Ken. If only you were around, you be proud on how much of a braver and stronger person I have become. You would have had a heyday if you met Wormmon and went to the Digital World with me. But I know you're with me inside my heart. So you have been going to the Digital World and you have been sharing the power that has made Stingmon stronger over these past three years. And you are with me during this battle against the artificials. Brother, I will not fail you."_

Ken sat up and watched as the bird went flying towards the city. A smile came across his face. Yolei took notice of this and smiled as well. She was much happier to see Ken erasing all of his sad emotions and expressing his true feelings towards life itself.

_"That's the way, Ken. Just let your emotions go. You'll feel much better if you erase all of that sadness that was kept bottling up inside of you."_

"Well. They're not coming. I knew that boy was telling a lie," Davis said, "I can't believe we came all the way out here for nothing. No androids, no artificials, no nothing!"

"Davis. Its only 10:05, maybe he didn't realize the exact time that they would arrive," replied Kari.

"Well I don't know about you. But they're not coming. Veemon, evolve and lets get the hell out of-"

As soon as he said that, a large explosion took place in the sky as a jet plane was seen crashing down on the other side of the city, where it lands in a nearby forest. The Digi-Destined gasped at what they saw.

"Ah! What the hell caused that!" shouted Sora.

"I don't know, but it was a huge explosion," said Kari.

TK looked up and gasped at what he saw. He pointed up to three flying figures that weren't visibly identified.

"Take a look up there!"

The children looked up and gasped. The digimon were even more shocked because they couldn't even detect their power levels. Whatever these things were had no power levels to pick up energies from.

"You guys! It has got to be the artificials," Ken cried out.

"But how? We couldn't even sense their power levels," said Agumon.

"Not good at all," replied Veemon.

The three mysterious figures then flew right down into the city of Kyoto. The Digi-Destined saw the location at where they landed however, they weren't able to detect them through their D-3's and digivices.

"They've just landed in Kyoto," said Michael.

"So how are we going to find them if we can't even sense their power levels," asked Gatomon.

"Well if we can't sense their energies, then we will find them the old fashioned way, with our eyes."

They all nodded in agreement.

"Alright! I'm heading out," Tai said, "Who wants to come with me?"

Davis, Ken, TK, Yolei and Cody all raised their hands. Leomon also agreed to join up with them as he pulled out his sword.

"Alright. Kari, Sora, Izzy, Mimi and Michael will stay here then. And if Matt comes by here, tell him and let him know where we are at," replied Tai.

"We'll contact you if we can," Izzy said.

"Alright guys! Lets move out," Davis said.

The children all slid down the ridge and headed down towards the city of Kyoto. The digimon went to follow them out and they made sure not to digivolve until the right opportunity comes.

_"Be careful out there you guys. TK. Tai. You two better come back safely,"_ Kari thought to herself.

The children all decided to split up. Tai and Davis took the north section of the city. Ken and Yolei took the east section. TK decides to scout the southern section. Cody took the west section. Leomon searched in the center section of the city.

"You see anything yet, Veemon?"

"Not yet, Davis. Geez. This is going to be a lot harder than I first imagined. Luckily I was able to eat myself a nice patch of pancakes."

"Just be glad that I make the best pancakes around."

"Next time, don't over cook them. My tongue is a bit dry from those dry pancakes."

"Will you guys stop talking about food and concentrate on what we are looking for," said Tai.

"Oh right."

"Tai. I can't even find them. If only these things had some kind of energies so that I could trace them," Agumon said, "But nothing. What are these things made of anyway?"

"I have no clue. But I don't want to find out either. And be alert. These things are said to carry the D-Virus within their bodies."

"Well I feel sorry for all of these people if we can't even find those things," Davis said.

"No kidding, Davis. There's no telling what kind of devastation this virus could have on Kyoto."

As the two goggle heads run by, a small girl with a yellow sock puppet watched them pass by. She noticed their digimon and thought she was seeing things.

"Wow. Those kids really made some good costumes."

She then held her sock puppet out, which had a dog-like appearance. It had black, beady eyes and a tongue sticking out. The girl giggled to herself and made several noises to give her puppet life.

"Ruff! Ruff!"

* * *

"Hawkmon. You see anything?" 

"Nada. Looks like we're on the wrong end of the stick here. I just hoped that boy would have given us a full description of these things."

"That would have been a lot easier. I agree," Ken said.

"Ken. What is it that makes you so angry?"

"These things want to kill for no apparent reason and I loathe anything that wants to kill innocent lives. I may have been the Kaiser, but I never had any intentions of taking lives away. This Datamon makes me sick."

"You can vent your anger on these things once we find them," Yolei said, "I promise we will find them."

Ken nodded in agreement. Just a few yards away from their area, Leomon was standing in the center as the crowd began to look at him but they simply ignored him as if Leomon were just 'another guy in a suit rehearsing for a movie'.

_"Ugh. If only these nosey people would stop staring at me. Don't they have any idea what is about to happen? Ugh! Where are those things anyway?"_

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of Kyoto, three mysterious figures walked out from an alleyway. They were lucky enough to walk about since there were no people around to take notice of them. The three figures marched on over down towards the lively section of the city.

* * *

Cody and Armadillomon walked across the bridge and watched as several people were walking by peacefully. He was so surprised over the fact that these people had not realized that a huge threat was coming their way. 

_"Don't these people realize what is about to happen to them. I just hope I'm the one to stop these things before they hurt any innocent people."_

"Cody? Whatca thinking?"

"Armadillomon. It's bad enough for digimon to get killed but its even worse for people to lose their lives at the hands of heartless monsters."

"That's why we're here to stop them. And I'm right at your side on this one."

"Thanks. Your always there to protect me always."

"What are friends for?"

_"If only the others are having as much luck as we are."_

* * *

"Not a sight of them, Patamon." 

"Even while flying from above, I can't seem to see anything suspicious."

"If only Dimitri had given us a picture of them, then it would have been a lot easier."

TK looked out towards the city and he was starting to get frustrated after looking around his surroundings. Were these things hiding or do they have some sort of camouflage to help them hide. TK had to know what their intentions were at this moment of time.

* * *

The three figures started towards a large group of people who were taking a look at the fallen jet plane that crash land in the forest just miles from the city. The crowd hadn't noticed the figures just yet but they began discussing the crash to carry on the conversation. 

"Geez! That was one hell of a crash," a teenage boy said.

"I don't think anybody could have survived that disaster. But where are the cops? Shouldn't they be investigating?" asked another civilian.

Then the two guys turned around and looked towards the three figures.

"Hey! Are you three rehearsing for some movie? If you are, those are pretty phat costumes," the boy said.

But instead of responding, the three figures turned to face them. One of them looked like Lady Devimon but her body was completely made of ice. This was Ice Ladydevimon. The second figure turned out to be a short, elf-like creature with pointy ears, a small hat and no eyebrows. But it was his lifeless and cold eyes that sent chills down the spines of the civilians. This one was named Elfmon. And the last turned out to be a monkey with a surfer suit, with a pair of shades to cover his lifeless and mechanical eyes. This was Funkymon but this one was considered to be the most dangerous of the three.

"What's wrong with you three?"

"I don't know what they're problem is, but they're starting to creep me out."

"Hey! I asked you a question! And I expect an answer."

Suddenly, Elfmon's eyes started to glow, which freaked the two guys even further. Ice Ladydevimon wrenches back and stabs her claws right through the man's chest. The boy gasped in horror and tried running away but Elfmon quickly phased right in front of him and extended a hand out. The boy froze in fear as Elfmon sprayed some sort of chemical on him. The young man cried out in pain as the chemical covered his body. He felt his skin melt away while screaming in tremendous agony and pain. An evil smile came across the face of Elfmon as he looked down at the quivering body of the now melted body.

Another pair of civilians tried running away but Funkymon turned to face them. He locked his targets on a slow-moving man. He quickly flew right towards him and stopped him in his tracks.

"No… What do you want? Here. You can have everything…"

The man pulled out his wallet and handed it over to Funkymon, however the artificial grabbed him by the throat. Funkymon began choking him out so hard that the man's face started turning blue. A woman fell over and looked out towards the artificials. Here eyes were filled with tremendous fear and she let out a blood-curling scream that echoed throughout the city.

* * *

Cody heard the scream and looked over to the direction of where the scream might have came from. He believes it was on the west section where they were supposed to scout. 

"You hear that?"

"From a mile away. It's within this area. It's not to far from here. I say we go check it out."

"Agreed."

Cody and Armadillomon both headed out towards where the scream of the woman might have come from. But they knew for a fact that it was around the west section of Kyoto. And they have a good feeling that the artificials are there as well.

_"I have to get Armadillomon to evolve into his champion leveled form. No telling how strong these things are."_

* * *

Funkymon drops his victim, as he falls the ground dead. Funkymon's eyes started to glow as he began to detect a power level heading into their direction. This power level belonged to Armadillomon. Funkymon had to act. 

"I am beginning to pick up an enormous energy. It is one of those digimon of the Digi-Destined. What does your sensors indicate?"

Ice Ladydevimon was the first to speak.

"It is the one named Armadillomon."

"Yes and they're getting closer. Perhaps they are the ones we are seeking," Elfmon said in a monotonous manner.

"Perhaps. But we shall see who this is, just in case."

"We will kill him? Yes? Will we?" asked Ice Ladydevimon.

* * *

As soon as the Cody and Armadillomon made it over towards the area, they found several dead bodies on the ground. Shock came over the face of Cody. He couldn't believe what he was seeing before him. On one side, he found a person's body all melted up. Then he sees another with a hole in his chest with his insides bubbling up and melting away. And then he sees a man lying dead on the ground with an indention in his throat. 

"This is getting much worse than we first thought," Cody said.

"You said it and they could have been infected by the D-Virus by judging by that melted body over there. It's making my stomach turn."

"Gross. This is just sick."

Suddenly, Cody heard whimpering. It was coming from behind a car. It sounded like a frightened woman or a little boy. Cody went to check it out and to his surprise, he found the same young woman who had screamed a while ago.

"Hey you."

The woman looked up at him and sighed a relief but was still visibly traumatized. Her eyes were filled with fear and her entire body was shaking.

"Do you know what happened to these people?"

"Yes…"

"What happened?"

"There… Were three of them…"

"Ah! The artificials!"

"They came and sprayed some chemical… I have no idea what it was but it melted some of them… Its horrible…"

"Three of them! That boy was right all along!"

Just as he said that, the three artificials were looking down from nearby building. Ice Ladydevimon began to scan the area.

"This isn't the one we are looking for," Elfomon said.

"So I shall identify him," replied Ice Ladydevimon.

As soon as she said that, she began to scan Cody and picked up quite a lot of information on him.

"My sensors are telling that boy is none other than Iori "Cody" Hida. He is of the human species. Male. Age eleven. His partner digimon is Armadillomon. He possesses the Digimentals of Knowledge and reliability."

"Excellent. We shall collect some energy from him," Funkymon said, "Then we shall infect him."

They nodded in agreement as they went hovering down towards where Cody was standing.

"Just get away from here as fast as possible," Cody said, "My friend and I will take everything from here."

"But you're just a boy…"

"Please, ma'am."

The woman nodded and started running off from the devastated area, where she left Cody and Armadillomon began their search.

"So, shall we begin, Cody?"

"Yes."

The three artificials appeared right behind Cody. Cody turned to face them.

"Huh? Hey, you three. You better get out of here. There's some killers on the loose."

As soon as she said that, he stopped to closely examine them. And it finally came to his conclusion that he was face to face with the killers themselves. He looked at their eyes and could easily tell that they weren't people in movie costumes either.

"No… You can't be them…"

Cruel smiles came across their faces. Funkymon was the first to reply.

"We are they."

Cody jumps back and pulls out his D-3. Armadillomon got ready to fight.

"Armadillomon its time to-"

But as soon as he was about to finish his sentence, Funkymon quickly grabbed Cody by the throat and hoisted him above his head. Cody began kicking and screaming but Funkymon cupped the boy's mouth shut.

"You let him go, damn it!"

But soon, Ice Ladydevimon flew right at Armadillomon and kicks him away to the curb. Armadillomon hit his head on the concrete and was laid out unconscious. Funkymon tightened his grip on Cody. The young boy was beginning to feel his energy being drained away but at the same time, he felt something entering his body. It was a cold, liquid feeling.

The artificials saw a few vehicles about to drive by but they were there to blast them all away. This allowed Funkymon enough time to collect as much energy as he needed from Cody.

_"What's happening to me! I feel as if my body is getting weaker. My energy is being drained but I feel something else entering my body. A very cold feeling."_

The vehicles exploded as a result of being blasted. Huge gusts of smoke were covering the area and flames were getting bigger as a result. It was now becoming ground zero in a matter of minutes.

Funkymon pulled out his other hand and an injection needle came popping out of his hand. A cruel smile came across his face as he pushed the needle into the neck of Cody. The young boy tried to scream but with his mouth cupped, he didn't have a chance to. Cody felt his body starting to go limp and a burning sensation was building up inside of his body. However, this burning sensation was as if his insides were caught on fire. He couldn't even move a muscle. Yes, it was the D-Virus taking is effect on one of the Digi-Destined.

* * *

The Digi-Destined all noticed the huge explosions taking place and felt a tremendous power level depleting. Since the artificials have no power levels, they came to the conclusion that one of their team members were in serious trouble. 

Kari and Gatomon looked out from the cliff ridge as they watched the smoke rising from the city. A look of worry was coming across her face. She couldn't even do anything now, but she won't stand to see any of her friends to get hurt. She would go out to help her friends.

_"Cody. No…"_

* * *

Huge clouds of smoke were forming in the air as fire began covering some parts of the city. Many of the civilians made their escape through as they watched parts of the city go into flames. Fire departments were there to put out the fire but even that wasn't enough. It was as if the area was suddenly turning into ground zero all over again. 

Meanwhile, elsewhere, on the western section of Kyoto, the three artificials were standing around and looking up to Cody. The young boy was quivering with tremendous pain. Funkymon had just injected him with a dose of the D-Virus through a needle and injected it into his neck. Cody's eyes began to become glazed over as a result.

Armadillomon couldn't even go and help his partner since he was so easily brushed aside by the artificials and knocked out cold for the time being. Funkymon pulled the needle out of Cody's neck. The young boy began to stop moving as his eyes were now glazed over. Blood was dripping down from Cody's neck wound at the same time.

Patamon was the first to pick up the energy decrease. He flew up and looked over towards the west section where the huge flames were blazing.

"What's wrong, Patamon?"

"TK. I can feel somebody's energy depleting. It can't be the artificials."

Then TK just realized that Cody was supposed to search in the west section. He calls out to Patamon.

"Patamon. I know who it is! Its Cody!"

"What!"

"We better send an email and get over there this instant!"

TK pulls out his D-Terminal and began to send several email messages to the other Digi-Destined about Cody.

* * *

Tai and Davis were the first to receive the email message. They read the message and gasped at what they just read. Davis couldn't believe and neither could Tai. 

"TK says that Cody might be in danger. We better head on other there this instant," Davis said.

"Yeah. There's no telling what those artificials could have done to him! I don't even want to think about it."

Davis and Tai nodded to each other and both headed out towards the western section of the city of Kyoto. Veemon and Agumon followed their partners in order to catch up to them.

_"Lets just hope he didn't get infected by the D-Virus," _Tai thought to himself.

* * *

"This is bad. What if Cody ends up being hurt?" Yolei said. 

"We can't think like that! We have to get there as soon as possible," replied Ken, "Wormmon! Lets go!"

"Hawkmon!"

Ken and Yolei notice fire coming from the west section and start heading on over there.

"Wherever there is devastation, there is trouble. The artificials aren't far from here," Ken said.

"And lets hope there's enough time to save Cody," said Yolei.

_"I hope so too, Yolei. I hope so too,"_ Ken thought to himself.

In a matter of moments, they were able to make it to the west section but they had to get passed the blazing flames first. The fire stood as a barrier, which kept the four from passing through.

"Damn it! We can't even pass through," Ken angrily said.

"This is not good! C'mon guys! We'll help!"

* * *

Leomon was quickly heading towards the west section. He was able to leap through the roofs of several buildings to avoid the raging flames that were becoming increasing common throughout the scattered sections of Kyoto. 

"I've got to hurry before Cody loses it! And I should be the one protecting them at all times!"

As soon as he said that, he quickly phased out to get through further distances. This would enable him to reach the western section in a heartbeat.

* * *

Funkymon held Cody up and looked into the boy's eyes. They were soon becoming lifeless as a result of the D-Virus completing destroying him from within and the loss of blood. 

Suddenly, the artificial's sensors began going off. They felt several tremendous energies heading towards their direction. Elfmon and Ice Ladydevimon both looked up to see Angemon flying down with TK.

"There they are," TK cried out.

"They've got Cody," Angemon said.

Soon, Davis and Tai were the next to arrive. Tai stopped in his tracks and looked towards the artificials. A look of shock came across his face. He looked to see Funkymon holding up Cody's dying corpse.

"Cody! No! You put him down," Davis growled.

Tai clenched his fists and the sight of Funkymon severely angered him. But it even furthered infuriated both Veemon and Agumon.

"You… monster…" Tai said with anger building up in the tone of his voice.

Ken tried throwing wooden boxes to slow down the fire but it was no use. It was only making it worse.

"Well so much for my genius!"

"Ken, hello! Why don't you get Wormmon to digivolve and we fly over."

"Yes but the problem is that he will waste energy and he needs it to fight the artificials."

"Well think about this. The others could already be over there by now and may need our help. Ever think about that?"

Ken stood there thinking for a moment. Wormmon looked up to his partner.

"Ken, so what's it going to be?" Wormmon asked.

"Lets do it! Wormmon, get ready to kick some tail!"

"Its about time!"

("Break Up!" plays)

Ken's D-3 glowed and it sent energy to Wormmon as he began to digivolve into his champion form. His body grew bigger and pairs of wings popped right out of his back. He stood upright and had a more insect like appearance.

"Wormmon shinka! Stingmon!"

Stingmon picks Ken, Yolei and Hawkmon up and flies right over the flaming wall.

"Now we must head on over to the west section, towards where all of that smoke is coming from," Ken said as he pointed out to the tremendous amounts of smoke covering a small section of Kyoto.

"I'm on it!"

Then Stingmon quickly flew right on over towards that direction. Then as soon as he got there, he looked down to see the other Digi-Destined face to face with the artificials themselves. Ken and Yolei looked down to see Funkymon holding Cody.

("Break Up!" ends)

"CODY!"

Stingmon landed and placed Yolei and Ken down. They ran over towards Tai and the others. They couldn't believe at what they were seeing. Right in front of them were the three killers that Dimitri was talking about. And their first victim ended up being Cody instead.

"You demons put him down," Leomon roared angrily.

A dark smirk came across the face of Funkymon as he dropped Cody down on the ground. The young boy was still somewhat quivering with a large wound on his neck, where he was injected with the D-Virus.

"TK! There is still enough time to save Cody. I want you to pick him up and take him away from here! Izzy has some of those antidote pills. Give Cody one of those and he should be fine."

"Right!"

TK goes over to Cody and picks. Then he looks on over to Armadillomon, who was still knocked out cold.

"I'll carry you and Armadillomon out, TK," Angemon said.

"Right. I got Cody here with me."

TK puts Cody on his left shoulder while Angemon goes to place Armadillomon on his right shoulder. Angemon goes over and picks up TK.

"I'm counting you guys," said Tai.

TK gave thumbs up and Angemon flies off into the skies and back towards the cliff ridges where the others were waiting.

Meanwhile, the other children faced off against the three artificials. It was Tai, Davis, Yolei, Ken and Leomon facing them off. Ice Ladydevimon, Funkymon and Elfmon simply stared at them without a look of worry on their faces.

"Hmm. So these three are the killer artificials we heard so much about. Kind of funny looking if you ask me," Leomon said.

"Well. Its quite interesting to realize that we are the artificials set to kill humankind," Funkymon said, "But I find it more surprising to see you here. Tell us, how did you anticipate our arrival?"

"If you want to know, you're going to have to fight us to get the answers," Davis said.

"Agumon! Time to clean out the trash!"

"Yeah!"

Tai held out his digivice and it began to glow. Then his chest began to glow the crest of courage. Those combined powers sent a powerful ray of energy to Agumon as he got set to evolve into his highest level form, the mega stage.

("Target Akai Shougeki" plays)

"Agumon warp shinka!"

Agumon went through his Greymon and Metal Greymon stages as he finally reached his mega form, War Greymon. He stood upright and developed armored claws. He powered up as his body began to glow a fiery aura color.

"War Greymon!"

"Veemon! Your up now!"

Davis' D-3 began to glow as Veemon got set to digivolve into his champion form. His body got bigger, plus two pairs of wings came popping out of his back. A large form grew on the tip of his nose.

"Veemon shinka! Xveemon!"

"Hawkmon! Go for it!"

Yolei's D-3 began to glow as Hawkmon got set to digivolve into his champion form. His body grew larger. He became more eagle-like and two horns came out of the sides of his head.

"Hawkmon shinka! Aquillamon!"

War Greymon, Xveemon, Aquillamon, Stingmon and Leomon stood on one side with their respective partners. And on the other side stood the three evil artificials. A wall of fire was blazing in the background around them. Suddenly, Tai took notice of the surroundings and watched as fire started to cover a lot of areas.

"No, you guys. We can't fight here. Too many people will get here if we fight here," Tai said.

"So you want to find another location for us to duel?" asked Funkymon, "Very well then. You can lead us into another more open area."

"Unless of course. You want to see more innocent people to suffer?" Ice Ladydevimon said

"Leave these people out of this!" Ken said.

"They have nothing to do with your sick games," replied Tai.

"Is that so, Taichi?"

Tai gasped after what Funkymon said. The artificial actually knew his name, and what makes it even creepier was the fact that these two have never met before.

"Hey, how did you know his name?" asked War Greymon.

"I know all of you. Ken Ichijouji. The brave warrior known as Leomon. Miyako Inoue. Daisuke Motomiya. Its no surprise of which you all are, Digi-Destined."

"Lets make introductions later. I say we take this battle away from here and into a more open area out in the nearby islands," Tai said.

"Very well. Lead us there."

Tai turned towards the others and nodded. They all nodded. War Greymon picks Tai up and flies off. Stingmon carries Ken and follows him. Leomon hovers up and flies off after them. Yolei hopped onto Aquillamon and they flew off right after their comrades. Davis jumps onto Xveemon's back as they set off to follow the others. The three artificials hovered up and went to follow them.

("Target Akai Shougeki" ends)

* * *

Cody looked at his neck and it was all healed up. He started to move about slowly and sighed a relief. 

"Wow. That stuff does the trick," Cody said.

"Were just glad that you're ok," replied Kari.

"Hmmm. We should need more of these," TK said.

Patamon and Gatomon felt strong power levels leaving Kyoto and heading off towards the neighboring islands just miles away.

"You guys! They're leaving and the artificials are following after them," Gatomon said.

"So shouldn't we like go after them," asked Mimi.

"I think TK and I should go," replied Kari.

"Wait. Let me come," said Cody.

TK nodded in disagreement.

"You just got healed up with the antidote I gave you. You should rest here."

"But I feel useless just standing around here."

"Your not. Cause you'll be helping with Izzy and the others. Sora, Mimi and Michael are staying with them as well," replied Kari.

"Well ok."

"But tell us one thing. Do these things really absorb energy," asked Patamon.

"Yes. When that one artificial grabbed me. I felt energy leaving my body and he injected me with the D-Virus. You should stay away from their hands at all costs."

"Then we'll be careful," replied TK, "Lets go Kari."

"Right! Gatomon lets go for it!"

TK and Kari's D-Terminals opened up as their digimentals were activated.

("Break Up!" plays)

"Armor Shinka Energize!"

"Patamon armor shinka! Pegasusmon, the Galloping Hope!"

"Gatomon armor shinka! Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!"

The two children hopped onto their flying digimon as they set off to follow their comrades leading the artificals away from Kyoto. In a matter of moments, they were gone as well. Cody could only look on with worry on his face. Sora, Mimi, Izzy and Michael looked out to the sky and they began to wonder if they would beat the artificials before more innocent lives are taken away. Cody almost lost his life and the Digi-Destined can't afford to lose anybody at this moment of time.

_"Come back safe and sound, guys. And please watch out for their hands."_

("Break Up!" ends)

* * *

The Digi-Destined looked down at several islands. The ocean was quite a magnificent scene to look at. The artificials were right behind them. War Greymon pointed down to the largest island. Tai nodded and he signaled to the other children. They all flew down onto the island. The artificials hovered down to meet them there. 

Leomon looked around his surroundings. It was quite a mountainous area with no signs of human civilizations.

_"Perfect. Now we can fight them with our best of our ability without having to worry about the safety of people around us."_

Tai faced the artificials as he began panting. His forehead was beginning to sweat and he looked as though if he were running our of breathe. But the odd thing was that he didn't even run or make any movements that would tire him out so easily. Ken took notice of this.

_"What's wrong with Tai? He looks so tired."_

But Ken wasn't the only one taking notice of this. Leomon could easily tell that Tai wasn't being his usual confident self.

"Now. You better tell us who you three are? What are your intentions," Tai asked while panting some more.

"And you better give us a good explanation," growled War Greymon.

"Yes. I shall. Since you three have been questioning us. I think its only right that I tell you our intentions," replied Funkymon.

"As you can see, We've been designed to destroy the humans and the one who designed us to carry out this attack is none other than Datamon," said Ice Ladydevimon.

"Datamon? And how did he survive and create such evil monsters as yourself," Yolei asked.

"Very simple really. Right when he was being sucked into limbo with Etemon, he managed to escape through a dimensional vortex. From there he found himself in the human world. Where from there, he built an underground laboratory to keep himself hidden without any human interaction to find out about his secrets. From the time you foiled his plans six years ago, Datamon has only been seeking for revenge," Funkymon further explained.

"Wait a minute? This is just a grudge," asked Tai.

"From that time, Datamon created us to do his evil bidding. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to survive when we were complete. So we shall realize his dream of destroying you children and putting the humans out into extinction."

"But there is another thing, you should know. Datamon has been monitoring your battles both in the Digital and the real world. So he was able to obtain as much information as he possibly could," said Ice Ladydevimon, "So we are able to calculate your every attack. And we do know about your abilities to digivolve all the way to your mega levels. So you shouldn't be surprised."

"Yes. You should feel honored to be fully recognized. It inspires us greatly to have finally get the chance to meet you," Funkymon finished as he chuckled.

The digimon got into fighting positions. They faced off against the three evil artificials.

* * *

Pegasusmon and Nefertimon were on their way over towards the grounds that the other Digi-Destined were set to do battle against the artificial trio. 

"I'm picking up some high level energies over on one of these islands," said Nefertimon.

"And we know that the artificials have no energy levels to read from," replied Kari.

"So they must be nearby. We don't have time to loose," TK said.

"I can feel their power levels just ahead of us! Hang on tight," Pegasusmon said.

Nefertimon and Pegasusmon flew out towards the island in order to help the others battle the artificials. They're going to need a lot of help and as soon as possible.

* * *

As the two sides faced each other off, a smile formed across the face of Tai. It was more of a confident look on his face. 

"You may think that you know everything about me. But you know what? You really don't have any clue."

"What?"

"Did your sensors indicate that Tai and War Greymon are able to perform the fusion technique with one another?"

"Fusion Shinka!"

Suddenly, the ground started to shake tremendously as an aura of light formed over War Greymon. He let out a loud cry as Tai was doing the same thing. His body started to glow an orange aura color. Both of them transformed into two energy beams. They collided with another as they each combined their powers together. The artificials watched on as their sensors were picking up a tremendous energy from this single force.

("Target Akai Shougeki" plays)

"War Greymon! Fusion Shinka!"

As the beam of light faded away, there stood a similar figure that the Digi-Destined could easily remember. It was Omega X. The Digi-Destined were surprised to see him again. But this was the first time that the artificals took a good look at the fusion technique come into being in person.

"Omega X!"

The fused warrior turned to face the three evil artificials.

"You guys stay back. This fight is all mine."

"Interesting. Taichi and War Greymon were able to fuse with one another to evolve into a more powerful fighting warrior. I'm impressed. You've managed to by pass the mega level stages with ease. But it is nothing that we can't handle," said Funkymon, "Elfmon. Please demonstrate for our good friend here."

"Yes sir."

Elfmon started to walk onto the battlegrounds. Omega X got into a fighting position and nodded.

"Alright. But you bucket heads are asking more than you can chew. Don't say that I didn't warn you!"

As soon as he said that, Omega X went flying right at Elfmon as the two prepared to clash with one another.

At last, the battle between the Digi-Destined and the artificials has officially begun. But can even Omega X stand a chance against this trio of terror? The fight for the future is on and what a way to get things under way!

**(Digimon Zero Two first ending theme "Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku" plays) **

**(Preview) **

Omega X: We're going to prevent the horrible future that Dimitri warned us about from becoming a reality! We'll defeat you!

Funkymon: You're talking nonsense, Taichi. You're only delaying the inevitable.

Elfmon: You're energy is mine, Taichi!

Davis: Guys! There's something wrong with Tai! He's slowing down.

Kari: No! It's the virus!

Omega X: This can't be happening… Not now…

Matt: Stop! Nobody is going to kick Tai's ass, but me. So you're the artificials I presume?

Iceladydevimon: Nice for you to show up, Yamato.

Matt: The pleasure isn't mine. Tell me, artificials. Do machines like you experience fear?

(A massive power-up occurs and a fusion is activated.)

Digi-Destined: No way! Now it's him!

Voice: If Tai can pull it off, then so can I.

TK: Next time on Digimon Fusion Zero Two, episode fourteen!

**Omega X's Double Trouble! Yamato's Upgrade to Fusion: Metalla X Arrives!**

Voice: Don't miss my shining moment!

* * *

SSJ4T: Well that was the set up for the showdown between Omega X and Elfmon. Plus if you're a Matt fan, then you're going to enjoy the next chapter. Be sure to check out the latest Tamers fic featuring Rapidmon and Taomon making their debuts! 

Max: Until then, same fic show.

Coral: Same fic channel.

SSJ4T: Same fic network. Peace out everyone.

Coral: Ok, that was the most fucking corniest line I've ever heard! I'm not saying that again…


	7. Omega X's Double Trouble! Yamato's Upgra...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. However, the character Burizalor is mine. Lady Myotismon, Iceladydevimon, Elfmon and Funkymon are characters made by Dark Warrior. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

SSJ4T: Hey, gang! We're back with another edition of Digimon Fusion! I hope you guys didn't have to wait too long. Schoolwork can be a bitch. 

Coral: Now, here's the chapter that begins the battle against artificials. 

Max: Again, if you're a Matt fan, then you'll enjoy this chapter! 

SSJ4T: So, you enjoy this fic and we'll just twiddle our thumbs reading it. Enjoy! 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Zero Two opening theme "Target Akai Shougeki" plays during the opening sequence] 

**Omega X's Double Trouble! Yamato's Upgrade to Fusion: Metalla X Arrives!**

Omega X goes flying right at Elfmon as he powered up into his fully charged maximum form. Elfmon goes to throw a punch in at Omega X, but Omega X was able to phase out quickly just in time. This caught Elfmon by surprise as he turns to see Omega X about to punch him. Elfmon maneuvers away and flies up. Omega X goes to fly up right after him. Elfmon phases out and hides behind a pile of rocks just nearby a small canyon ridge. Omega X couldn't sense his power so he found Elfmon hiding and shot out a huge ki blast at Elfmon. Elfmon easily phased out and reappeared right above Omega X. Elfmon goes head butt Omega X but Omega X was able to phase out quickly. 

Elfmon flies down in order to slow down the momentum that Omega X was quickly building up. However, Omega X was much too clever to be outmaneuvered by the artificial. Omega X flies right down at Elfmon. Elfmon puts his hands up and shoots out two pairs of energy beams at him. Omega X quickly phases out and the beams go flying right past him. They go and blast away chunks of debris. Elfmon gasped when he turned to see Omega X right behind him. Elfmon goes to elbow Omega X in the face but Omega X goes for a spin kick to the head. Elfmon ducks under and phases out. 

Omega X looks up to see Elfmon flying right up towards a nearby canyon ridge. Elfmon phases right behind it in order to catch Omega X by the surprise. Omega X flies up and phases above the canyon ridge. 

"I don't think so! You can't hide from me that long!" 

Omega X shoots out a blast at Elfmon, but the evil artificial was able to maneuver away just in time. Elfmon shoots out another blast at Omega X but Omega X twisted around to maneuver away from the blast. Elfmon phases down but Omega X was there to meet him down. Elfmon turns to see Omega X and goes to elbow him in the face. But Omega X ducks under and punches Elfmon right in the gut. Elfmon screams out in tremendous pain as Omega X buries the elbow into the gut of the artificial. Omega X pressed in so hard that the force of energy emitted a bright glow. 

The Digi-Destined could only watch on. The new kids were impressed with the fighting abilities of Omega X. They had never seen such a fight such as this. They first saw Omega X many years ago during the confrontation with the boy from the future but this was the first time they really got to see him in any type of action. 

_"Man. He is so. And so fast too,"_ Yolei said to herself. 

_"Man! I wish Veemon and I could fuse! Then we show those other two what were made of,"_thought Davis. 

_"I wonder what caused humans and digimon to combine to become one? I need to know the power. So that way Stingmon and I have the ability to use it,"_Ken said to himself. 

Elfmon goes staggering back a bit as Omega X goes flying right at him. Omega X wrenches back both fists and pushes back as he punches Elfmon with a double fist attack. This causes Elfmon to go flying back and crashing into a nearby boulder. As a result, a huge explosion occurred because of the impact. 

"Yeah! Way to go, guys," Davis said. 

"Yeah. That a way, Tai," Ken said. 

Leomon watched the battle take place. But it seemed as though he was more worried about something else rather than the fight that was taking place before him. Something was really bothering Leomon. But he wasn't the only one, the other digimon were feeling the same way too. 

Omega X hovered down near the fallen rubble and got into a fighting position. He watched as the rubble exploded and scattered away. Elfmon sat up quickly and turned to face Omega X. His sensors started going off as he got into a fighting position as well. Omega X and Elfmon flew right at each other as they punched away at one another. But it seems as though that Omega X was taking the upper hand at the very moment. Elfmon kept missing his punches that he targeted Omega X with. Omega X was able to twist around and maneuvers away from some of Elfmon's punches. Omega X jumps up and dropkicks Elfmon right in the face. Elfmon goes flying back but he manages to stop himself in place before crashing into another canyon ridge. However, Omega X was able to faze right him and nail him with a kick to the back of the head. Elfmon goes flying back and goes face first into the ground. Omega X starts charging right towards Elfmon, who was able to get to his feet in time. 

Elfmon goes for a punch but Omega X twists around yet again and uppercuts him in the chin. Elfmon goes flying up. Omega X follows him up and phases right above him. Omega X executes an elbow into the back of Elfmon's spine, which causes the artificial to go crashing down into the ground below him. Elfmon tries getting to his feet, but Omega X is there to stop him with a head butt into the face. Elfmon goes rolling away and crashing through the dirt. Omega X stops for a moment as he began to catch his breathe. However, he was breathing quite abnormally. He wouldn't be tired out this quickly in a fight. Something was obviously wrong, and the other digimon could easily tell. However, they couldn't tell the other children just yet since they were really sure what kind of a problem was holding Omega X back and causing him to tire out so easily. 

Omega X slowly walks over towards the fallen body of Elfmon and goes to kick him away but Elfmon jumps up. Omega X quickly punches Elfmon right in the face and sends him flying backwards. 

Ice Ladydevimon and Funkymon both took notice of Omega X's condition. They figured that he was tiring easily because he was using too much of his energy and allowing Elfmon to absorb his energy. But there was something that was slowing down Omega X. Yes he did look dominant in the fight but Elfmon just kept coming right back for some more. 

"Ha! Omega X has this thing in the bag! There's no way that artificial can beat him now," said Davis. 

"He's literally kicking his butt! I don't think we should have any problems with those other two," Xveemon replied. 

"Hmmm. Maybe. Maybe not," Leomon said as he continued to keep en eye on the battle. 

Elfmon was slowly getting to his feet. He held out one hand and shot out a beam at Omega X. Omega X managed to deflect it with his fists and bounces it right back at Elfmon. Elfmon maneuvers away from his own blasts and goes charging at Omega X. The fused warrior was able to jump right over him and kick him right in the back of the head. Elfmon goes falling down. 

The battle continued to rage on as both sides watched on. Leomon was becoming more and more concerned with the condition of Omega X rather than the threat of the artificials. Meanwhile, the confidence of the artificials has now gotten stronger with them knowing that Omega X was slowing down and tiring himself out in the battle. Would this lead to something disastrous for Omega X in the long term? 

**************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, Pegasusmon and Nefertimon were just nearby the island where the battle was taking place. 

"Are we almost there, Pegasusmon?" 

"Not yet, TK. Just a few more islands to explore but we are getting close. We should keep our eyes peeled." 

"Hey. Somebody is following us," Kari said. 

"I wonder who could be following us," TK asked. 

"You'll be quite surprised if I say this but its Garudamon," replied Nefertimon. 

"Garudamon?!" 

And to their surprise, Garudamon caught up to them. TK and Kari turned to see Sora looking outwards them. 

"I had to come guys. I just couldn't stand staying on the sidelines with Tai out there fighting those things," Sora replied. 

"We understand but we're glad that you decided to come," TK said. 

"TK. I've found the location." 

"Where?" 

"Just ahead of us. That island, you see it?" 

"Yeah." 

"It's the largest of these islands, plus I can pick up a ton of power levels over on that island. The battle has got to be taking place there," Pegasusmon said. 

"Then what are we waiting for! Lets move out," Kari cried out. 

The digimon picked up the pace as they powered up and speed off towards the island that was ahead of them. They would have to move as fast as they could if they want to take a good look of Omega X taking action against Elfmon. As they hovered towards the island, they saw Omega X punching away at Elfmon with rapid punches. 

"Tai! Agumon! They're fighting… Is that one of the artificials?" asked Kari. 

"Yes. In fact, Omega X has been dominating this whole time," Xveemon said. 

"It hasn't even laid one hit on Omega just yet," replied Stingmon. 

"Wow. Unbelievable," Sora said, "That thing is getting his butt handed to him. He doesn't stand a chance against the combined force of Tai and Agumon." 

"Uh huh…" 

"You have a right to worry just a bit, TK," said Leomon. 

"Huh? What do you mean, Leomon?" 

"I've been watching this whole battle and knowing Omega X, he isn't being his usual confident self. It seems as though he's been tiring himself out during the coarse of this battle. If he keeps this up, he's going to give out on it. He's going to need our help, Digi-Destined!" 

"Leomon. Maybe your just being paranoid, I don't see anything wrong with him," Ken said. 

"He's right. I mean c'mon, that bucket head is toast," replied Yolei. 

"I don't know how to explain it but I can easily sense Omega X's power level slowly depleting for some reason. But that artificial hasn't been tiring out, its strange." 

"Hmmm. hey, I remembered Cody telling me that when those artificials touched him that he felt his energy being drained away," Kari said. 

"Huh? What's that," asked Leomon. 

"Its true. In fact, Cody felt his energy leaving his body when one of those artificials touched him," Nefertimon explained. 

"So these things absorb energy? That must be why Omega X has been tiring out so easily." 

Omega X goes flying up and phases right behind Elfmon. Elfmon turned around and goes to punch him. But Omega X twists to the side and maneuvers away from Elfmon's face on assault. Omega X jumps up and nails a spin kick to the side of Elfmon's head. Elfmon goes falling down into the ground causing the ground around him to cave in. A huge explosion took place which caused tons of rubble to fall on the fallen artificial. Omega X was hovering up and slowly catching his breathe. Now he was quickly tiring out than before, which is very abnormal since Omega X trained himself not to use so much energy when using new techniques. Something was holding him back. 

"Wow! Way to go, Tai," Sora cried out. 

"He's done. There's no way he can continue on after getting hit like that," said Davis, "Omega X might just declare himself the winner by knockout!" 

"Lets hope that you're right about that one, Davis," TK said. 

"If he isn't done, then I don't know what will take that thing down," replied Kari, "Tai, you better not let your guard down." 

Omega X looked down at the fallen rubble while catching his breathe. He not only felt his energy depleting but his life force as well. He felt very strange and couldn't explain the problem that was causing him to lose this much energy in a short amount of time. Omega X looked down once again and shock came over his face. What he saw was unbelievable. Even he couldn't believe it. The other Digi-Destined were just as shocked as well. 

"Ugh! No way! That's just impossible," Yolei cried out. 

"He's up," Ken said. 

And they were right. Elfmon had risen from out of the fallen rubble as he looked up at the sky and up at Omega X. 

"Man! If Omega X hit me like that, I would be a goner for sure," Garudamon said, "What are these things made out of anyway?" 

Smirks came across the faces of Ice Ladydevimon and Funkymon at the sight of their comrade gaining his second wind. 

Omega X slowly was catching his breath as he began to collect some more energy for his next attack. He powered up and cupped his hands together. A ball of energy was forming in the palm of his hands. 

"Terr-a…" 

The Digi-Destined looked on to see Omega X powering up for his next attack. They looked on and hoped that this next attack would put the evil artificial away for good. Would it be enough to destroy him, or would it fail? They will just have to find out by seeing the attack for themselves. 

Omega X pulled his hands back as the energy ball got even bigger. At the same time, he felt pain building up throughout his own body. He cried out as his body started to give off an orange aura glow. Elfmon looked up and watched his adversary power up his next attack. 

"Terra… Beam!!" 

Omega X pushed back his hands and released a large wave of energy. He directs it towards Elfmon and concentrates on its power. Elfmon looks up and watches as the beam quickly comes towards him. The other artificials were becoming quite concerned and felt the power of the energy beam. They feared for the worst for Elfmon. However, a smile came across the face of Elfmon as he held both of his hands out and caught the energy beam with ease. Elfmon started to absorb the large energy beam through his hands. Omega X stopped his momentum and his energy blast. As soon as he did that, Elfmon sucked up all of the energy through his hands. Omega X couldn't believe his own eyes. His own attack was sucked away through Elfmon's hands. 

The Digi-Destined were even more shocked at what they just saw. That was one of Omega X's most powerful attacks and this artificial was able to absorb with ease through his own hands. The artificials were quite impressed and knew that Elfmon would use that energy to his own advantage. 

"He… He absorbed it," Davis said. 

"Impossible," replied Kari. 

"Yes… Cody was right… They do absorb energy," said TK. 

"Taichi! Don't use anymore of those attacks! They absorb energy through their hands! You understand," Leomon cried out. 

"What?! Impossible. How could they do that? That's just not possible," Omega X said, "Damn. This is going to be a lot tougher than I first thought. They can absorb energy. Now what am I supposed to do?" 

_"Ha! Ha! Yes! Now Elfmon can regain all of that momentum that he had lost just a while ago. It is only a matter of time before he defeats Taichi and destroys the rest of those annoying pests! Yes! Yes! The mighty Omega is history,"_Funkymon thought to himself. 

Elfmon goes flying right at Omega X. He watched as Elfmon was throwing in rapid punches. Omega X managed to maneuver away but he felt his entire body's energy depleting. He was quickly losing breathe which allowed Elfmon to deliver a knee to the gut of Omega X. Elfmon phased right behind Omega X and nails him with fists to the back of his spine. Omega X goes flying back but he managed to stop himself. When he turned around, Elfmon met him with a punch to the face. Omega X goes flying back and isn't able to stop himself. Elfmon phases right above Omega X and shoots out beams. The beams nail Omega X right in the chest, which causes him to fall to the ground. 

Omega X stops himself yet again and this time he manages to use the last of his energy to levitate to the ground. He placed his hand over his neck and was slowly losing his breath. 

"Damn! What the hell is wrong with me? I feel like I'm dying… but from what… and I'm losing breath… That's just not normal for me…" 

Suddenly, Ken had just remembered something and turned towards the others. 

"I just remembered something! The D-Virus! He must have contracted it!" 

"Huh? How do you know that?" asked Yolei. 

"No he's right! Look! He's holding his neck! We saw that happen to Cody as well," said TK. 

"He told us that an injection comes out of the artificial's hand and the injection process takes place within a blink of an eye," replied Kari. 

"No! Tai! You and Agumon have got to hang on," Sora cried out. 

_"Perfect. Now the D-Virus shall take effect upon Omega X internally. Elfmon should collect more of his energy and we should be done with him. I never imagined it would as easy as I first anticipated,"_Funkymon said to himself. 

Elfmon takes advantage of Omega X and nails him right in the face with a spinning back kick. Omega X goes flying back. He felt a tremendous burning pain erupting within his body. It was a painful sensation to say the least. The D-Virus was slowly taking over Omega X and infecting him. Now Omega X just realized that the D-Virus was within him. He knew that this would happen to him but he just didn't know when. Omega X slowly looked up and sees a fist cave in right into his face. Elfmon blasts Omega X away and sends him flying back into a nearby canyon. Omega X falls to the ground while catching his breath. Elfmon hovered down to keep the momentum going on his side. 

"Alright! This is it! We better go in and save him as soon as possible! If he keeps this up, he's going to lose out," Leomon said. 

"Right! Just hang in there, Tai!" Davis said. 

The other Digi-Destined all nodded in agreement and were prepared to take attack. They couldn't stand to see Omega X being taken apart like this. If he continues like this, he will give out and the D-Virus will infect from within. 

Omega X fell to his knees as he was slowly catching his breath and felt his energy quickly depleting. 

_"This can't be the end of me. Oh the pain is intriguing. I got to do something before I lose out on this battle."_

The artificials were quite pleased with the D-Virus taking its effect on Omega X. It was only a matter of time before they could destroy the other Digi-Destined and successfully exterminate the humans with the D-Virus itself. That was Datamon's wish and they will carry out their master's dream. 

Omega X faced the three artificials as he was trying to get onto his feet. But the pain throughout his whole body was keeping him down. The evil trio watched him one like vultures about to swoop down for the kill. 

Omega X held his chest as he started to lose large amounts of oxygen within his body. He felt as though a plastic bag had covered his face and was cutting off all of the air supply. Even worse, he felt as though something was burning in his chest, but not chest pains. More like fire about to burst through his chest. 

_"Damn. I'm dying. It must be the D-Virus, but how did I contract it? I was being so careful…"_

The artificials watched on like hungry predators about to go in for the kill. Omega X could barely get to his own feet. 

The Digi-Destined feared for the worst as far as Omega X's condition was concerned. 

"Digi-Destined. Omega X isn't going to last much longer. If he keeps this going too long, there is a good chance but he will lose him. We can't afford that to happen," said Leomon. 

The Digi-Destined wanted to help Omega X but they could risk getting infected themselves. Kari couldn't stand to see her own flesh and blood suffering from such a deadly predicament. She looked over to Nefertimon. She glared to Kari and nodded. 

"Don't you even think about going out there yourself," TK said, "There's a good chance that you will get infected as well." 

"But we can't just leave my brother out there for that fat freak to go rough shot all over him! Besides, he needs our help! That D-Virus is attacking him from within!" 

"If we want to bring him back, we will do this together. You don't have to do it alone." 

Kari looked out and concern came over her over the fact that she might lose her own brother out in the battlefield. No telling how long it will take for the D-Virus to finally put Tai away for good. 

"You have done an excellent job, Elfmon," replied Funkymon, "Now it is time that we finish them off once and for all. Elfmon if you will. Absorb all of his energy. 

Elfmon nodded and walked on over towards the fallen Omega X. Omega X got to his feet while clutching his chest. He couldn't even lift his arms up because of the pain that he was suffering in his chest. The D-Virus seems to have paralyzed his body as well. This wouldn't be a good thing if he looks to defend himself against Elfmon's attacks. 

Elfmon flies right at Omega X and quickly phases out. Omega X turns to shoot out a blast but he was caught by surprise as Elfmon appeared in front of him. Omega X tries to throw in a punch but Elfmon easily twists to the side and nails him right in the gut with two closed fists. Elfmon shoots out a blast and sends Omega X flying back. Omega X goes flying back and hitting the ground. 

"That's it! I got an idea! We'll use the power of our D-3's and digivices to restore some of his strength," Sora said, "I know it sounds crazy but lets try it!" 

"You got a point. Alright yall, hold up your D-3's!" 

The Digi-Destined all nodded in agreement. Sora, Kari, TK, Davis, Ken and Yolei all held up their D-3's and digivices. The powers combined into one beam and went straight to Omega X. Omega X felt his energy slowly being restored to him. But no matter how much power he will receive to restore his power, it will still not restore his health. That was most important to Omega X at this moment of time. 

"Thanks you guys… This shall do nicely… I should be able to hold them off a little longer" 

Funkymon could only chuckle as he saw what just happened. 

"We are very well aware of the powers of your digivices and your D-3's. Yes, they are quite a resourceful item. And they may have restored your friend's power but it will be enough with the D-Virus infecting his entire body. You idiots, now there is no way Omega X fall recover! Elfmon, please demonstrate!" 

Elfmon walks up and shoots our two beams from his eyes. He sends them straight at Omega X. They hit the ground around Omega X and he was still able to dodge those eye beams. Omega X flies out of the way but not without enduring a lot of tremendous pain at the same time. Omega X flies up into the air but not until he is met with an uppercut to the jaw out of nowhere. Elfmon had now increased his speed ever since absorbing Omega X's last attack. Elfmon then follows it up with a hard knee to Omega X's stomach and then hits him hard in the back of the head. Omega X goes falling down into the ground as a result of his very devastating hit from the artificial. Elfmon looks down in satisfaction. 

Omega X was down and out. Elfmon hovered down slowly just to be careful and to make sure that Omega X doesn't recover within the last second to attack. Omega X manages to get his arms up and struggles to get to his feet. 

"That power boost isn't even working," Kari exclaimed. 

"What do you? It works just about every time," Davis said. 

"That's just it! We have to give Tai the medicine but we left it with Izzy! We didn't think we would need it," replied Kari. 

"That's it. We have to get Omega X out of here and to give him the antidote. Just do anything to get him away from this battle. He won't last much longer here," Leomon said. 

"But first, we have to get him away from the artificials and that one is just really taking him apart," Yolei said. 

"Then we're just going to have to fight through him and bring Tai and Agumon to safety," Ken said. 

Elfmon floats over Omega X and starts hammering him in the back of his spine with devastating elbow shots. Omega X cried out in tremendous pain, which led to Elfmon delivering more elbow shots to the back. When Omega X faced Elfmon, he got punched right in the face. Omega X sprawled out on the ground while losing more energy and health supply at the same time. His vision started to go blurry and was about out of it. Omega X tries to go flying up to help recover himself but Omega X phases out of nowhere and delivers a painful-looking elbow shot to the chest of Omega X. The fused warrior got some of his last air supply knocked right out of him. Omega X goes flying down as he began to cough out a load of blood. Elfmon goes flying down and delivers another elbow shot into the gut of Omega X. This caused him to go flying down and crashing down into the ground. As a result of his fall, it left a deep crater and Omega X looked just about out and nearly died. 

Elfmon goes hovering down towards the crater and looked down. He saw Omega X glowing an aura of orange light. Omega X then began to split apart into two halves of light. Omega X had now de-evolved back to Agumon and Tai. They had lost large amounts of power and both were too weak to even move. 

"Uh no! They're back to being Tai and Agumon," TK said, "This is not good." 

"His energy level has decreased and he isn't able to recover. We must go down and help him," replied Pegasusmon. 

"That's enough I can stand!" replied Leomon. 

"Lets move out gang," Davis cried out. 

"Now its time to take the last of their energy. Starting with Taichi. Elfmon, if you will." 

Elfmon nodded and did as Funkymon had told him. Elfmon looks over to the fallen boy and hovers above him. Tai began to move about just barely. He couldn't even move on muscle. To make matters even worse, he couldn't even open his own eyes. Elfmon then flew right down on Tai and sat on him. Tai cried out in tremendous agony and pain. Not only was he hurting from the D-Virus but also the weight being compressed on him from Elfmon simply sitting on him. Elfmon pins Tai's arms down and his sensors begin to scan Tai's entire body. He felt a very strong energy just within him. 

"Now. I shall take your energy," Elfmon said in a robotic tone. 

Tai gagged out blood as he looked up to see Elfmon raising his hand and grabbed Tai by the throat. But instead of choking him, he used his absorber on the palm of his hand to being collecting as much energy from Tai as possible. The artificial had found the source of power that was once the crest of courage within Tai and he began to absorb that energy into his being. 

Agumon tries to go over and help his partner but he couldn't even move one inch of his body. He could barely open his own eyes, which was not very good at a situation such as this. Agumon feels helpless for not even making a save for Tai, but what more could he do? He was also infected by the D-Virus as well. 

Elfmon simply smiles as Tai's energy began entering his artificial body. His power supply was taking in large quantities of the energy and was using it to his advantage. 

"That's it! He's in trouble! We're moving in," Leomon growled. 

Leomon and the digimon all headed into the battle grounds to stop Elfmon from absorbing energy from Tai. But they had no clue that someone would be there to stop them at the moment, yes it was both Ice Ladydevimon and Funkymon. They both appeared right in front of the charging digimon as a sort of wall. 

"You six shall stay put! Unless of course, you want to end up like Taichi," replied Funkymon. 

"And you don't want to even want to try challenge our power," Ice Ladydevimon said. 

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that," Leomon growled. 

The heroic warrior goes to attack Funkymon head on with his sword. But both artificials maneuvered aside as they shot out two pairs of beams and shot Leomon down. Leomon cried out in pain as he went flying down. 

"No! Leomon!" TK cried out. 

Leomon was now laid out on the ground with a wound on his right rib. The digimon angrily turned to face the two artificials. 

"What the hell is your deal?! Why do you enjoy hurting others?" Xveemon asked fiercely. 

"We chose too! How dare you ask us with such an inferior questions! You fool, haven't you even realized from both Taichi's and Leomon's mistakes," asked Funkymon, "And look where it eventually led them!" 

Meanwhile, as they conversed, Elfmon was taking this chance as he continued to drain away more of Tai's energy. Tai could barely even move his own body and felt his insides burning. It was a very painful sensation indeed. 

"No! We have to do something!" Stingmon exclaimed. 

Elfmon held down his grip on Tai's throat as his body began collecting more and more energy as the time passes on. Tai was loosing his grip and his consciousness. Elfmon was having his way and in a short amount of time, he would have all of Tai's energy to make him strong enough to destroy the other digimon. But as he was about to gain the last of the energy, he felt something coming up from right behind him at full speed. A missile came out of nowhere and blasted Elfmon off of Tai. The missile sent Elfmon flying back into a nearby rock ledge. It exploded which caught the other artificials by surprise. The Digi-Destined all turned to see who it was and to their surprise… It was none other than Matt. 

Matt ran up to the Digi-Destined with a smirk on his face. 

"So you think you can just kill Tai and Agumon off like that? Ha. I'm the one destined to fight Omega X. And you three are done for. Right Metal Garurumon?" 

"You got that right." 

"Whoa! Matt! It's about time that you arrived," TK exclaimed. 

Leomon sat up quickly and looked over to Matt. 

"Yes. You were the one that pushed me away from that blast. Well actually Metal Garurumon did." 

"Huh? But we didn't even see him push you away," said Yolei. 

"He did," Matt said, "But he was so fast that even the human eye wasn't able to detect his movements. But that artificial managed to wound you no matter what." 

"Matt, Tai has contracted that D-Virus. We're going to have to…" 

But Matt stopped Davis from explaining any further. 

"I know. I don't have to here you all repeat that over and over again." 

Matt walks over to the fallen Tai. Matt crossed his arms and nodded. 

"Tai. Tai. You're just as thick headed as ever. You were warned of that D-Virus. You knew those artificials had the D-Virus contained within them. But you still managed to challenge them. Look what you have gotten yourself into. Metal Garurumon if you will." 

Metal Garurumon picks up both Tai and Agumon and placed them on his back. Matt turned to face the others. 

"One of you guys better take these two back. They're going to need that antidote. Hurry he doesn't have much time left." 

"Right Matt," TK said, "And I think…" 

"Don't worry, I'll be the one who takes him," Sora replied. 

"Are you sure?" asked TK. 

"Yes. I'll be the one responsible for his safety." 

"Alright, Sora. Make sure to take them back to Kyoto where the others are waiting," Kari said. 

Metal Garurumon places both Tai and Agumon on Garudamon. Sora hopped on and gave a thumbs up to the gang letting them know they she is departing from them. 

"Hey Sora! Make sure to take some of that antidote too. No telling how contagious the D-Virus will be," Ken said. 

"Yeah. Good luck, guys." 

Sora pointed out towards the direction leading to Kyoto and Garudamon began to lift off and fly away towards that direction. Elfmon jumped out of the pile of rubble and went to go after them. However, Funkymon cleared his throat and nodded. 

"No let them go, Elfmon. They pose no threats to us now. We shall kill Taichi and his those three friends of his at the moment of our choosing." 

"Now we shall have the pleasure on killing these brats," Ice Ladydevimon replied. 

"Yes. Until then, we shall entertain ourselves by destroying the rest of Taichi's friends." 

Matt turned towards the artificials with a smile on his face. Metal Garurumon flew down and stood at his side with a determined look. That determination made the artificials ponder of Matt's digimon. 

"Um, guys. Now I think it's the time to move out and think of a good plan of action," Yolei said. 

"What are you talking about?! Are you crazy, if we leave, then those three are going to go on a killing spree like they did in Kyoto. Is that what you really want," Davis asked frantically. 

"Not for good. Just until Tai gets better, ok? We need him to win this battle. After all, everybody is supposed to die except for TK in the battle against the artificials in Dimitri's time." 

"Well this isn't the future and we're going to change our destinies," TK replied, "We shall win this battle, no matter how tough it gets." 

"TK is right. We have the power to change our future. It doesn't have to end up the way Dimitri's did," Kari said, "He believes that we are able to change the future and we will do our best in defeating these three." 

"And that we shall do," Ken said, "My brother would want us to win this battle so our futures can remain in peace." 

Elfmon looks towards Matt and then to Funkymon. 

"Funkymon, I think I should be the one to finish off Yamato and his digimon, yes?" 

"Elfmon. You are becoming very greedy today." 

"Yes and not letting us have any fun," Ice Ladydevimon replied. 

"Very well then. You can have your way with him," said Funkymon, "But the others belong to me and Ice Ladydevimon." 

Elfmon nods to them and the faces Matt. He gets into a fighting stance and displays his hand absorber device. Matt could only smile with Metal Garurumon standing at his side. 

"We've been watching your fight with Tai and Agumon. I must say. We're impressed with your abilities. But of course, you had to absorb his energy to use at your advantage. You also had to inject him with the D-Virus, it doesn't surprise that you would have taken such an advantage. Because you know damn well that you could have been beaten within a heartbeat." 

"Is that so? You might think you know every one of my moves. But I know ever one of your digimon's attacks. Oh yes, I know each of your abilities and digivolutions." 

"Oh is that a fact? Well, let me tell you something. How come you were so surprised when Tai and Agumon fused? I'll tell you why. It's because that idiot Datamon didn't detect the battles. That would include the battle against Burizalor. Your creator only managed to collect information from during the battles against Myotismon and the Digimon Kaiser. So, let me just say that we upgraded our digimon's powers and abilities. Something to which Datamon was unable to do for your artificial bodies. Now tell me, has a machine like yourself ever experienced fear?" 

Matt clenches his fists as his body begins to strain. Metal Garurumon howled out and his body began to strain as well. Matt's body began to glow a blue metallic color and then his eyes starting to flash a white, color. Elfmon felt a tremendous energy increase coming from the two. 

Even the Digi-Destined took notice and watched as the two started to come together. TK was the most shocked. 

"No way! Is that even possible," Davis asked frantically. 

"Another one?!" Xveemon exclaimed. 

"Yes! He did it! Matt did it! Yeah," TK exclaimed. 

"Metal Garurumon!! Fusion shinka!!" 

Matt let out a loud cry as he and Metal Garurumon fused into one being. Metal Garurumon stood upright and pieces of his armor started to fade away. His wolf-like appearance had now given to a more human-like appearance. Spiky, blonde hair started to appear on his head and his eyes were crimson. A smile formed across his face. The ground all around him started to shatter and cave into the earth. Now there was a blue, metallic aura formed around his body. 

"Metalla X!" 

The Digi-Destined could only watch on in amazement. The artificials were just as shocked. 

"No… Not him too!" Funkymon said. 

Metalla X stands there in the sunken ground and in a giant hole. Rocks started floating up as a result of the amount of energy being given off. 

"Whoa! Looks like we got two fusion warriors on our side now," replied Kari. 

"But I thought you had to be like Tai to be one," said Ken. 

"Afraid not. Now there is more than one way to reach this awesome status of power," replied Metalla X in a deeper voice. "You all really want to know how I became this way? Well it is pretty simple really. You see, my motivation was much different from Tai and Agumon's. My desire is to be the best and hell of a lot better than Tai. That was my true goal ever since we first went into the Digital World. But it required a large amount of training and perseverance." 

_Flashback _

**"It was during the three years of intense training that Gabumon and I had to overcome just to out compete Tai. But we needed to do more than just out compete him. We had to reach a new level of power and status. So, we went to the Digital World and searched all over the areas in order to seek the training room that Tai and Agumon entered during the fight against Burizalor. So we managed to find such a room on the Continent of Emeralds, a mysterious island found right off File Island's coast. Legends say that the most desirable of all warriors may enter to train. And with us having the desire to being the best, we easily entered the island and found the training room that we have been looking for. We trained for hours, days, and weeks. We spent one whole year there, as you could tell from our long absence in the real world. We had our breaks here and there but we kept on training until our bodies started to give out on us. But that couldn't stop us. We were there to train with perfection." **

"But we also had to find another place to keep away from any distractions that will slow down our training. We decided to train on an isolated island called Yukui, just many miles away from the Continent of Server. And with no digimon to distract us, Gabumon and I trained. I felt my own energy increasing. I could even feel Gabumon's energy getting stronger. Even the simplest of moves required every will power that we had in every inch of our bodies. The only thing that held our bodies together was our desire to become even stronger than Agumon and Tai. Then one day, I could remember a large meteorite about to hit the island. If that had hit the surface, the whole area would have wiped us out. Gabumon warp evolved into Metal Garurumon. Together, we were determined to blast the meteorite away from the island." 

"We thought we had everything under control but it was too great for even our combined strength to overcome. Eventually, we had to use every inch of our own power to push the meteorite back into the atmosphere. Even a mega like Metal Garurumon felt like crap after that." 

"Then suddenly, something just snapped within us." 

Matt looked up into the sky and watched the small meteorite collide. He looked down at the fallen Gabumon and anger started to overcome him. 

"No! This isn't supposed to happen! We are supposed to be stronger than some damn meteorite! Ah!" 

**"Like I said, something just snapped and everything went blank. My body started to shake with anger. Gabumon shared my anger and my determined will to be even better than Tai. We shared the common bond to be the best. Yes, we may have friendship for each other but we have determination for each other. And that's what made the power within us click and as a result of that, we underwent the fusion process and become the friendship warrior known as Metalla X."**

End of Flashback 

"And then it happened. We became Metalla X, the next evolution in fusion! Yes our time has! Our time has finally arrived! Our powers have now officially come out of hiding! So in other words, the sleeper has now awakened!" 

The artificials were growing quite impatient towards the long story that Metalla X was explaining the whole time. 

"Ugh! All you ever do is talk, Yamato. You may have fused with Metal Garurumon, but even your combined powers aren't enough to defeat us. Please show our friend here what we're really made of, Elfmon." 

Elfmon smiles and shoots out two beams from his eyes and sends them straight at Metalla X. The two energy blasts miss and hit the ground. Metalla X stands there with a smirk on his face. Elfmon flies up and shoots out two energy blasts at his adversary. He watches as they hit Metalla X and an explosion occurs. 

"Yes. Got him!" 

But as soon as Elfmon said that, the smoke cleared and Metalla X was still standing there unscathed. Not even one single scratch on his new shiny armor. Elfmon laughs hysterically and goes flying towards Metalla X with a fist being wrenched back. Metalla X gets into a fighting position in order to get ready to battle Elfmon. 

With Tai and Agumon out of commission, will the combined force of Matt and Metal Garurumon be able to defeat Elfmon and the other artificial demons? 

[Digimon Zero Two first ending theme "Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku" plays] 

[Preview] 

Funkymon: Impossible! How is he able to do this?! 

TK: Elfmon doesn't stand a chance! 

Metalla X: So, it is true after all Machines do experience fear. Time has run out for you, artificial. 

Funkymon: Iceladydevimon. We must retreat and think of our next scheme. 

Kari: We have to stop them! With my brother and Agumon both ill, the fate of earth rests on our shoulders! 

Davis: I hate to admit it, but I'm not too sure if we should rely on Metalla X. It seems that he has let this new power go to his head. 

Dimitri: What is this? This wasn't supposed to have happened. The Digi-Destined are still alive! Maybe it's not too late to lend them a hand! 

Xveemon: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode fifteen! 

**Secret's Revealed: More Artificials?! The Maniacial Laugh of Datamon!**

Ken: Don't you miss it! 

*************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: With Tai down, it's up to Matt to pick the pace. If you're a Matt fan, then that was the golden moment for you! 

Coral: I'm enjoying this saga! There's lots of twists and turns. 

SSJ4T: There will be even more twists and turns along the way. So, be here for the next chapter! Be sure to also check out the Tamers fic when you have the chance! Until then, we're out! 

Max: Damn, my dad gets sick from a heart disease! This sucks being a Kamiya… Hell, I'm his son…What if it's hereditary? 

*************************************************************************************** 


	8. Secrets Revealed: More Artificials! The ...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. However, the character Burizalor is mine. Lady Myotismon, Iceladydevimon, Elfmon and Funkymon are characters made by Dark Warrior. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

SSJ4T: Hey, guys! We're back with another chapter to Zero Two! If you thought the last chapter was good, this one will be purely another shining Matt moment. So if you're a Matt fan, you'll enjoy this. 

Max: I'm still pissed that my dad has to be put out of commission. 

SSJ4T: That's how the plot goes, dude. You'll have to wait to see what happens. 

Coral: At least Keke's dad gets more fic time. 

Keke: Yeah! Go kick some ass, dad! 

Coral: See what I mean? 

SSJ4T: You guys enjoy the fic. We're kicking back until the end of it. 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Zero Two opening theme "Target Akai Shougeki" plays during the opening sequence] 

**Secret's Revealed: More Artificials?! The Maniacal Laugh of Datamon!**

Elfmon goes flying right at Metalla X with his fist wrenched back. All Metalla X could do is just stand there and smile. Elfmon wrenches back his fist and looks to punch Metalla X right in the face. Elfmon was becoming more confident since he felt that since he beat Omega X so badly that Metalla X would be no different. However, there was something that Metalla X was hiding and he wouldn't let Elfmon know what it is. 

Elfmon punches Metalla X right directly in the face. Metalla X's head jerks back as Elfmon has a satisfied smile on his face. He felt even more satisfied with the fact that he was able to punch Metalla X so easily. Elfmon takes advantage and keeps punching Metalla X right in the face. This caused Metalla X's head to jerk back even more as a result of the mighty punches being delivered from the artificial. 

Elfmon felt even more confidence now that Metalla X felt his mighty punches and were taking them in. However, Metalla X was the first to speak up. 

"Just as I thought, your nothing." 

"What?!" 

Metalla X brings his head frontward as he faced Elfmon. A smile formed across his face, which made Elfmon a bit worried. Metalla X took in those punches as if they were nothing. Elfmon couldn't understand how Metalla X would not be affected by such hard punches to the face. It was not just one punch, but several rapid punches. 

"Stupid robot. Do you really think you stand a real chance against a fused warrior like myself? Heh, your brain must be malfunctioning." 

Metalla X smiles and brings his leg back. Then he sends his left leg and delivers a devastating kick to the gut of Elfmon. The kick left a huge dent into the artificial. Elfmon begins to gasp in tremendous pain as a result of the kick and spits out several pints of artificial blood from his mouth. Metalla X wrenches back and delivers a mighty punch to the face of Elfmon and sends him flying back. Elfmon goes flying up in order to make his next plan of attack, however Metalla X would have none of it as he phases right behind Elfmon. Elfmon turns around and gets met with a punch to the face by Metalla X. 

As Elfmon goes falling down to the ground, Metalla X quickly phases down where he would meet Elfmon. Metalla X jumps up and delivers a devastating dropkick to Elfmon, which sends him flying back onto the ground. Elfmon goes sliding across the ground while Metalla X hovers down without even wasting an ounce of his breathe. 

The other Digi-Destined and digimon were amazed at what they were seeing. They were seeing Metalla X totally dominating the fight against Elfmon. Elfmon hasn't even made Metalla X flinch one a bit. TK was even more shocked. 

_"Wow. All of that training with Metal Garurumon just has paid off. After all, their friendship for each other was the direct result of their fusion. And they're taking apart Elfmon as he were refuge."_

"TK, did you see what I saw?" asked Kari. 

"Yeah. From what I'm seeing, that artifical hasn't even made Metalla X flinch one bit." 

"Ugh. He's got to realize that those things can absorb energy and inject the D-Virus into him at any opportunity," replied Leomon, "There is no telling when he'll become infected." 

"No. He's got to be careful. He can't let his guard down," replied Ken. 

Yolei could only watch the battle and say that Leomon might be right. No matter how much Metalla X will dominate the fight, he might just lose the war if he gets infected. This happened with Tai and Agumon, the same could happen for both Matt and Gabumon. 

Metalla X walks over towards the fallen body of Elfmon and a smile comes across his face. 

"Well, well. What do we have here? The ultimate tub of lard!" 

Elfmon took offense by Metalla X's remark and jumps up quickly. Elfmon goes to punch him but Metalla X was quick enough to deliver a devastating kick to the face. Elfmon felt the impact and goes flying up into the air. Metalla X could only look on with amusement. Elfmon managed to stop himself in midair, but Metalla X quickly fazed right behind him. Elfmon turned to face him and growled angrily. A smile forms across the face of Metalla X as he cracks his knuckles. 

"Getting scared yet, machine?" 

Elfmon watched as Metalla X began to smile even further. Elfmon growls and goes to deliver rapid punches right at Metalla X. His punches were so fast that he looked to nail Metalla X right in the face. However, Metalla X maneuvered away so fast that Elfmon's punches couldn't even make direct contact with Metalla X one bit. Elfmon's punches were becoming sloppy and he wasn't concentrating directly on his adversary. Metalla X saw an opening in Elfmon and takes advantage by delivering a hard punch in the nose. Elfmon cries out and goes flying back down. Elfmon looks down at his nose and it starts to bleed profusely. Metalla X chuckled to himself. 

"Ahhh, got an oil leak already?" 

This even infuriated Elfmon even further as he sends out eyebeams towards Metalla X. Metalla X easily twists to the side and flies right at Elfmon. He delivers an elbow shot to the face. Elfmon retaliates with more rapid punches but they were becoming useless as Metalla X easily maneuvered each punch with ease. All Metalla X could do is deliver another elbow shot to the face, which sends Elfmon flying down into the ground below him. This fall caused a dent into the earth. A crater was created from Elfmon's fall. Metalla X hovers right down into the deep pit and sees Elfmon's lifeless body. He walks over towards it. 

"You weren't even a challenge to me. You're a disgrace of a fighter. I'm wasting my time with such a useless machine as yourself." 

Just as soon as he said that, Elfmon leaps up onto his feet and grabs Metalla X's arms. Elfmon used his energy absorbers on his hands and placed them over Metalla X. 

"Ha! Now I got you! I will have all of your energy now!" 

The other Digi-Destined took notice as they gasped in horror. Would they witness Metalla X fall in defeat with his energy getting drained from Elfmon? 

"Oh no! If he absorbs any of Metalla X's energy, we're goners for sure," said Yolei. 

"He should have known about this beforehand," Leomon replied. 

"Hang on, its not over yet," said Pegasusmon. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Just watch and learn TK. Metalla X still has a few tricks up his sleeve." 

TK nodded and watched the struggle between Metalla X and Elfmon. 

Elfmon continued to have a tight grip on Metalla X as he slowly was draining away the fused warrior's energy. Elfmon felt his power supply getting refueled with pure energy. 

"Yes. I have you. Your energy is all mine and I will never let you alone." 

"Ha. Never huh? We'll see." 

Metalla X jumps up and puts his feet into Elfmon's face. A struggle was now taking place. Metalla X began to push and pull on Elfmon while holding onto the artificial's hands. Elfmon struggled to bring down his adversary and drain the pure energy that he had in his being. 

_"C'mon, Matt! You can do it,"_TK said to himself. 

_"Brilliant. He might have found a way to break free of the grasp,"_Ken thought to himself. 

_"Man, I wish Veemon and I could do something like that. I wonder how fusion will work between us,"_Davis thought. 

Elfmon was struggling to hold down Metalla X but Metalla X would not have any of that as he struggled to break free. So far it has been going to Metalla X's favor. 

"Well so far, I'm impressed. You're holding off more than you can handle, artificial." 

"No! I will never let you go!" 

"That's it, artificial! That's the way! Never say die!!" 

And with that being said, Metalla X pushes back on Elfmon's face and rips the hands right off of him. Elfmon goes stumbling back as his hands were ripped off from his arms. Metalla X flips over with the absorbers in his hands. Elfmon goes stumbling back into a rock wall. He looked down at his arms and they were bleeding oil. The artificial was now experiencing fear firsthand and he soon might have to witness his own death. Metalla X examined the absorber hands that he ripped off and tossed them down into the ground. 

"So this is what you artificials use to rob people of their energy." 

Elfmon looked on with fear in his eyes as Metalla X began approaching him. 

"What's the matter? You're the one who started this whole ordeal and you don't want any part of it anymore? I mean you were enjoying yourself just a along ago, when you were sucking the life out of Tai!" 

Metalla X approaches the artificial even closer, which causes Elfmon to shiver with more fear. Metalla X took notice of this and grinned. 

"So its true after all. Machines do experience fear." 

Elfmon began to look up the height of the hole and was beginning to climb up to escape the hole but he had no hands to grasp onto something to hold himself from falling. Metalla X began walking up to Elfmon even closer. Elfmon decided to use a more different approach as he leapt out of the hole and began running off like a chicken that got his head chopped off. Metalla X hovered from out of the hole and looked down towards the escaping Elfmon. Elfmon was running for his life and wanted no more of Metalla X. Without his absorbers, he is vulnerable and can't defend himself. Funkymon could only cry out in shock. 

"No! That's enough!" 

"Enough?! Don't be such a moron! It's enough because you're losing! Idiot! You came here to kill us and you don't want to finish off where you started?! I'll get back to you, but first I'll deal with your little friend over here." 

The other two artificials could only look on as Metalla X began to power up. His body started to glow a blue metallic aura color as he held down one hand towards Elfmon. He aimed with a perfect target and smiled. 

"Time has run out for you, artificial." 

Metalla X was definitely strong and no even an artificial such as Elfmon was able to put him down. But the question was, did Elfmon manage to inject him with the D-Virus at the last second. Metalla X didn't feel an injection enter his body, so its safe to say that he wasn't infected, which was a good thing. Metalla X made Elfmon an easy target and charged up a large blast. 

"Here it comes! I hope you enjoy eternal darkness for the rest of your pathetic life," Metalla X cried out as he charged up his beam even more. "Ice Barrier Beam!!" 

Metalla X sends out a huge, icy blast and it is being sent directly towards Elfmon. Elfmon couldn't even turn around and maneuver away. The blast caught Elfmon and he let out a loud cry as he exploded. A huge explosion occurred because of this. The other artificials would only look on with shock in their eyes. The Digi-Destined were just as shocked at the result. Elfmon was done for and there was no way he could have survived this blast. Metalla X looked down with satisfaction and watched as the smoke began to clear away. Metallic parts were seen scattered across the ground, including the head of Elfmon. The last of his life force faded as his program has being been deleted. 

"Ha. Now we can give him a proper burial at the junkyard," Metalla X remarked in a cocky manner. 

"Wow. Incredible, Metalla X was able to destroy one artificial," replied Leomon. 

"And now we got two left to tango," Ken said. 

"Right and we better not let our guard down with those two," Kari said. 

"You know. I feel a lot more confident. I know we can beat these things after all," Davis said. 

"Just a little butt whooping and we'll make their heads roll just like that one," said Xveemon. 

"I don't know. We really have no idea how powerful those other two really are. We better be careful, they carry the D-Virus as well," replied Nefertimon. 

_"Amazing, the power of a fused warrior is just indescribable,"_Yolei thought. 

Metalla X hovered down towards where the other two artificials were standing. Ice Ladydevimon and Funkymon turned to face him with concerned looks on their faces. Would they meet their fates just as Elfmon met his? 

"Your a lot stronger than we take credit for," replied Funkymon. 

"But it is nothing that we can not handle. Your defeat is eminent," Ice Ladydevimon said. 

Metalla X chuckled and said, "Oh yes. Your friend was able to take some of my own energy there for a second before I was able to stop him. Now here's your chance to try. So what do you two say?" 

_"How can he be so confident? What is he hiding,"_Funkymon thought. 

"Let me ask you this. What makes you two think that you'll do any better than he did," asked Metalla X smugly, "You two are artificials too. I bet your heads can roll as well as his." 

"Idiot! We are far more superior to the Elfmon-model. Wiping you out of existence will be an easy tasks for models such as ourselves," replied Ice Ladydevimon. 

Metalla X could easily tell that both artificials were really confident at what they just said. He could sense some fear building up inside of them as well. 

"Your bluffing, my friends. Lets see what you two are really made of!" 

With that being said, the two artificials looked up and flew away. They both headed out towards the mountainous areas just miles from the battlegrounds. 

"Oh wow! There they go! Man, they're running!" Davis cried out. 

"Damn it! They're getting away! Hey, you guys better stay put! I'll handle this on my own!" 

"Hey wait a sec! You can't hold them off yourself! There's a chance you might," 

But Metalla X cut off Ken's sentence and replied, "No! I won't catch that stupid virus! Now we're wasting time! They're getting away and I have stop them!" 

With that being said, Metalla X goes flying towards where the two artificials were making their escape. 

"You think that he can take on those two artificals by himself?" asked TK. 

"I don't know how to say this but he might stand a chance against one of them. But as for the monkey-surfer look a like, I would say that he stands little of a chance," replied Leomon. 

"Huh? But you saw him flying away. It looked as though he didn't want any part of Metalla X," said Yolei. 

"He was hiding his bluff so that Metalla X couldn't tell the bluff off," explained Leomon, "So he and Ice Ladydevimon flew off into the mountains so that they can sneak attack Metalla X at any given opportunity. So in other words, it is a trap." 

"Then we have to go and stop him! He has to know beforehand that those artificials get to him," Kari said. 

"Alright guys! Lets move out," Davis exclaimed. 

They all nodded in agreement as the Digi-Destined hopped onto their digimon. They then all flew and headed out towards the mountain region. There they should be able to find Metalla X and the other two artificials. 

************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, Garudamon was still heading off back to Kyoto with Sora leading the way. Agumon and Tai were slowly getting infected and they were in need of the antidote now before something drastic happens. Sora vowed to get Tai over to get the antidote as soon as possible. 

_"Don't worry, Tai. We're going to get you that antidote and your going to need a lot of rest. I promise you that."_

As soon as she thought of that, she was Kyoto just ahead of her. And the smoke that once covered parts of the city were now gone as a result of the fire departments doing their job, yet it will take a long while to repair all of the places that were left devastated at the wake of the artificial invasion just a few hours ago. 

"Hmmm. I wonder where the others are at," Sora said, "Didn't they say they would meet us at the canyon ridges just miles away from Kyoto itself?" 

"If I can remember correctly they should be," replied Garudamon. 

"Hmmm. Hey there they are! I see Joe and Zudomon!" 

Zudomon was flying towards them. Joe was on his back waving to Sora. Sora waved back to let him know that she has returned safe and sound. 

"Hey, we're glad that you came back. Kari sent us an email concerning Tai." 

"Yeah. He's in very bad shape. Agumon too. We have to get that antidote for him as soon as possible," Sora said. 

"Yeah. Just bring him over to us. We're still away from Kyoto in the canyon ridges. Izzy, Cody, Michael and Mimi are still waiting there. So any word on the artificials?" 

"Yeah. Matt and the others are taking them on as we speak." 

"Matt arrived to help ya'll?" 

"Yeah, and I left soon after that to take Tai over here to get the antidote. But we have to get him back to my place in a few hours." 

"Well alright." 

"TK and Kari suggested that I take a dose of the antidote as well. No telling if the D-Virus is contagious." 

"Right. That's a good idea. Ok Zudomon, we're heading back now." 

"Aww, but I wanted to kick some robot butt." 

"Unless you want Sora to do everything herself?" 

"Well alright. But next time, they're mine!" 

Garudamon and Zudomon then headed off towards the area near Kyoto in order to meet up with the others and get back to Odaiba as soon as possible. 

_"I wonder how they're holding off those artificials so far,"_ Sora thought. 

************************************************************************************** 

Back at the mysterious islands, the two artificials found themselves in a mountainous area in which they find a good hiding spot in order to keep themselves from being visible from the digimon. 

"So, where shall we hide, Funkymon?" 

"We're not actually hiding. We shall use this time to think of the next course of action. When they get here, we shall sneak up behind the strongest of the bunch and absorb their energy as soon as possible." 

"Sounds like a plan. But they will find us eventually." 

"I highly doubt that, since they can not sense our power levels. However, we are able to easily trace their power levels through our sensors. It shall be very easy." 

"Alright." 

Funkymon's sensors started going off as he turned around and picked up a very strong power level heading their way. 

"Heads up! Metalla X is about to arrive. If we hide at this very moment, he won't find us and we shall take advantage and sneak attack him and absorb his energy." 

"Great, a brilliant plan." 

"Now we must conceal ourselves from the naked eye." 

The two artificials both quickly phased out within the blink of an eye. They soon found the proper hiding spots that they were looking for. Metalla X came flying back and looking down at the mountainous landscape just below him. He was getting visibly frustrated with the fact that the two artificials could so easily hide themselves within these regions. Plus he was even more frustrated with the fact that he can't sense their power levels in order to trace them down. 

"Cowards! Come on! Show yourself!! If you artificials show fear, then you must have displayed shame as well. Ha! You call yourselves fighting machines! You're nothing more than a bunch of spineless scumbags! This is ridiculous, two artificials that are scared to die! What a bunch of low level pieces of trash!" 

Ice Ladydevimon chuckled herself while listening to Metalla X ranting on mindlessly. Funkymon could only nod and sigh in disbelief. He couldn't believe how gullible Metalla X really is. 

Elsewhere, the other Digi-Destined and their digimon all showed but they all split up in order to find the artificials much easier. Davis and Xveemon began exploring around the area that Metalla X was taking a look at. 

"You see anything, Xveemon?" 

"Nada. These rocky ledges are so dark to look under. Plus those buckets of bolts could have hidden themselves somewhere in which we can't see them. Plus we can't sense their power levels, which makes even more frustrating." 

"I know what you mean. If I were you, I would be getting impatient too." 

Davis looked up and noticed Metalla X hovering in the air. Xveemon turned to look up towards Metalla X. 

"So be it!! If you two won't come out, I'll blast you out!!" 

This brought shock to the faces of Davis and Xveemon. They were beginning to think that Matt was already losing his mind. 

"Oh no! We're down here too! Matt no!! We're all down here! Oh no! Oh no!!!" 

"Please just do us a favor and not blow us all up," Xveemon begged. 

Metalla X held out his hand and shot out a large energy blast after using his anger to power up the large beam. He sends it right down into the ground. Funkymon picked up a lot of energy from the energy beam that was about to hit the ground, so he decided to use this time to escape out of his hiding spot. Metalla X looked down and gasped when he saw Funkymon holding out his hands. 

Funkymon cried out as his absorbers were held out. The beam came right at him and he easily caught it with his hand absorbers. The absorbers began to do their trick as they began sucking in the large quantities of the energy blast. Metalla X couldn't believe his very own eyes as he watched his own energy blast get sucked away into the opportunistic artificial. 

Funkymon looked up at Metalla X with a big grin on his face. He began to laugh maniacally. 

"Ha! Thanks for the charge! Fool! That's all I needed to recharge my energy! Ice Ladydevimon, come! We must leave!" 

Funkymon quickly flies away using new turbo speed. Ice Ladydevimon quickly phased out and followed right after Funkymon to find herself a new hiding spot. Metalla X couldn't believe his very own eyes as he went off to follow them. 

Metalla X quickly phased out from different sections of the mountainous area. He then found himself on a cliff ridge as he looked out in his surroundings. Now there were more mountains to search. The two artificials could be hiding anywhere and this certainly wasn't a good thing, especially for Metalla X. 

"Damn! Where did they go?! They have no power levels, so I can't pick up their locations. Damn, this shouldn't even be difficult whatsoever!" 

And little does he realize that right above him were the two artificials. Funkymon and Ice Ladydevimon could only look down at their adversary. 

_"Ha. He's an even bigger fool that we first thought,"_Ice Ladydevimon thought. 

_"Now that I have collected enough energy from Metalla X, I can definitely use it to my advantage when I get my hands on the other Digi-Destined. Heh. Heh."_

The two artificials quickly phased out from their location and quickly flew past several mountains to find themselves yet another new location for them to hide in. Funkymon looked across his surroundings and felt much safer. Suddenly, his sensors started to go off. 

_"Hmmm. I wonder why my sensors are going off at this moment. Maybe they have picked up some sort of energy source,"_Funkymon thought to himself. 

He looked down and saw TK with Pegasusmon. A smile formed across his face while looking down at the boy and his armored digimon. 

_"Hmm. It's Takeru. I wonder if he knows where I am hiding, specifically."_

Ice Ladydevimon's sensors started going off. She turned around and looked down to see Kari with Nefertimon. She could only nod her head and smirk. 

_"Oh, its only Hikari with that feline menace at her side."_

Funkymon's sensors started to go off yet again as he turned around saw Leomon standing on top of a ridge. 

_"Well if it isn't Leomon. He should be one of the strongest of the bunch."_

Ice Lady Devimon looked down at another location and saw Davis with Xveemon at his side. 

_"Daisuke. He's also here. That's good, his digimon should have enough energy I can steal."_

Funkymon looked down and saw Ken walking down with Stingmon flying by his side. 

_"Ah, yes. Ken Ichijouji. His Stingmon should have more than enough for me."_

Ice Ladydevimon turned around and looked over on the other side of the mountain ridge. She looked down and saw Yolei walking. She then looked up to see Aquillamon flying around to where Yolei is searching. 

_"Perfect, another one of those new children are here as well."_

"Excellent, they are all here. This is the perfect opportunity to take advantage of this situation and absorb their energy, each of them! Then I shall become the most invincible warrior that this planet as ever seen. Oh Datamon, how you could have seen this glorious day now!" 

"So, shall we go in for the attack?" 

"Yes and I have the perfect choice for us to steal some energy from?" 

"Any bright ideas?" 

Funkymon pointed towards Leomon, which brought a smile to the face of Ice Ladydevimon. 

"Brilliant. We shall get Leomon frits then." 

"And then the children themselves should be no problem for us. 

As soon as they did that, they each held out their hands and revealed the deadly palm absorber as they plan to absorb more energy for their own selfish purposes. Evil grins and looks came across the face of the two artificals as they prepared for their next attack. 

The digimon and the Digi-Destined were searching the entire area in search of the two escaped artificials. They checked every crevice, rock ledge and hidden underground pits. But to no avail, they were unable to find any traces of the two artificials. It would definitely be much more difficult if they couldn't even sense their power levels. 

"Anything yet, Nerfertimon?" 

"Not yet Kari. I can't even pick up their power levels. And we know for a fact that these artificials contain no energy levels for us to trace." 

"Yeah. TK, where do you think they could be hiding?" 

"I don't know for sure, but I do know that they're probably scheming for a sneak attack with our guards down." 

"Yeah! That's definitely playing dirty! Though we know bad guys always like playing dirty." 

"That is true. So we better keep our eyes peeled." 

Elsewhere, Ken and Stingmon were searching throughout some fallen rubble. Stingmon picked up several rocks and tossed them aside. 

"You better watch where you throw those things." 

"Sorry. I better watch my own strength. I could accidentally crush somebody with these rocks." 

"Ken! Stingmon!" 

Ken looked up to see who had called his name. He saw Yolei waving over on top of Aquillamon. 

"I think its best that we take a look at things from the air," she said. 

"That's a good idea, Yolei. C'mon Stingmon, I need a lift." 

Stingmon picks up Ken and flies over to where Aquillamon was waiting. 

"Did you find anything yet, Yolei?" asked Ken. 

"Not a single thing. Those artificials could be hiding anywhere. If our digimon can't even trace their locations, then we're out of luck." 

"In fact, these things have no energy levels. So we can't pick up their presence," Aquillamon said. 

"Well, we might as well be out of luck if we're unable to find them. What if they escaped and decided to terrorize another city of innocent people," said Ken. 

"We won't allow that to happen, Ken. I can promise you that," replied Yolei, "You have my word. We'll get these things." 

Ken looked out into the landscape and began thinking of how cruel the artificials were when they killed those innocent people. He began to picture his own brother's death. His eyes go widen and his mouth about to drop. Yolei took notice of this and was starting to worry. 

"Ken, what's the matter?" 

"N… Nothing…" 

"No. There's obviously something wrong. Did you find one of those artificials?" 

Stingmon looked down at Ken and wanted to question him. 

"Ken, what's the matter?" 

Ken shook the cobwebs out and became focused on the mission once again. He got out of his momentary trance. He looked up at Stingmon. 

"Just thinking of something. Now lets put our focus on the artificials. Keep your eyes open and holler when you see them." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Funkymon looked out for any of the Digi-Destined and looked to see if it was safe to come out of hiding. He saw no one patrolling the area. He nodded to Ice Ladydevimon and waved over to her as a signal to come out of hiding. She nodded and flew right out of the hiding cavern. 

"Are they around?" 

"Yes but they are far from our location. However, we better not underestimate their abilities. Elfmon paid the price when he fought Metalla X." 

"Yes, but who shall we gather energy from, Funkymon?" 

"Hmmm. Hold on just a moment. If I can pick up some nearby energies." 

Funkymon shut his eyes and began scanning the entire area using his sensors. He picked up several energy levels. And there was one close by. It belonged to Leomon. 

"Well, what did you find, Funkymon?" 

"Leomon. He's nearby." 

"Leomon? Are you sure?" 

"Affirmative." 

"So, which one of us gets him? I mean, one of us can easily gather a whole lot of energy from him." 

"I'll be the one that gets Leomon. You go find Metalla X. He maybe strong but you have an advantage since he is unable to sense your energy level." 

"Right. You do be careful." 

"I will." 

Funkymon turns towards where Leomon was hovering by. He hid behind several boulders. Leomon was looking for the artificials but little did he realize that he was the one who was being watched. Funkymon was right behind Leomon without the brave warrior knowing. 

_"Yes. Once I take his energy then, I'll easily destroy the others and that leaves me with Metalla X."_

Elsewhere, Metalla X was hovering over the mountainous region. Little did he realize that he wasn't the only one being stalked? Ice Ladydevimon was just near him. 

_"Insolent fool. Your energy will be mine. Don't worry, it will be quick and painless."_

Leomon was about to make his next move until he felt something flying at him from behind. He tried to maneuver away but Funkymon quickly latched himself onto Leomon. He placed his absorber over Leomon and covered his mouth tightly. 

"Ha! I have got you now, Leomon! Soon, all of your energy shall be mine." 

Leomon attempted to break free, however, Funkymon held his grip on tightly and began draining more of Leomon's energy. 

"There is no use in resisting. You have no chance of escaping my grasp. Even if you try to break free, you will be helpless and your energy will be lost." 

Leomon tried to struggle some more but he had another idea that came to mind. He decided to send a telepathic message to Pegasusmon and TK. 

_"TK! Pegasusmon! Come quick! I'm being held captive by one of the artificials! Hurry, he's about to drain my energy!"_

TK gasped and looked over to Pegasusmon. They both nodded to each other and headed over to Kari. She turns to face them and noticed them with worried looks on their faces. 

"Whats wrong, guys?" 

"Leomon is trouble. He's being held captive by one of the artificials! We have to save him now," TK said. 

"Right. You led the way!" 

"Lets go, Pegasusmon," TK said. 

TK hopped onto Pegasusmon as they set off to Leomon's direction. Kari and Nefertimon went to follow him. 

"I better send an email to the others," TK replied, "Leomon may need more than just the two of us." 

"Right." 

While they were on their way over to help Leomon, Funkymon held his grip tightly on the heroic warrior and was collecting more than enough energy to suite his purposes. 

"Just a little longer. Yes and it will all be over for you, Leomon! Ha! Ha!" 

Suddenly, Stingmon came out of nowhere and used his Spiking Strike on Funkymon. The artificial goes flying back and hitting a nearby canyon wall. 

Ice Ladydevimon goes flying right at Metalla X in attempt to collect his energy but Metalla X quickly maneuvers to the side. Metalla X jumps up and kicks Ice Ladydevimon right in the face. 

"I don't think so, bucket of bolts! I knew you were coming, because I could sense your movements." 

Soon, the other digimon arrived and they had the two artificials surrounded. Leomon was holding his chest and low on energy. 

"Please, I need more energy," Leomon said. 

"Kari! Lets use our D-3s to give Leomon his power back!" TK said. 

"Yeah." 

They both held out their D-3's and watched as two beams hit Leomon from both sides. But these beams healed and recharged his energy supply. 

"Yes. I feel a lot stronger than before. Thank you." 

"No! This can't be happening! I drained you of your energy!" 

"Well your going to have to do much more than that to getting to job done, artificial." 

Leomon got into a fighting position and quickly phased in front of Funkymon. Leomon wrenched back and nails Funkymon right in the face. Metalla X goes flying right at Ice Ladydevimon and hammers her away with rapid punches and kicks. However, the fused warrior was able to maneuver away from her attacks by simply twisting to the twist. This frustrated Ice Ladydevimon even more as she went for a spinning back kick. But, Metalla X caught her leg just at the last second and flips her over. Ice Ladydevimon goes flipping back and gets met with a uppercut to the chin. Ice Ladydevimon goes flying back as Metalla X phases right behind her. Metalla X nails a mighty punch to the face of Ice Ladydevimon. 

Leomon goes flying right at Funkymon and delivers an elbow into his face, which sends the artificial flying back into a nearby rocky ridge. 

"They're taking them apart. Looks like we don't have to worry anymore," said Yolei. 

"And here I was worried this whole time. We had these two to do all of the dirty work," Davis exclaimed. 

"Its not over yet, Davis. It will be over when those two artificials are gone," Kari said. 

_"Lets just hope that this will be the last of Datamon's sick and twisted games,"_TK said to himself. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, back in the city of Kyoto, the chaos that was left in the wake of the devastated city was now beginning to clear up and the local services have been evacuating the city. The city was in need of many repairs after what the arrival of the artificials and the damage they have caused. 

The little girl with the sock puppet was crying in fear after the devastating chaos, which ensued. A mother came running up to the girl as she shielded the girl's eyes from the graphic scenes. There were several dismembered bodies and burnt up homes. This certainly wasn't a sight for a little girl to even see. 

"Is it over, mommy?" 

"Yes, it's over." 

"This is terrible… I'm scared…" 

A family was taking another child away from the devastation. The boy was wearing a green cap and wearing a blue shirt with a cross on the front. 

"What was that? It looked like one of those terrorist attacks." 

Looking far above the devastated city was none other than the boy from the future, Dimitri. He looked down while riding upon his Pegasusmon. A look of worry came over his face. He felt that the battle was over and that the artificials have done them in already. 

"Oh man. This is terrible. I knew something like this would have happened. It's my fault. Ugh. Maybe I showed have stayed with them to help them. Tai, you were the only hope for this world. But I guess this whole ordeal was something I had to handle on my own. I'm sorry…" 

Just then, Pegasusmon felt tremendous energy levels over towards the islands and he looked over to them. Dimitri wondered what the deal was and decided to ask his digimon partner. 

"What's wrong, Pegasusmon?" 

"I can feel some very strong power levels over towards the mountains. Something big is obviously taking place. A huge battle." 

"Battle? Ah! The Digi-Destined must still be battling those artificials! Awesome! Pegasusmon, lead us over my friend!" 

"Right!" 

Pegasusmon went full speed ahead as he headed towards the direction to the mountain island that the digimon were battling the artificials. Dimitri had thought that the artificials had already killed the Digi-Destined already but he was just as shocked to hear that the battle was still taking place. He would get there as soon as possible to aid Tai's friends. 

************************************************************************************** 

Funkymon got to his feet and looked up at Leomon. An angry look came across the face of Funkymon as he flew up right at Leomon. He throws in several punches, but Leomon easily maneuvered from each punch being thrown at him. Funkymon jumps up and goes for a kick to the face but Leomon twists to the side and nails Funkymon right in the gut. Funkymon cries out and holds his chest, which gave Leomon an opportunity to deliver a chop to the side of Funkymon's head. Funkymon goes flying back and tumbling down into the ground. 

Ice Ladydevimon shoots out several ice beams at Metalla X but the beams missed contact with him as Metalla X quickly fazed out of the way. Ice Ladydevimon turned around and shot out more ice beams at him. Metalla X phases out yet again. Metalla X reappears in front of Ice Ladydevimon and delivers a chop to the side of her head. Metalla X then delivers two chops onto her hands and easily chops them right off. Ice Ladydevimon screamed in tremendous pain as she looked at her arms, which began to bleed oil profusely. 

"Awww. What's the matter? Getting an oil leak already?" 

"Damn you!" 

Funkymon was slowly getting to his feet and looked up at Leomon with eyes full of rage. 

"You will pay dearly for this, Leomon!!" 

Leomon got into a fighting stance and faced off against the trembling artificial. The other Digi-Destined could only watch on as their worries for the future began to quickly fade away. They were now gaining a lot of momentum on their side. Not even the artificials are even considered a threat anymore. 

"If you want more of me then come and get yourself some," Leomon taunted. 

Funkymon was more than happy to make his next attack as he shot out a blast. Leomon maneuvered away as the blast hits a nearby ledge and causes an explosion to occur. Leomon watched as smoke was beginning to form from the explosion that occurred. He looked down to see Funkymon coming towards him. He grabs Leomon as the smoke covered them, which made them invisible and difficult for the others to see what had just happened. 

"No! He grabbed him!" exclaimed TK. 

But as the smoke began to clear away, it had become clear that something else had occurred. And the Digi-Destined were surprised when they saw Leomon holding Funkymon by his arm. 

"Wait a second, Leomon snagged the grabber," replied Kari. 

Funkymon was struggling to break free of Leomon's grasp but the heroic warrior wasn't about to release the artificial that easily. He would make the artificial life form make for what he has done and make him suffer the consequences. 

"Grr! You better let me go! Mark my words! I will have my revenge upon you damn children!" 

"You know, you ought to learn something, artifice al. Your evil ways will lead you to your demise if ever cross paths with me. Just remember this, the more you hurt others, the more pain will be delivered to you from those that you have hurt. Don't believe me? Ask our enemies in hell." 

Leomon pulls out his sword and cuts off Funkymon's right hand. Funkymon cried out in tremendous pain as he looked at his now injured arm. He looked towards Leomon and growled with pure hatred and anger. 

"And you could have used this arm in good use. Ha! What a waste of technology Datamon used to create you." 

Ice Ladydevimon and Funkymon were now surrounded by the digimon. They had no chance of escape. They knew very well that their fate would soon come until they could think of a good plan to escape. 

"So, what do you say, Leomon? Shall we tag team on these pieces of technology waste?" asked Metalla X. 

"You bet. I'm up for it. But leave me with the monkey." 

"Fine, just don't get any of your energy absorbed. I don't want to waste anymore time on these weaklings." 

"Fine with me." 

Ice Ladydevimon was about to make her next move but then she was caught surprise as Metalla X quickly phased behind her and nails her with a spinning back kick to the back of her spine. 

Leomon phases out and quickly flies right at Funkymon. This caught the artificial primate by surprise as Leomon delivers a knee to his face. Funkymon goes flying back into a nearby mountain ridge. Funkymon came tumbling down to fallen rubble below him. 

"Yes! They're doing it! They're beating the crud out of them," exclaimed Davis. 

"Yes! History is going to change after all! We're all going to go through with this without losing anybody," Kari said. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Dimitri was looking down upon something that caught him by surprise. What he was looking down was the crater formed from the fall that Elfmon created. And he looked down to see remains of Elfmon. Dimitri's eyes were widened in shock. Something was obviously wrong. 

"What… What in the hell is this? I've never seen this artifical before." 

"Yeah. And I can't identify this thing." 

"You're right. This isn't one of the artificials that killed Datamon. The artificials aren't even supposed to be in digimon forms." 

Suddenly, a huge explosion occurred in the background beyond the mountainous regions. Dimitri looked out towards the location. Pegasusmon picked up several strong energy levels over in that direction. 

"Oh I'll figure this out later. Pegasusmon, lets head on over there!" 

"Right!" 

Dimitri hopped onto Pegasusmon as they flew towards the mountain region in which the other digimon were battling against the two artificials. But Dimitri wasn't so sure about this. 

_"Somehow these artificials had changed their appearances in this time and they're not in digimon form in my time. Either that, or this could be just a first generation with more coming along the way. I better let the Digi-Destined know about this. I never saw this coming."_

They headed over towards the location of the Digi-Destined where they would tell them about the truth of the artificials. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Funkymon was trying to attack Leomon head on with furious punches but he turned around to see Leomon flying right at him with his fist wrenched back. 

"Here I am!!" 

Leomon delivers a devastating punch to the face of Funkymon, which sends him flying back into the ground. 

Ice Ladydevimon turned to see Metalla X delivering a dropkick to her chest. The impact of the dropkick sent the icy artificial flying down to where Funkymon was laying. 

"This doesn't make since! According to our calculations, Leomon was supposed to be considered the weakest of the fighters," Funkymon said. 

"Well, your sensors should have been updated a long time ago. We have been training for the day you three would arrive. So we kind of took our time," Leomon said. 

"Taking your time? What do you mean?!" 

"I mean this. We have been preparing for you my friend. This whole three years was the time for preparation." 

"Yeah, all of that hard work actually paid off," Ken said. 

"Oh yeah. I know that dying can be such a bummer, and I don't plan on dying for the first time," TK said. 

"I wouldn't mind if I had to grow old and die the old fashioned way," Davis replied. 

"You got that right. I got retirement plans coming up," Xveemon said. 

"So are you ready to surrender," asked Metalla X, "Or do we have to beat it into your artificial brains?" 

_"This doesn't make sense! How could they prepare for our arrival? How did they even know first hand when we were going to arrive,"_Funkymon said to himself. _"These digimon are a lot stronger than I first anticipated. Maybe it should be time to make our escape getaway."_

Suddenly, the digimon felt a strong energy level heading their way. They all turned to see who it was. And to their surprise, they saw a Pegasusmon flying to them with Dimitri. 

"Dimitri! You're back!" exclaimed Yolei. 

"We're glad that you come to see us whoop the crud out of the scary artificials that you've warned us about," said Davis. 

_"Wow. So that's Dimitri? He looks so much like TK though,"_Metalla X said in thought, _"I wonder… Nah… Couldn't be… But he does have the symbol of TK's crest of hope on his jacket. Its pretty obvious…"_

Dimitri looked down to the two artificials. A strange look came over his face when he took a closer examination of both Funkymon and Ice Ladydevimon. 

"I see it but I can't believe it. Somehow these artificials are different." 

The whole Digi-Destined group all gasped in total shock. They couldn't believe at what Dimitri had just said. This even caught Metalla X by surprise. 

"Huh? What do you mean?! I thought these were the artificials that you warned us about," Metalla X cried out angrily. 

"No… These are different. These artificials are much different from the ones that attacked my time." 

_"Huh?! Who's that boy?! I can't even get any information on him through my sensors,"_Funkymon thought,_"Whoever he is, this still doesn't look like good news. I'm willing to bet that he's here to help those wretched children! Perhaps it is time to leave and to return back to the lab. We're obviously losing our battle. Its time to execute 'Plan B'"._

Dimitri looked down at the two artificials. The others were just as surprised as Metalla X. 

"What?! You mean these aren't the artificials from your time?" asked Leomon. 

"Oh man! That doesn't sound too good!" exclaimed Davis, "Not good at all." 

"Crap! There goes my retirement plans!" Xveemon replied. 

"Not the real artificials?!" asked TK. 

"Then who are the real artificials?" Kari wondered. 

What is this revelation the boy from the future speaks of? If these two weren't one of the three artificials that Dimitri warned the Digi-Destined about, then who are the real artificals? And what secrets does Funkymon have that our heroes aren't aware of? 

[Digimon Zero Two first ending theme "Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku" plays] 

[Preview] 

TK: What?! These aren't the real artificials?! Then, who are these rejects? 

Metalla X: You better tell us the truth, boy. 

Leomon: We are curious to know. 

Kari: Please, for our sake. The future is at stake here. 

Dimitri: Al right. I should have given you more detail about them. They both look human and are not weak like these artificial models you've been facing. One looks like a human boy with black hair and the other is a young girl also with jet-black hair. What separate them from normal humans are their eyes. They're eyes are cold, lifeless and full of vengeance. They're the true killers of my future time. You Digi-Destined are no match for them. Not even a fusion warrior can stand up to them. 

Metalla X: Ha! Nonsense! That leaves more of a challenge to me! I'll fight these artificials and destroy them with my bare hands! 

Ankylomon: Next time on Digimon Fusion Zero Two, episode sixteen! 

**New Terror on the Horizon! The Nightmare Becomes Reality: The True Artificials Awaken!**

Xveemon: Don't miss it! 

*************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: More artificials? Damn, I wouldn't want to be the Digi-Destined now. 

Coral: Especially the fact that they've been kicking ass. Sucks to be them. 

Keke: At least we got to see my dad kick some ass. 

Max:*grumble* My dad is out of commission for a long while… 

Keke: Poor baby. I'm here for you. 

Max: I know you are. Thanks, babe. 

Coral: The next chapter of Zero Two will be up soon. In the meantime, leave us a review and read the Tamers fic. 

SSJ4T: Until then, we'll be leaving you. Goodnight everyone! 

Coral: Peace! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	9. New Terror on the Horizon! The Nightmare...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. However, the character Burizalor is mine. Lady Myotismon, Iceladydevimon, Elfmon and Funkymon are characters made by Dark Warrior. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

SSJ4T: Hey, guys! Sorry for the lack of updates but I've had to study for exams. Anyway, we're back on schedule. 

Coral: Thank god I don't have to go to school. I just hate studying. It strains my head. 

SSJ4T: Studying is not a part of a saiyan's lifestyle. 

Coral: Hell yeah! We're a warrior race and don't you forget that. 

SSJ4T: Just don't use me as you're punching bag. Why don't you train with the other Z-Warriors? 

Coral: Cause you're a lot funnier. Speaking of which, I could use a little warm up right about now. 

SSJ4T: Shit! You guys enjoy the fic! I'm getting the fuck out of here! 

Coral: There's no escaping me! 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Zero Two opening theme "Target Akai Shougeki" plays during the opening sequence] 

**New Terror on the Horizon! The Nightmare Becomes Reality: The True Artificials Awaken!**

The Digi-Destined looked over to Dimitri with shocked looks on their faces. They couldn't believe at what he just said. Was it possible? They didn't believe at first but were starting to become just a little more worried. Even the digimon were quite shocked to hear the bad news. There were more artificials along the way and which ones are the real ones? 

"What? What do you mean these aren't the real artificials?" asked TK. 

"I know for sure that these two here are not one of the three artificials that killed millions of people in my time," Dimitri said, "As you can see, these things have absorbers on them. The artificials that I battled had no hand absorbers." 

"So, are you telling us that these aren't the artificials from your time?" asked Davis, "This sucks the big one!" 

"Damn you, boy! You told us nothing but a pack of lies! Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Metalla X asked angrily. 

"Hey. Give him a break, maybe in this time the appearance of the artificoals changed. After all, we did face three artificials right? I know I'm right," Yolei said. 

"But do we know for sure if these are the true artificials that Dimitri was speaking of," Ken said. 

"Well, wherever they are, those two down there know about and we will get their answers from them," said Kari. 

They all turned down to face Ice Ladydevimon and Funkymon. They looked back at them with nervous looks on their faces. 

_"Curses! They onto me! I better make my hasty escape out of this predicament!"_Funkymon thought. 

"So, what shall we do, Funkymon?" asked Ice Ladydevimon. 

A smile came across the face of Funkymon as he turned to face Ice Ladydevimon. 

"That smile! I know that smile when I see it! You do have a plan right? Please, what is your plan in destroying the Digi-Destined?" 

"My plan? You want to know my plan?" 

"Yes! Please, you can tell me! Please!" 

"I'm afraid I can't tell you now." 

"Huh? Look, even if they know, it still won't make any difference." 

"Yes, but there's just one small problem." 

Ice Ladydevimon was getting very concerned and was about to question Funkymon's motives, but she chose not to. Funkymon speaks up again after a moment of slience. 

"Because, I won't be needing your help anymore, Ice Ladydevimon. You are no use to me anymore." 

"Huh?! You're not serious! I've been your royal servant, Funkymon! Please, let me have another shot at those ungrateful children!" 

"No. They have gotten a lot stronger than the both of us. And if there's anybody that should leave this situation unharmed, it should be me. Since I have all of the plans back at the lab. My final plan in destroying the Digi-Destined shall come into fruition! And you are of no use to me and I bid my farewell to you, insubordinate." 

"No! Don't!" 

Funkymon held out his hand and a ball of energy formed in his hand. Ice Ladydevimon gasped at what she saw before her and decided to fly away in attempts to escape the energy blast that could possibly send her to her very own eternal rest. 

"Escape is futile. May you rest in pieces!" 

With that being said, Funkymon shoots out an energy ball and sends it flying towards Ice Ladydevimon. She attempts to fly faster but the energy blast comes within inches of reaching her. All she could do was let out a horrifying scream as the energy blast went right through her. Her screams sent chills down the spines of the Digi-Destined. They witnessed her destruction as she exploded into millions of pieces. 

"Oh my god… He… He killed his own ally!" Dimitri exclaimed. 

"But why? What is his motive?" pondered Ken. 

"I don't care! I say we take him down before he tries to blow up somebody else! He must be stopped," cried out Davis. 

Funkymon looked up and a smile came across his face. The Digi-Destined could only look down with shock across their faces. They couldn't believe what they just saw a while ago. Funkymon just destroyed Ice Ladydevimon with no regrets. 

"Ha! You are now warned, Digi-Destined!! Now I shall unleash my advanced artificial models, Jax and Sonja, to kill you all, once and for all!!" 

"Jax?!" Leomon exclaimed. 

"And Sonja?!," TK said. 

"Man! What does he think this is?! Mortal Kombat?!" Yolei cried out. 

_"What? You mean they were hidden this whole time without us knowing about it? Hmm, this is a lot more confusing than I first thought. And there's no doubt that Funkymon is none other than…"_Dimitri thought to himself until he was cut off by the other Digi-Destined. 

"You know what? Why don't you just release them," Metalla X said, "Go ahead. I dare you. More challenges is nice enough for us to show you our full fusion potential." 

"No! Matt! What are you trying to get us into?" asked Kari angrily. 

"Shut up. Go on! Go unleash your artificials. I'll just by my time. However, if you do not release them within a few hours, I will hunt you down and track you down myself. No funny business, monkey boy." 

"Oh none whatsoever. And trust me, this will be the end for you Digi-Destined! I can fully guarantee you that!" 

With that being said, Funkymon goes beam crazy as he starts blasting away at his surroundings in order to create a large amount of smoke clouds to easily blind the Digi-Destined for the moment being while he decides to make his escape getaway. 

The maniacal Funkymon was firing blasts away and a huge cloud of smoke was beginning to build up during the scene. The Digi-Destined couldn't see through the thick cloud and were helpless to see right through it. Even the digimon had trouble, since they were now unable to see their enemy. They couldn't even sense his energy level during the whole fiasco. 

"Damn! I can't even see through this thick cloud," said TK, "You guys, he's going to get away!" 

"No, let him go! I want him to unleash those things. I want to see what they look like. From what I heard, they're supposed to very strong," Metalla X said. 

"No! What you are doing, Matt, is very wrong," replied Dimitri, "You must not fight these things." 

"Who asked you? Those two other artificials were fakes! I want the real deal," Metalla X angrily replied. 

"Matt! Shut up! Your attitude is out of control," Kari said, "And I'm sick of it." 

"Then do something about it. Unlike you guys, Gabumon and I have reached the level of fusion! And we will not rest there, we will exploit our full potential once we fight those artificials." 

As the smoke cleared away, the Digi-Destined all looked down to expect Funkymon to be gone and not so surprisingly, he was indeed gone. 

"He's gone! We have to find him as soon as possible," Leomon said. 

"He's a long way from here," Ken said, "It will be almost impossible to find him any further from here. These mountains and forests could easily be hiding grounds for him." 

"C'mon you guys! We have to track him down," Kari said. 

"Hello! Don't you see that he's already gone! So there's no purpose in finding him anymore! So I say we just sit here and let him bring those artificials on over here," Metalla X said, "Then I'll be the one that puts them out for good." 

"No! You can't underestimate their power! Please just listen," Dimitri said as he approached Metalla X. 

"And weren't you the one who warned us about these things. And what I saw from them, I wasn't impressed. I had my way with those phonies. Now tell us, why didn't you tell us what the real artificials looked like." 

_"I'm just about fed up with Matt's new attitude. Ever since he fused with Gabumon, he's been a total egomaniac. I remember him being all calm and quiet back years ago. But this is getting ridiculous,"_TK said to himself. 

"Well, what? Are you just going to stand there all day?!" 

"Hmmm. From what I seen, everything seems to be slipping out of proportion. I mean, let's face it. The three artificials that you guys were facing weren't the real ones after all." 

"Then what do they look like and are you sure there were really three artificials?" asked Kari. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, and many miles from the location of the Digi-Destined, Funkymon was running down a long trail in the mountain ridges. He was now making his escape getaway into the far off island forest. And there he would find the location that he has been speaking of earlier ago. Yes his lab was within the forest and isolated from human reach. 

_"Ha! Those fools have no idea what I'm cooking up in my laboratory! It will be a matter of time before I unleash my two precious creations on them! And that idiot Metalla X will realize their true potential and the challenge will backfire right in his face! Yes! It is only a matter of time before I destroy this world! Ha! Ha!"_

Funkymon jumped over several ridges in order to reach his location a lot quicker without any hesitations. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Metalla X looked out towards a long trail and noticed some footprints that were made earlier by Funkymon during the huge smoke cloud fiasco. 

"Perfect. I just found where he may have headed to," he replied. 

"Where? How do you even know? We can't even trace these artificial's power levels," Aquillamon said. 

"There's no way you can trace their energy," Stingmon said, "Its impossible. Even if you have reached the fusion level." 

"Oh yeah. Ever use your eyes? They weren't there as decorations after all, we use them for a purpose. Look down that trail." 

Metalla X pointed down the mountain trail way that leads down into a far off pathway into the island's forest valley. 

"Well that's pretty obvious. I guess we should thank ya," Xveemon said. 

"I don't need any thanks. We will follow his trail in just a minute, but just one question. Tell us who is the brains behind this whole artificial operation?" asked Metalla X. 

"I'll tell you. I'll let you know on everything," replied Dimitri. 

"I'm listening." 

Dimitri began to look back to several memories in his mind and looks to use some sort of explanation to tell Metalla X. There is one thing that he doesn't know about and that is the artificial's true appearance and their creator. 

"Alright. As everybody knows by now, the creator of these monsters is none other than Datamon." 

"Ha. So it's Datamon. That scheming little piece of scrap metal managed to create some pretty strong fighters from mechanical parts." 

"Yes, but that's not the full story." 

"Alright, since we know the creator. Fill us in on the description of these artificials. In fact, we afford to make anymore mistakes as far as these monsters are concerned," Leomon said. 

"Yes. I can tell you what they look like. I should have told you when I first met ya'll just three years ago. In case you're wondering, these two artific'als look like human beings." 

"They're human beings?" Yolei asked frantically. 

"Yes. But do not be fooled by their appearances. They may look harmless but their powers are very destructive and they seek nothing but chaos." 

"Enough with the dramatic tales. Descriptions now," Metalla X said. 

"Now there are two of them that look human. And to be honest, I have never seen the third one. The one named Jax looks like a young man with long, dark hair and a bandana around his neck. He looks almost like you, Ken. But it's his eyes that are different from yours." 

"Different from mine? How so?" 

"His eyes are cold and calculating. Just by looking into them, they will strike fear into your very soul. And he possesses no soul, which makes him even more deadly." 

"And the other one?" asked Kari. 

"Yes and the other one is just as evil. The Sonja model looks like a beautiful, young girl with long, raven-colored hair. She wears a vest with long pants. She's just as powerful and her eyes are just as soulless and cold as Jax's. And there's no mistake about it, they are very powerful and their power should not be underestimated. Not even the strongest of your digimon stands a chance whatsoever." 

"Well that sucks!" Xveemon exclaimed. 

"Ok, another question. Do these things absorb energy like those two other, Elfmon and Ice Ladydevimon? And do they carry the D-Virus?" 

"As far as carrying the D-Virus, they do carry it but they rather use their destructive powers to kill whatever comes their way. But as far as absorbers go, they don't need it. They have an infinite power supply, which is unheard of from any kind of fighters." 

"That's nothing but a pack of lies! Your telling us that these things can't run out of power!" Metalla X exclaimed. 

"That's right and that's why I suggest that we don't attack until… Wait… Where's Tai? Agumon?" 

"They were infected by one of those artificials. But I thought you knew," said TK. 

"Hmmm. So they're still alive? For some reason, time is going by a lot more slowly here than in my time. This just doesn't sound right." 

"He should be over at Kyoto by now. Sora took him and Agumon over to get the antidote for them." 

"Yeah. I was just at the scene at Kyoto. Those things left a big mess. And I'm willing to bet that they were able to spread the D-Virus," Dimitri said. 

"Then we are we doing standing around here for? Shouldn't we like go back and help those people," Davis asked frantically. 

"Nonsense! I say, we go after those artificials. And if you want to know why I have so much confidence is the fact that Izzy was able to duplicate the antidote and the others are able to spread the antidote through some sort of chemical that spreads in a form of a cloud." 

"Who told you all this?" asked Yolei. 

"Izzy. He sent me an email before I came here. Now, we should be more focused on those artificials! So what do you say?!" 

"But you just heard what Dimitri just said. Those things are like totally indestructible," TK said. 

"Maybe so, little bro. But who said that we couldn't attack them. I say we gun for the new challenge and accept it along the way. We may have died in the battle against these things in Dimitri's time. But we, including myself, have gotten a lot stronger during these three years. And with me as the strongest, we can take on these new super powers!" 

The Digi-Destined could only look at Metalla X with concerned looks on their faces. Leomon was getting pretty infuriated with his new attitude and wanted to tell him off in his face. 

"But knowing I can handle these new challenges, I demand you all to stay out my way. I will fight these artificials and break them with my bare hands!" 

Metalla X smiles and goes flying up into the air. He decides to fly over the mountain trail and follow the footprints left behind by Funkymon, so that way he could easily trace the secret laboratory. 

"Now you said the secret laboratory would be on this island? Perfect, now I can find them and wait for them to face me." 

Just as soon as he said that, Metalla X was about to fly away but then Dimitri ordered Pegasusmon to fly him up. The boy from the future confronted Metalla X. 

"No! Don't go out there! We need Tai and Agumon for this! If you go and face them now, there is a good chance that you might not survive! Please! Get it through your thick head!" 

_"You know he's right, Matt. Maybe your overlooking the situation here,"_Gabumon said to Matt in inner thought. 

"Nonsense! I can handle this by myself! Now out of my way!!" 

Metalla X flies off following the trail left by Funkymon. Dimitri could only look on and sigh. 

_"You are being too difficult."_

"Ugh! Man, how could Matt have changed this much," TK said, "The last time I checked he was on our side." 

"I must admit though, ever since he fused with Gabumon to become Metalla X, Matt has been able to defeat one of the first artificials. Maybe he does stand a chance against the real artificials that are soon to be activated." 

"No you're wrong," replied Dimitri, "He's not strong enough and if you want to know why. Its because, during my time, the artificials were able to kill him and Gabumon." 

"Man, what you're telling from your own perspective, these artificials are a lot stronger than the phonies that we faced just earlier ago," Ken said. 

"Yes and I just realized something as well. Something about that one artificial that managed to get away." 

"What is it, Dimitri?" Kari asked. 

Dimitri looked to the other Digi-Destined. They all stared at him and were about to ask another set of questions. They wanted answers. This situation has become more and more mysterious, which is making the Digi-Destined want to ask more concerning the artificials. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, back at Kyoto, the other Digi-Destined were all gathered into one area within the city limits in the countryside. Tai and Agumon were lying on the ground, while Sora and Biyomon looked upon them with worried looks on their faces. Joe was looking through Izzy's laptop and scanning some information concerning the D-Virus by collecting some blood samples from Tai. 

"So what did you find out?" asked Izzy. 

"Its worse than I thought. The D-Virus is actually eating away Tai's cells, which is making him and his body functions weaker," Izzy explained, "However, the antidote is actually helping a lot. It is creating new cells that will kill of the D-Virus and those new cells will replace those cells that were eaten away by the D-Virus." 

"Umm…" 

"Let me put it this way: the bugs are eating away the exterminators of Tai's system. Then the antidotes are a new pair of stronger exterminators that will kill off these bugs. Simple?" 

"Yeah and your observations was quite understandable. Good work, Joe." 

"Well thanks to your technology, we were able to duplicate the antidote." 

Suddenly, Mimi and Michael came running back from Kyoto. They were panting along the way as if they saw something terrible. 

"What happened?" asked Joe. 

"You won't believe but people are getting sick in Kyoto but not only that but they are dying as we speak," Michael said. 

"The D-Virus is having its effect on the people in Kyoto," Mimi muttered. 

"Oh no! We better think of a way to spread the antidote. But it needs to be in a form of a cloud of some sort," replied Izzy. 

"Don't worry Izzy. You can leave that to me," Tentomon, "However, I will need some help to load the antidote and spread it out." 

"I'll be more than happy to help," Biyomon said. 

"Perfect. We'll use our wings to spread them like wildfire. The antidote should be airborne and those infected people should also be cured within a few hours," Tentomon replied. 

"Then, what are we waiting for? Lets go for it," Sora said, "And we better feed Tai and Agumon some more of that antidote. They're not looking good at the moment." 

"Here," Izzy said as she handed a bottle of the antidote. 

Sora took it and opened it. She pulled out a pill and placed it into Tai's mouth. Since he wasn't able to swallow it due to the loss of energy he has in his body, Sora pushed it down his mouth and made sure he swallowed it. She then placed another in Agumon's mouth and made sure he swallowed it. Then, she got into a praying position. 

_"Please get better, guys. We're going to need you to help beat these monsters. This world depends on us,"_ Sora said in inner thought. 

************************************************************************************** 

Dimitri broke out of silence as he was ready to tell the Digi-Destined the identity of Funkymon. He turned to face them and cleared his throat. 

"The artificial that you all encountered that is named model-Funkymon. Well, I just realized that it's none other than Datamon himself." 

"Are you sure?" asked TK. 

"Positive. I just have a feeling that it is he. I should have seen this coming. But I never knew that he would take the form of an artificial but it was pretty obvious. I thought for sure that the artificials had done him in." 

"So, he would be heading towards his laboratory," replied Yolei. 

"And that's why we should be going after him at this very moment," said Kari. 

"Yes. I will go and follow my father. He went ahead first and I won't allow him to go into this battle alone. No, I will fight at his side! I won't let my father get killed!" 

Dimitri's Pegasusmon de-evolved back to Patamon. Dimitri held out his D-3 and it gave Patamon the power to evolve into his champion leveled form. 

[Digimon Adventure "Evolution" theme plays] 

"Patamon shinka!! Angemon!" 

Then Dimitri's symbol of the crest of hope appeared glowing on his chest. It gave Angemon even more energy to evolve once again. 

"Angemon shinka!! Magna Angemon!!" 

"Magna Angemon! Fusion Evolve!!" Dimitri cried out. 

Dimitri and Magna Angemon faced each other as their bodies began to glow and connect with each other by some force of energy. This caused them to fuse together and transform into a new form. It was Angemon X. 

"Angemon X!!" 

Angemon X flew up as he headed towards Metalla X's direction and towards the forest section on the other side of the island. 

The other Digi-Destined looked up and they were clueless at what Dimitri just said. They were clueless at the fact that he mentioned to somebody as "father". 

"Father? What? Did he say father? Who was he referring to," pondered Yolei. 

"Ahhh! Now it's becoming a little more clear! Its obvious," exclaimed TK. 

"Theres something you all should know," Leomon said, "That boy happens to be the son of Matt. And his mother is none other than Mimi Tachikawa." 

The Digi-Destined fell backwards and gasped at what they just heard. TK and Kari were the most surprised. 

"My… My brother gets married to Mimi?!" TK exclaimed as his eyes widened. 

"Mimi and Matt's son is Dimitri… How cool!" Yolei said with stars in her eyes. 

"Wow and I'm surprised to how their son turned out to be. He's not whiny like Mimi or self-centered like Matt. He's just right," Kari said. 

"Plus. He was able to perform the fusion with his digimon partner," Davis said, "And I have yet to fuse with Xveemon. I wonder what we'll become." 

"Don't forget about us, Davis," replied Ken. 

"Yeah, a fusion between Aquillamon and I wouldn't be that bad. We be one, butt-kicking super hawk," Yolei said. 

"Well now, don't get too excited," replied Aquillamon. 

"I'm looking forward to fusing with you Davis," Xveemon said. 

"Same here." 

"You guys. Now is not the time to discuss this fusion theory," TK said, "Ok, so we got to follow those two. Plus, we can be able to find the secret laboratory." 

"TK is right. There is no time to waste," Leomon said. 

Just as they were about to make their move and begin their search for the getaway monkey 'bot, TK turned to see Kari staying behind. This concerned the young boy as he walked up to her. 

"Kari? Whats wrong? Aren't you coming with us?" asked TK. 

"Not with my brother in serious condition. I just don't feel right just leaving him. Besides, I owe him big time while he was looking after me while I was sick many years ago. He did it for me. Now it's my turn to look after him. Please, try to understand, TK. I won't go." 

"I understand completely. Don't worry, whatever your heart feels, just go with it." 

"Thank you, TK." 

Kari pats her hand on TK's shoulder. She looked up at the boy's blue sparkling eyes and a smile forms on her beautiful face. 

"Now, go get those artificials for me! Do it for me. Not to mention, for Tai." 

"You have my word." 

TK nods to Kari and walks off towards the others as he hopped onto Pegasusmon. They all headed off towards the direction where Angemon X and Metalla X were heading. 

"Becareful, TK. Ha. You better come back, sweets." 

"Kari? Should we be heading back to Kyoto," asked Nefertimon. 

"Yeah. We're going to see my brother." 

Kari hopped onto Nerfertimon and they headed off back towards Kyoto. Kari pulls out her D-Terminal and begins to type a message. 

"I better email Izzy and let him know that I'm on my way over." 

"Its best that way, Kari. So that we won't worry anybody for your departure from the mission." 

"Tai will understand. He watched out for me while I was sick. Now I will do the same for my brother in this situation." 

"That's why I call a true brother-sister bond." 

_"I just hope TK and the others will be okay when they do find the artificials. I'm sure they'll make it out al right. After all we have two fused warriors leading the team for now. Matt better not let his ego get the best of him."_

Just after those thoughts, Kari finished writing her email and began to focus on pointing out directions for Nefertimon to fly towards Kyoto. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, Metalla X was flying off across an ocean. Thoughts began to replay in his mind. He could hear Dimitri's warnings replay in his mind over and over again. They were angering him much further. 

_"Matt, why can't you listen to them? They are just trying to help,"_Gabumon said in thought. 

_"I can handle this. Those fake artificials were weaklings. Soon I will get some better challenges. This way, I can fully show my true fusion potential that I'm looking to unleash,"_Matt replied. 

_"But what if the artificials are just too much for even our combined powers to handle?"_

_"I won't allow ourselves to lose. I can't afford that!"_

Metalla X began to focus more on the artificials as he shook all of those thoughts out of his head. Soon, Angemon X was flying right behind him. 

_"I can't believe that my young father is so stubborn and self-centered. How could Gabumon even put up with him sometimes?! My father is supposed to use friendship as his source of power. He was able to use the friendship of himself and Gabumon to become Metalla X. But he won't share his friendship with others! Is he so hell bent on being even better than Tai?! I just don't get him! But he's strong just like my mother said."_

"What's the matter boy? Can't keep up far enough? Well your going to have to catch up a lot faster if you plan to reach the secret laboratory in time," Metalla X replied as he flew off with tremendous speed. 

Angemon X growled as he powered up and flew right after Metalla X using the same kind of speed. They were now long gone heading towards their destination across the beautiful, blue oceans. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Funkymon ran across the forests while he was heading towards his destination. He was on his way to reach to his secret laboratory. He was hell bent on making sure that nobody was following him, but when he looked up, he saw Metalla X and Angemon X flying by across the sky. Luckily, they were unable to see him. 

_"Shoot! They're within my area! But how?! There's no way that they would know the location of my laboratory! No it must be a coincidence!"_

Just as soon as he said that, he looked up to see the other Digi-Destined, their digimon and Leomon flying by. A look of shock came across his face. 

"Ugh! They are heading for my laboratory! Grr! I shouldn't have told them about Jax and Sonja! I must get there as soon as possible if I am to be successful. I must activate them as soon as possible! I can't allow myself to be defeated this easily! Sorry children, but you're not making it to my lab. You have absolutely no idea what I have in store for each and every one of you." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Metalla X was flying over the great forest that covered the other section half of the whole island. He was on his way over to track down Funkymon, a.k.a. Datamon, and to find his secret laboratory immediately. He was hell bent on finding it before Datamon could get there first. 

_"Now if I were a monkey boy. Where would I hide my secret laboratory?"_

Just then, he felt a tremendous energy following him from behind. A smile came across his face as Angemon X was not too far away from him. Angemon X could just remember everything that his young father had just said back at the mountain region. He was so angered by Matt's arrogant attitude. 

_Flashback _

"Nonsense! I say, we go after those artificials. And if you want to know why I have so much confidence is the fact that Izzy was able to duplicate the antidote and the others are able to spread the antidote through some sort of chemical that spreads in a form of a cloud." 

"Who told you all this?" asked Yolei. 

"Izzy. He sent me an email before I came here. Now, we should be more focused on those artificials! So what do you say?!" 

"But you just heard what Dimitri just said. Those things are like totally indestructible," TK said. 

"Maybe so, little bro. But who said that we couldn't attack them. I say we gun for the new challenge and accept it along the way. We may have died in the battle against these things in Dimitri's time. But we, including myself, have gotten a lot stronger during these three years. And with me as the strongest, we can take on these new super powers!" 

The Digi-Destined could only look at Metalla X with concerned looks on their faces. Leomon was getting pretty infuriated with his new attitude and wanted to tell him off in his face. 

"But knowing I can handle these new challenges, I demand you all to stay out my way. I will fight these artificials and break them with my bare hands!" 

Metalla X smiles and goes flying up into the air. He decides to fly over the mountain trail and follow the footprints left behind by Funkymon, so that way he could easily trace the secret laboratory. 

"Now you said the secret laboratory would be on this island? Perfect, now I can find them and wait for them to face me." 

Just as soon as he said that, Metalla X was about to fly away but then Dimitri ordered Pegasusmon to fly him up. The boy from the future confronted Metalla X. 

"No! Don't go out there! We need Tai and Agumon for this! If you go and face them now, there is a good chance that you might not survive! Please! Get it through your thick head!" 

"You know he's right, Matt. Maybe you're overlooking the situation here," Gabumon said to Matt in inner thought. 

"Nonsense! I can handle this by myself! Now out of my way!!" 

Metalla X flies off following the trail left by Funkymon. Dimitri could only look on and sigh. 

"Ugh! Man, how could Matt have changed this much," TK said, "The last time I checked he was on our side." 

"I must admit though, ever since he fused with Gabumon to become Metalla X, Matt has been able to defeat one of the first artificials. Maybe he does stand a chance against the real artificials that are soon to be activated." 

"No you're wrong," replied Dimitri, "He's not strong enough and if you want to know why. Its because, during my time, the artificials were able to kill him and Gabumon." 

End of Flashback 

Angemon X was visibly very upset with the way Matt handled the situation. To him, it was nothing but a game. He has absolutely no idea what he's going up against, in Dimitri's view. 

"What's wrong, boy? Am I getting a little too fast for you? Should I slow down a bit?" 

"No. But I'm going to do what it takes to stop you no matter what. You're under-estimating the enemy." 

"No I'm not. I just simply want to get a good look at these things and possibly get a decent challenge from there. Besides, don't you want to see my exploit the full potential of our fusion powers? I never got a chance to try it out and now it is the perfect time." 

"But your turning this into some like a game! This isn't fun and games!" 

"Who said that it had to be a game? All I want is a little competition. Is that so much to ask?" 

Angemon X was silent for the moment. He couldn't get through to Metalla X mentally. He was so thick headed that he is just simply letting words go into one ear and out the other. 

"Suite yourself, boy. But I'm going to find that laboratory. You're more than welcome to come but I won't need your help. I'll fight them alone." 

With that said, Metalla X flies off to the forest to get a better view. Angemon X goes to follow him to stop him at all costs from finding the secret laboratory. 

************************************************************************************** 

The other Digi-Destined were following along as the digimon were picking up two powerful energies heading towards the forests. 

"Can you find them yet, Pegasusmon?" 

"Yes. They are heading into the forest. We may not be able to catch up with them but we can easily pinpoint their locations." 

"Ok, time out. Lets thinks this whole ordeal over," Yolei said. 

The group stopped as they all gathered around. Yolei was now going to speak up again, the others stayed to listen to what she has in mind. 

"I say we split up into let's see here. There are four of us. We split up into two. Ken and I will go into one direction, right over towards those neighboring mountains. TK, you and Davis look over towards the forest areas." 

"Ugh. Why did you leave me with TP?!" 

"And the name is TK," replied Yolei, "Besides, Ken and I are the brains in this little operation." 

"Well I think Ken should go with me. After all, we're friends," said Davis. 

"Well too bad. So are we going to stop arguing and proceed with the plan?" asked Yolei. 

"Yes, ma'am." 

"Don't worry, Davis. We'll find that laboratory. Its a synch," TK said. 

Davis could only sigh and think about Kari at the moment. 

"So what are we waiting for?" asked Ken, "Lead the way." 

"Right. Make sure you two email us in case you find the laboratory or banana breath along the way," Yolei said. 

The two boys nodded as they headed off towards the forest region. Yolei and Ken went over to their new destination towards the mountain regions in the west section. 

"So, you think we'll be able to find that secret laboratory?" asked Ken. 

"I'm not quite sure. I've never been on these islands before. But we will try our best. This island should be exact one where the laboratory may have been hidden." 

"But how can we be sure that this is the exact island that Datamon hid his laboratory." 

"Like I said, I don't know. We're going to have to keep our eyes peeled for anything." 

"Aquillamon, I'm beginning to detect two power levels from here." 

"Those powers must belong to Metalla X and Angemon X! Its pretty obvious and they shouldn't be too far behind." 

"I hope Davis and TK will have much better luck than we will." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, TK and Davis were looking around the forest in search for any footprints left behind by Funkymon. 

"Ok, you see any footprints?" 

"No because I've never seen monkey footprints before, TO" 

"Um, its TK. Well, he can't be too far away. Monkeys tend to hide out in the forest. So we have to look much further." 

Xveemon and Pegasusmon went to go look through the forest. Since, they couldn't pick up any energy levels from an artificial, they were forced to find the enemy the old fashioned way, with their eyes. 

"Ugh! I'm getting pooped out for this! Man, I need to take a break," Xveemon said. 

"But we to continue our search. Besides you don't want the others to know that you have been sleeping on the job." 

"Um, no. Davis would seriously be upset if he heard me doing so. But, on the other hand, I bet you he's thinking the same thing too." 

"Get your act together." 

"Right. So it's a monkey they want. Well it's a monkey they will get." 

************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, Funkymon was running through the forests like a mad monkey. He ran as fast as he could to avoid being seen by the Digi-Destined. 

_"Yes. I am getting pretty close to the laboratory. It shouldn't be far from here."_

Suddenly, Funkymon turned around and his eyes widened in shock. He could see Xveemon and Pegasusmon searching the forest. He hid behind a tree and was catching his breath. He couldn't believe his own eyes. 

_"Ugh! No! They're here! Well, this has gotten a little more interesting than I first anticipated. I should create a little distraction so I can lure them in and make my next attack."_

Funkymon held out a hand and shot out a small ki-blast. He shoots and blasts away a nearby boulder. This easily caught the attention of the two digimon. 

"I felt a tremendous force over that way!" 

"Where?" 

"Something just exploded just up ahead!" 

"That's got to be monkey boy!" 

"Come! We must find him and alert the others!" 

"Right!" 

They started out into the forest as Pegasusmon flew up to scout the area by air. Xveemon pushed through thick brushes in order to find the enemy. He looked up to see Pegasusmon flying around. As he looked back down, he saw a fist come out of nowhere and nail him right in the face. Xveemon goes flying back but he still managed to stop himself as he flipped over. Funkymon phases out right above him. He holds out a hand and begins to blast away several blasts at Xveemon. However, Xveemon was able to maneuver away and fold his arms into his chest. He then releases a large ray of powerful energy. 

"V-Laser!!" 

Xveemon sends the blast right at Funkymon as it barely nailed him. Funkymon phases right behind Xveemon and deliver an elbow shot to the side of Xveemon's ribs. The dragon digimon went flying back and crashing into the ground. Funkymon knees him right in the gut and flips over onto a tree branch. A cruel smile came across the face of Funkymon as he looked down at Xveemon. 

"Pathetic weakling. Did you really think you could catch up with me? Fool, don't you realize that my power far surpasses yours! Well, I've just about seen enough of you. So I'm going to put you out of your-" 

Funkymon was then cut off as a boy's voice was shouting out in the forest. It was Davis and he was nearby. 

"Ugh! That boy has come back! I better get to the laboratory as soon as possible! I will spare you your life, Xveemon, but only for this moment. Soon my artificials will destroy you all!" 

Funkymon quickly flies off towards the forest in search of his laboratory. Xveemon was slowly getting to his feet. 

"No. I have to tell Davis. He needs to know about this…" 

Xveemon used the last of his strength to send a telepathic message but he stopped for a moment and looked out towards the forest. 

"No! First, I got to find his lab! Then I'll let the others know!" 

Xveemon headed off towards the forest in order to find Funkymon and let the others know about his location. 

Funkymon found himself near a cliff ledge and he looked to a secret passage door just ahead of him. A smile came across his face as he fazed right towards it. 

"Yes. I have won this little race. And now I shall activate my beautiful creations." 

Just as he was about to open the door, Funkymon turned around and could see Xveemon in a far off distance. Xveemon could only look on as he found the location. 

_"Yes! I found the location! I better let the others know about this!"_

"Ha! You are too late, Xveemon! I am about to unleash the artificials upon you all!" 

_"You guys! I found it! I'm right over in the center of the forest, right where the mountain shaped like a cloud is. I'm right over here and I found the secret lab!"_

************************************************************************************** 

Aquillamon and Stingmon were the first to receive Xveemon's telepathic message. They turned around and flew towards the location where Xveemon was. They didn't need to search since they were able to pick up his energy level. 

"What is it, Stingmon?" 

"Xveemon just sent us a message and said that he found the location of the lab!" 

"Ah! Then Datamon must not be too far from it," Yolei said. 

"We better get there as soon as possible. So I suggest everybody hang on tight," said Aquillamon. 

The two flying digimon boosted their flying speed and went over towards their destined location within a matter of minutes. 

Pegasusmon looked up and turned towards TK. 

"Lets go. I just received a telepathic message from Xveemon. He found the location of the lab." 

"Then that must be where the others are heading," TK said, "Lets go Pegasusmon." 

"Hey are you forgetting somebody, dude?" Davis asked frantically. 

TK and Davis hopped onto Pegasusmon as he flew up and headed towards the same location where the others are heading. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, back in the secret laboratory, Funkymon rips off his mask and reveals his true identity as Datamon. He picks up a remote control and flicks on a switch. The lights turn on and he looks over towards two closed capsules. Datamon walks over towards them. 

"Ah. At last, the time has come to unleash my two most diabolical creations. I was afraid to do this but those Digi-Destined leave me no other choice. Now they have pushed me too far. Digi-Destined, behold your doom has come!" 

Datamon pushes the activation button on one capsule and watched as it opened up. Two hairs of hands came popping out which caught Datamon by surprise. Then, a young-looking boy sits up out of the capsule. He has long, black hair and a bandana around his forehead. He also had a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a vest over it. This was the Jax model. 

Jax looked over towards Datamon and nodded. 

"Hello, Datamon. How are you?" 

"Good. So your still functional?" 

"Yes. You're my creator. I've never let you down." 

_"Excellent. Jax seems to be in perfect working order. Now for my Sonja model."_

Datamon walked over towards the other capsule and pushed the activation button to open it up. Another pair of hands came out and a young, girl with long, raven hair began sitting up. She too was wearing jeans and a shirt with a vest over it. She looked over towards Jax and then to Datamon with a smile across her face. 

"Good afternoon, Datamon. How have you been?" 

"Good. Even during a long sleep in your capsule, you are still able to remember me." 

"Why would I forget about you? You gave me and Jax life." 

_"Perfect! Oh this is so perfect! Now it is time to unleash them upon those wretched children!"_

"So why is it that you released us from our long sleep?" asked Jax. 

"Oh yes. You two have a mission assigned for you. Now listen closely. Several of Taichi's friends are outside the laboratory at this very moment. I want you two to take care of them immediately as soon as they get in here." 

"Yes," replied Sonja. 

"We understand," Jax said. 

************************************************************************************** 

Xveemon looked up to see Stingmon, Aquillamon and Pegasusmon arrive on the scene. 

"Hey! What took you guys so long and where's Leomon?!" 

"He flew off and went on ahead of us when we stopped to split up," said TK. 

"You forgetting about me already?" said a voice. 

The Digi-Destined all turned to see Leomon looking down from above. He hovered down and looked towards the secret passage door. 

"So where did you go, Leomon," asked Yolei. 

"I tried to catch up to Metalla X and Angemon X but they were much too fast for me to even catch up to," he replied, "So you all found the lab?" 

"Yeah thanks to me!" said Xveemon. 

"Nice work, Xveemon," commended Stingmon. 

"You can all pat each other on the back later. Now we must go in and stop Datamon from unleashing the artificials," Leomon said. 

The digimon went on ahead as they went in to attack but Xveemon called out to them. 

"Hey guys! Wait!! Don't go in!" cried out Xveemon. 

"Ugh?! What's the matter now?" asked Aquillamon. 

"Ummm. Before I got here, I found Datamon and he beat me here to it." 

They all gasped in shock and couldn't believe that Xveemon didn't tell them earlier as he was supposed to. Leomon was visibly upset at what Xveemon did for not telling them ahead of time. 

"You should have told us before, Xveemon," Davis said. 

Leomon held back his fist and shot out his Fist of the Beast King into the iron door in order to knock it down since he couldn't blast a hole right through it. 

************************************************************************************** 

Datamon felt tremendous energy trying to break through the door and turned towards his two artificials. They looked back to him, as they were ready to take orders from their creator. 

"There they are. They possibly think that they are going to break through that easily. They have absolutely no idea what I have in store for them," Datamon said, "Oh but they will. Heh. Heh. They will." 

Sonja and Jax looked down at the remote control in Datamon's hand. They looked over towards each other as if they had their own agenda in mind. 

Leomon was about to break down the door along with the help of Stingmon and Xveemon. But their combined force wasn't enough to bring the steel door down. 

"Its sealed shut. I say we blast it down," replied TK. 

"Oh if it's a door needed to be broken down then leave that opportunity to me!" a familiar voice said. 

The Digi-Destined turned to see Metalla X and Angemon X right behind them. 

"Back away and let me knock that damn door down," Metalla X said coolly. 

Leomon growled as he held out a hand and was beginning to power up a blast to destroy the steel door. Metalla X was visibly getting impatient as he watched Leomon. 

Datamon turned to face Sonja and Jax as he was about to give out orders to them. 

"Now you two go out there and finish them off!" 

But as soon as he said that, Jax came up from behind him and quickly snatched the remote control out of his hand. This caught Datamon by surprise as he turned to face him with an angry look across his face. His eyes were boiling over. 

"Jax?! What in the hell are you doing?!" 

"So this is the remote that you used to seal us away? Well how about I hold onto this for you? What? Is there something wrong, Datamon? Maybe we should go directly to a more different approach." 

As soon as Jax said that, he crushed the remote control with one hand. Datamon could only look on with shock as Jax threw the smashed up remote control on the ground. 

"What?! What have you done?! You dare defy me?! Damn you to hell!" 

"Heh. I won't let you do that again to us, insubordinate." 

Leomon was ready to blast the door down but then Metalla X was yelling at him to hurry it up. 

"Leomon! You better hurry up and blast that door! Or else I'll have to step in and get the job done myself!" 

"Leomon! Don't listen to him! He just wants to fight those artificials for his own selfish desire!" Angemon X cried out. 

"And you better shut up, boy!" Metalla X angrily cried out to Angemon X. 

Leomon stopped as he heard Datamon's rambling from behind the door. The other digimon could hear as well. They even heard other unfamiliar voices replying back to him. 

"Ugh! Oh no, you guys! He's activated those artificals," Xveemon stuttered nervously. 

"Get out of my way, you idiots," Metalla X said angrily. 

"No damn it! You don't know what you're doing, Matt! Stop it, you don't realize how powerful they really are!" 

"I think it's too late for that, boy. I'll get what I want and what I want is a decent fight and these artificials may be the one challenge that I have been seeking forever since the fusion took place! So stand aside and let me realize my goal!" 

With that being said, Metalla X shot a large blast towards the steel door and its tremendous force knocked it down to the ground. The two artificials watched as the door came falling down. 

"Its them! The Digi-Destined," Datamon said. 

Jax and Sonja walked through the smoke that was building up. They seemed ineffective from the blast that Metalla X had made. They turned to face the digimon with their cold, lifeless eyes. 

"Well. Isn't this convenient?! Two humans! Two humans! A boy and a girl! So I take it that these are the scary artificials that you were mentioning about? Right? Well am I right?" asked Metalla X. 

Angemon X nodded in agreement. 

"Ha! I expected something a lot scarier than this." 

_"No! It's them al right! Matt, now you're going to realize your own mistake by under estimating these things. I just hope you're as powerful as you say you are. Because this maybe you're biggest challenge to date. Now its time to back up those words,"_ Dimitri thought. 

At last, the Digi-Destined and their digimon come face to face with the two artificials, Jax and Sonja. But are they as powerful as Dimitri thinks they are? And will even Metalla X be able to defeat them? 

[Digimon Zero Two first ending theme "Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku" plays] 

[Preview] 

Datamon: Jax! Sonja! You will destroy the Digi-Destined! Then I want you to find and eliminate Taichi! 

Jax: We're not following your orders anymore, Datamon… It's time to put you to rest for good. 

Angemon X: I can't believe this! They've just slaughtered their own creator! 

Davis: Now they're releasing another artificial?! We've got… three to handle? 

Xveemon: Somebody cancel my vacation plans… This is going to be a long fight… 

Sonja: Well, good morning to you… 

Mysterious Artificial: RAA!!! 

Metalla X: Two artificials? Three artificials? What's the difference? They'll be grinded into smear when I'm through with them. I'll take the bitch. 

Sonja: Let's go, little man. 

Yolei: Next time on Digimon Fusion Zero Two, episode seventeen! 

**Taichi's Deadly Assassin: The Dark Mega, Black War Greymon! Sonja, the Deadly Beauty!**

TK: Don't miss it! 

*************************************************************************************** 

Coral: Did you guys enjoy the fic? We're getting down to the suspense of the Artificial Saga! So Black War Greymon shows up? I was kind of expecting him to show up. So, want to go for another round? 

[The author is left a bloody mess with bumps covering his entire body.] 

Coral: Heh. You don't look so good. Besides, I was only teasing with you there. You would have been dead if I didn't hold back. 

[The author twitches like a squashed insect.] 

Coral: Ok, we'll stop for today. But you better be ready next time. You guys be sure to check out the latest Tamer chapter! The team faces the boar deva! Until then, peace! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	10. Taichi's Deadly Assassin: The Dark Mega,...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. However, the characters Jax, Sonja and Burizalor are mine. Lady Myotismon, Iceladydevimon, Elfmon and Funkymon are characters made by Dark Warrior. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

Coral: Hey, guys! As you know SSJ4T won't be with us. He's out for an indefinite time after a little accident. 

Max: Little my ass! You almost killed him! 

Coral: I couldn't help it! I wanted to train! I didn't want to be a couch potato, you know? 

Max: You should have asked Keke and me if you wanted to train. 

Keke: Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late! 

Max: You're never late, babe. You came just in time. 

Keke: Oh by the way, Cora. You got an email from that Alan Wilkinson guy. 

Coral: Oh boy. I wonder what he wants this time. 

Max: Did you just call her Cora? 

Keke: Yeah, she usually hates the name, but she's cool with me calling her that. I guess I'm pretty special. 

Max: Whatever, anyway I say we get started on the fic. The real artificials have been released and it's up to the Destined to stand up against these new foes. Even though my dad is still out with that virus, Keke's dad get spotlight. 

Keke: I'm enjoying these recent chapters. My dad totally kicks ass! Let's get on with the fic! Enjoy! 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Zero Two opening theme "Target Akai Shougeki" plays during the opening sequence] 

**Taichi's Deadly Assassin: The Dark Mega, Black War Greymon! Sonja, the Deadly Beauty!**

Metalla X used his powerful blast to knock down the steel door, instead of letting Leomon handle it. Angemon X could only just stand there angrily and not get in his way. 

_"Young father! I hope you realize that you're signing your own death warrant!"_

As the blast blasted the steel door, a large gust of smoke came out of the room as a result of the huge explosion. The two artificials turned to see the explosion as it easily caught their attention and take their focus off of Datamon. 

The Digi-Destined could only look on with shocked looks on their faces at what they were gazing at. Right before them were two human beings: young boy and a young girl. Nothing seemed dangerous about them. 

"Well. Well. So, this is what had you all so nervous about. What do I see here? I see a young girl with long, black hair and a young boy with the same color hair. So, I take it that these are the horrifying artificials that you were mentioning about?" replied Metalla X. 

"Uh huh," said Angemon X. 

"Are you sure? They look just like humans to me," Davis said. 

"No. Don't be fooled by their appearance. They're powers are limitless. And they are stronger than all of us put together!" 

Datamon got up from the ground and turned to face the Digi-Destined and their digimon. His anger towards them has now reached new heights. They have discovered his secret laboratory but he was glad to see them show up, in order for his creations to completely exterminate them in the process. 

"Ha! So you actually made it here, Digi-Destined! I'm glad that you all did! Now my creations shall destroy you just like you did to artificials Elfmon and Ice Ladydevimon!" 

"Um, dude. You destroyed her yourself," Xveemon said, "Geez and I thought I was forgetful!" 

Jax took notice of the two artificial's names and turned to face Datamon with a smile on his face. 

"Artificial models Elfmon and Ice Ladydevimon? So you created them after all?" 

"Yes I did." 

"But they were of a different model unlike myself and Sonja. They were energy-absorbing models, weren't they not?" 

"Yes they were." 

"So you thought energy-absorbing models would be much easier to control than us," asked Sonja. 

"Yes. They were quite loyal to me and they didn't rebel like you two have in the past." 

"But now, it's a shame. They're both dead," Sonja said. 

This even angered Datamon even further as he clenched his fists with his teeth grinding with sheer rage building up inside of him. Jax and Sonja have bad-mouthed him far enough but they took it too far in mocking his other creations. 

"That's enough, Jax and Sonja! I order you two to destroy the Digi-Destined now!!" 

"Shut up already," said Jax, "We will deal with them when we are ready. And now isn't the time." 

"Ugh!! What did you say?!" 

The Digi-Destined and their digimon could only look on with shock and confusion. They have never seen two rebellious beings like Jax and Sonja before. Angemon X could only look on with horror and came to realization that the two artificials that he sees before him are the two killers from his future time period. These were the artificials that killed the Digi-Destined in his time, but he never expected them to be rebellious to their own creator. 

Jax and Sonja walked over around the laboratory in search of something that they may need. Jax looked over another capsule and examined it. It was much larger than his and Sonja's. It was large enough to hold a giant inside. 

"Hey, Sonja. Come take a look at this." 

"What is it?" 

"Its another capsule and there's something inside of it." 

"And what is it?" 

"It looks like a person is in here. No, some sort of digimon…" 

"No! You two stay away from there! Don't open that capsule! My strongest artificial is within that capsule! He was to be your third ally in destroying the Digi-Destined!!" 

This caught the Digi-Destined by surprise. But even more so, it caught Angemon X by surprise. He always knew that there would be a third artificial but he never knew when it would appear and now he has even heard about it from Datamon's own mouth. 

_"So the third artificial is in there?! At last, I'll even get the chance to see what this thing looks like!"_

"So it's your strongest artificial created? And why haven't we been told about this?" asked Jax. 

"Because you never asked and it is still not complete! I still have to put a few modifications into his body!" 

"Well then. Lets take a look, shall we?" 

Jax proceeded on to open the capsule but Datamon cried out again to stop him from activating the capsule. 

"No, Jax! I order you to stay away from that capsule! Please, just listen to me for gods sakes!" 

"Well that's just too bad, now is it," said Sonja. 

Sonja walked over to the capsule and examined the creature that was inside of it. It looked sort of reptilian with black skin and silver armor all over his body. 

"If this artificial model is just a prototype and not complete, then we should have a right to take a look at him. Is that so much to ask," Sonja asked. 

"No! You don't understand. If you open it, he might nor function that well." 

"Well then. Lets take a look shall we," Jax said as he proceeded on to push the activation button. 

He pushed the button and watched as a button that read **Open**. Jax stepped aside and allowed Sonja to do the honors and push the button. Datamon ran over towards her and grabbed her arm. 

"No, Sonja!!!" 

Sonja shrugged his arm off and rolled her eyes. She turned to face him with her cold and lifeless eyes and delivers a thunderous elbow shot to Datamons' chest. Datamon goes stumbling back and coughing out blood-like oil. 

"When we're through with you, you're going to scrap metal, do you hear me," Sonja said with a cold tone in her voice. 

"But, Sonja! You have to listen to me! Please, don't open that capsule! I beg of you!" 

"You can't control because your control is all broken into little pieces," Jax replied. 

"That's because you broke it and I can just make a another! Now, I order you two to get away from that damn capsule and destroy the intruders!! I order you now!!" 

"Sonja, go ahead and open it." 

"No!! Don't!!" 

Sonja nodded and pushed the open button to activate the capsule. Datamon turned to face her with an his widened eyes full of sheer rage building up inside of him but he also had a feeling of fear, fear of what his artificials could do if he isn't careful. 

"For the final time, you better not release it!!! Curse you!!" 

As soon as he screamed out, Jax came up from behind and punched his fist right through his neck. Datamon could only look on as he saw Jax's hand sticking right through his throat. Datamon looked down to see red-oil dripping down from his large open wound. He began coughing and gagging. He could barely mutter a single word now that Jax has taken out his voice box as well. 

The Digi-Destined could only look on with sheer disgust and total shock at what they were witnessing. Was this the first glimpse of what they are about to go up against? 

_"They're just as ruthless and hateful like in my time,"_Dimitri thought. 

Datamon turned to face Jax with his throat completely cut open and caved in. He only managed to speak a few words left as his voice box started to go out. 

"How… dare… you?! Damn… you! You'll… never… send… me… to… the depths… of hell…" 

"Oh but you see. I already have." 

And with that being said, Jax jumped up and blasted away Datamon's body with one single shot. This caught the Digi-Destined by surprise to see one blast completely destroy the body of Datamon. All that was left after the blast was Datamon's head. It came rolling down towards the Digi-Destined. Davis looked down at it with sheer disgust. 

"To… hell… with you… Jax… I shall… see you… there… soon… enough…" 

"Ha. Cocky for a dead man," replied Sonja. 

Jax grabs Datamon's head and crushed with his own hands in one split second. All that was left as pieces of Datamon's head parts and brain pieces. Jax wiped off the blood and the brain gush off of his hands and turned to face Sonja. 

"Ugh! Did you see that?! He crushed it like a bug!" Yolei said with disgust in her voice. 

"He killed Datamon off as if he were nothing," replied TK, "This is not good and now we have to face them by ourselves now." 

Jax pointed towards Davis and Xveemon. A form formed across his face as he cleared his throat. 

"You there. Are you Davis Motomiya?" 

"Umm… yeah!? What in the hell do you want from me?!" 

"Careful, Davis. I don't want you to lose your head too!" 

"Don't worry, Davis. We got you covered," Leomon said. 

The digimon all got into fighting stances as Jax walked up towards them. But he turned around and walked over towards Sonja. The Digi-Destined could only sigh of relief. 

"Whew that was a close one," said Davis. 

"Don't be too sure. They're about to unleash that artificial out of his capsule," said Ken. 

"Go on, Sonja. Its time to open the capsule." 

"No! If they set that thing free, we're all dead for sure! Stand back," Angemon X cried out angrily as he powered up. 

He held out his fists as they began to glow. He wrenched back and then pushes them forward as two energy blasts came shooting out. The two blasts combined into one as they came hurtling towards the two artificials in order to destroy them and the capsule at the same time. The digimon all carried their human partners out of there as soon as possible since the blast was powerful enough to wipe out an entire area within seconds. 

"Everyone get down!!" Ken exclaimed 

As soon as they escaped out of the laboratory, they saw as the laboratory exploded right before them. All they could see was a bright flash of light take place right before them and the laboratory was now left as fallen rubble and building debris. The Digi-Destined looked on and watched as the smoke cleared away. 

"Well that wasn't a very smart move, Dimitri," said Metalla X, "You didn't even destroy them hot shot!" 

"Huh?! But that was my most powerful attack ever, even in our fusion form!" 

"Well, you spoke too soon. Take a look yourself." 

"No! Impossible!" 

As the smoke cleared away, Jax and Sonja stood there unharmed with the giant capsule at their side. Sonja had it lifted up right above her head. 

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets drop it, hurry it up and open it!" 

"Your the boss." 

Sonja drops the capsule and wipes her hands. Jax walks over towards it and pushes the open button on the capsule. They watched patiently as the capsule top opened up. Inside, they could see a tall, creature that looked like War Greymon. In fact, it did look like War Greymon. Except this one has black skin and yellow hair. His eyes were a bright yellow with black pupils in them. There was something absolutely dark about this being. 

The monster managed to open his eyes and sit up from his capsule. He looked up and took a good examination of his surroundings. He got up on his two feet and turned to face the two artificials that set him free of his long, long sleep in the capsule. This was the first time that he has ever gotten a glimpse of the real world. 

The Digi-Destined were just as shocked as ever. Now they weren't going to handle with two artificials but three of them. Three gruesome power houses that plan on destroying all of mankind. 

"He looks just like War Greymon but he's black and absolute pure evil," TK said. 

"I don't have any information on him," said Pegasusmon. 

"He's big. He's big and ugly too," Xveemon said. 

"Grr! We can take them," Davis cried out. 

"Grr! I should have seen this one coming. How come I was too careless to know about this beforehand," Angemon said angrily. 

The evil War Greymon looked down towards the other two artificials as they took a close examination of him. They were quite impressed. 

"Hello there, model Black War Greymon," Jax said while scanning the artificial digimon. 

[Black War Greymon. Mega-Level. Virus Type. Created as an artificial by Datamon to execute Tai Kamiya. Special Techniques: Terra Destroyer & Black Tornado] 

"Isn't it just nice to be out of that long sleep? I bet you were quite anxious to get out of there. Kind of cranky aren't you?" 

Black War Greymon looked down at them with a cold glare in his lifeless eyes. He examined his body and paid no attention to what Jax was saying. 

"C'mon speak. Didn't you get a voice box? You were created from Datamon much like Sonja and myself. But you're made from a different design. You are a fully robotic. So is that true?" 

Again, Black War Greymon stood there silently and not saying a single word. Obviously, Jax wasn't going to get a straight answer from such a big monster such as Black War Greymon. 

"Ah, so he's the silent type," said Sonja, "So why would Datamon consider you incomplete? He did say that you were lacking a few modifications to your complete design? What are they?" 

Black War Greymon didn't answer Sonja either and continued to stand there like some sort of statue. 

"Ugh. Well we're not going to get anything from him. I need you to answer one question. Weren't you created to fulfill Datamon's dream of destroying Taichi? Right? You are designed to kill Taichi and Agumon, am I correct?" 

Black War Greymon looked down to Jax and nodded. He spoke in a dark and low toned manner. It sounded a little more mechanical than that of Jax's and Sonja's. 

"That is correct." 

"Well I'll be. So the big guy is able to speak, huh? I like the silent and deadly types," Jax said. 

"Well now that we gotten his answer. So what do we do now?" 

"Complete our mission, Sonja. We must get away from here and find Taichi at this very moment." 

"What about the other Digi-Destined?" 

Jax looked over towards the other children and their digimon. A sinister smile formed across his face. 

"Nah. We'll leave them. They are of no threat to us for now. Come let's get away from here." 

Jax flew up into the air and was soon followed by Sonja and Black War Greymon. The three artificals flew off towards their next destination. They were now in search of Taichi in order to execute him and Agumon. 

The other Digi-Destined could only look on and were quite shocked that the artificials didn't go and attack them already. Angemon X was even more surprised that these artificials didn't have any thoughts of attacking him and the Digi-Destined at firs sight. Something was different about the present day artificials, but they were still as cold and calculating as he first expected. And her never expected a dark modified version of War Greymon to be the third artificial. Black War Greymon has proved to be the most terrible and indestructible of terrifying trio. 

"Whoa! Look at that! They're leaving! Man, I don't know what they're up to, but I don't like the looks of this," said Xveemon. 

"They're going after Tai," Angemon X said, "We have to stop them at all costs!" 

"Yeah especially since Tai and Agumon were both infected from the D-Virus just a little while ago," TK said. 

"I wonder if the antidote is actually helping him," said Ken. 

"I really don't care for Tai at the moment! All I care about is taking on those artificials! So, they seem a little stronger than I first anticipated. Big deal, they killed their creator and rebelled. That Black War Greymon has yet to do anything impressive than just stand around. So, you guys can just stand aside and let me handle this situation," said Metalla X, "I don't need your help and I don't want it! Do you all understand?!" 

They all turned to face him with sheer anger and disgust of his arrogant attitude. Metalla X has been taking this whole artificial threat so lightly and doesn't even care to know how great their real power is. 

"I have yet to see their true potential power and if there's anybody that can bring the best out of them, it should be none other than me. Ever since we fused, we have become an indestructible force that even Datamon's little toys were unable to derail my momentum. This is our time and this is our opportunity to prove to ourselves that we are even greater than Omega X. So what, he's down and out with a deadly virus. He'll recover, no problem. With Omega X absent at the moment, we can take the top position as the best and claim status of being the most powerful fighter in two worlds. This is our time and it starts now!" 

TK has now grown weary of his own flesh and blood lately. He is proud yet disappointed with the way Matt was handling the new fusion power. TK is proud of that fact that Matt and Gabumon were able to fuse and take apart Elfmon. However, he is displeased with the way his attitude has been as of late. 

"Now I shall be leaving now. I don't want any of you to follow me, is that clear?!" 

Metalla X goes to fly away and head towards the direction the artificials were heading to. But Angemon X flew right past the other Digi-Destined and quickly phased right in front of Metalla X. They faced each other, as Metalla X grew even angrier to see Angemon X blocking his direction, preventing him from proceeding on to fighting the artificials. 

"No! Wait! You can't go after them! If you fight them, there's a good chance that you will die! We have to wait for Tai to get better. We need Omega X for this!" 

"Omega X? You want me to wait for him?" 

"Yes, so that way we can plan for our next attack and with strategy, we may have a chance in defeating them." 

"Ha! Oh sure! Yeah! Lets all wait for Tai and Agumon to get better! I bet you it will be the next ice age by the time that they get better. Ha! They're history! Omega X is yesterday's news! Metalla X is the new deal around here and I say screw Omega X! I'm going after those artificials and ending this nightmare for all of us! I will do this alone, without Omega X!" 

"But if you go out there, you will get killed by them! You have got to listen to me!" 

As soon as Angemon X said that, Metalla X pulled his fist back and nails him right in the gut. Angemon X gasps for air as he goes stumbling back. Metalla X shrugged him off and smiled. 

"Now stay out of my way." 

Metalla X powers up and flies over towards the direction to where the three artificials were heading. Xveemon tried to go after him but Angemon X stopped him just in time. 

"Why are you stopping me? I don't understand." 

"Cause I won't let you make the same mistake he is making. He doesn't realize what he's getting himself into. He's about to enter into a sudden death trap if he fights those artificials. I've seen what they can do in my time period." 

"But they seem a little different in this present day period," replied TK. 

"What?" 

"TK is right. These things didn't kill us on first sight. Instead, they killed Datamon," Ken said. 

"And they didn't really seem to care that we were around. Their sole purpose was to kill Tai and Agumon right?" asked Yolei. 

"That shouldn't be right. They should have killed us but they chose not to. This time period is really slipping out of proportion and everything that I predicted has been going into the opposite way," Angemon X replied. 

"Well it really doesn't matter now," said Leomon, "We have to stop him from attacking the artificials at all costs." 

"But he's so long gone from here," Davis said, "It would take us a pretty long time to even catch up to him at the rate that he was going at." 

"We're just going to have to try, Davis," said TK, "So are we ready?" 

They all nodded in agreement. 

"I'm not about to wait around here and let him take all of the credit," Davis said, "Lets go Xveemon!" 

"Right with ya, Davis!" 

Xveemon picks up Davis and flies over towards the direction that the artificials were heading to. The other Digi-Destined follows them over with their digimon. They were going to stop Metalla X at all costs no matter what the consequences may end up being. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, back at Kyoto, Izzy was still examining the samples of the antidote. Joe was trying to figure out a way to transport the antidotes to other places across Japan that may end up getting infected by the virus itself. No telling if Datamon had spread the virus even before the first artificial invasion that occurred earlier today. 

Sora kneeled to Tai's side and watched as he was recuperating from the D-Virus. She could only hope and pray that he gets better. 

_"Tai. You have to pull through. We need you and Agumon to become Omega X in order to defeat the artificials."_

"Sora! Kari just sent you an email!" 

"What does it say, Biyomon?" 

"She's on her way over with Nefertimon. She decided to pull herself out from the battle in order to get back and stay with Tai." 

"That's good to know. I'm going to need her help to watch over Tai." 

"Sora? So are you and Tai officially dating?" asked Mimi. 

"Huh? Why do you ask?" 

"Because, you two have become more than just friends for the past couple of years." 

"Well, I've grown to actually liking Tai than more than just a friend. He's always there when I need him and I always depend on him." 

"He sure does know what's best for the team," Michael said, "He's proven that a lot to me. I may not have been there to seen him in action against Burizalor, but I know for a fact that he fought him just to save you guys from certain disaster." 

"Yeah he almost sacrificed his life in that battle and I've grown more respect for him as a leader of the Digi-Destined and as a long time friend. Tai, I hope your hearing all of this. It's just not right when you're not in action. We need you." 

Tai rested while taking in a few breaths and recovering from the deadly D-Virus that he got infected from the artificials. Somehow, these artificials could plant the virus within a blink of an eye and easily can immobilize any victim that way just to destroy them in the process. Tai and Agumon were lucky to have been pulled out of that battle or they would have been dead meat. Sora is very glad to see him safe and sound. 

************************************************************************************** 

Kari was on her way over to Kyoto while riding on her armored digimon, Nefertimon. She had just sent an email to Sora and Biyomon. She was glad to have gotten a reply and told Nerfertimon to hurry up as soon as possible. 

"We have to get there as soon as possible. They might leave from Kyoto and be heading back to Odaiba. Plus I really need to see how my brother is recuperating." 

"Right, Kyoto shouldn't be too far from here. Just hang on tight." 

_"Oh TK. You better still be alive. I hope you and the others have taken care of those artificials so far. I wonder what the real three artificials look like anyways. Oh well, I miss out on this opportunity but family comes first!"_

*************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, on a quiet highway road just around a canyon ridge, the three artificials hovered down onto the ground. Jax examined the area and smiled. 

"So why did we stop here?" 

"I say we hitchhike and try to pick up a ride." 

"What, you must be out of your mind? We can fly over to Odaiba! We don't need to hitch a ride," Sonja complained. 

"Well I haven't done something like this. It never hurts to try out new ways of transportation. Besides, I don't feel like stealing a car and driving." 

"Whatever you say." 

Jax and Sonja noticed Black War Greymon looking out into the skies. They were confused to why their third partner was responding to them very much. He didn't seem very open as if he keeps all of his emotions to himself. 

_"So this is earth? It looks so beautiful to destroy. I don't understand my real purpose other than to destroy Taichi and Agumon. I'm willing to bet that there's more to life than fighting. But is fighting a part of my destiny? Nature seems to precious to destroy."_

Black War Greymon looked down at a small little bird. The bird squeaked and looked up at the towering monster. Black War Greymon picks it up and holds it in his hand. 

_"Beautiful little creature. This is what probably makes the beauty of earth's nature. I do believe these creatures are called birds. Their chirping is like music to my ears. But, there is a difference between us. I was created as an artificial with a sole purpose of destroying two individuals but this tiny little bird is more real that I ever will be. I wonder how it feels to be flesh and blood. A living creature."_

Jax and Sonja were just as confused as ever. They could only see him as a towering destructive artificial but with some sort of tender feelings. This was so unlike any other artificial that they have ever seen. He didn't seem to want to destroy anything than Agumon and Taichi. 

"I don't get it, Jax. He doesn't seem to want to destroy anything at all." 

"Just remember, he's programmed to kill Taichi and Agumon. That's all that matters." 

Suddenly, Metalla X hovered down right behind them. Jax and Sonja turned to face him and could only sigh with disbelief. Metalla X could only smile with pleasure. 

"So there you three are. I was hoping that you were running away from me." 

"Huh? You look a bit different, so you must be Yamato? And Gabumon? What are you two supposed to be?" asked Jax. 

"Yes. In fact, we are now the most powerful force in two worlds. Gabumon and I fused to become Metalla X. Your date with Omega X will be cancelled at the moment because you three will be dealing with a real challenge." 

"You mean like yourself," asked Jax. 

"Yes but of course. Your reign of terror shall come to an end artificials. I tend on stopping you once and for all." 

"Ok. Can you cut the dramatic crap? We don't intend on destroying your world, just yet. We're here to have a little fun first and you're ruining our fun. But if you insist on fighting us, then so be it. Are you ready to challenge our power?" 

"Oh yeah. We've training for three years in perfecting out fusion technique and now it shall pay off. We seek the greatest challenges and you three should be able to allow us to fully perfect new techniques while in our fusion form. We have yet to have a real challenge and today is that day." 

"If its a challenge that you want then you shall get," Jax said, "Black War Greymon, I want you to go and kick this guy's ass for us." 

"I refuse." 

This caught Jax and Sonja by surprise. They couldn't believe that he would turn down the challenge, but why? Why would Black War Greymon refuse to fight Metalla X? 

"You won't fight him? Did something hit you in the head really hard?" asked Jax, "Whats the deal?" 

"I was programmed to fight only Omega X. I fight only the best." 

"Ha. So your big friend over there is a lot smarter than I thought," said Metalla X, "He knows that I would have wiped him out in a heart beat. But that's okay, so who wants to step up to the plate and challenge my authority?" 

"Authority, eh? Well, if you want to fight somebody. Then I shall be the one to do it," Sonja said, "So are you ready, little man? Don't cry once you get beat by a girl like myself." 

"So its ladies first, huh? Well don't expect me to go easy on you. I won't want to mess up your pretty little face but you leave me no other choice." 

Sonja got into a fighting stance as she got prepared to face off against Metalla X. Now Metalla X has taken a stand and shall be the first to challenge the awesome power of the real artificials that Dimitri has been talking about. 

"You talk too much." 

"What was that?! You dare to taunt me?! By the way, I don't talk too much. You ought to zip it, bitch. So, what do you say we get this started with?" 

"Absolutely. I plan on humiliating you. But let me ask you something. Will I damage your pride even further if you lose to me, a beautiful woman?" 

"Well, I have news for you. That's not going to happen! Now I'm growing impatient! Lets get this started with!" 

"Very well then." 

Sonja got into a fighting stance as she brushed away her long, flowing hair from her face in order to see her adversary. Metalla X holds down both fists and a long blade comes popping out from both arms. 

_"Hmmm. These fusion warriors are quite arrogant. Are Taichi and Agumon the same way? I wonder how strong they really are? Well, Matt and Gabumon are doing us no favors. They're not the ones that we're looking for. I don't see any reason to killing them. Ha. But if they insist, I think humiliating them is the way to go,"_Jax thought. 

Black War Greymon threw the bird into the air and watched as it flew away. Black War Greymon turns his attention to the showdown that was taking place between Sonja and Metalla X. 

Sonja closed her eyes and watched as Metalla X made his first move. Metalla X flies right at her and delivers a kick to the side of her head, but Sonja was able to bring her arm up to block the kick. Metalla X goes for the other side with another kick, but Sonja blocked that with her arm as well. Metalla X ducks under and goes for a leg sweep. Sonja saw it coming as she did a handspring back flip. Metalla X turned to face her as she landed on her feet. A smile formed across her face, however Metalla X wasn't very pleased. 

"You can do all that fancy crap all you want. But that doesn't make you the superior fighter. C'mon show me what you really got." 

"Metalla X. You want to fight me for real? Then so be it." 

Sonja flies right at Metalla X and follows it up with numerous of punches and kicks at him. Metalla X maneuvers away from each punch and kick being thrown at him. Sonja jumps up and delivers a kick to Metalla's X. He was unable to maneuver away from the kick as he goes stumbling back. Sonja lands on her feet and flies right at him yet again. Metalla X manages to flip up over her just before she was going to head butt him. Metalla X goes behind Sonja and shoots out a ki-blast. Sonja quickly turns around and shoots out a ki-blast of her own. Both ki-blasts connected with one another as they cancelled each other out. 

Sonja looks up and goes flying up into the air. Metalla X goes to follow her up. As soon as he made it up, he watched as she quickly phased out. This caught him by surprise as surrounding him were large clouds. Since he couldn't sense the artificial's energy level, Metalla X had no chance of tracing her. Metalla X grew even more irritated and began firing away at the clouds all around him. He was letting his anger get the best of him. Little did he realize that Sonja was hovering above the cloud giggling. 

"Come on out, artificial! Where are you? Coward!" 

"Looking for me? I'm up here." 

Metalla X looked up to see Sonja smiling down at him. He grew even angrier as a female warrior got the best of him. He has never been outwitted by a girl before and wasn't going to let it happen again. 

He flew right up at her and began delivering rapid punches and kicks to her. But Sonja was able to block them out with her arms. Metalla X puts his hands out and forms a ball of energy. He then pushed it forward and threw it towards Sonja. She watched as it pushed her back. However, she was able to maneuver under it and delivers a kick sending it flying into the air. 

"Not a bad move, Metalla X. But I say we go all out. Anything goes, sudden death." 

"Sure. Just don't go whining when I mess up your pretty face." 

_"His arrogance is so painful. I better end this quick or else his ego is just going to make him dumber than he looks."_

Sonja flies away towards the large forest area, which is away from the canyon ridge. Metalla X goes and follows her in order to catch up to her. 

"Well, I say this is going to get ugly. What do you think, Black War Greymon?" asked Jax. 

Black War Greymon could only look on and pick up Metalla X's energy level. He also could pick up Sonja's energy level since he has modified sensors placed into him to pick up energies from other artificials such as Sonja. He could only wonder how far this battle would last. 

Sonja flies over the forest landscape and looks for a proper place for her and Metalla X to continue their battle. She looked down and found an open forest area with large grasslands. She hovered down towards it. Metalla X saw her and followed the artificial down to the ground. Both landed and faced off. 

"I hope this is an appropriate to resume our battle," Sonja said, "And if you don't like it, that's just too bad. I chose this place for a reason." 

_"There has to be reason to why she picked this spot. Hmm. Open grassland, she could easily hide in this savanna."_

"So what's it going to be, Metalla X? Shall I start or will you do the honors this time?" 

"I think this is an all ladies night out, so I don't really care. The result will still be the same no matter what, me beating in your artificial brains into that cranium of yours." 

Sonja and Metalla X fly right at each other and elbow each other. Both of their elbows connect with one another as they both flipped back. Metalla X lands on his feet and shoots out several ki-blasts at Sonja. Sonja got to her feet and managed to maneuver away from the on coming blasts. Metalla X flies right after her and fires more ki-blasts. Sonja maneuvers from each shot being directly fired towards her. She was a lot more agile than Metalla X first thought and he couldn't make any clear shots on her. It was as if he were blasting away at a flash of light. 

"Hold still! Don't worry I won't scratch up that pretty face." 

"You're underestimating my power. I was just holding back. Now I'm going to go all out on you now." 

"Holding back?! You're bluffing! Prove it to me!" 

"Ha. Very well then." 

Sonja quickly phases out and reappears right behind Metalla X. He turns to blast her but she was able to phase away in the blink of an eye. Metalla X turns around and gets met with a kick to the side of the head. Metalla X goes stumbling back but was able to hold himself back. He holds out his hands and shoots out several more ki-blasts at her. Sonja quickly flips up and shoots out several blasts of her own. Metalla X manages to block them away with his fists. However, he didn't expect the next move that Sonja was about to make. She reappeared right below him and delivers a leg sweep. Metalla X watched as he was tripped to the ground but he was able to flip backwards to avoid falling. Sonja takes advantage and delivers a punch right in the face of Metalla X. He goes flying back but was able to retaliate with a punch of his own. Sonja's head goes rocking back as his fist connected with her face. Metalla X then wrenches back and delivers another punch. Sonja goes flying up into the air and quickly phases out. Metalla X flies right up in attempt to find her. 

Metalla X had now time for hide and seek so he began to blast away the clouds around him. And little did he realize that Sonja was on the ground below him tapping her foot. Metalla X looked down and could only look on with sheer anger building up inside of him. 

_"That woman is toying with me! How dare she hurt the pride of friendship! We won't allow that to happen any longer!"_

Metalla X goes flying down after her like a falcon about to catch his prey. But this time, Sonja was able to fly away to even further infuriate Metalla X. She was leading him back towards the canyon ridge where the other two artificials were waiting. 

"That does it!" Metalla X shouted out. 

Metalla X began firing away several ki-blasts down at Sonja in order to blast her away. But his attempts were now becoming more futile and futile as the battle dragged on. Sonja took advantage and flies up into the air. She heads back towards the canyon ridges. Metalla X boosted up his speed and was able to catch up to her as fast as he could. 

Jax and Black War Greymon felt two energy levels heading towards their direction. A smile comes across the face of Jax as he came to the realization to who was coming back. 

"They're coming back. Its about time," Jax said. 

Sonja and Metalla X arrived back on the scene as they faced off yet again. Sonja smiled and tied her hair back. 

"So, Metalla X? Have you decided to give up? There is no way you beat me." 

"Just look at what you're saying! Your the one with the ego not me! You think that you can defeat me?! Not a chance, your nothing but a piece of scrap metal. All three of you are nothing but toys created by some demented digimon!" 

"I've just about had it with your big mouth," said Sonja, "Come on little man. Give me your best shot." 

"I'll be glad to." 

Metalla X flies right at Sonja and goes for a punch to her face but then he felt something ram into his chest as he gasped in pain and spat out some blood. He looked down to see Sonja's knee in his gut. He couldn't believe how fast she was able to deliver a simple knee to the gut. He didn't even pick up her movements through his sensors. 

Metalla X flew onto Sonja as she pulled him up. She looked deeply into his eyes with her cold and lifeless artificial eyes. She began to speak in a low tone. 

"Tell me, Yamato. How does it feel to be in this amount of pain?" 

As soon as she said that, she delivers a punch to the side of Metalla X's head, which sends him flying back into a nearby canyon wall. Metalla X could only watch as tons of rubble fell upon his body. Sonja was quite satisfied with her handy work and kicks the dirt onto the rubble. 

Suddenly, the artificials could sense several more energy levels about to arrive on the scene. And they were right when they saw Angemon X, Leomon, Xveemon, Aquillamon and Pegasusmon arriving along with the Digi-Destined. 

"Oh look. It's Yamato's friends. Looks like they've come to help him," Jax said. 

"Hey! Where's Metalla X?!" Angemon X asked angrily. 

"Oh him? He's over hiding in those rocks. He realized how powerful Sonja was and so he hid like the little bitch that he is," Jax replied. 

"Oh no! Matt! Matt! Can you hear me," Angemon X shouted out frantically. 

"Of course we're fine! Why wouldn't… we be," Metalla X replied. 

The Digi-Destined all turned to see Metalla X walking out from the rubble with several bruises inflicted on his body. 

"What the hell are you all doing here?! I specifically said that I didn't need any help and I don't want it! Now leave this battle with me. Sonja and I were just getting to know each other. Right baby?" 

Sonja rolled her eyes in disgust and put her hand out. 

"But, if you continue on like this, you're going to get killed," said TK, "Please listen to what we're telling you!" 

_"Geez and I thought I was thick-headed,"_Davis said to himself. 

"Now leave this to me! I don't need your help!" 

Jax stepped in between the two quarreling parties as he cleared his throat. 

"Now I don't know why you decided to show up but if you're looking to interfere in this fight, I suggest you back off. Here's the deal, if any of you try to interfere to save him, I will be forced to step in. Comprende?" 

Metalla X nodded in agreement. 

"Yes. Agreed. Now lets finish this!" 

"As you wish!" Sonja cried out. 

Metalla X saw her flying towards him. He shoots out several ki-blast, but each shot missed Sonja by a split second. Metalla X goes flying up and sees Sonja waiting for him. Metalla X goes flying right at her and delivers a devastating punch to her face. 

"Whoops. Looks like I just messed up your pretty little face." 

Metalla flies right at her and quickly phases away. This catches her by surprise as Metalla X reappears right above Sonja and delivers an elbow smash into the head of Sonja. The female artificial went flying down into the ground below her and was bruised after with several cuts and scratches as a result. 

"Ahhh, are you running out of oil? Maybe you can be of good use when I take you apart and send you back to the junkyard where you belong." 

Sonja sits up from the ground and looked at her clothes. A disgusted look came over her face as she looked up to Metalla X. 

"You ruined my clothes. Now you've really pissed me off!" 

"Getting a little cranky are we?" 

Just as Metalla X was about to make his next move, Sonja quickly fazes right where Metalla X was hovering and nails him with a spinning kick to his face. Metalla X goes flying back and goes to punch her but Sonja ducks under and delivers several elbow shots into his gut. Metalla X goes flying back and goes falling down into a nearby pit. Metalla X falls and crashes through the ground. 

"Father!! No!!" Angemon X cried out. 

"We have to do something!" replied Yolei. 

"You're right, we can't just stand around here any longer!" said Ken. 

"If we interfere there's a good chance that the other artificials will stop us," Leomon said, "So let Metalla X handle this for the time being." 

_"C'mon young father. Don't let your anger overcome you."_

Metalla X gets up and sees Sonja hovering above him. She holds down her hands and starts shooting out several ki-blasts at him. Metalla X managed to maneuver away from each ki-blast being fired at him. Metalla X phases out and reappears right behind Sonja. Sonja turns around and gets met with a devastating elbow shot to the face of Sonja. Metalla X grabs Sonja and tosses her down into the ground. 

"Come get you some, artificial!!" 

Metalla X unleashes several missiles and watched as they blast Sonja down. They were only able to slow her down which allowed Metalla X enough time to phase right behind Sonja to deliver a punch to her back. Sonja goes flying back into the ground. 

"Wow. I never really thought my young father was capable of this much power before. But he has to stay focused!" 

Metalla X grabs Sonja and is about to blast her away but then as he tried to punch her, she quickly phased out. Metalla X turned around as Sonja came out of nowhere and delivered a devastating kick to Metalla X's chest. Metalla X goes crying out in tremendous pain as Sonja delivered a fist into the Metalla X's armored chest. Sonja watched as her adversary fell to his knees. 

_"Oh no! She found his power supply and exploited! That's it! I've seen enough,"_ Angemon X thought to himself angrily. 

Sonja delivers another powerful punch into Metalla's chest. Sonja jumps back and then flies right at him yet again. Metalla X could only watch on as Sonja nails a spinning kick into Metalla X's arm, severely breaking it. Metalla X cried out in even more agony as he felt two of his bones pop out of place in his shoulder. 

"Nooo!! That's it!! I've seen enough damn it," Angemon X cried out. 

The other digimon tried to restrain him but Angemon X flew right past them as he pulled out his long blade. Jax could see Angemon X coming in to help Metalla X and he had just specifically said no interference. Jax decided to take matters to his own hands and stop Angemon X from interfering and helping Metalla X at all costs. 

Everything went still for moments as both Jax and Angemon X were both flying down to help their respective comrades. Sonja has Metalla X at his mercy and is ready to beat him within the inch of his life. 

Everything all goes still as Metalla X has now realized the true power of the artificials. He has now come into realization that he is no match for their awesome power. But now, Angemon X has stepped up to the plate to save Metalla X from further death. Will he be there to save Metalla X in time? 

[Digimon Zero Two first ending theme "Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku" plays] 

[Preview] 

TK: Is this really the end of us? Have we met our match? 

Ken: It seems there's nobody that can defeat these new artificials. 

Dimitri: There's nothing we can do. These two are the artificials that destroyed my future. 

Leomon: But it seems that they are quite different… 

Jax: Hey, guys. I say we take a little ride into town. We can take advantage and make this a part of our little game. 

Sonja: As long as we end up executing Taichi. 

Black War Greymon: Taichi. You're executioner awaits you. 

Yolei: Next time on Digimon Fusion Zero Two, episode nineteen! 

**No Match for the Artificials?! Leomon's Last Resort!**

Sora: Tai. You've got to get better soon! 

*************************************************************************************** 

Max: Damn straight, mom! My dad needs to get better soon! This is not looking good for the heroes! 

Keke: How dare that bitch do that to my dad! I'll teach her a thing or two. 

Max: You think you had it bad? Nonetheless, this has been a good fic. So, what did that guy have to say, Coral? 

Coral: He said that he's coming after me as Zeomon. He said that he wouldn't stand me beating up helpless authors. Don't worry! I've been training! I'm ready for him! As a matter of fact, we'll get this thing started on the next Zero Two chapter! 

Max: Looks like we'll be making room for a ring next time. 

Coral: Hear me, Zeomon?! I'm ready for ya! 

Keke: This is going to get pretty ugly. Join us next time for the next Zero Two fic and the brawl between Coral and Zeomon. Until then, we're out. 

Max: Peace! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	11. No Match For the Artificials! Leomon's L...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. However, the characters Jax, Sonja and Burizalor are mine. Lady Myotismon, Iceladydevimon, Elfmon and Funkymon are characters made by Dark Warrior. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

Max: Hey, guys! I hope you're ready for a slobber knocker! Tonight's main event will feature two of the most fiercest warriors known in the fic universe… Too bad I'm not in this match because I would have kicked Coral's ass myself. But in any case, tonight's main event features Coral and Zeomon! 

Keke: We were fortunate to get a special guest referee! Please welcome, long-time New York best selling author, former three time WWE champion, former Hardcore champion, the genius mind behind the Rock N Sock Connection, and many other accomplishments… 

Max: Don't forget that he's been in two hell in a Cell matches, one with Undertaker and the other with Triple H. 

Keke: Right! Here's Mick Foley! 

Mick: Hey, guys! Finally, the Mickster has made his debut on SSJ4T's fic corner! 

Max: Let's get the main event under way! Here comes Coral! 

Coral: Yeah! You all love me! Yeah! 

Keke: She's so full of herself. 

Max: Well, she is a saiyan. 

Keke: But Goku is not like that. 

Max: He was raised on Earth, remember? He knows all about discipline much like myself. I may not be a saiyan, but I was trained by one of the greatest warriors ever. That's my father. 

Keke: Exactly! Here comes Zeomon! 

Zeomon: Let's get this crap over with, Coral. You talk too way too much. 

Coral: Rightfully so. You should never mess with a saiyan. 

Zeomon: We'll see. 

Max: I say we declare this a best two out of three. 

Mick: Good idea! Now let's get this match on!" 

Zeomon: Let's see how much improvement you got from you're training. 

Coral: You're in for a big shock! 

[Coral makes her first move and rushes towards Zeomon. Zeomon reahces out and goes for a fist to the face. Coral phases out before the fist could connect. Zeomon looks up and finds Coral playfully winking at him.] 

Zeomon: I'm impressed. You've made to up you're speed tenfold. 

Coral: Why, thank you. 

[Zeomon summons forth a sword with slashes Coral at her side.] 

Coral: Yeow! 

Zeomon: Did that hurt enough for you? 

Coral: Nope. That was just a fleabite. You're moves are so predictable! 

Max: While these two settle their differences, let's get on with the fic. The Digi-Destined must regroup after a grueling ass kicking from the artificials! Enjoy! 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Zero Two opening theme "Target Akai Shougeki" plays during the opening sequence] 

**No Match for the Artificials?! Leomon's Last Resort!**

Angemon X flew right down towards the battle grounds where Metalla X was at Sonja's mercy. He wasn't going to let Sonja kill his young father much like her future self killed his future father. He would not allow them to destroy this time period for their own cruel pleasure. Angemon X wrenched back and pulled out his blade. He picked it up and raised it over his head. He let out a screaming rage and flew down towards Sonja. Sonja could only look up as Angemon X was about to slice her in half. This was the same technique that sliced Burizalor into cold cuts. But would it be effective against an artificial such as Sonja? Only Angemon X knew that answer to that question as he drew his sword and brought it down on her. 

Angemon X watched as the blade nailed Sonja right on her arm. But instead of slicing her arm off, it bounced off and the tip of the blade shattered. Angemon X gasped in total shock as he looked at his now broken sword. He couldn't believe that the tip broke and was unable to slice her. Angemon X turned around and saw Jax flying right at him with his fists wrenched back. Angemon X tried to defend himself but the speed of Jax was unbelievable. Jax nailed Angemon X in the side of the head and sent him flying back. Jax flies up and phases out. He reappears above Angemon X and pushes his foot down into Angemon X's chest. The fused warrior went crashing down into the ground. 

Angemon X lay right where Metalla X was kneeling. He watched as the two artificials were flying down. Metalla X quickly got to his feet and flew over towards the two artificials despite the nagging injuries that he was suffering. Jax sees him coming and knees him right in the face. Metalla X goes sprawling back and allowed Jax to fire away several devastating ki-blasts that sent the mighty fusion warrior down to the ground. 

Angemon X gets to his feet and goes to blast away at Sonja but she was able to deflect them and send them right back at Angemon X. Sonja phases out and reappears behind him. She then executes a chop to the back of his head. Angemon X goes falling down to the ground as his body became battered down as a result of being beaten away by the two artificals. 

The other digimon could only watch on. They couldn't bear to stand watching the two fused warriors getting their butts handed to them by these two powerful foes. Leomon has seen enough. 

"That's it! We have to go in and save them! I'm tired of waiting! Let's go!" Leomon cried out. 

"Stingmon, don't let your guard down," Ken said. 

"Let's move!" 

"Becareful, Aquillamon!" replied Yolei. 

"Kick some artificial ass!" Davis said. 

"Pegasusmon! Hold them off and don't worry you got plenty of help!" 

"Right! Let's move out gang," cried out Xveemon. 

Leomon jumped into the battle grounds as the two artificals turned to face him. Leomon pulled out his sword and charged at Jax. Jax saw him coming and flew right at him. Sonja saw both Aquillamon and Stingmon coming towards him. 

"Blast Ring!" 

"Spiking Strike!" 

Sonja managed to phase in between the two attacks and watched as they practically missed her within a split second. Aquillmon flew right at Sonja and blasted away more of his 'Blast Rings'. But they were ineffective against the speed of Sonja. She managed to maneuver from each blast being fired towards her. Stingmon appears right in front of Sonja and started throwing in punches and kicks. Sonja maneuvered from each punch being thrown at her. Stingmon could only look on as the punches keep missing her. Sonja began twisting to each side to avoid being hit. Sonja then makes direct contact with a fist to Stingmon's chest. Aquillamon flies down at Sonja and goes for his 'Grand Horn' maneuver. However, Sonja was able to sense the on going attack just in time as she quickly phased out. Aquillamon stopped himself from nailing Stingmon in time but as he turned around he was met with a kick to the face by Sonja. 

Xveemon flew right towards Jax and throws in several punches and kicks. They were unable to make direct contact with Jax since he was able to maneuver away from each punch being thrown at him. Xveemon jumps back and goes flying towards Jax to execute a flying head butt, however Jax was able to maneuver away just in time. Leomon gets to his feet and goes to snare Jax, but Jax was able to phase out quickly. 

"Damn! He's too fast!" Leomon said. 

"Keep your eyes peeled. We'll get him," said Xveemon. 

"But that's the point. We can't if we are unable to sense his energy level!" 

"Yeah! That's a total bummer." 

Soon they were interrupted as Jax comes up from behind them and grabs both of their heads. Jax then rams both Leomon's and Xveemon's heads together as if they were drums. Jax then executes a kick to the back of Leomon's head and an elbow into Xveemon's gut. Both digimon fell to their knees while recovering from their injuries inflicted by the powerful artificial. 

Stingmon turns around and goes to slash Sonja's head off with his Spiking Strike, but she was able to quickly drop down. Sonja wrenches back with her foot and delivers a stinging boot to the abdomen of Stingmon. Stingmon goes sprawling back while holding his chest. 

"Hang on guys! Allow me," Pegasusmon cried out, "Star Shower!!" 

Pegasusmon spreads his wings out and releases a powerful ray of energy and sends it down at Sonja. The beams nailed Sonja as she went flying back. 

"I've got her! Now I have to keep attacking her and not allow her to get any second chances." 

But as soon as he said that, Sonja had already disappeared. This had caught both TK and Pegasusmon by surprise. 

"No way! She's gone!" Pegasusmon said frantically. 

Pegausmon turned around and was met with a kick to the side of his side. This kick was delivered from Sonja, who had already phased right at Pegasusmon's side. The armored digimon goes crashing down into the ground. 

Sonja hovered down to see her three victims squirming around in tremendous pain. Metalla X was slowly getting to his feet. A smile came across the face of Sonja as she watched him get to his feet. 

"No… You won't destroy my pride, artificial. Mark my words…" 

"Well that's funny. Because, just a while ago, I made you cry like a little baby. Some pride you got." 

"Why you?! How dare you…" 

But he was unable to finish his sentence as he fell back down while coughing in tremendous pain. But Metalla X was letting his pride and anger overcoming the pain that he was enduring. He was feeding off his own anger just to continue his fight with Sonja. In his mind, he was superior to artificials and a fighter such as himself should be able to defeat scraps of metal. 

_"No! I can beat her! She's no match for our combined power! It's impossible that she's stronger than me! But I will not allow myself to be defeated! I'll never let a simple artificial destroy my pride."_

As soon as he said that, Metalla X jumps up and goes for a spin kick to Sonja. But she was able to quickly duck under and deliver a devastating kick to his midsection. Metalla X's eyes widened as he let out a cry of pain. Sonja brought her foot down and nails an elbow to his face. Metalla X goes falling down to the ground as his energy supply was quickly depleting as a result of using up too much power during his battles. Sonja had now put down one fused digimon with ease and it didn't look like she even broke a sweat. 

Xveemon and Leomon still hammered away at Jax, in attempt to get in some good shots in. However, they have been unsuccessful. Davis could only watch on and hope that Xveemon would put the evil artificial away for good. 

"C'mon Xveemon! Show him what you're made of! Blast him! Kick him! Do something!" 

"I can't if he keeps moving around too much! Ok that does it! Now you made me mad, you bucket of bolts! V-Laser!!" 

Xveemon folded his arms and pushed forward as he released a powerful beam of energy. He shoots it straight for Jax. Leomon wrenches back as his fist started to glow. 

"Fist of the Beast King!!" 

Leomon pushed his fist forward and released an energy beam shaped like a lion's head. Both attacks were straight for Jax as they actually nailed him. An explosion occurred. 

"Yeah! You got him!" Davis cheered. 

"I told ya we can handle him!" Xveemon said. 

"Don't be too sure. That blast didn't do him in," replied Leomon. 

"Huh?! What do you mean?! That blast would have wiped him out!" 

"Well take a better look for yourself." 

Xveemon turned to see the cloud of smoke disappear and his eyes widened with shock at what he saw. He could see Jax standing without a single scratch made on his body. 

"But… But… That's impossible," Davis said. 

"Well so much for luck," replied Leomon. 

"Impressive attack! I must say, Xveemon. For a champion leveled life form, you managed to catch me by surprise there for the last few seconds. But I was able to deflect them just in time," Jax said, "So are we done with these childish games? If so, then it's my turn to return the favor." 

"Great. Why doesn't that surprise me," Xveemon said. 

Jax quickly phased out and reappeared right behind Xveemon. Xveemon turned around and was met with a spinning wheel kick to his face. Leomon went to punch Jax but Jax ducked under and executed an elbow shot into Leomon's gut. The mighty warrior cried out in pain as the artificial elbowed him in the gut once again. Leomon staggered back which allowed Jax to blast him with a mighty punch to his face. The force of the punch caused Leomon to fly back and hit a nearby cliff wall. 

"Ugh! I can't take much more of this!" Yolei said. 

"These things are too much for our digimon to handle!" Ken said. 

TK turned to see Black War Greymon just standing over on the other side and not moving a muscle. 

_"Hmmm. I wonder why he isn't getting involved in the battle. Maybe he's some sort of back up plan just in case the two manage to lose the battle. Or maybe he has his own agenda. Whatever the reason maybe, he just stands there, which makes it even more confusing to know what he's going to do next."_

Metalla X was down and out as his body started to glow. He got up onto his feet and cried out with tremendous pain and agony. Suddenly within seconds, he was split apart in two halves. Metalla X now has reverted back to Matt and Gabumon. Their fusion power has decreased which caused them to split apart. Angemon X received the same treatment as his body started to glow. He then split into two halves and Angemon X reverted back to Dimitri and Patamon. 

"Well. This is quite interesting. They're back to their weakened forms," said Sonja, "I must have done them in quite well." 

"Nicely done," Jax replied, "Hey look out!" 

Aquillamon and Stingmon appeared right behind Sonja and shot out several blasts at her. 

"Blast Ring!" 

"Spiking Strike!" 

Sonja was able to maneuver away from both attacks and quickly phased out. Aquillamon turned to get nailed right in the face from a spinning back kick delivered by Sonja. Stingmon attempts to grab Sonja but gets blasted away by a large blast from behind. Stingmon turned to see Jax holding out his hand. Sonja takes advantage and delivers an elbow shot to the back of Stingmon. Jax fires away several more blasts which send Stingmon reeling back. Sonja blasts Stingmon with a large beam which causes him to de-evolve back to Wormmon. 

"No! Wormmon," Ken cried out. 

Aquillamon flies at the two artificials, until suddenly a large red ball of energy came out of nowhere and nailed Aquillamon right in the back. Aquillamon goes flying down into the ground as he crashed down and de-evolved back to Hawkmon. The momentum of the Digi-Destined's digimon has now taken a turn for the worse. 

"Hawkmon! No! Where did that come from?" Yolei asked frantically. 

"Up there! Look! I didn't even see that coming," TK cried out as he pointed up. 

The Digi-Destined all looked up to see what they didn't expect to attack so quickly and out of nowhere. To their surprise, it was Black War Greymon with his hands steaming after releasing that large energy ball. Black War Greymon hovers down while catching his breath. 

"Well done, Black War Greymon!" Jax replied, "I didn't expect you to break out of your silence that sudden. I must say, you scared the wits off of us!" 

"Nicely done," said Sonja. 

The artificials took a look at the carnage that was left in their wake. They have defeated two fusion digimon,four champion leveled digimon and an armored digimon. This wasn't a good thing as far as the Digi-Destined was concerned. They have officially lost this battle against the artificials. The reality has come true. The nightmare has come true, now the destruction of humankind was soon at hand. 

"We've lost," Yolei said, "They've beaten us! There's no hope left!" 

"Hey you better get your ass up," Davis growled, "Its not over yet!" 

"Davis, are you blind because we just got out butts handed to us. Our digimon were beaten with ease! And the two fusion digimon were unable to defeat them! This is not good news," TK said. 

"I can't believe this is happening," Ken said, "Brother. We have lost… I'm sorry…" 

TK looked down towards his brother and Gabumon. He slid down the cliff and into the rocky pit below. He managed to land on his feet without straining a muscle in his leg. He runs over towards his fallen brother and holds him up. 

"Matt… C'mon! Wake up!" 

Jax and Sonja flew up towards Black War Greymon with satisfied looks on their faces. Ken and Yolei both went sliding down into the rocky pit in order to help revive Leomon and the others. 

TK crawled over to Dimitri and shook him. Dimitri looked just about out of it. Matt wasn't looking any good either. 

"You guys! They're not looking good as far as I'm concerned," TK said, "Man at least they're not infected. At least, I hope not." 

Jax looked down with disappointment. He turned to face Sonja. 

"I told you that they would be no threat to us and did they listen? Now look where it has gotten them," Jax said. 

"It's just too embarrassing to watch. I say we get out of here and get our mission out of the way. I'm just dying to get it over with," replied Sonja. 

"Well killing Taichi won't be easy until he find him," Jax said, "That's the whole challenge of it. I say we take this time to find Taichi and pretend it's our little game." 

"Whatever. I just want to get out of here." 

Davis was the only one standing around as he turned to face the artificials. He clenched his fists and pointed towards them. 

"Hey you!" 

The three artificials turned to face him and looked at Davis as if he were crazy and out of his mind. 

"You kicked the crap out of Xveemon! I don't appreciate that! When he gets up, he's going to run you guys down! Do you hear me?!" 

"Ha. He's just as delusional as ever," Jax chuckled, "So you're Davis Motomiya? Yeah I know you like the back of my hand." 

"Oh yeah?! What do you know about me?!" 

"That you're an annoying little punk," Jax said. 

"I'm a what?!" 

"You heard me. Do you really think that dinosaur stood a chance against either of us?" 

"Why are you asking me?! He was the one fighting you!" 

"Ha. He's delusional but he's quite a cute guy," Sonja said. 

Sonja's comment had caught Davis by surprise. He had just heard the female artificial call him 'cute'. Davis admits that he is quite a handsome guy but he never expected a comment from an evil, yet beautiful artificial such as Sonja. 

"You think he's cute?" Jax asked, "Ugh. I don't understand you women. You always let guys take advantage of you. C'mon, he's not even our priority at this very moment." 

"Hey, just because I'm not real doesn't mean I can start looking for some cute guys!" 

"You're so impossible." 

Davis turned his head back and forth as he watched the two artificials argue with one another over something so simple. They seemed like little siblings arguing over the last cookie. Now it seemed Sonja was not going to take any crap from Jax what so ever. 

_"Geez! These guys argue more than Jun and I do on a daily basis. And Jun is not the intelligent type either. But I don't get that girl. She thinks I'm cute? Well, this is getting a lot more interesting than I first thought."_

The two artificials continued their argument as Davis looked down at Xveemon. The mighty dinosaur was not looking good at the moment but that would soon all change as Davis' D-3 started to glow. Davis took out his D-3 and watched as a ray of energy hit Xveemon. The energy itself helped refuel Xveemon's power supply that he had lost during the battle itself. Xveemon felt his adrenaline rush as he quickly sat up. He looked up at Davis. 

"Ahhh! That was a nice little nap. And you just gave me the medicine that I was looking for. Davis, what are you doing up there?! Get away from them!" 

Xveemon flies up towards Davis and stands face to face against the three artificials. 

"You three better lay off my friend or else!" 

***************************************************************** 

Back at Kyoto, the other Digi-Destined were helping their leader make through a speedy recovery. 

"So, how's Tai holding on?" asked Mimi. 

"He's looking a little bit better. He hasn't been sweating that much and breathing that hard," Sora said. 

"Same can be said for Agumon. But we don't know how long this rest period is going to last," said Biyomon. 

"If you ask me, this D-Virus is really a pain in the neck," Palmon replied. 

Izzy was hard at work typing in codes to access the nearest hospital. He tried everything but it seemed as though that every phone line has been disconnected by some sort of electrical surge. 

"Hmmm. The phone lines are dead, but my internet connection is not. I can't even make a call to the nearest hospital," Izzy said. 

"We're going to have to do something because we don't know how long Tai is going to make it through. Jeez, I've never seen anything like the D-Virus," Joe said, "And I wanted to be a doctor of all jobs. Even helping people can give me a headache." 

"But Tai is doing better at the moment. That's all that matters," said Sora. 

"Hold on! There's a newsflash," Izzy said, "I better turn on the radio connection that I installed in my laptop." 

Izzy uploaded a radio news bulletin that he located while trying to pinpoint locations in the city of Kyoto. He turned up the volume for everybody to get a chance to hear it. 

**"This just in. People in the city of Kyoto are slowly passing out on the streets and some bodies have been found to be disintegrating. We have no information on this issue, but it seems like an outbreak is taking place among the citizens of Kyoto! We urge all people to remain indoors until the military arrive to evacuate everyone from the area. I repeat, stay in doors! The military shall arrive to help evacuate every non-infected person out of Kyoto."**

"Oh that's terrible," Mimi said. 

"Looks like the D-Virus itself is doing the more damage than the artificials had this morning," Izzy said, "We can't even go into Kyoto now that the military are about to arrive there." 

"So what are we going to do about Tai? We can't just stand out here," Sora said, "Besides Kari is on her way over here and if we leave, she's going to winder where we left to." 

"You're right about that. But we can just send her an email of our current location. It wouldn't make sense if we didn't tell Kari ahead of time anyway," Michael replied. 

"You guys have convinced me far enough. I say we move out," Izzy said. 

"Hold on a second. We can't just leave those people to die out there," Tentomon said, "Remember our plan of using Birdramon and me to spread the antidote out by flying up." 

"Right but have you forgotten that the military will find out about your presence and they could see you as the enemy," said Izzy, "And we can't let that happen." 

"But it's worth a try," Biyomon replied, "Sora. We have got to do this." 

"But…" 

"Please, Sora. We're not only here to protect you but also of other innocent lives. Those artificials were the ones who started this mess and now we shall clean it up." 

Sora could only think for a moment. Would she risk letting Biyomon go out in the line of fire and spread the antidote out all over the infected city? Sora had a choice to make and so did Izzy. 

"Well?" 

Sora sighed and nodded. Biyomon hugged her happily. Izzy gave thumbs up to Tentomon. "Don't worry, Izzy. We won't take long. We got this on in the bag," Tentomon said. 

"Be careful!" 

Tentomon and Biyomon placed the antidote powder on their wings. They were now set to digivolve as Sora and Izzy's digivices glowed to give them the power to digivolve into their champion leveled forms. 

["Evolution" plays] 

"Biymon shinka!! Birdramon!" 

"Tentomon shinka!! Kabuterimon!" 

Birdramon flies up towards the west and north section of Kyoto. She quickly flies over that section of the city and releases the antidote powder. The people looked on but they started screaming out 'monster' in total horror. There was now crowds screaming in terror and running away. Kabuterimon took the south and east portions and dropped some of the antidote powder over those portions of the city. Birdramon and Kabuterimon watched as a red cloud started to form across the city itself. The cloud started to fade away which was a good sign considering the fact that the antidote is airborne and will be able to help the people who were infected by the D-Virus. 

"Alright, great work! You two better pull out of there before you cause a city crisis when the military gets there," Izzy said. 

Kabuterimon and Birdramon headed back over towards the Digi-Destined just outside the city limits of Kyoto. 

"Alright! I say we get away from here and head back over to Odaiba," Sora said, "I better send an email to Kari and let her know that we're heading on over there." 

"Alright gang. We've heading out. Let's go," Izzy said. 

Izzy hopped onto Kabuterimon along with Mimi, Palmon, Michael and Betamon. They headed out towartds the direction leading to Odaiba. Sora picks up Tai and places him in the mouth of Birdramon. She then picks up Agumon and places him where Tai was laying. 

"Make sure you don't swallow them." 

"Ha. Very funny." 

Birdramon flew off and followed Kabuterimon's directions. Sora pulls out her D-Terminal to send an email to Kari. 

_"I just hope she's not too far from here. Cause I would hate to make her change directions at the last minute."_

****************************************************************** 

Nefertimon was flying over the oceans below her as she was heading towards Kyoto. She had remembered to head over to Odaiba, since she and Kari were told that the others would be heading to Odaiba if things in Kyoto made a turn for the worse. Kari received the email message from Sora and read it. 

"So, what does it say?" 

"It's from Sora. She wants us to head on over to Odaiba. They said that they used the antidote in a form of a large cloud of smoke to help the infected people in Kyoto. But because of military involvement, they were now going to move Tai back at Odaiba." 

"Sounds like a plan and not a bad move." 

"Right. Let's head on over there right away." 

"All I got to say is to hang on tight." 

Kari held onto Nefertimon as they headed off towards Odaiba. All Kari could think about was the condition of her brother and the welfare of the other Digi-Destined. 

_"Hang in there, big brother. I'm on my way over there. Oh, I hope the others are holding off those artificials. I have a feeling that they might have already been beaten by those artificials by now but I can't lose hope now. We're the Digi-Destined after all. We can't lose."_

****************************************************************** 

Xveemon and Davis stood their ground as they confronted the three artificials in a stand off. Jax smiled as he faced Xveemon. 

"You know. I would so love to stay here and fight you but you two aren't apart of our priorities. You see, we're out to look for somebody and you two are interfering in our business. Now step aside if you wish to have your souls spared." 

"Not a chance! Xveemon!" 

Xveemon stood in front of Davis and got into a fighting stance. 

"You two are the not ones we are looking for. We are out to find and kill Taichi. Now stand aside!" 

"Taichi? You mean Tai? But why would you want to kill Tai? What has he ever done to you three?" 

"Nothing. We're just out fulfilling a mission," Jax said. 

"Um! Hello! Just listen to yourselves! You were the one who blew Datamon's brains out!" Xveemon said. 

"Yes. I remember that but we're out to fulfill our own mission. Once that is complete, then it will be over." 

"Then you won't come and kill us?" Davis asked in a confused manner. 

"Nah. Why waste our times on you and your friends? We're just out to kill Taichi and to have fun." 

"So this is just a game?" 

"You hit the nail on the head, Davis," Jax replied, "So. If you don't mind, we got a mission to fulfill. Come on, Sonja. We're leaving." 

Jax walks past Davis and Xveemon leaving the two with confused looks on their faces. Then Sonja and Black War Greymon were the next to follow. 

"So, Black War Greymon, are you ready to begin our mission?" asked Jax. 

"Yes." 

"Ok. It's settled then." 

"No wait! Wait!" Davis cried out. 

"And what do you want?" asked Jax. 

"You don't have to go through with this! You don't have to go and kill Tai! It's pointless! You killed the evil creator. This nightmare should be over. It's not right. Please, Tai is sick at the moment because of the D-Virus! Please, I beg of you to not go and find him!" 

Jax and Sonja could only look on with confused looks on their faces. It looks as though that they have no idea of what the D-Virus was, since the time period here was very different than the one in Dimitri's time. However, nothing will stop them from fulfilling their mission. 

Black War Greymon nodded and began to speak up. 

"No. I was designed to destroy both Taichi and Agumon. I have no choice. I was programmed to do so." 

"Well there you have it, Motomiya. So anymore questions before we head out?" asked Jax, "No? Ok then. Let's go guys." 

Davis clenched his fists angrily and he sighed with disbelief. He had tried his best to convince them not to find Tai. But now it looks as though they won't even listen to his words. 

"Don't worry so much about Tai," Jax said, "If I were you, I would go and help your friends. They could use some recharging from your friend's digivices and D-3s." 

"Huh?" 

Davis saw Sonja walking up to him with a smile on her face. He looked up at her and she bent over to give him a kiss on the cheek. 

"Uhh… What?" 

"You heard him. Help your friends. It's the best way to go. Well, bye cutie." 

Sonja and Jax walk over to Black War Greymon as they all hovered up into the air. Now they flew off somewhere to find Taichi and Agumon to fulfill their mission once and for all. Davis could only look on with a confused look on his face. These three had left quite a weird presence and Davis felt strange vibes ever since Sonja gave him a kiss on his cheek. 

_"What was that kiss for? A kiss of death? She didn't seem all that bad. But those three… How can they go on like this? They know that they don't have to fulfill their mission with Datamon dead. I just don't understand this one bit,"_Davis said in thought. 

The three artificials flew away as they began their search for Tai and Agumon. By a matter of moments, they all disappeared into the skies, while Davis and Xveemon looked on. 

"We can't let them find Tai! We better tell the others right away!" Davis said. 

"Yeah but we have to help the others first. They just got their butts handed to them." 

"You're right. Hey guys! Use your D-3s! They will revive the digimon with more power!" 

They all nodded and pulled out their D-3s. TK pulled out his D-3 but stopped to look up to Davis. 

"Hey, Davis! Where did they go?" 

"They… They left. They left to find Tai! That's why I said to revive the digimon, so we can go and stop them!" 

"And fight them again? Davis, we're no match for those things," Yolei said, "If you just saw what happened unless you got nailed in the head by a hammer, we all witnessed our digimon getting their butts kicked!" 

"Yeah, I saw everything. I'm not an idiot. And that's why I suggest we stop from them finding Tai! They're going to kill him if they do locate him," Davis replied. 

"Shit. There's no time to loose. But I thought that they rebelled against Datamon's orders," Ken said. 

"Well, they have their own agenda now. They're going to find Tai and if we don't do something, he's going to die." 

"Right! Alright guys! There's no time to waste, we revive our digimon. Then we'll revive Matt, Leomon and Dimitri," TK said. 

They all nodded in agreement. Yolei holds out her D-3 and looks on to see an energy beam hit Hawkmon. Hawkmon felt his body filled with new, pure energy. Ken watched as his D-3 gave Wormmon more power to his energy supply. TK watched as Pegasusmon de-evolved back to Patamon but was give more power from the glowing D-3. 

"Ok. Let's all revive the other three," Davis said. 

They all held out their D-3's and watched as beams nail Dimitri, Leomon and Matt's fallen bodies. As soon as that took place, Matt's digivice and Dimitri's D-3 were activated once again to allow Gabumon and Dimitri's Patamon to reawaken. 

"It's working you guys. Yeah, now we're officially back in the game!" Davis said. 

Matt and Dimitri slowly sat up as did Leomon. Matt was shocked to see himself back to normal, but he could remember everything that had occurred. Dimitri looked at his sword and noticed that the tip of it was shattered into pieces. 

"Its great to see you guys back on your feet. Man, I tell you. We are in serious trouble as we speak," Davis said, "Those three artificials are gone. They're out looking for the other Digi-Destined, more specifically Tai." 

"Ugh, that's not a good thing. My sword was ineffective against those things, even when Patamon and I fused to become Angemon X," Dimitri said. 

"They're probably nowhere near the location of the other Digi-Destined. I say we plan out our next move," Leomon said, "I say we continue our search for them, but one of us must go back and warn the other Digi-Destined about the artificials." 

"Right. Then I shall be the one to do it," TK said, "Besides I'll bet they're away from Kyoto by now." 

"Alright, then the rest of us can go out and look for those artificials before they locate Tai," Leomon explained even further. 

Matt looked up into the sky and growled angrily. He couldn't believe that he and Gabumon in their fusion form was unable to defeat the artificials. He felt humiliated and would not let that happen to him ever again. He held his digivice and turned to face Gabumon. 

"Matt, what's wrong?" 

"This is wrong. We won't allow ourselves to be defeated again. So I say, we look for those artificials ourselves!" 

"What about the others?" 

"Let them do as they please, but this is something we have to do ourselves! Now, digivolve Gabumon! We got to get our heads straightened out." 

Matt held out his digivice, which was beginning to glow and then his chest started to glow the symbol of friendship, which allowed Gabumon to warp digivolve into his mega form. 

"Gabumon warp shinka!!" 

A beam of light hit Gabumon as he evolved through all of his evolution stages. First into Garurumon and then into Were Garurumon. Finally, he evolves into Metal Garurumon. 

"Metal Garurumon!!" 

Metal Garurumon let out an angry cry as his body started to glow a bright aura of light. Matt hopped onto his digimon and they set off into the air. The others turned to see them get away. 

"Matt! What the hell do you think you're doing," TK cried out. 

"No! I got to stop him!" Dimitri said. 

"Dimitri! TK! You two stop right there!" Leomon said. 

"Huh? But… Why? He's going to get himself killed if he fights them again," Dimitri said. 

"Let him go. He's just need to readjust himself out of his anger period," Leomon said, "He's taking a time out." 

"Oh. Well that's a relief but just hope he doesn't get the wrong idea and decides to fight those artificials again," TK said. 

"No kidding. But Matt has changed a lot ever since he and Gabumon fused into Metalla X. I gotta wonder how Gabumon feels about Matt nowadays," Ken said. 

"Dimitri. When you and Patamon fused to become Angemon X and fought Burizalor three years, you didn't even break a sweat. You took care of him rather easily. But now it seems that these artificials are even stronger than you," Yolei said. 

"Yes your right. They are a lot more powerful than the artificials from my time," Dimitri said. 

"Say what?!" 

"Yeah. It's strange but the artificials are very powerful indeed. But in this time period, I never expected them to be a lot stronger than the ones in my time period. Everything is going out of proportion and my predictions haven't been looking too sharp either," he continued on. 

"If that's the case then we're going to have to take a different approach to this situation," Leomon said. 

"And how you propose on going through with that?" asked Xveemon. 

"I don't know just yet, but I'll decide." 

"What's on your mind, Leomon? Do you have a plan? Wow, if you do, you could share it with us," Davis said. 

"No. Not just yet. I'm not sure if it will work but I must try." 

"Ummm and what are you referring to?" asked TK. 

Leomon looked up as if he knew what to do next, but he shouldn't let the others know about what his plan was all about. The others were quite curious to know but he wasn't ready to let them know at this very moment. 

"C'mon you can tell us," Davis said, "What's your plan?" 

"I must go." 

"Go where?" asked Ken. 

"I must go and talk to the higher powers about this situation. Maybe there is still some hope left. I shall be back," Leomon said. 

With that said, Leomon runs off and then flies off. The others could only look on with confused looks on their faces. 

"Ugh. Don't tell me he needs a time out period too," Yolei said. 

"I don't know where's he off to, but I'll bet its something that will really become a big help to our benefit," TK said, "I can trust Leomon at what he's doing. Whatever it maybe…" 

"But where's he heading off to? And what's this higher powers he's referring to?" asked Davis. 

"Ha. Davis, you're silly. I'll tell you everything," Patamon said, "He's going off to see the four higher powers that watch over each four sections of the Digital World." 

"Then who must be those four higher powers?" Davis asked. 

"Duh! He's going to go see the four guardians of the Digital World!" 

"Wait a second, you mean the four guardians that watch over the Digital World. I heard that story from a man I met in Kyoto." 

"Who was this man?" asked Ken. 

"Sora's father. He knew quite a lot about the legend. But how can Leomon find the four guardians if they're in the Digital World?" asked Davis. 

"Davis. You are so full of questions. They're going to open a portal for him," Patamon said, "See how simple everything has to be explained to you." 

"Yeah. Yeah. I get it now." 

"Well now that's all settled. How do we prepare for the artificials now? We're going to need than just two fusion warriors at the moment," Xveemon said, "if only Davis and I could fuse or Ken and Stingmon could fuse. Or anybody." 

"Hmmm. It's going to take quite a lot of work but we're just going to have to fight those artificials ourselves," Dimitri said, "We will try our best. Who knows, maybe one of you will be the next to fuse with your digimon." 

"I can't wait. You hear that Xveemon? That means you and I could become one unstoppable fighting machine," Davis said. 

"Yeah if only you could handle my voice in your head." 

"Yeah that would get a little nauseating." 

"Ok, so it's all settled then? Alright, I say we split into two groups. Davis, Ken and Yolei, you three go off together. TK and I will go off and find the current location of the artificials. If we all do this in a timely fashion, then we could have a good chance at finding them," Dimitri said. 

"Alright it's all settled. Hawkmon, you have enough energy to armor up!?" 

"Oh yes, but to whom? Shurimon or Halsemon? Which do you prefer?" 

"Halsemon shall do the trick, besides we're just out to scout the entire area." 

"Alright then!" 

Yolei activates her D-Terminal and watches as her Digimental of Love gave Hawkmon the power to armor digivolve into his armored form. 

["Break Up!" plays] 

"Armor Shinka Energize!!" 

"Hawkmon armor shinka!! Halsemon, the Wings of Love! " 

"Wormmon!" 

Ken's D-3 glowed and it gave Wormmon the power to evolve into his champion-leveled form. 

"Wormmon shinka! Stingmon!" 

"Let's go gang! We can't afford to waste any more time," Davis said, "Xveemon you lead the way!" 

"Right!" 

Xveemon led the way for Halsemon and Stingmon as they set off to look for the three artificials as fast as they could. TK and Dimitri stood there watching their comrades set off on their mission. 

"Well, it's just you and me, TK," Dimitri said, "By the way, I need to ask you a question." 

"What is it?" 

"Well. I really need to know. Is Matt always like this?" 

"Hey, it's alright. I know for a fact that you're my brother's son and it's cool to know that you're one of the Digi-Destined's next generations. It's really good to know that even in future time, the tradition of a Digi-Destined still lives on." 

"I was honored to become one. Ever since my father died, I was for sure that I was the one destined to take his place and save my future time from those evil artificials." 

"And as far as your mother is concerned, I'm sure she'd be proud of you. But as far as present day Mimi is concerned, she will be quite shocked to know that you will be her future son." 

"Yeah she would be." 

"So, what do you say? I say we head back over to Odaiba and check to see if the others are there by now." 

"Yeah, are you up for it, Patamon?" 

"You can count on me Dimitri." 

TK and Dimitri's D-Terminals activated as two Digimentals came flying out. The two items allowed both of their Patamons to evolve into their armored forms. 

"Armor Shinka Energize!!" 

"Patamon armor shinka!! Pegasusmon, the Galloping Hope!!" 

"Patamon armor shinka!! Pegasusmon, the Galloping Hope!!" 

"Wow. Talk about your double mint twins!" TK remarked. 

"Come on, TK. We have to get to Odaiba as soon as possible!" Dimitri said 

"Right!" 

Both boys hopped onto their respective Pegasusmon and they both set off towards the direction that would lead them towards Odaiba. But little did they realize that Kari would soon be on her way over there as soon as possible. 

_"Oh, young father. Why must you be difficult sometimes? Maybe this cool off period will do you some good."_

****************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, Matt and Metal Garurumon were heading towards somewhere to revise the events that had just taken place. Matt is still angered how he and Gabumon in the fusion form were unable to defeat the artificials. Matt felt he was an indestructible fighter and was confident about beating the artificials but he was humiliated and embarrassed by what he calls "low class pieces of junk". 

_"I'll show them! Just you and wait see, artificials! When I get out of my cooling period, I'll teach you never to humiliate me. Mark my words, revenge shall be ours."_

With that said, Metal Garurumon powered up with a red glow in his eyes. He felt the same kind of anger that Matt was feeling. It was quite symbolic since both share the same kind of emotion as far as the anger and desire was concerned. 

******************************************************************* 

Leomon was heading towards a valey landscaoe where he was told ahead of time about a portal that would open up and lead him towards the land of the four digimon guardians. 

"Ah. There it is." 

A large portal opened up out of nowhere leading into the Digital World. Leomon went through the portal just in time before it would close up on him. Leomon then found himself in a dark landscape with bright cliuds hovering from above. 

"So this is the dormant of the four guardians? Well, this must been the place where Tai and Agumon ahve been training all this time. The guardians must have did something drastic to enable them to perfect the fusion technique. Maybe, just maybe. I can get the answers I have been seeking for." 

As soon as he said that, he flew across the open domain in search for one of the four guardians. 

******************************************************************* 

Azulongmon was flying across the domain and protecting his boundaries. He made sure that no intruders would enter and challenge his power. Suddenly, he felt a tremendous energy level heading towards his direction. 

_"Well. Well. Long time no see, Leomon. I wonder what he wants this time."_

"Who is it, Azulongmon?" a voice asked him. 

Azulongmon turned to face the person who had asked him the question. To his surprise, he could see a young man standing in front of him. 

"Who must you be?" 

The young man uncloaked himself and he looked up to face Azulongmon. The mighty dragon quickly was able to recognize him. 

"Gennai! My! My! You managed to take your digi-vitamins quite well. How did you manage to become young again and I thought you had passed away." 

"That is quite a mystery in itself. My digital information was deleted but now I have returned with a whole new look. Being an old man is quite a pain when you have to walk and sleep all day." 

"I see what you mean. X must have been responsible for this." 

"Yes, he's helped rejuvenate my lost powers." 

"That's good to know. X has been quite helpful. Gennai, my friend, I can sense Leomon on his way over here." 

"Yes. I can tell. I must say that he has impressed me over the past few years." 

"Leomon has gotten better and better as far as his fighting techniques are concerned. Yes, I can picture all those many years ago." 

_Azulongmon's Inner thoughts _

Leomon had made a name for himself as one of the Digital World's most resourceful warriors in his short history. He has battled through many challenges and fought the most evil of all digimon. His greatest rival during the peak of his warrior live was none other than Ogremon. These two were at each other's throats. But it was Leomon who always came out on top. 

Leomon had also predicted that eight powerful beings would arrive from another dimension to help him combat the forces of evil. And those beings would be none other than the Digi-Destined. However, seven had only arrived at that time. But that was more than enough as they took on Devimon on File Island. 

It was a tough battle to say the least but it was Angemon who came and saved the day. Leomon also made another prediction that these seven children alone would eventually have the power to defeat the Digital World's most destructive being, that being Burizalor. 

Soon, rumors and legends foretold of the fusion warrior were being a hot discussion topic during the evil reign of Burizalor. The four guardians themselves had hoped that the legend of the fusion warrior would come true. Leomon had not given up hope on that legend and guarantees that one of the eight children would eventually reach that status of power. 

However, Leomon wasn't going to let Burizalor's evil forces destroy his domain. He stood up against the evil tyrant and fought through against all odds to protect those he was destined to watch over. His power grew tremendously after gaining hard training from X. X helped Leomon become the warrior that he has now become. This leads to Leomon being revived by the digitcores. After that, Leomon went out to confront Burizalor. His mission was to protect the Digi-Destined, especially from the likes of the once dominate tyrant beast. 

Leomon took manners into his own hands and digivolved into Saberleomon. With his new powers, he challenged Burizalor and battled the evil tyrant into a very close battle. That was the last time that Leomon were reached his mega form and it's quite doubtful he'll ever become Saberleomon again. That's if he seeks the powers that made him a guardian in the first place, that is why he has come to see the four guardians for help. Yes. The time has come for him to realize his position and his time to reach new status of power has come. 

End of inner thoughts 

Leomon flew across the barren landscape in which he was getting closer and closer towards the landscape of Azulongmon. Xuanwumon looked up to see Leomon flying across his domain. 

_"Oh no. Here comes trouble!"_Xuanwumon said in thought. 

Leomon flew down towards the entrance of Azulongmon's domain and walked right through the gates. 

"Hello Leomon. It's nice to see you!" Gennai said. 

"Gennai? Is that you?" 

"Yes. Don't I look better than I ever?" 

"Hmmm. So X rejuvenated your lost powers. You didn't die after all." 

"No way. Like digimon, I'm able to reformat myself when I pass away." 

"Of course, you got proper treatment from X and regained your dormant powers.." 

Leomon looked up and saw Azulongmon looking down upon him. Both of them stared each other down. Even Leomon wasn't afraid of a large godly power such as Azulongmon. 

_"You have something I need, Azulongmon!"_

_"So you have come? Well, Leomon. This has become quite a lot more interesting than I first thought."_

Yes, this situation has gotten a lot more interesting. Now that Leomon has found Azulongmon, what kind of offer does he seek from the mighty guardian and how will Azulongmon play part in this whole artificial mess that has been getting out of hand? Will the Digi-Destined make it to Odaiba just in time before the artificals do? 

[Digimon Zero Two first ending theme "Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku" plays] 

[Preview] 

Leomon: You have something I need Azulongmon. Those artificials are going to run rampant on earth. We need something that can at least stall them before Tai gets to full health. 

Azulongmon: Yes, I have something that might help. However, it will take time… 

Davis: Just why did Sonja give me that kiss? Is there something crossing her mind? 

Azulongmon: There's more to then D-Virus than previously thought… I will give you everything I know up until this point… 

Leomon: What's that? 

Matt: Damn those artificials! Nobody humiliates me! Nobody! Revenge shall be mine… 

Kari: We better get my brother to safety. 

Jax: We'll find you, Taichi. You can't hide from us, forever. 

Black War Greymon: Destiny awaits me. You're fate shall come, Taichi. 

Izzy: What's this? It looks like some sort of pod that Dimitri traveled in, but it looks old and full of moss. I don't have any information on this… 

Dimitri: I don't understand. That pod looks old… I already have mine… What's going on here?! 

Ken: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode twenty! 

**The Artificials Are Closing In! Izzy Discovers an Unwelcome Revelation!**

Sonja: Don't you miss it. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Max: So, the Digi-Destined have another problem to worry about? Shit, if they weren't fucked up before. 

Keke: This match has been becoming more than just a fucking slobberknocker! Coral has been showing improvement and she doesn't look lik she's about to tire out. 

Mick: These two have been trading blows, but it looks like Zeomon is gaining an advantage. He's going for his batented Nova Star! 

[Zeomon stands down and shoots out blasts from his helmet. Coral phases away and delivers an elbowshot to his spine. Zeomon flies back.] 

Coral: Don't keep your eyes off of me! 

[Zeomon goes for a backelbow, but his elbow is caught by Coral. Coral sees an opening and delivers a kick to his ribs.] 

Coral: Just to let you know, I'm being serious. I'm not kidding around anymore! 

Zeomon: Never said you were. I just want to kick your ass for what you did to SSJ4T. He never asked to be your training dummy. 

Coral: Is it my fault for not getting proper training? Anyway, this first match is mine!' 

[With that said, Coral phases out above Zeomon and cups her hands together. Zeomon shoots out his Nova Star. Coral blasts Zeomon with a Kamehameha wave.] 

Coral: First fall is mine. 

Mick: Ow, damn! It doesn't look like Zeomon is getting up from that one! The first fall goes to Coral! 

Coral: Get up, Zeomon! I know that didn't finish you off. 

[Zeomon gets up with little wounds. He simply dusts himself off and nods his head.] 

Zeomon: I let you take that one. The second match is going to get ugly. I hope you brought insurance, because I've got an ambulance ready for you! 

Coral: Bring it on! I promise you won't walking after this one! 

Max: The second match will be in the next chapter of the artificial saga! We hope you'll be here! Mick will officially call the match until we have a winner. It's Coral with 1 win over Zeomon! Can Zeomon make it one for one? 

[Just then, a young girl with beautiful emerald dress, a tiara around her forehead, gorgeous blue-green hair, green eyes, and delicate, soft skin comes walking towards the annoucer team.] 

Max: Say, who are you? 

Keke: You must be new here. 

Celesta: Yes. Pleased to meet you all. My name is Celesta. I came to see how my friend, Coral, is doing. 

Max: So far she's leading one against Zeomon. 

Celesta: I hope they don't kill each other. 

Coral: Hey, girl! Whatca doing here? Came to support me? 

Celesta: You could say that. I just don't want anyone to die from this silly dispute. 

Coral: No way. I'm not going to die. 

Zeomon: No, but you're going to be begging to die. 

Max: Alright! We've run out of time! Be sure to check out the next chapter to the artificial saga! Until then, peace! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	12. The Artificials Are Closing In! Izzy Dis...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. However, the characters Jax, Sonja and Burizalor are mine. Lady Myotismon, Iceladydevimon, Elfmon and Funkymon are characters made by Dark Warrior. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

Max: Hey, guys! Welcome back! We're getting ready for the second match! Coral leads by one fall over Zeomon! 

Keke: We'll see if Zeomon can pull through and make a comeback! 

Celesta: If their first match was just a warm-up, I can't imagine how a real fight would turn out. 

Max: Well, only one way to find out! Mick, it's your call. 

Mick Foley: They're ready to kick each other's ass! Let the second match begin! 

Zeomon: Bring it on, Coral. Now, I'm ready to go all out. 

Coral: Ditto. By the way, that ambulance cart suits you better. 

Zeomon: We'll see! Nova Star! 

[Zeomon shoots out numerous blasts from his helmet. Coral dodges each blast and fazes out. Zeomon flies up and starts to scan the entire area. He easily pinpoints Coral's location and fires a devastating blast towards her direction. The blasts nail Coral on impact, which causes her to plummet to the ground.] 

Zeomon: Ha! Gotcha! 

Max: Damn! He just blasted Coral to kingdom come! 

[Coral sits up and sees that Zeomon has disappeared. She turns around and is caught in a tight waist grip by Zeomon.] 

Coral: How dare you touch me like that! 

Zeomon: Um, no. I'm not like that. 

[Zeomon levitates and takes Coral into the air. He then makes a u-turn and goes plummeting towards the ground. He releases his grip and drops Coral down to the earth. The impact creates a massive crater. Zeomon levitates over the crater and notices that Coral has disappeared. He looks up and is nailed by a spinning back kick. Coral flies down and delivers an elbow shot into Zeomon's abdomen.] 

Keke: This fight could go on forever! It looks like it's down to anything goes! 

Max: Can Zeomon make a comeback and tie with Coral in this best two out of three-match slobber knocker? We'll find out! Until then, you guys can read the latest chapter of the artificial saga! Enjoy! 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Zero Two opening theme "Target Akai Shougeki" plays during the opening sequence] 

**The Artificials Are Closing In! Izzy Discovers an Unwelcome Revelation!**

Dimitri and TK were on their way over to Kyoto while riding their respective Pegasusmon along the way. TK goes to send several emails to the other Digi-Destined telling of them of their location. 

"TK, how can we be sure that they are already in Odaiba?" 

"We'll know once we get an email back from any one of them. And I have a feeling that Kari is with them, so maybe she can fill us in on Tai's condition." 

"So, the D-Virus managed to get him way after the fight with the artificials. I don't understand, in my time period, he was affected before the arrival of the artificials and he died. Not to mention those first artificials weren't the ones from my time." 

"So Jax and Sonja are the ones we've been asked to watch out for?" 

"Yes. It's them all right. But these present day artificials seem a lot stronger than the ones from my time period. Did something effect the time period in this world? What could have triggered such a shift?" 

"That's a mystery in itself. But here's the thing, once we get Tai and Agumon back to full good health. We will have a good chance at beating those artificials. And I know for a fact that Tai and Agumon won't let us down. He hasn't done so ever since he became the leader of the Digi-Destined." 

"Your right about one thing, he never lets anybody down." 

"So, tell me, how's Mimi like in the future time?" 

"My mother? Well, she's still as cheerful and sincere as she always been. But she's a lot more polite and wiser." 

"So, she's broken out of her almost whiny and selfish habits." 

"Yes ever since the artificials killed everybody close to us. She was afraid of losing me when I first challenged the artificials when I was a little boy." 

"And how did you get Patamon as your digimon?" 

"I guess you could say it was faith in itself. I got a digivice since both of my parents were former Digi-Destined. So, I became the next generation of the Chosen Children." 

"But the only one, right?" 

"Yes, unfortunately." 

"Interesting. Well there's one thing for certain that I can guarantee you." 

"What's that?" 

"We'll make sure that this present time period doesn't end up having the same fate as your future time. There are always ways to change your destiny and this is the perfect time to change a destiny." 

"Oh yes. And I am for one, looking forward to making sure that this present time is not effected by the artificials by whatever means necessary." 

"That's the spirit and guess what? I just got email from Sora. She's telling us that they're already over at Odaiba as we speak. She also mentioned that Kari is also on her way over there." 

"Great. We can tell them that we'll be heading over there as well." 

"Right. I'll let the others know on that. You, Mimi will be quite surprised when we have to tell her about you being her future son." 

"Oh boy. She's going to get a big kick out it." 

"Ha. I know what you mean." 

As they continued their conversation, they were getting closer and closer towards Odaiba but they needed more time to get there as soon as possible. The only thing that will hold them back for a while is the change of weather that occurs but the two Pegasusmon have found ways to increase their speed and to beat the weather that attempts to slow them down, whether it be rain or hail. 

************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, Kari looked across a large city that was just ahead and a smile came across her face. She could see her hometown of Odaiba right before her eyes. She was at last home! 

"Nefertimon! We're back in Odaiba! And I was told from Sora's email that she is here but I need to know their exact location." 

"Don't worry about that I can just pick up the energy level readings from the other digimon. So just hang on tight." 

Nefertimon flew across the skies with quick grace and speed. Kari held onto Nefertimon for her dearest life so that she wouldn't fall off. Nefertimon stopped and hovered down into an alleyway. She had found the perfect place for her to de-evolve back to Gatomon so that she won't cause any disturbance among the citizens in her armored form. 

"So did you find them yet?" 

"Yes. They're over at your apartment home." 

"Are you sure?" 

"My nose and ears are not just decorations that make up my face you know." 

"I get it. Alright then, then that's where we're heading." 

Nefertimon hovered down into the alleyway as she took the chance to de-evolve back to Gatomon. Kari hopped off and walked out of the small alleyway with Gatomon at her side. 

"Ready, Gatomon?" 

"Yeah lets go." 

Kari and Gatomon headed off towards her apartment home where she would meet the other Digi-Destined and check on the condition of her brother. 

_"Tai. I hope your managing to pull through this devastating sickness. Just hang in there. Don't give up."_

************************************************************************************** 

Azulongmon and Leomon faced each other down. Something was going to take place and Leomon seems to be confident at his confrontation with the large guardian. Gennai could only watch as this intense showdown was taking place before his very eyes. 

_"You have something I need, Azulongmon."_

_"Well, Leomon. It's good to see you again. But please, calm yourself. You always seem to stress yourself out. So, what can I help you with?"_

"I'm not here for a pleasant conversation, Azulongmon. Don't you realize what has been going on in the human realm?" 

"What has been going on? Has the weather…" 

"Look! There are a group of artificial killers that beaten the tar out of us, including the digimon! They have unlimited powers and they pose an enough threat to kill all of humankind. They were created by Datamon." 

"Datamon? Yes. I remember him. That nuisance worked for Etemon at one point. But now he has gone and created advanced life forms after being sent into the human realm." 

"But I don't get it. He was supposed to been sent to limbo." 

"And so we thought. Right after Metal Greymon blasted away Etemon and his pyramid was being sucked into a vortex, they were all leading into limbo. Just think of it as a digimon vacuum cleaner. But a disruption had occurred that we weren't even expecting." 

"That's correct," replied Gennai, "And a vortex came out of nowhere. This portal would lead into the real world. Well, Datamon found himself there and we believe that is where he took the time to create advanced fighting warriors with unlimited powers. And this would certainly be something that Datamon would have done." 

"Now answer this. How was he able to create the D-Virus?" 

"He didn't" replied Azulongmon, "The D-Virus was supposed to have been a program in the Digital World that would wipe out every single virus-type digimon. However, Datamon managed to find the sources of the D-Viruses and he mutated it through many experiments while working for Etemon. This was considered his secret project but Etemon had tried to steal away Datamon's plans. So that is why they rebelled against one another because of the plans of the D-Virus." 

"So, Datamon has been planning this from that start?" 

"The D-Virus yes. But the artificials were never a priority for him until the Digi-Destined foiled his plans. He vowed to get back at the one named Tai, who had ruined his plain of creating an artificial Sora. So you could consider that his first attempt at creating an advanced artificial being. However, it was made up of data much like a digimon. So he decided to create artificials by his own handy work and with the help of cloning." 

"He cloned?" 

"We believe so. But we don't know the full details." 

"Please, I need to know. I need to know how he could have achieved something as drastic as creating two human artificials. He couldn't have grown them in his secret lab." 

"That is a mystery in itself. However, I can make a bold prediction," Gennai said. 

"Yes. As a matter of fact, Datamon has so much knowledge on collecting DNA samples. So we believe that he could have taken some from two human beings that he had an encounter with. Or he could have used those two individuals for his sick experiment in creating two artificials." 

"Hmmm. Maybe that could be a good explanation is to why they would rebel against their own creator. It makes perfect sense," Leomon said. 

"But we don't know for sure. We don't know the sick games that Datamon could have used to his advantage." 

"Yes. I understand now. And he could have placed enhancements into these two in order to give them the unlimited power supply that we encountered just today. But one question, do they have any knowledge into entering the Digital World?" 

"Yes, I'm pretty sure they do," Azulongmon said, "But I don't think we should fear. They have no gateway into entering the Digital World. They got to have the right key to enter and that's something that they don't have in their possession." 

"Then it's not too late to stop them. Azulongmon. I ask for your request by giving us the Digital Cores." 

"You want the Digital Cores?" 

"Yes. So once we harness its powers, then I should be able to use it to enable me to warp digivolve into Saberleomon. I have had tremendous difficulty trying to evolve into my once powerful form." 

"Yes, that is true. But even all of that training you did for the last three years didn't help any," Azulongmon asked. 

"No. It was quite difficult. So that is why I request of a power boost. I also request for the Digital Cores to enable the Digi-Destined's digimon to supply them with more energy, so it would enable some of them to fuse with their respective partner in order to reach their fusion forms. Thus far, only Tai, Matt and Dimitri have been able to fuse with their digimon. But I see full potential among the new Digi-Destined. Those being Davis, Ken, TK and Kari." 

"Yes. They are quite the resourceful bunch," Gennai said, "Are you willing to go through with these courses of action?" 

"Yes. In fact, these artificials were able to defeat even the two powerful fusion warriors. Those being Angemon X and Metalla X." 

"So the boy from the future was unable to defeat them along with Yamato," asked Azulongmon, "Well this is getting more drastic than I previously thought." 

"So, will you help us?" 

Azulongmon looked down at Leomon as if he were reading his mind. The mighty guardian was buying his time and thinking of a good plan to go through with such a drastic action. But he had to make a choice. And that decision would have to be made now, not next time. 

"Leomon. Let us wait. Thus far, I believe the artificials are not wrecking havoc as the boy from the future believed they would of been doing. He was right about one thing, the time period in this dimension is taking place much differently than it did in his future dimension." 

"I know that but how is it different?" 

"Well for one thing. Tai caught the D-Virus during the battle with the first artificials, that one artificial named Elfmon was able to inject Omega X with the deadly virus. Then once those three artificials were dealt with, then the real artificials that the boy had predicted to arrive did in fact emerge from their chambers. And so, they were able to defeat you all," explained Azulongmon. 

"And for another thing, the boy also mentioned that the artificials of this time period were a lot more powerful than the ones from his future time period. So its safe to say that time is actually going and slipping out of proportion," Gennai said. 

"And that's why we need the power of the Digital Cores. If we don't act now, then there's a good chance that the artificials will attack again and they will show no mercy when they find the boy of courage," Leomon said, "Please, we need the power of those cores." 

"Like I said, I would rather wait to see what happens from here. In fact, once we wait for Tai and the others to recuperate, then we shall make our next plan of attack. Those artificials are the aggressors thus far. So let us wait and by our time," Azulongmon said. 

Leomon could only stand around with an angered look on his face, since he has been wanting to getting back into action and stopping those artificials at all costs. But now he is forced to wait and see what the artificials have in store next. 

_"Just great. All right, Azulongmon. I just hope you know what you are doing."_

*************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, Davis, Yolei and Ken were patrolling by air while riding their respective digimon, Xveemon, Halsemon and Stingmon. 

"Ugh, all of this flying around is making my head ache. C'mon Davis, lets take a break, dude!" Xveemon complained. 

"No way. We were told to look for those artificials and that is what we are going to do. You don't want to lay down on the job now do ya?" 

"Well, I just want a nice comfy bed to lie on after all of this is over. And maybe a hot spa and a long vacation." 

"Trust me. We do deserve a vacation after all of this is over," Yolei said, "Ugh, I just hate looking for things. These artificials are like looking for a needle in a haystack." 

"Yes, you could say it in that perspective," Halsemon replied. 

"Well it sure isn't going to be any easier if we can't find them. This is getting us nowhere," Ken replied. 

"As long as we keep our eyes peeled, we'll be able to look for them," Stingmon said. 

"Speak for yourself! I'm getting tired of this looking around!" Xveemon cried out. 

"I guess we should be heading back. There's just no point in continuing on with this," Davis said, "So what do you say we take a break from all this looking around and start heading back home." 

"Sounds like a plan. I'll email TK and let him know," Ken said. 

"You hear that, Halsemon?" 

"Well it's about time!" 

As soon as he said that, the three flying digimon turned the other way and towards the direction leading to Odaiba. The three children sighed a relief and were happy to be returning back home. However, Ken was still a little concerned with the whereabouts of the artificials. 

_"Hmmm. I wonder if they are anywhere near Odaiba. I just hope they don't find Tai before we do, then we're in serious trouble."_

"What are you thinking about, Ken," Stingmon asked. 

"I was just thinking of where the artificials could have gone. And I just hope they don't find Tai first before we do." 

"We better not think like that or else it could really happen. So, lets stay on the positive side and keep on our focus on a more important thing." 

"That's right. That's Tai's condition. Well, I can for one hope that the antidote will eventually cure him of the D-Virus." 

"Hey Ken! Don't worry so much, if we stay on the positive side, then we'll know for sure once Tai gets all better and we all regroup. We will win this battle against these artificials," Davis said, "After all, we are Digi-Destined. Chosen children sworn to defeat all evil forces that opposes our authority." 

"Ummm, lets cut that dramatic talk to a minimum," Yolei said. 

"Right. We better hurry on other to Odaiba as soon as possible, Xveemon." 

"You bet! You better hang on tight!" 

"Hang tight on whaaaaa-" 

Davis was about to finish his sentence until Xveemon boosted his energy and increased his speed. Stingmon and Halsemon increased their speed, which caught their partners by surprise. Now they would be able to make it to Odaiba at this rate of speed. 

************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, on another section of Japan, the three artificials found themselves in an open grass field on a farmland. Jax surveyed the area and made sure that no people would get in their way. 

"The area seems clear. So we should be able to move out," Jax replied. 

"Well this sure doesn't look like Odaiba to me. Jax, are you sure you know where Odaiba is?" 

"Of course I do. But I think we should take our time wisely. I'm in no mood to rush over such a small thing as executing Taichi at sight." 

"Well. I wouldn't say that if Mr. No Personality here is anxious to fighting War Greymon." 

"Is that right, Sonja? I better ask him myself then." 

Jax walks up to the towering giant known as Black War Greymon. The digimon artifical looked down and gave Jax a very dark glare. It was enough to send chills down the spine of a normal person but Jax was showing no fear. 

"So, are you really that anxious in fighting War Greymon?" 

"Yes. However, I think buying our time should be the way to go. There's no rush in having to accomplish our mission. In fact, there's a whole new world to explore here and I intend to learn a lot about the human realm." 

"Uh huh. Yeah. Whatever. Sonja, what do you think?" 

"I think we should screw with this sight-seeing and continue on with our search." 

"Ahhh come on. All I ever wanted to do is have a little fun. Just lighten up, woman." 

"Don't call me that or I will rip your spine out." 

"Go ahead and try but you'll waste perfectly good energy over something so stupid, when you could use it once we find Taichi and Agumon." 

"Oh please, all you ever intend to do is take something as important as finding Taichi and making it into one of your own little games. Well I'm not in the mood for any games." 

"Calm down. We have company." 

"As a matter of fact, we do." 

They turned around and saw several police officers surrounding them. They were ready to pull out their rifles. 

"You three? You're trespassing on private property here. I'm going to have to ask you to move away or else there will be trouble, "one of the officers spoke up. 

"Oh is that so? Well, what is the penalty if we don't want to meet those demands," asked a cool and clam Jax. 

"Or you three circus freaks will be arrested and you will know your rights," the other officer said as he pulled out his handcuffs. "Now put your hands up. You too, ya… Um…" 

The officers looked up at Black War Greymon and were shaking with fear. They were looking at a towering giant lumbering over them with a possessed look in his eyes. 

"Or else what?" asked Black War Greymon, "Or shall I be forced to lash out my authority over you." 

"Black War Greymon. No. Leave them, they are of no threat to us," replied Jax. 

"Is that right?! All right, you three have talked far enough! You three have the right to remain..." 

Sonja walks over towards the two officers and pulled away their pistols in a matter of seconds. This caught the officers by surprise as Sonja crushed them with both of her hands. The pistols were now pieces of metal and bullet powder after being crushed by Sonja's powerful hands. 

"Now, you two were saying. Ah, yes. You were about to tell us our rights to remain silent?" 

As soon as she said that, Sonja pointed her finger at them and an energy beam at them. However, the beam only hit the ground around the officers. They were caught by surprise as they started to run back. Sonja smiles and walks over to them. The officers cried out and ran away from her. They have now realized how deadly Sonja can be despite her outer beauty. 

"Nicely done. But you could have blasted their brains out," Jax commented. 

"Nah. They're weaklings. I have no time for weaklings. So lets continue out search for Taichi. I'm getting quite impatient. Plus I could use some new clothes right about now." 

"Don't you woman ever get sick of trying on clothes everyday?" 

"And don't you men ever get tired of blowing stuff up?" 

Black War Greymon could only listen as they argued with one another. He had heard enough and flew away into the air to begin the search for Taichi. Jax and Sonja stopped their senseless arguing and followed their fellow artificial up. Now they would proceed with their search for Taichi and they intend to do it as soon as possible before the Digi-Destined make their next move in attacking them once again. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, many miles away from the islands, there was a large mountain in the middle of a small island in the middle of nowhere. Standing on the very top of the mountain was Metal Garurumon. Matt was sitting on top of him and everything that had occurred during the battle with the artificials were replaying in his mind. He could hear Sonja's voice replaying over and over again as if it were a broken record. 

_"Tell me, Yamato. How does it feel to withstand this much pain?" _

"How does it feel?" 

"How does it feel?" 

"How does it feel?" 

Matt was beginning to get angrier after listening to those words over and over again. He took them and used them to fuel the anger that was burning up inside of him. Metal Garurumon began to feel a surge of energy entering his body while Matt let out a cry of anger. This enabled both of them to quickly fuse with one another. 

A bright flash of light was released as the mountain they were standing on was starting to shatter down into the ground. As the light faded away, there stood Metalla X. He hovered up and a bright aura of neon blue light emulated throughout his entire body. His eyes were starting to glow a blood shot-red. 

"I'll show that artificial! If it's the last thing I'll do! The fusion warriors are the most powerful beings in the Digital World. We're supposed to be superior over everything that challenges our power. No matter what! But yet I was thrown aside as if I were a piece of trash. Well all of that is going to change once I fight them again. Then I shall become the legendary fusion warrior that helped preserve the Digital World and I will be the one who brings down these threats to humankind! Do you hear me, artificials?! If it means I have to work myself through hell and damnation, I will get even with you!" 

Metalla X breathed heavily after speaking such big words through his anger and frustration. He let it all go but he would not rest until he fights the artificials. And his victory shall come in short order once he fights them again. He could care less what happens to the others as long as he beats the living life out of the artificials and to establish himself as a legendary fusion warrior. 

************************************************************************************** 

Kari and Gatomon made into the apartment home just in time. She ran into the living room to see Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi and Michael crowding around somebody. 

"Hey, guys. I'm here." 

"Kari! We're so glad that you managed to make it here," Sora said, "Tai is doing a lot better than we ever imagined. That antidote is really doing the trick." 

"Wow. Is he able to speak?" 

"He needs a little more time to rest. Don't worry, we already told your parents everything," Joe said. 

"That's good to know. Isn't that just great to hear, Gatomon." 

Gatomon nodded in agreement and she looked over to Tai and Agumon. Her feelings were with them and she hopes that they would be able to rise out of this predicament and lead the team against the artificials. 

"Hey guys. I'm getting a strange reading from my laptop," Izzy said. 

"What is it? Did your computer freeze again," Tentomon asked. 

"No this time. There's a reading from within the Digital World. Something very odd is taking place and this email message sent to me pretty much explains it all." 

The Digi-Destined gathered around to read the email that Izzy was referring to. They all gasped at what they read. 

Izzy looked at his computer monitor and he couldn't believe at what he saw. He let out a gasp, which catches the attention of the other Digi-Destined. They all gathered around him to ask what bothered him. 

"What is it, Izzy?" asked Sora. 

"What did you see on your computer?" Joe asked. 

"Its a message from the Digital World and it by the looks of it, it doesn't look good," Izzy said. 

"Well, open the email message, so that we will know what is message concerning with," Tentomon said. 

"Right. Lets take a little peek at this message." 

Izzy clicked on the email message and began to wait as it loaded up. Within an instant, a message became visible on the computer monitor. 

"Check this out you guys. It says here that there is some kind of pod that appeared in the forest just miles away from Primary Village. But Elecmon says that when he went to go investigate, he found some sort of mysterious shell within that pod. Seems to be that something has arrived in the Digital World and nobody knows for sure what this thing is." 

"That's awfully strange. What kind of a thing would arrive in the Digital World through a pod?" asked Mimi. 

"It couldn't have come from the dark realm, you think? I mean, are there other creeps working for Burizalor?" asked Joe. 

"Well I say the only way to know is to investigate! And who knows investigating better than me," Gomamon remarked. 

"That's why they call you detective Gomamon," said Biyomon. 

"This isn't the time to joke around you guys," Michael said, "We have to find out what this thing is." 

"Right. That's why we better send emails directly to Davis, Yolei, Ken, TK and Dimitri. I just hope they'll get here before we email them," said Izzy. 

They all nodded in agreement. Sora pulls out her D-Terminal and begins to send a message to TK and Dimitri first. But as soon as she was going to send the message, Gatomon stood up and her ears began to perk. 

"What is it, Gatomon?" Kari asked. 

"I can sense Pegasusmon. There are two of them. Yeah! TK and Dimitri are about to arrive!" 

"They are?! You guys! TK and Dimitri are coming! C'mon lets go!" 

Kari and Gatomon headed out through the door and stopped to look out from the balcony. The other Digi-Destined soon followed her out. They all looked up to see two Pegasusmon flying down with TK and Dimitri on their backs. They waved out to their friends to catch their attention. 

"Hey! We're here!" TK cried out, "Sorry for the wait!" 

"Hey! About time you guys came! Come on, right down here," Kari cried out. 

TK and Dimitri hopped off of their respective digimon as they reverted back into their rookie forms. TK and Dimitri headed up through the stairs to meet up with the others. Kari ran over to TK and took his hands. 

"Wow. You must be excited to see me again, Kari." 

"Yeah. I'm glad. You should really see Tai. He's feeling a lot better. Thank you, Dimitri. That antidote is really doing the trick." 

"You're quite welcome." 

Mimi noticed Dimitri and walked up to him. Dimitri looked over to the young girl and smiled. He couldn't believe that he was looking into the eyes of his own mother. However, Mimi wasn't aware of the fact that this young man who she thought was cute is her own son from the very distant future. 

"Hi there, Dimitri. Its so good to see you again." 

"Yes. Hello, Mimi." 

"I would like for you to meet a friend of mine." 

"Yes, I know. I saw you all three years ago." 

"Oh so you know his name? Well, its good to know that you're a Digi-Destined." 

"Well I wanted to keep the tradition of the original Digi-Destined alive so to speak." 

Mimi noticed Dimitri blushing and she smiled. She knew that Dimitri was hiding something, so she decided to talk to him a little more. This way she can get to know him better. 

"What are you hiding? I know you're hiding something, Dimitri? What are you hiding?" 

"Maybe he has a crush on you," Palmon said. 

"Hmmm, we'll just see and find out. So, you have a crush on me?" 

Dimitri stepped back as Mimi walked up to him a little closer. He wanted to refrain himself from falling in love with Mimi. Yes, he did have love for his mother but not this way. He wouldn't feel right if a girl who had a crush on him was actually his own mother. It was a bizarre feeling but Dimitri couldn't hide the truth any longer. He was going to tell Mimi now in order to get her to realize the truth. 

"Mimi. Listen. Its not that I have a crush on you..." 

"Huh? What is it then?" 

"Its the fact that… That…" 

Dimitri felt restrained, as he couldn't even finish his sentence. Should he really tell his own mother this? 

_"C'mon man! This you're own mother! You have to tell her the truth! Its now or never…"_

"Well, what is it, Dimitri?" 

"Ok! I must confess to you now or you will never know. Ok? Are you ready to what I am about to tell you?" 

"Yes." 

"The truth is Mimi…is that…your…Mimi…your…my…" 

"Yes?" 

"That your own flesh and blood! Yes, your my mother!" 

Mimi gasped in shock and couldn't believe at what Dimitri just told him. Sora, Joe, Izzy and Michael all couldn't believe at what they just heard Dimitri say. They had now found out from Dimitri's very own mouth that his mother is Mimi! Of all people, Mimi! 

"Ok, and what proof do you have?" 

Dimitri pulls out a photo that he kept for himself. He showed Mimi a picture of himself as a little boy with his mother at his side. Mimi took a really good look at the picture and slowly examined it. She gasped and couldn't believe what she saw. 

"Is that me in the future? Ok... What's my crest symbol?" 

"Easy. It's the Crest of Sincerity. C'mon, I know better." 

"Name all of Palmon's digivolutions." 

"Tanemon. Palmon. Togemon. Lillymon. I know her every attack. Poison Ivy. Needle Spray and Light Speed Jab. Not to mention her Flower Cannon." 

"What's my favorite color?" 

"Pink." 

"What's my full name?" 

"Mimi Tachikawa." 

"My god. And you must be…" 

"My full name is Dimitri Tachikawa Ishida. And yes my father is Yamato Ishida." 

"Matt?! You mean we get married and have you?!" 

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." 

Mimi and Palmon both stood there with widened eyes. Their mouths almost dropped in total shock. The other Digi-Destined couldn't believe it. 

"TK? Kari? You knew this the whole time?" asked Sora. 

"Yeah. We had to keep it a secret until he tells you. We felt it was a lot better he were to confront Mimi about this." 

"Wow. Yeah. I see the resemblance," Palmon said, "Mimi. He's got your facial features and your skin color." 

"Wow. You know what? He does." 

Mimi closely examines Dimitri as a smile comes over his face. 

"So, you're not upset with all of this? Because I don't want to upset you and all..." 

"No it's quite alright. But it's good to know that I have such a handsome son. You know, I didn't really expect to marry a guy like Matt. I thought for sure I was going to marry Michael or something. But Matt?" 

"Its a long story. I'll tell you everything that you need to know a little later," replied Dimitri. 

"Well everybody. Looks like I'm the luckiest woman in the world. My own son is the savior of the future." 

"Mom. A-hem." 

"Oh right. Sorry, I bet this is quite embarrassing to see your own mother make a fool out of herself, right," Mimi asked while giggling. 

"Dimitri? What happened with the artificials? Did you beat them?" asked Joe. 

Dimitri sighed and nodded his head. They all gasped at the fact that the combined forces of the Digi-Destined were unable to defeat the artificials. 

"You mean even with you and Matt, you were still unable to beat them?" asked Sora, "This is bad." 

"No. In fact, three new artificials showed up and they were stronger than all of us combined. Not even myself as Angemon X and Metalla X were unable to defeat them," Dimitri said. 

"So, where did Matt go?" asked Mimi, "Wasn't he supposed to come back with you?" 

"No. He left to find those artificials. Man I never realized how hard-headed and stubborn he really is." 

"Well that's Matt. He's trying to find a way to become even more powerful than Tai," said TK, "So any word on Tai's condition." 

"Like I said. He's doing a lot better and should be able to get back into action soon," Kari said, "But we need a little more time for him and Agumon to rest." 

"So looks like we'll just have to wait and see when the artificials are going to make their next move," Dimitri said. 

"Not so fast, Dimitri. We have a major problem that had just occurred in the Digital World," Izzy said. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Come inside and I'll show you." 

"Ok." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Xveemon, Stingmon and Halsemon were almost to Odaiba as they continued to fly through the blue skies. Davis looked up ahead and a smile came across his face. He turns towards Ken and Yolei with thumbs up. 

"We should be there any minute now," Davis said. 

"Right." 

"You guys. I just got an email from Sora," Ken said. 

"Well, what does it say?" asked Stingmon. 

"Its concerning a new occurrence that had just taken place in the Digital World. It's pretty urgent. Digimon have claimed to see a mysterious pod just near the Primary Village. Sora also said to meet them over at Tai's apartment home. Any idea where that might be?" 

"Yeah. I know where it is," Davis said, "I've been over to Kari's several times. Ok Xveemon, you know the place, right?" 

"Kari's place? You got it! We'll be over there in a shake of a lambs… Ummm… Is that how it goes?" 

"Uhhh. Just get us over there." 

"Right!" 

Xveemon boosted his speed as they headed off towards Odaiba. Stingmon and Halsemon soon followed. At this rate, they should be able to arrive at Odaiba in a short amount of time, but they had to get there as soon as possible. 

************************************************************************************** 

Izzy displayed the email message sent to him from Elecmon. Dimitri took a look at it and began reading it. 

"That's very odd. Did Elecmon happen to get a picture of the pod," asked TK. 

"Yes. I can get that printed out." 

"Yeah. I need to get to the bottom of this," Dimitri said, "It may not be concerned with the artificials, but I'm dying to know what this thing is." 

TK looked over towards Kari, who was still looking over Tai and Agumon. He smiled at the fact that Kari was looking over her older brother at a time like this. It reminded him of the time when Kari got sick during the past three years. And who was there to watch over her until she got better? It was one other than Tai of course. 

_"Now that's what I call a true sister and brother relationship. I just hope Matt and I can share some kind of strong bond. As long as Kari is happy, I'm happy."_

Izzy watched as the photo of the pod was printed out. He took it out and handed it over to Dimitri. 

"Here. Take a look and see what you think?" 

Dimitri looked at the photo and examined the picture. What he saw as a large pod that looked to have been covered by some sort of moss. A logo was imprinted on the front of the pod and it read Odaiba Technological Research. 

"Well, what do you see? What kind of pod is it?" asked Mimi. 

"It says Odaiba Technological Research. But how is that possible? How could a pod from earth have arrived in the Digital World?! Theres no way anybody else would know the passageway to entering the Digital World. Only ourselves and anybody holding a digivice or D-3 is able to open the gate." 

"Huh? It's pod from earth? But who could have sent it?" asked Michael. 

"It could have come from the dark realm. You know how anybody from that dimension could have just opened a portal from there," Joe said. 

"No. Azulongmon said that he made sure that all gateways from the dark realm were all sealed away," Izzy said, "So no. I doubt anybody would have the power to enter from the dark realm." 

"Then how did it get there? Something is obviously wrong," Kari spoke up. 

"I have a feeling what it maybe, it doesn't look good for our side. We may have to deal with this thing while the artificials run amuck in this world," Gatomon replied. 

"She's right and its time we make a decision on what he do next," Dimitri said. "But I need to know what was sent in that pod. I need to know what other enemy we may have to eventually face other than the three artificials. Things are now getting way out of hand now." 

This is an interesting twist of events indeed! The Digi-Destined are left to wonder where to take off from here? Go to the Digital World and investigate this mysterious pod or to stop the three artificials from completing their mission of executing Tai. Decisions. Decisions. C'mon guys, time is of an essence here! 

[Digimon Zero Two first ending theme "Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku" plays] 

[Preview] 

Dimitri: Why would a pod arrive in the digital world unexpectedly? 

TK: It looks like the same pod you came in about a year ago. 

Kari: This is very strange. 

Dimitri: Wait a second… This pod has been in the digital world for nearly three years! No make that four years! 

Mimi: Four years? 

Dimitri: yeah. So by the time Burizalor was defeated by Omega X and about a year before Ken became the Kaiser, this pod has been dormant in the digital world. I can't believe nobody even noticed this until now. 

Davis: Why is there an eggshell and what the heck is that thing?! 

Mimi: Ahh! That thing is disgusting! 

Kari: It looks like some sort of giant insect... 

Dimitri: Is this the creature that was sent through that pod? It came from nearly 20 years in the distant future. What purpose does this thing serve?! 

Izzy: Next time on Digimon Fusion Zero Two, episode twenty-one! 

**The New Threat?! The Creature That Came 20 Years in the Distant Future!**

Veemon: You don't want to miss this! 

*************************************************************************************** 

Max: We hope you enjoyed that chapter, because it now leads to the new saga of the Zero Two series! It's going to be the Virus Saga! We'll have the first chapter within a day or so. 

Keke: These two have been tearing at each other since the start of the fic! Both are busted and beaten! I've never seen… We'll I've seen plenty of ass kickings but this has to be on my top ten favorites. 

Celesta: I just hope that they can somehow resolve their differences. They can't go on like this… 

Coral: Sorry, Celesta. I'm afraid this guy won't ever forgive me. That's ok. I've wanted to kick his ass. He challenged me and now he gets it. Nobody ever underestimates me. 

Zeomon: Look, you shouldn't have gone and used SSJ4T as you're training partner. He's no fighter. 

Coral: Look, I'm sorry but I needed to get some exercise. I'm sorry for what I did, but I'm not sorry for you accusing me. This ends here! 

Zeomon: Yes, it ends here. But it will be the end of you! 

Coral: Like I've said before, just bring it! 

[Coral and Zeomon charge toward each other. They trade massive blows and send thunderous vibrations across the landscape. Coral flies up and cries out. A bright aura forms around her body. Zeomon flies up and goes for a flying head butt. Coral maneuvers to the side and punches through Zeomon's helmet. Zeomon retaliates with a devastating kick to her ribs. Coral coughs blood and begins to become dazed. Zeomon takes advantage and grabs Coral. He then puts her over his shoulders and executes a devastating backbreaker. Coral screams in agony as her broken body plops to the ground. Coral struggles to move.] 

Celesta: No! Coral! 

Max: Shit! That's got to fucking hurt! 

Keke: You might as well give this second match to Zeomon, Mick. 

[Coral's eyes start to fade as Mick counts her out.] 

Mick: Coral was unable to sit up after the ten count. Therefore, Zeomon wins this second match! 

Max: So, it's down to a tie! We'll have our final match in the first chapter of the Virus Saga. 

Keke: But it doesn't look like Coral is about to sit up anytime soon… 

Celesta: Coral… Please get up… I can't stand this violence… 

[Zeomon begins to walk away, but little does he realize that Coral's hidden strength is beginning to stir. Coral's eyes slowly turn emerald green and a slight gold aura starts glowing around her body.] 

Celesta: That's it! 

Max: We'll have the third and final match between Coral and Zeomon in the first chapter to the Virus Saga! Until then, be sure to check it out! Peace everyone! 

*************************************************************************************** 


End file.
